Quand la vengeance ne suffit plus
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: UA. Sasuke a juré de venger la mort de ses parents, tués par son frère. Partie III: Sasuke a pardonné à Itachi, mais d'autres fantômes refont surface... vont-ils pouvoir les combattre? Yaoi ItaSasu.
1. Prologue

Coucou je suis de retour dans le fandom Naruto, avec un ItaSasu^^  
Je tiens à vous prévenir, cette fic est très différente de tout ce que j'ai pu faire auparavant.  
C'est une espèce de défouloir... j'y ai mis des tonnes de sous-entendus douteux, qui parfois me font honte à moi-même.  
J'y torture royalement Sasuke (quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire je HAÏSSAIS cet immonde bâtard puant. Maintenant, ça va mieux. On s'est réconciliés)  
Et surtout, je compte y faire un LEMON (tout à la fin^^ et ça risque d'être long, j'ai actuellement atteint les 250 pages manuscrites et sachant que je fais 200 mots par page et que ce n'est pas encore fini, je vous laisse faire le calcul^^")  
Ceci est la toute première fic que je publie sans l'avoir achevée... on va voir ce que ça donne (j'ai presque fini, j'ai tout en tête mais un petit blocage au niveau du stylo xP)  
Petit avertissement: comme c'est hyper-long et que je ne maîtrise pas très bien les personnages (surtout Ita-chan TT la dernière fois que je l'ai fait entrer dans une de mes fics, il avait le rôle du psychopathe ceci est en quelque sorte mes excuses publiques), les caractères risquent d'évoluer un peu dans tous les sens et d'être parfois incohérents. Mais partons du principe que l'Homme est incohérent, et donc toutes mes contradictions sont un peu la preuve que Sasuke-le-Bâtard (mais non, je t'aime mon Sasu-chan^^) et Ita-chan-l'homme-de-ma-vie-c'est-trop-triste-pourquoi-il-est-mort sont humains.  
Ah, dernier truc: comme c'est long, j'ai scindé en trois parties: la partie d'introduction ("l'apprivoisement"), la partie de torture mentale ("la séparation") et la partie tout-est-bien-qui-finit-bien ("le couple est officiellement ensemble"), plus un prologue qui en fait n'est dans aucune des trois parties^^.

**Disclaimer: **Si Itachi était à moi, je n'aurais jamais permis qu'il meure. Si Sasuke était à moi, je l'aurais attaché à un arbre pour pas qu'il aille chez cette ordure d'Orochimaru. Si Naruto était à moi, je l'aurais fait assez intelligent pour ne pas qu'il tombe amoureux de Sakura. Si Kakashi avait été à moi... eh bien... je l'aurais gardé pour moi dans une petite cage, parce que vraiment, quand on a un Apollon comme ça à sa disposition, c'est de la crétinerie pure et simple de le laisser se balader dans la rue.

**Note spéciale sur mon Ita-chan-que-pourquoi-il-est-mort-c'est-pas-juste (ça ne concerne pas vraiment ce chapitre, mais je l'indique pour pas l'oublier^^):** Je sais. Je les vois venir, toutes ces reviews qui me diront "il est pas crédible, ton Itachi. Il est OOC. Il est con... " mais que voulez-vous... Itachi est mort sans qu'on ait jamais connu sa vraie personnalité. C'est vrai, quoi! quand il était enfant, sa place d'héritier du clan Uchiwa ne lui permettait certainement pas de faire et/ou dire tout ce qu'il voulait. Après, il a tué ses parents et il a dû fuir. Ca n'aide pas non plus pour s'exprimer, excusez-moi. Après, il est devenu nukenin, et il a dû encore plus cacher ses émotions. Après, il est mort. Moi je dis, si ça se trouve, c'était vraiment un gay dépravé!! On n'en saura jamais rien!!xP

**Quand la vengeance ne suffit plus**

Prologue

_Il y a des choses qu'un enfant de sept ans ne devrait pas voir._

_C'est pour ça que les thrillers américains ruisselants de sang sont estampillés « interdit aux moins de douze ans »._

_Pour ça aussi que mon frère posait toujours la main devant mes yeux quand on voyait des images de guerre, au journal télévisé._

_Il y a des choses qu'un enfant de sept ans ne doit pas voir._

_Comme par exemple un psychopathe hollywoodien en train de charcuter d'innocentes victimes._

_Ou comme un pauvre type déchiqueté par une mine antipersonnelle._

_Ma mère et mon père gisant dans leur sang, c'est définitivement quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû voir à sept ans._

_Mais je l'ai vu et cette image reste gravée dans mon cerveau tandis que je jure que je te tuerai, tandis que je jure que je me vengerai, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer._

_Ma vie, mon âme, mon honneur, qu'importe, tant que j'ai la garantie de te voir un jour mourir sous mes coups._

_Le plus tôt sera le mieux._

_Le plus violemment possible._

_Le plus cruellement que je pourrai._

_Qu'importe si je perds la raison, ma raison d'être est que tu ne sois plus, maintenant que j'ai tout perdu._

OoOoO

_Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa._

_J'ai dix-sept ans, environ mille yens _(environ sept euros)_ pour finir le mois, cinquante fan girls idiotes à mes pieds et un frère à tuer._

A suivre...

Qu'en pensez-vous??

J'ai 10 chapitres déjà tapés en réserve, donc si j'ai des reviews, je pourrai envisager la possibilité de poster la suite dès demain^^ (à bon entendeur, salut)


	2. PI: chap1: Sasuke

Youhou j'ai eu des reviews (*fait une petite danse d'allégresse*)  
Merci à tous/toutes, surtout aux anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement (**Nina** et **Lia**^^)

J'ai encore un peu avancé dans le manuscrit, on est actuellement à 275 pages. Je vais finir par me flinguer, je vais pas réussir à tout taper TT en plus les personnages ils sont tous des méchants, ils refusent de m'obéir TT

**Partie I  
Sasuke et Ichigo**

Chapitre 1 : Sasuke

Sasuke se leva en frissonnant.

Il faisait glacial, comme toujours.

Sasuke avait un petit boulot minable qui lui permettait à peine de survivre, il devait donc faire des choix dans les factures à payer.

Le mazout, c'était définitivement trop cher.

« C'est tellement la dèche que je vais bientôt être obligé de faire le trottoir pour avoir à bouffer » songea-t-il amèrement en s'habillant.

« Il serait temps que je tue Itachi vite fait, avant de mourir moi-même. Parce que c'est pas ça, mais j'ai la dalle, moi… mille yens pour dix jours… même en Ethiopie ils ont plus que moi. J'aurais peut-être pas dû me tirer de l'orphelinat. Je devrais peut-être arrêter de fumer, pour économiser un peu. Je devrais peut-être trouver un deuxième boulot. Je devrais peut-être arrêter l'école, ça engloutit mon fric à une vitesse dingue. »

Mais l'orphelinat le gonflait, il était dépendant à cette putain de nicotine, il n'avait pas la tête à bosser encore plus et il allait à l'école parce que c'est chauffé.

Bref « je devrais », mais il ne faisait pas.

Sasuke sortit de chez lui, son sac presque vide sur le dos.

Depuis deux jours, il avait l'impression d'être suivi.

Il accéléra un peu le pas, il arrivait à proximité du lycée.

Dans la cour, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver, en principe.

Il était en retard, il courut vers son local.

Il arriva juste à temps et s'écroula sur son banc et attendit la fin de la journée, près du radiateur, pour compenser avec le froid de son appartement.

Plus d'eau chaude, plus de chauffage.

Le fun, sauf que c'était presque l'hiver.

La chaleur engourdit Sasuke et il s'endormit sur son banc.

Le professeur ne pouvait rien dire, tant qu'il avait la moyenne.

Tout ce qui avait merdé dans sa vie, ça ne le regardait pas.

Sauf si ce type savait où cet enfoiré d'Itachi se trouvait.

Mais ç'aurait été étonnant.

OoOoO

Son frigo était vide, encore et toujours.

Il aurait dû accepter le ramen que Naruto lui avait proposé.

Mais bien sûr « je devrais » mais il ne faisait pas.

Parce que même s'il tombait plus bas que le sol, mendier n'était pas un truc qui lui arriverait.

N'empêche qu'il avait faim.

Il s'enveloppa d'une couverture et alla se coucher.

Il avait déplacé son lit contre le mur pour profiter un peu de la chaleur de l'appartement voisin.

En passant devant la fenêtre, il ressentit comme une présence.

Il regarda par le carreau, et il vit quatre ombres sur le toit voisin.

Il s'éloigna.

S'ils le cherchaient, ils le trouveraient.

S'ils ne faisaient que traîner sur les toits, il n'avait qu'à prier pour qu'ils se cassent la gueule.

Un bruit de verre brisé ; on avait lancé une pierre dans la vitre.

Un papier y était attaché, comme dans les films.

« On sait que tu veux tuer quelqu'un. Et on sait où est ce quelqu'un. Si tu rejoins Orochimaru, il pourra t'aider à accomplir ta vengeance. Rien n'est gratuit, mais rien n'est trop cher pour une vengeance. »

Sasuke regarda de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

Les quatre types étaient partis.

Il haussa les épaules.

Il avait trop sommeil pour s'inquiéter.

Mais la sensation d'être observé ne le quitta plus de la nuit.

OoOoO

Il avait faim.

Il avait la dalle.

Pire que ça.

Il devrait peut-être penser à trouver un moyen de gagner assez d'argent pour faire trois repas par jour.

Sasuke se leva, toujours enveloppé dans sa couverture et il alla vers la salle de bain.

Tout bien réfléchi, il n'était pas sûr qu'une douche glaciale puisse améliorer son état.

Il prit plutôt la direction de la cuisine pour se servir une tasse de café.

Histoire de se réveiller.

Quand il eut fini, il mit sa tasse dans l'évier et ouvrit le robinet.

Vieux réflexe, il ouvrit la vanne d'eau chaude, même s'il savait que le jet serait froid.

Sauf que la tasse se mit à fumer.

Les yeux écarquillés, il passa sa main sous le jet.

L'eau était brûlante !

Il ferma le robinet et tomba assis sur une chaise.

On lui avait remis l'eau chaude !

En guise de test, il ouvrit la vanne thermostatique du radiateur le plus proche.

Il chauffait.

Bien qu'il n'avait plus assez d'argent depuis des mois pour payer les factures, il avait de nouveau droit au mazout et à l'eau chaude…

Il secoua la tête.

C'était impossible.

Il regarda l'heure…

-Time to go to school… marmonna-t-il en s'habillant.

Son regard tomba sur le message qu'il avait reçu des quatre types – au prix d'une fenêtre.

Tuer Itachi…

Ce genre d'occasion ne se représenterait pas, mais il ne savait pas où le retrouver, cet Orochimaru…

En ouvrant la porte d'entrée, il buta sur quelque chose.

Un sac en plastique posé sur le seuil.

Il jeta un œil à l'intérieur.

Des sandwichs, des pommes, des bouteilles d'eau, des boîtes de biscuits, des paquets de nouilles instantanées, des berlingots de jus de fruits…

Tiens, un paquet de Marlboro, avec un Post-it jaune fluo « ne prends pas ça pour une invitation à te goudronner les poumons ».

Et une enveloppe.

Sasuke balança le sac plastique sur la table de la cuisine et repartit en courant, l'enveloppe dans la poche de son blouson.

OoOoO

Le prof principal, Kakashi Hatake, déblatérait sur Dieu sait quoi, pendant que Sasuke scrutait la lettre comme si elle allait lui dévoiler le secret de la naissance du monde.

« A l'attention de Sasuke Uchiwa ».

Bon.

Il l'ouvrit.

Des billets.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en comptant l'argent.

Vingt mille yens _(environ 140 euros)_.

Vingt.

Mille.

Yens !

-Waaaaah !

Hatake le regarda d'un air suspicieux, ainsi que tous les élèves de la classe.

Visiblement, il n'avait pas su retenir son cri de surprise…

Les autres haussèrent les épaules en détournant le regard et Sasuke recompta l'argent.

Vingt mille yens.

Mais qui avait pu lui donner autant d'argent ?

Il y avait un mot avec la liasse de billets.

Sasuke déplia la feuille.

« J'espère qu'avec ça, tu sauras survivre jusqu'à ma prochaine rentrée d'argent. Je me suis arrangé pour payer tes factures, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de ça.

Désormais, tu n'auras plus qu'à t'inquiéter de ton travail pour l'école, de tes amis…

Comme tout adolescent de ton âge, quoi.

Fais attention à tes fréquentations… je sais qu'Orochimaru en a après toi ; ce type est très dangereux, évite-le autant que possible… »

Ce n'était pas signé.

« Ok, songea Sasuke. Un inconnu m'achète à manger, me donne du fric, me paie mes factures et me met en garde contre un yakuza. C'est bien… sauf si ce type me demande quelque chose en échange… »

Sasuke retourna instinctivement la lettre.

« Tu dois penser que je vais te demander quelque chose en échange. Non. C'est gratuit, parce que tu as plus besoin de cet argent que moi. »

Sasuke rit nerveusement, et pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il remercia Dieu.

OoOoO

La fenêtre.

Quelqu'un avait remplacé sa fenêtre.

Kami-sama, il se passait des trucs de plus en plus bizarres…

Sasuke haussa les épaules et alla à la cuisine.

Et s'étala comme une merde.

Il avait glissé sur un papier.

Bordel, ils commençaient à le faire chier avec leurs lettres.

« J'ai une certaine expérience dans le crochetage de serrures, c'est comme ça que j'ai pu faire entrer le vitrier qui a changé ta fenêtre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne mettrai jamais mon « talent » à profit pour entrer chez toi et t'importuner. Je n'ai qu'une parole, et je te la donne, Sasuke. »

Bizarre.

Il prit un paquet de nouilles instantanées et le mangea en faisant ses devoirs.

Quand il eut fini, il s'allongea sur son lit et alluma une cigarette.

Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de ses vingt mille yens.

Il avait besoin de nouvelles godasses.

D'une veste, aussi.

D'un nouveau sac.

Un gsm, ce serait bien, il avait revendu le sien deux mois plus tôt.

Il soupira et se leva pour aller bosser.

OoOoO

« J'ai découvert totalement par hasard que tu n'avais pas de téléphone… cadeau ! »

Sasuke retourna le gsm noir entre ses doigts.

Il ouvrit le clapet et glissa le pouce sur l'écran et le clavier.

Il était tout scintillant, tout nouveau.

Pas une occasion, contrairement à son ancien.

Ce devait être le plus cher de tous les magasins de Konoha.

Sasuke aurait vraiment aimé rencontrer ce type, pour le remercier et savoir qui il était.

Le téléphone se mit à vibrer.

Un sms.

« Ne me remercie pas, c'est tout naturel. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, envoie-moi un message. Et surtout, étudie bien ! »

Ce type se prenait pour sa mère, ou quoi ?

Sasuke répondit au message.

« Merci beaucoup. C'est gentil. Je pourrais vous rencontrer ? »

Sasuke prit son sac pour aller au lycée.

Son portable vibra encore.

« De rien. Mais je ne pense pas que ce sera possible que nous nous rencontrions. »

-Pourquoi ?! s'exclama Sasuke.

Ça l'énervait !

Il avait presque envie de balancer le gsm dans une poubelle !

Mais bon, il avait coûté cher, alors il se retint.

OoOoO

-Yeah ! Un nouveau message !

Naruto, qui était en train de parler à Sasuke, ouvrit grand la bouche.

-Tu m'écoutes, oui ?!

-Ta gueule, j'ai un message.

Sasuke ouvrit le clapet.

Encore un message de son inconnu !

« Orochimaru tient à t'avoir. Ne le laisse pas t'approcher. Ne traîne pas dans les ruelles, le soir. Je connais ce type, si tu lui demandes un service, tu vas le payer cher. »

Sasuke haussa les sourcils.

« On va faire le point : je vous suis très reconnaissant de me donner tout cet argent et de payer mes factures, même si je n'en comprends pas la raison, mais ne vous occupez de mes affaires. »

-Bon, tu viens le manger, ce ramen ? Si tu viens pas, Sakura-chan ne viendra pas non plus…

-Mais fous-moi la paix, Usuratonkachi !

Le blond se mit à bouder et s'éloigna, tandis que Sasuke recevait un nouveau message.

« Je t'aurai prévenu. »

Ce coup-ci, Sasuke balança le gsm pour de bon.

Il n'avait qu'à aller se faire foutre, ce sale con.

* * *

A suivre...

Dans le chapitre suivant, j'entre dans la phase "torture de Sasuke".

Si comme moi vous avez la haine contre ce bâtard, laissez des reviews^^  
Si comme moi vous êtes dingues de Sasu-chan, laissez aussi des reviews ^^  
Si comme moi vous ne savez plus quoi penser de Sasu-chan-le-bâtard, laissez encore des reviews^^


	3. PI: chap2: Orochimaru

Merci aux revieweuses(eurs?) anonymes!  
**Joj le crapaud: **Pour la réconciliation entre Bastard-Sasuke-chan et mon Ita-d'amour, il va falloir attendre longtemps^^ la fin de la partie II en fait ^^" Patience...  
**Nina: **Merci, ça fait plaisir de voir autant d'enthousiasme alors que j'ai posté que deux chapitres^^ Bienvenue entre fans du couple, personnellement j'adore, mais je trouve qu'il y a peu de fics potables sur ce pairing... La scène de torture, c'est maintenant en direct live^^ enjoy xP  
**Reytan: **Là, pour souffrir, il _va souffrir_. Désolée pour ceux qui l'aiment, mais quand j'ai écrit ce passage, je le haïssais royalement. Mais après la "torture", je l'ai pris en pitié et maintenant je l'aime donc... faut pas essayer de comprendre... c'est une relation bizarre entre Bastard-Sasuke-chan et moi^^

**Disclaimer: **Naruto appartient à Kishimoto... je crois que tout le monde est au courant que même si je dessine des Itachi dans mes marges, ça ne fait pas de moi un mangaka de talent^^

Ici entre en scène LE personnage-clé!!

Chapitre 2 : Orochimaru

-Hm, Sassss'ke-kun…

Sasuke se retourna.

Il avait entendu une voix sifflante (1) l'appeler au détour d'une ruelle.

Un type étrange sortit de l'ombre.

C'était la nuit, il faisait noir, Sasuke rentrait du boulot et c'était pas très rassurant.

Il aurait dû se tirer.

-Sassss'ke-kun, c'est moi. Orochimaru.

Il sourit de sa large bouche mince et flippante. Ses yeux trop maquillés le fixaient d'un air de psychopathe.

-Je sais où est Itachi. Je peux t'aider à le tuer.

Sasuke sourit.

Sa vengeance approchait.

-Je veux juste une chose en échange.

-Quoi ?

Orochimaru s'approcha de l'adolescent, son sourire de dingue lui donnait froid dans le dos.

Il passa le bout de sa langue étonnamment longue sur ses lèvres pâles.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke, broyant à moitié son os sous sa poigne anormalement puissante, et le poussa violemment jusqu'au mur dans son dos, cognant sa tête contre les briques.

Une alarme se déclencha dans sa tête.

« Aïe, ça dérape, c'était pas prévu, ça… »

Sasuke voulut se défendre, mais…

_Ma vie, mon âme, mon honneur, qu'importe, tant que j'ai la garantie de te voir mourir un jour sous mes coups._

Sasuke laissa cet homme qui le dégoûtait le toucher.

Il fixa un éclat dans un pavé tandis qu'Orochimaru le collait face au mur, et concentra toutes ses pensées sur ce minuscule cratère.

Il songea à toutes les feuilles qui avaient dû se décomposer pour remplir de terre ce petit trou.

Il regarda, fixa de toutes ses forces cet éclat où une mauvaise herbe avait pris racine.

Malgré la pénombre, malgré les mots horribles que l'autre lui disait à l'oreille et la douleur qui déchirait son corps, il fixait cette mauvaise herbe, il comptait ses feuilles.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix.

Dix, ça faisait dix ans que ses parents étaient morts.

Dix ans qu'Itachi avait disparu.

Itachi.

Il allait le tuer, c'est pour ça qu'il subissait cette invasion répugnante en lui.

Il allait venger ses parents, rétablir l'honneur de sa famille et ça valait bien tous les viols du monde.

Quelque chose de chaud coula entre ses cuisses, et il comprit que c'était fini.

Ses jambes flageolaient, il s'agrippa au mur face à lui, les yeux toujours fixés sur la mauvaise herbe pour éviter de voir le visage hideux de son violeur.

Il serra les dents.

Rester conscient, ne pas lui donner ce plaisir de tomber dans les pommes…

SHTOK !

Etrangement, Sasuke n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela fasse ce bruit, une brique s'écrasant contre un crâne humain.

Orochimaru gisait aux pieds du jeune homme.

Sasuke regarda son « sauveur » d'un air vide, vaguement conscient du fait qu'il était à moitié nu devant un inconnu.

Inconnu qui avait une brique ensanglantée à la main.

Inconnu qui s'approcha et donna son manteau, une sorte de large cape noire ornée de nuages rouges, à Sasuke.

-Ça va, je suis là, souffla-t-il en faisant les fermetures du manteau.

Sasuke resta muet.

Dans les nimbes de sa conscience, il détailla l'inconnu du regard.

Il avait de longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue basse.

Son visage blême exprimait toute la colère qu'il devait ressentir.

Du moins… la partie de son visage que Sasuke pouvait voir.

Le haut de ses joues, ses tempes et son front étaient couverts de bandages (2), et il portait des lunettes solaires de marque.

Sasuke décida que l'inconnu était quelqu'un de bien et se laissa enfin glisser dans l'inconscience.

Il serait toujours temps de s'inquiéter de sa vengeance le lendemain.

OoOoO

Sasuke se réveilla mais garda les yeux fermés.

Il sentit quelque chose de doux, chaud et humide glisser sur ses cuisses.

Instinctivement, il balança la main vers son assaillant.

-Aïeuh ! C'est bon, pas la peine de me frapper.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux.

L'homme qui avait assommé Orochimaru était penché au-dessus de lui.

Le truc doux et chaud était un gant de toilette mouillé avec lequel il nettoyait ses jambes où Orochimaru avait laissé d'hideuses et gluantes taches blanches.

Sasuke eut un haut-le cœur, mais se contrôla et repoussa assez violemment son sauveur.

-Me touchez pas là. C'est… sale.

Sasuke rougit de honte en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire. L'autre allait croire qu'il était une victime.

-Je dois voir Orochimaru.

-Non, répliqua l'homme.

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est moi qui décide de ma vie.

-Mais tu te rends compte de ce qui va t'arriver si tu t'approches de lui ?

-Il est la seule personne qui peut m'aider !

-T'aider ? Mais tout ce qu'il va faire, c'est t'humilier, t'écraser, jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes pire qu'un chien, jusqu'à ce que tu te traînes à ses pieds ! C'est ce que tu veux ? s'écria l'homme.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et tenta de se rasseoir.

La douleur, insoutenable, le força à rester couché.

-Vous m'avez ramené chez moi ?

-Hm-hm.

-Comment saviez-vous où j'habite ?

-C'est un peu long à expliquer.

-Comment ça se fait que vous étiez dans cette ruelle ?

L'homme sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

Le gsm noir.

-J'avais placé un émetteur à l'intérieur pour pouvoir te surveiller à distance. Le soir, quand j'ai voulu vérifier que tu étais chez toi, j'ai compris que tu l'avais jeté. Je suis venu voir ici, mais tu n'y étais pas. Après, il m'a suffi de vérifier le secteur habituel d'Orochimaru et…

Sa bouche se tordit dans une expression de pure fureur.

-Si j'étais arrivé dix minutes plus tôt, il n'aurait même pas eu le temps de poser le regard sur toi…

Sasuke était abasourdi.

Son donateur anonyme était là.

-Il me semblait que vous ne vouliez pas me rencontrer…

-Tu aurais sans doute préféré que je laisse cet enfoiré te souiller encore une heure ou deux ? Il aurait peut-être appelé ses amis, ça aurait pu être amusant, non ? gronda l'homme. Sasuke Uchiwa, jeune orphelin de dix-sept ans, mort dans une ruelle sordide parce que sa frêle constitution ne lui a pas permis de supporter de se faire défoncer le cul par les dix-neuf hommes de main d'Orochimaru, n'aura jamais pu profiter des services illégaux du susmentionné Orochimaru. Ça en aurait jeté dans les journaux, non ?! s'écria-t-il.

-Mais je m'en fous ! Il est le seul qui m'aurait permis de rétablir mon honneur !

-Ah parce que pour toi, se faire violer dans une ruelle, c'est l'honneur ultime, persifla l'homme en croisant les bras.

-Une vengeance a une valeur inestimable et mon corps est un prix tout à fait acceptable pour…

Sasuke reçut une gifle tellement violente qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.

-Cet… homme… t'a pris par la force ce que tu es censé donner par amour ! Rien ne peut pardonner ce crime, tu comprends ?

L'homme posa doucement sa main sur la joue rougie de Sasuke.

-Je suis là pour t'aider, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal.

Sasuke se sentit bouleversé par les mots de l'inconnu, et par la voix douce avec laquelle il les avait prononcés.

-Mais je dois tuer Itachi, gémit-il d'une toute petite voix. Il a tué nos parents…

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il a déjà été puni ? A mon avis, il est en prison à l'heure qu'il est.

-Je le saurais, non ? si ç'avait été le cas.

-Tu avais quel âge quand c'est arrivé ?

-Sept ans.

-On ne dit pas tout aux enfants de sept ans. Qui était cet Itachi, pour toi ?

-Mon frère. Oh, pardon, mon _enfoiré_ de frère.

-Il avait quel âge ?

-Douze ans.

-Selon moi, il a été mis dans une prison pour mineurs. Sans doute que le juge a pensé que tu préfèrerais savoir ton frère libre plutôt qu'en prison, alors on ne t'a rien dit.

-Ce juge devait être un débile.

-De toute façon, ton frère n'aurait pas pu survivre à douze ans, à la rue, avec un double homicide sur la conscience. Soit il a purgé sa peine, soit il la purge encore, soit il est déjà mort. Et quand bien même il serait libre, le tuer est absurde. Tu ne peux pas te substituer à Dieu et le punir pour rétablir la justice. De plus, un enfant de douze ans ne tue pas sans raison, ou si oui, c'est sans le faire exprès. Alors, ton désir de vengeance est totalement… vain. Un vrai homme ne peut pas baser sa vie sur une vengeance, c'est ceux qui n'ont rien compris qui s'autoproclament envoyés de Dieu (3) et se détruisent avec ceux qu'ils veulent tuer.

Sasuke ne répondit rien.

Il comprenait.

Il savait que l'homme avait raison.

Mais on n'oublie pas dix ans de haine en une nuit.

Et surtout, ça l'énervait à un point inimaginable d'oser songer à abandonner, alors qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche du but.

Il se retourna pour faire comprendre à l'autre que la discussion était close.

La douleur lui arracha un gémissement et il sentit un liquide épais glisser entre ses cuisses.

-Merde, je saigne… geignit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

L'homme au visage bandé se pencha vers lui, inquiet.

-Sasuke ? Tu devrais prendre un bain chaud pour te détendre…

-Si vous voulez me baiser, vous n'avez vraiment pas à vous inquiéter de si je suis détendu ; vous n'aurez même pas à me préparer. Vous dire que mes muscles sont déchirés n'est absolument pas une exagération, grinça Sasuke, s'en foutant visiblement de la politesse.

-Je ne parlais pas de cela. Et je trouve très désagréable de ta part de penser que je puisse vouloir te… baiser, comme tu le dis si poétiquement, alors que tu viens de te faire violer par un criminel notoire.

-Par définition, un Uchiwa n'est pas quelqu'un d'agréable. Maintenant, je suis crevé, alors foutez-moi la paix.

L'homme soupira et haussa les épaules.

Il tira la couverture et l'étendit sur le corps blessé de Sasuke.

Il lissa les plis du tissu.

-Je vais rester dans le salon, souffla-t-il en passant les doigts dans les cheveux noirs de Sasuke.

-C'est hors de question que vous restiez chez moi ! s'écria Sasuke.

-Après ce genre de… d'incident, il vaut mieux que quelqu'un reste près de toi. Ça évite les crises d'angoisses et autres problèmes de paranoïa.

-Merci pour tout, mais c'est plutôt de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un chez moi qui va m'angoisser.

-Tu es sûr ?

-J'ai l'air de ne pas l'être ?

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

-…j'ai votre numéro.

-Mon téléphone est toujours allumé…

-…et il y a un détecteur dans le mien, bonne nuit.

L'homme acquiesça et sortit.

Sasuke frissonna et tenta d'oublier les paroles de son « sauveur », pour se concentrer sur sa haine.

Mais cet homme avait semé le doute en lui, et il se sentait trop faible, là, blessé et souillé, caché au fond de son lit, pour réfléchir à sa vengeance.

Un bruit le fit sursauter.

Le gsm, posé à côté de sa tête, sonnait.

-Grmbl, un message… grogna Sasuke en tendant le bras.

Il ouvrit le clapet et lut le sms.

« Oh, au fait, j'ai mis des antidouleurs et un verre d'eau sur ta table de nuit. »

Une larme glissa sur la joue de Sasuke.

* * *

(1) En fait, je ne sais pas si Orochimaru a une voix sifflante, vu que j'ai pas vu des tonnes d'épisodes de l'anime, mais c'est comme ça que je l'imagine.

(2) En fait, c'est pas très simple à expliquer : son visage est bandé, mais ses cheveux restent libres, donc c'est un peu comme des trucs auto-adhésifs… (chais pas si ça existe…)

(3) Kamikaze = vent divin, donc les kamikazes se disent « envoyés de dieu ».

* * *

_A suivre... (non vous croyez?? ^^)_

Voili voilou, la torture est passée.  
Je pense que tout le monde aura compris qui est l'étrange homme masqué^^  
Dans le chapitre suivant, je vais vraiment développer sa personnalité... mais il va falloir attendre parce que je viens de découvrir avec horreur que j'ai posté toutes les fics que j'avais en réserve... donc il faut que je TAPE !!! (j'aime pas ça TT) J'essaierai de poster pour le week-end prochain, au pire dans deux semaines ^^

Laissez-moi plein de reviews, même si c'est pour me dire que je suis folle d'avoir fait de Sasuke la victime consentante d'Orochimaru TT Mais promis ça se reproduira plus TT (vous avez vu, je suis pas trop sadique, j'ai pas fait un lemon à propos de ce viol, pour pas trop vous dégoûter^^)  
Oh, au fait... je sais que l'idée du viol n'est pas ce qu'on fait de plus original, et que je ne me sers plus de cet "événement" durant toute la première partie, mais ça devient hyper-important à la partie III, donc si vous vous dites que j'ai écrit ça uniquement pour torturer Bastard-Sasuke-chan et non pas pour faire avancer l'histoire... vous avez raison jusqu'à la partie III^^


	4. PI: chap3: Ichigo

Avant tout, je vous préviens: préparez-vous à des crises de manque à répétition (j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait des droguées parmi mes revieweuses^^) parce que j'ai tapé que jusqu'au chapitre dix, et que vraiment, j'ai des toooooonnes d'autres machins à faire (et les examens qui approchent ça me tord les tripes... j'ai un ami qui a doublé sa quatrième (équivalent de la seconde, en France) et il m'a dit que les exam étaient hard et qu'il fallait se préparer super-tôt et je suis nulle part et ça me streeeeeeeeesse!!!!)

Avant de vous laisser lire, je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes!  
**Nina:** hum, une droguée... j'ai peur XD T'inquiète pas, j'ai pas été vexée. Moi-même, j'étais limite les yeux fermés pour écrire tellement ça m'horrifiait de faire ce que j'ai fait^^  
**Joj le crapaud (c'est une fille ou un mec?? ça me perturbe!): **Merci pour ta review, c'est très gentil, mais je vois qu'il y a des trucs à repréciser: Sasuke ne peut pas reconnaître Itachi, parce qu'en dix ans, il a trop changé. Si tu regardes le manga, tu vois qu'à dix, douze ans, Itachi a les cheveux moins longs, le visage plus rond. Dans ma fic, il a vingt-deux ans!! Il a donc grandi de... facile, quarante, cinquante, centimètres, il a pris de la carrure, ses cheveux ont poussé, il a mué, et surtout, sa façon de se comporter a changé. Désolée, je croyais que c'était clair :S Mais bon, ça me fait très très plaisir de recevoir des reviews, et au moins, ça me permet de réexpliquer certaines choses qui pourraient passer pour des incohérences^^  
Et merci à **Saya31** et **Catsumi **et à tous ceux/celles qui ont reviewé auparavant et que j'aurais malencontreusement oublié!!

Merci aussi à celles qui ne sont pas du tout anonymes: **Fuhatsu**, **Bruna847 **(et ses smileys Itachi et Pein qui m'ont bien fait marrer^^)

Chapitre 3 : Ichigo

Sasuke fut réveillé par une odeur de chocolat.

Il voulut se lever, mais ses courbatures étaient de retour malgré les antidouleurs.

Il attendit simplement que le temps passe et que l'inconnu qui avait investi la cuisine vienne dans sa chambre.

Ça ne lui plaisait pas d'être si faible et si dépendant, mais cet homme n'allait quand même pas se balader dans toute la ville en se vantant de s'occuper du glaçon national, c'est-à-dire de lui.

L'homme au visage bandé entra dans la chambre.

-Croissants, jus d'orange, chocolat chaud et un peu de lecture ! dit-il d'une voix douce et enjouée en posant un plateau sur la table de nuit.

Il aida Sasuke à se redresser, et posa son petit-déjeuner sur ses jambes.

-Bon appétit.

-Vous avez encore crocheté ma serrure ?

-On ne peut rien te cacher.

-C'est quoi ? demanda Sasuke en prenant les trois mangas posés sur un coin du plateau.

-En allant à la boulangerie, j'ai vu une librairie et je me suis dit que tu aimerais sans doute avoir de quoi t'occuper… vu que tu n'as ni télé ni ordi…je sais pas trop ce que tu aimes, alors…

-Bleach, Samouraï Deeper Kyo, Death Note…

-Si tu veux quelque chose…

-Votre nom.

-Hein ?

-Comment vous vous appelez ?

-Mon nom…

L'homme regarda désespérément autour de lui.

Son regard accrocha l'image d'un garçon roux sur la couverture du tome 1 de Bleach.

-Ichigo.

-Et votre nom de famille ? demanda Sasuke, suspicieux.

Il avait remarqué l'hésitation.

-Sanada, dit-il d'une voix mal assurée en pensant à SDK.

-Ichigo Sanada.

-Oui.

-Comment vous me connaissez ?

-C'est un ami qui m'a mis au courant que tu étais parti de ton orphelinat et qui s'inquiétait pour toi, mentit Ichigo. J'ai pensé que je pouvais t'aider.

-Ça fait déjà un an.

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas pu te trouver tout de suite.

-Pourquoi ?

-Raisons de santé, marmonna Ichigo en désignant ses bandages et ses lunettes de soleil.

-Comment savez-vous que j'ai quitté l'orphelinat.

-Un ami, je te dis. Un éducateur qui travaillait là-bas.

-Qui ?

Ichigo repensa à un éducateur qu'il avait effectivement rencontré par hasard aux alentours de l'orphelinat.

-Iruka Umino.

-Iruka-sensei ? Vous connaissez Iruka-sensei ?!

-Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi.

Sasuke se tut, plongé dans ses pensées.

Il but son verre de jus d'orange et grignota le bout d'un croissant.

-C'est quoi ? dit-il en désignant une mandarine.

-Une mandarine. Tu sais, un agrume au goût sucré, proche de la clémentine ?

-Bien, j'avais vu, mais pourquoi y a ça sur mon plateau ?

-Les fruits sont bons pour la santé. C'est important de manger des vitamines.

-J'aime pas les mandarines.

Ichigo tendit la main et prit le fruit.

Il l'éplucha soigneusement, en faisant attention à ce que la peau reste en un seul morceau.

-Mon petit frère aimait bien les mandarines et les clémentines, dit-il avec un sourire tendre en grattant du bout de son ongle verni en noir les peaux blanches du fruit.

-« Aimait » ?

-Ça fait des lustres que je ne l'ai plus vu. Je pense qu'il est mort. Ou qu'il m'a oublié.

-Ah.

-…

Sasuke observa Ichigo, qui était en train de nettoyer soigneusement chaque morceau de sa mandarine.

-Pourquoi vous chipotez à ce point ? C'est les fillettes qui ne mangent pas les peaux blanches.

-Mon frère n'aimait pas ça.

-C'est idiot de vivre à travers le souvenir de son frère.

-C'est toi qui me dis ça ?

OoOoO

Dans l'après-midi, Sasuke réussit à se lever.

-Amenez-moi à la salle de bain.

Ichigo l'enveloppa d'un peignoir et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la baignoire.

-'Taaaaain, ça fait mal ! râla Sasuke.

Ichigo le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise et il ouvrit les robinets de la baignoire.

Quand elle fut pleine et à bonne température, Ichigo aida Sasuke à s'y allonger.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda-t-il, très sérieux.

-Ouais, c'est ça, et puis quoi, encore ?

Ichigo haussa les épaules et sortit.

-Merci, murmura Sasuke.

Ichigo sourit, et referma la porte.

Les Uchiwa n'étaient pas aussi désagréables que Sasuke voulait lui faire croire.

Il alla à la cuisine. Après une demi-heure employée à lire Death Note, il prépara du thé vert.

Pendant que le sachet infusait, Ichigo décida de faire un peu de rangement.

Sous le lit de Sasuke, il trouva une bonne vingtaine de paquets de cigarettes.

-Tss…

-Vous foutez quoi dans ma chambre ? grommela Sasuke, appuyé contre le chambranle.

-Oh, tu as fini ? Tu as pu sortir sans problème ?

-Faut croire, grogna l'adolescent en fixant son reflet dans les lunettes noires.

Ichigo l'aida à se rallonger dans son lit, et il remarqua que sa peau était rouge, tellement il s'était frotté en se lavant.

L'homme alla chercher un essuie et il sécha doucement les cheveux de Sasuke.

-C'est bon, je sais le faire tout seul.

-Pardon.

-…

-…

-Et tu foutais quoi sous mon lit ?

-Tu me tutoies, Sasuke ?... hum, je rangeais un peu. Tu ne devrais pas fumer autant, tu sais.

-Ça te regarde pas.

Ichigo soupira.

-Je croyais t'avoir prouvé que tu pouvais avoir confiance en moi… mais bon, si tu préfères, je peux rentrer chez moi et t'envoyer de l'argent tous les mois.

-Ben, casse-toi.

Ichigo se leva et sortit.

Après un quart d'heure, Sasuke fut pris de remords.

Il se leva péniblement et se traîna jusqu'à l'entrée.

Ichigo buvait son thé dans la cuisine.

-Pardon, je suis presque parti.

-Reste ! ordonna Sasuke.

Ichigo posa sa tasse sur la table.

-Comme tu veux.

Sasuke se sentit soulagé, mais ne le fit pas paraître.

-Tu n'as pas à dormir ici, si…

-Personne ne m'attend chez moi. Je resterai ici le temps que tu auras besoin d'aide. Je te ferai à manger, je t'amènerai à l'école, je…

-T'es trop gentil, marmonna Sasuke d'une voix amère. Mais y a rien à tirer de moi. Tout le monde sait ça.

-Moi je suis sûr du contraire, souffla Ichigo en tendant une tasse fumante à Sasuke.

* * *

Disclaimer de dernière minute: Bleach, Samouraï Deeper Kyo et Death Note ne m'appartiennent pas... même si j'adore Rûkia, Tigre Rouge et L

Tatatatsaaaa et un chapitre de bouclé, un! (et vous avez de la chance, j'ai failli poster le suivant à la place de celui-ci. Tout ça n'aurait pas trop aidé pour la compréhension...)

Tout ça ne va pas bien vite...

Oh! Est-ce que je vous ai dit que j'ai fini la version manuscrite? Si oui, vous n'avez qu'à considérer ce qui suit comme un radotage de vieille grand-mère, sinon, ouvrez grand vos oreilles (vos yeux, en fait...) : la version finale complète manuscrite (un tiers au stylo parker, l'autre tiers au bic, le dernier tiers avec mon chéri de stylo Amnesty International, des fois que ça intéresserait quelqu'un. J'utilise des cahiers Atoma format A4, avec du papier 90 grammes et... ouais, je sais, c'est minable comme façon d'entretenir le suspense) comportant un lemon (mon premier mais qui paraîtra dans loooooooooooooooooongtemps), fait précisément 317 pages moins deux lignes.

317 pages x 200 mots... 63 400 mots, environ... hii ça me donne le vertige... je vais me casser les doigts à taper tout ça...

Enfin, voilà, je clos (ou pas) cette note de fin de chapitre en vous disant: à dans trois semaines! (ouais, c'est sadique, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, j'ai deux autres fics en cours de publication, et je me suis dit que j'allais poster un chapitre par semaine, donc...)

Je précise maintenant, avant d'oublier, et vu que tout le monde a compris qui était le mystérieux Ichigo Sanada (XD): durant toute la première partie de la fic (celle très judicieusement appelée "Sasuke et Ichigo"), j'utilise les deux noms d'Itachi d'une façon qui pourrait sembler aléatoire: je l'appelle Ichigo lorsqu'il est en présence de Sasuke, et Itachi lorsqu'il est seul ou avec des gens connaissant sa vraie identité.  
C'est-à-dire que je l'appelle du nom que son vis-à-vis connaît. C'est clair ??

Euh... ah, oui: des petites reviews, s'il vous plaît^^

**Itachi: **Sinon je vous enferme dans un genjutsu.

**Sasuke: **Pareil.

**Naruto: **Un petit rasengan vu de près, ça vous intéresse?

**Yosshi: **Nan mais arrêtez de les menacer!! Ils vont rien reviewer du tout, après!!! Il faut les apitoyer!!

**Sakura *en faisant des yeux tout pleins de larmes*: **Comme ça?

**Sasuke: **Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, elle est même pas apparue une fois!

**Naruto: **Moi, je sais! Il faut les séduire! Sexy no Jutsu!

**Itachi *en se déshabillant*: **Ouais, bonne idée! Je vais leur faire un strip-tease de la mort qui tue!

**Sasuke *en pleine hémorragie nasale*: **I... tachi... rhabille-toi tout de suite...

**Itachi: **Moui mon Chaton...

**Yosshi: **C'est bizarre, dès que j'essaie defaire quelque chose avec ces personnages, ça devient n'importe quoi. Bon. Que la paix soit sur cette terre, que la Force soit en vous, que le règne du Yaoi vienne, que sa volonté soit faite sur la terre comme au ciel, amen, bonne soirée (crevée moi, et pis j'ai faim et ça sent trop bon dans la cuisine... hummmmm *ç*)


	5. PI: chap4: Naruto

Merci à **Nina** et son enthousiasme qui me fait chaud au coeur ^^, à **Reytan** (très enthousiaste aussi ^^), à **Jojo-le-crapaud **(mais non, je ne suis pas du tout vexée^^ euh... pourquoi tu me vouvoies? J'ai juste quinze ans, personne ne m'a jamais vouvoyée... sauf mon prof d'Histoire, mais il est bizarre, lui ^^""), à **Bruna847 **(qui est visiblement très pressée à mettre Ita-chan et Sasu-bâtard-chan en couple... tu vas souffrir, ma pauvre, je vais prendre plein de temps à mettre ce couple en place^^) et puis, à tous les autres^^ et ceux qui m'ont mise dans leurs favoris^^

Chapitre 4 : Naruto

Après quelques jours, Sasuke avait repris sa vie normale.

Ou presque…

Sasuke ne travaillait plus le soir, Ichigo refusait de le voir se faire exploiter pour à moitié rien.

Mais il avait repris le chemin du lycée, accompagné d'Ichigo (qui avait implanté son QG (c'est-à-dire une grosse valise pleine de vêtements et une caisse de bouquins) dans le salon de Sasuke).

-Tu pouvais rester à l'appartement, grogna l'adolescent.

-Oui, pour qu'Orochimaru déboule d'on ne sait où et t'enlève.

-A ce propos, si on le croise, tu me laisses lui parler.

-Non.

Sasuke s'arrêta net.

-Si !

-Je croyais que tu avais compris, quand je t'avais dit que ce type ne t'aiderait pas.

-Et je croyais que tu avais compris quand je t'avais dit qu'il était ma dernière chance !

-Ta dernière chance de quoi ? D'aller en prison ? dit Ichigo d'une voix tranquille en remontant ses lunettes de soleil le long de son nez.

-Je sais ce que tu penses de cette vengeance, mais…

-Non, tu ne sais pas, souffla Ichigo d'un ton empreint de colère et de tristesse. La haine n'amène à rien, et…

-Oui, je sais, peace and love. Mais le fait est que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir en voyant mon frère tirer sur mes parents.

-Tu m… tu l'as vu les tuer ?! s'exclama Ichigo.

-Oui. Il croyait que j'étais dans ma chambre, mais… j'ai tout vu, murmura Sasuke d'une voix amère.

Ichigo s'arrêta, attrapa la main de Sasuke, l'attira à lui et le serra dans ses bras.

-Tu fais quoi, là ?

-J'imagine que personne ne t'a rassuré, quand tu as assisté à la mort de tes parents. Alors, je m'en occupe.

-Avec dix ans de retard.

-Désolé. Je suis désolé pour tes parents et pour toi.

-Ouais, c'est bon, lâche-moi. Pas envie qu'on me prenne pour une tafiole, merci.

-Ah là là, les jeunes et leur apparence, soupira Ichigo d'un air moqueur.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

-Et c'est qui, qui se balade avec des lunettes de soleil hors de prix, même en hiver ? Si c'est pas pour la frime, ça, je vois pas ce que c'est !

-Loin de moi l'idée de « frimer » comme tu dis. C'est parce que je dois protéger mes yeux. Ils sont fragiles.

-Et le vernis, c'est parce que t'as un cancer des ongles ?

-Non, c'est parce que mon ex trouvait que ça s'assortissait bien avec mes cheveux. Tu ne trouves pas ?

-Grmbl… si. Et aux pieds, c'était obligatoire ? Franchement, rien que de t'imaginer les orteils en éventail, en train de te mettre du vernis, j'ai envie de partir en courant.

-On peut bien avoir ses manies, non ? bougonna Ichigo en haussant les épaules.

-Ouais, mais avec celle d'éplucher les mandarines jusqu'à la pulpe et celle de te laver le cheveux aux huiles essentielles, ça commence à faire beaucoup de manies suspectes. Vraiment, je commence à me poser des questions.

-Quel genre de questions ? demanda Ichigo en se remettant en marche.

-Si ton ex était bien une fille, par exemple.

-Affirmatif. Mais l'ex précédent était un homme, si tu veux savoir. Et quel homme ! ajouta Ichigo d'une voix admirative. Il est le seul à avoir réussi à me déshabiller sans que je m'en rende compte. Il était infatigable. Une vraie bête de sexe ! Il adorait quand je…

-C'est bon, je veux pas savoir ! s'exclama Sasuke en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

-Je fais que répondre à tes questions, précisa Ichigo avec un sourire innocent. Sinon, t'as une copine, toi ?

Sasuke eut un frisson de dégoût en se remémorant le visage d'une certaine lycéenne aux cheveux roses.

-Ou un copain ? demanda Ichigo, le plus sérieusement du monde.

-NAON ! s'écria Sasuke. Chuis pas un pervers comme toi, moi !

-Tu me blesses, dit Ichigo avec un grand sourire. Si tu avais connu mon ex – la bête de sexe, tu te souviens ? – tu saurais ce qu'est un _vrai_ pervers. Nh, j'en ai mal au cul rien que d'y penser…

-Dégueu ! s'exclama Sasuke en frappant le bras d'Ichigo.

-Ah là là, tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

-Tss, va te cacher !

-Aucun respect pour les aînés.

-Nan, sérieux, tire-toi, chuis arrivé.

-Aaah, d'accord, dit Ichigo en avisant l'imposant bâtiment qu'était le lycée de Sasuke. Bon, ben, à ce soir.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Ichigo l'interrompit en lui frappant le front du bout de l'index et du majeur tendus.

-Va rejoindre tes amis dans la cour, Sasuke ! dit-il joyeusement.

Sasuke agrippa son bras et le tordit violemment.

-Ne. Refais. Plus. Jamais. Ça !

-Ok, mais lâche-moi…

Sasuke obtempéra.

-Mais… pourquoi ? demanda Ichigo en se massant le bras.

-C'était l'enfoiré qui faisait ça.

-Ah. Pardon.

Ichigo passa doucement la main dans les cheveux noirs de Sasuke.

-T'aime mieux ça ?

Il se prit un coup de poing dans la joue.

-Mais t'es fou ?! Mes cicatrices vont se rouvrir ! s'exclama Ichigo.

-Encore un geste ambigu et je te castre avec les dents.

-Ah là là, quelle violence… A ce soir, donc, Sasu-chan.

-Oui, Ichi-chan, grinça Sasuke.

-Râââh, mais c'est pourri comme surnom !

-Tu préfères Go-pon ?

-Un cas désespéré.

-On parle de moi ou de toi, là ?

-Mais je suis normal, moi ! s'exclama Ichigo d'une voix gnangnan en s'éloignant d'une démarche chaloupée.

-Si j'avais su que mon fric venait d'une tante pareille, je l'aurais jeté au feu ! s'écria Sasuke, des veines palpitant sur son visage.

-Oui mon amour ! répondit Ichigo.

-Ta gueule ! répondit Sasuke en lançant son sac à la tête de l'autre.

-Bon, plus sérieusement… ce soir, tu m'attends à l'intérieur du bâtiment. C'est plus sûr.

-Tss, on dirait une mère-poule.

-Au revoir mon poussin ! dit Ichigo en riant et en partant pour de bon.

-Ce mec est un taré fini.

Mais il ne put réprimer un sourire, tandis qu'il entrait dans le bâtiment scolaire.

OoOoO

-C'est qui le type qui t'a amené au lycée ? demanda Naruto, quand Sasuke s'assit à côté de lui en classe.

-Ichigo Sanada. Un ami d'Iruka-sensei.

-C'est un type bien, alors.

Naruto vivait dans l'orphelinat que Sasuke avait quitté un an plus tôt.

Le blond aimait vraiment bien Iruka.

-Râââh, ce sale pervers d'Hatake ne le mérite pas ! s'exclama Naruto, exaspéré.

Sasuke saisit vaguement l'allusion.

Il repensait à la main fine d'Ichigo dans ses cheveux.

Cette pensée le dérangeait, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

-Je pourrai passer chez toi cet après-midi ? Y a un truc que j'ai pas compris en maths…

-Pour pas changer. Quel baka.

-Chuis pas un baka, baka ! se récria Naruto.

-Uzumaki et Uchiwa, bouclez-la, claqua Kakashi en cassant sa craie contre le tableau.

OoOoO

Sasuke fumait tranquillement, appuyé contre la barrière en attendant Ichigo.

Naruto était à côté et pestait contre le froid, contre le vent, contre la fumée de cigarette et contre son ventre qui criait famine.

-Ta gueule Usuratonkachi.

Ichigo arriva. Il portait un sac de courses dans chaque main.

-Sasuke, je t'avais dit de m'attendre à l'intérieur…

-Je peux pas fumer dans les bâtiments.

-Je t'avais aussi dit d'arrêter de fumer.

-Et moi je t'ai dit que t'étais une tante, ça t'empêche pas de continuer à me couver.

-Qu'il est méchant avec moi ! Tu trouves pas ?

Naruto prit un petit moment pour comprendre qu'on lui parlait.

-Euh… oui… mais il est comme ça avec tout le monde, monsieur.

-Appelle-moi Ichigo !

-Bah, moi c'est Naruto.

-Je dois l'aider à faire des maths, expliqua Sasuke.

-Ah, d'accord. J'ai fait des courses, dit Ichigo en désignant ses sacs. J'ai acheté des pains au chocolat.

-J'aime pas le sucré, grogna Sasuke en écrasant son mégot contre le mur.

-Moi oui ! s'exclama Naruto.

-Aucune éducation, grommela Sasuke.

Ichigo donna un pain au chocolat à Naruto.

Ils se mirent en route et Ichigo resta un peu en retrait pour observer les deux garçons.

Ils étaient plutôt bien assortis.

OoOoO

-Et donc là, tu dois faire un produit croisé et…

-Beuh, j'ai mal à la tête, se plaignit Naruto.

-Mais c'est pas compliqué, baka !

-J'y peux rien si t'expliques n'importe comment ! se défendit le blond.

-Ichigo ! Remplace-moi, j'en peux plus de ce débile ! s'exclama Sasuke en repoussant ses affaires.

Ichigo, qui était assis dans un coin de la pièce, lisant avec intérêt un yaoï interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans, leva la tête.

-Quoi ?

-Explique-lui ce putain de devoir, moi, j'en peux plus !

-Quel vocabulaire, soupira Ichigo en s'approchant.

Il expliqua donc à Naruto ce qui posait problème, et après un quart d'heure, le blond avait enfin tilté.

-Mais c'est tout con, en fait !

-C'est ce qu'ils disaient tous, au centre, dit Ichigo avec un sourire pas tout à fait joyeux.

-Centre ? Quel centre ?

-Hein ? Euh… bah, quand j'étais au lycée, je donnais des cours de rattrapage à des étudiants, dans un centre de… de…

Il se gratta le menton, à la recherche de la suite de sa phrase.

-… de réfugiés, voilà.

-Un lycéen qui donne des cours de maths à des étudiants. Bien sûr, persifla Sasuke.

Ichigo rougit vaguement sous ses bandages.

-Chuis un peu surdoué…

-Un peu ? Un peu comment ? demanda Naruto, très intéressé.

-Euuuuuh… 187, aux dernières nouvelles. _(la moyenne de QI est à environ 100 et on considère quelqu'un comme surdoué à partir du moment où son QI dépasse les 130. Seulement une catégorie de deux pourcents de la population peut se vanter d'atteindre ce niveau d'intelligence.)_

-Ben, à vous deux, avec le QI de moule de Naruto, ça fait la moyenne, grogna Sasuke.

Il était jaloux. Pourquoi il était pas un génie, lui ? Trop injuste.

-Hum, tu veux rester manger, Naruto ? demanda Ichigo en débarrassant la table.

-Bah j'aimerais bien, mais je dois retourner à l'orphelinat, ou Iruka-sensei dira à Hatake que je traîne et ce pervers en profitera pour me péter aux examens… la vie est trop dure avec moi !

-T'es mignon, te plains pas ! dit Ichigo avec un gigantesque sourire.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers Naruto.

-Usuratonkachi, ne t'approche surtout pas d'Ichigo. Ce type est un pervers fini.

-Voilà, je fais des compliments et on me traite de pervers ! Tss, j'vous jure… et le droit à la différence, t'en fais quoi, Sasu-chan ?

-Je t'emmerde, Go-pon.

-Aaaaaargh, encore ce surnom ignoble !

-Mais retourne te vernir les ongles et fous-moi la paix !

-Ouais, c'est ça, pour que tu mettes le grappin sur le blondinet ! Je te préviens, il est à moi ! N'est-ce pas, Naru-chan ? lança Ichigo, tout sourire.

-Ne prends pas le baka à parti ! C'est de toi que je parle !

-Ah, toujours moi ! Tu m'accuses de tous les crimes, c'est tellement injuste !

-Râââh j'en ai ma claque de ce débile !

Sasuke attrapa Naruto par le bras, le tira hors de la pièce et claqua la porte.

-Il m'éneeerve !

-Mais il est sympa, dit Naruto en riant. Il a l'air de vraiment tenir à toi.

-Me dis pas ça, ça me fait peur pour mon cul.

-Il a raison, t'es malpoli, indiqua Naruto en enfilant ses baskets.

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ?!

-Il est bizarre avec ses bandages et tout, mais au fond, il est super-gentil ! A propos, c'est pour quoi, ses bandages ?

-Chais pas.

-Quoi, ça fait une semaine que tu vis avec lui et tu ne lui as pas demandé ?

-Tout le monde est pas curieux comme toi, baka !

Naruto tapa dans l'épaule de Sasuke, pour la forme, puis sortit en riant.

-Tu diras à Ichigo que ses pains au chocolat étaient trop bons !

-Ouais, c'est ça.

* * *

Des petites reviews, s'il vous plaît??

Dans le chapitre suivant... des révélations (mais pas beaucoup^^) sur le passé d'Itachi...

Si vous me laissez des reviews!!! Bwahahaha la menace qui tue XDD


	6. PI: chap5: les yeux d'Ichigo

Merci à **Nina**, **Jojo-le-crapaud** (oui, j'ai dix chapitres en réserve, mais je préfère pas les dilapider ^^ et le itasasu, c'est pour dans longteeemps ^^"" La première partie est une mise en place, plus une phase de "séduction", en quelque sorte. On se tourne autour, on se demande si on va se déclarer ou non, on se perd dans ses sentiments... et en plus, c'est la mise en place des révélations sur le passé de Sasuke. C'est une loooongue intro. L'itasasu est pour la deuxième et la troisième partie ^^), **Reytan **(t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas choquée^^ J'ai fait de mon mieux pour faire un Itachi joyeux et un Sasuke "non muet" mais crédibles quand même... le lemon est pour dans bie longtemps... patience^^)**Kawu93**, **Shurikael**, et les autres qui m'ont reviewée auparavant ^^

Chapitre 5 : les yeux d'Ichigo

-T'es encore avec ça ? marmonna Sasuke en se versant un verre de jus d'orange, avant de souper.

Ichigo lisait son yaoï assis à table.

-Mais c'est que la troisième fois que je le lis ! s'exclama-t-il en glissant un marque-page dans son manga.

-T'avais pas compris la première fois ?

-Ah là là, quelle lacune dans ta culture… un yaoï, c'est comme la Bible.

Sasuke s'étrangla avec son jus.

-Q-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?!

-Un yaoï, c'est comme la Bible.

-Je savais pas que Jésus était pédé, grommela Sasuke en cherchant un paquet de chips dans ses armoires.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire… il faut le relire plusieurs fois pour en saisir toutes les finesses.

-Je sais pas si tu te rends compte que tu as l'air d'un vieux pervers, là…

-Vieux ? Mais j'ai même pas vingt-cinq ans !

-Quel âge ?

-Vingt-deux.

-Tu devrais pas être à l'université, alors monsieur le surdoué ?

-Hummmm… j'ai fini mes études. J'ai un doctorat d'ingénieur et un master en économie. Un à Todaï _(très importante université de Tokyo (comme dans Love Hina), mais je ne sais pas si on peut y faire un doctorat d'ingénieur…)_, l'autre à Harvard.

-Keuwaaaaaaa ?!!!

Sasuke en laissa tomber son verre.

-Et j'ai fait un peu de droit en France, mais c'était pas trop mon truc… bafouilla Ichigo en rougissant.

-Tu te fous de moi ?!

-Si je te dis que je suis sorti du secondaire à treize ans, ça te parle ?

-Mais… mais… tu dois être blindé de fric pour avoir pu te payer des études à l'étranger !!

-J'ai eu droit à des bourses.

-T'es quoi, en fait ? Un robot ? Un génie ?

Ichigo rougit de plus belle.

-Et maintenant, tu fais quoi comme job ? T'es PDG d'une entreprise financière ?

-J'étais garçon de café, mais je suis en congé maladie. Je reçois encore un peu d'argent tous les mois. Le patron est un ami.

-Garçon… de café ? Alors que tu pourrais mettre au point des fusées ? Ou bidouiller un bidule dans la bourse pour sortir le monde de la crise économique ?

Ichigo posa son yaoï sur la table et appuya son menton dans sa paume.

-Ça m'intéresse pas, c'est tout. Au café où je travaille, je rencontre des gens, je discute, je rigole. A la fin de la journée, j'ai mal aux pieds, au dos, à la tête, mais je suis content. Si je travaillais dans un bureau, j'aurais envie de me suicider.

-En fait t'as pas d'ambition.

-Si. L'ambition d'être heureux. Ou du moins d'être bien. Tu devrais essayer, souffla Ichigo en se penchant vers le jeune homme.

-C'est pitoyable. « L'ambition d'être heureux ». Y a que les cons et les filles qui ont trop regardé Cendrillon qui pensent comme ça.

Ichigo sourit faiblement. Il se recula dans sa chaise.

-Alors c'est que je suis con. Ou que j'ai trop regardé Cendrillon.

Sasuke mangea ses chips, puis but un autre verre de jus d'orange.

« Etre heureux ».

Il n'y avait jamais songé.

Ou peut-être quand il était enfant, et qu'il jouait avec son frère.

-Et pourquoi tu ne travailles plus ?

-Hein ? Oh, c'est long à expliquer. Je me suis fait opérer trois fois de suite.

-Opérer ? répéta Sasuke. De quoi ?

-Les yeux.

-Aaaah, c'est pour ça, tes lunettes.

-Hm-hm.

-Et les bandages ?

-Pour éviter que ça se tuméfie, et pour ne pas que mes cicatrices s'ouvrent.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu avais aux yeux ?

Ichigo sourit un peu.

-Tu veux manger quoi, ce soir ?

Ichigo esquivait.

-Je t'ai posé une question.

-J'ai eu une maladie héréditaire qui détruisait mes yeux comme un cancer. Je l'ai contractée à onze ans et j'en ai été débarrassé il y a trois mois. Ça a commencé par mes pupilles, puis ma rétine, puis mes nerfs optiques, une partie de mon cerveau, les muscles de mes paupières, ainsi de suite.

Sasuke grimaça.

-Et tu as attendu onze ans pour te faire soigner ? Et tu as fait toutes tes études malgré cela ?

-Pour mes études, c'était pas trop dur. Je m'étais habitué à la douleur.

-Oui, mais… onze ans !

-Il y avait un moyen pour que je m'en soigne plus tôt, ma famille avait développé une technique. Mais c'était trop barbare, j'ai refusé. J'ai rencontré un médecin, Tsunade, quand j'avais quatorze ans. Elle m'a ausculté pour mettre au point une nouvelle technique pour me soigner, et elle m'a opéré il y a un an. J'ai dû me faire réopérer deux fois, et je suis resté à l'hôpital pendant plusieurs mois. Je suis sorti de l'hôpital le mois passé.

-Wow.

-C'est pour ça que je bosse dans un café. Ça me laisse le temps de vivre. Et c'est pour ça que je veux m'occuper de toi : pour te donner l'opportunité d'être heureux. Je sais ce que c'est de grandir tout seul.

Sasuke sentait venir le moment où Ichigo le serrerait dans ses bras, et il préféra s'éclipser dans sa chambre jusqu'à l'heure du repas.

OoOoO

-On n'a plus eu le temps d'en parler l'autre jour, mais je crois que Naruto t'apprécie beaucoup, dit Ichigo en mordant dans sa tartine au choco.

-Il est persuadé que je suis son ami.

-Et… ?

-Et ce n'est pas le cas. Il est complètement idiot.

-Et alors ? J'ai des amis idiots, moi. Regarde Deidara ! Ah ben non, tu le connais pas… enfin, tout ça pour dire, je crois que ça te ferait du bien de rester un peu avec lui. Il est profondément gentil, il emplit les gens et les choses de lumière…

-Ça fait crétin, cette phrase.

-Je vois pas comment formuler ça autrement ! se défendit Ichigo en frappant Sasuke avec le sachet de pain.

-Tss…

-Non, vraiment, il pourrait avoir une bonne influence sur toi.

-Une bonne influence sur moi ?

-Pour te faire comprendre que la vie vaut plus qu'une vengeance, par exemple.

-T'es encore avec ça ?

-Evidemment. Le pardon est une forme de grandeur d'âme.

-Tu vas me faire la morale encore longtemps ?

-Aussi longtemps que tu vivras sous mon toit !

-C'est toi qui vis chez moi !

-Ah ouais ? Et qui paie le loyer, et les factures, et la nourriture ?

-… toi.

-Ha ! Maintenant, termine de manger, on part au lycée.

-Mais je peux y aller tout seul !

-C'est hors de question. Et puis, je sais que tu aimes être avec moi.

Sasuke rougit violemment avant de s'écrier :

-N'importe quoi !

OoOoO

-Râââh ! Ça me gonfle la philo ! s'écria Sasuke en se frappant le front avec un manuel.

Ichigo était au téléphone avec un certain Deidara et ne décollait plus depuis des heures.

Donc, rien à attendre de ce côté-là.

Il allait devoir se démerder seul face à Nietzsche, Arendt et Spinoza.

Il prit son paquet de cigarettes, sortit une clope, et juste quand il allait l'allumer, Ichigo la lui ôta de la bouche.

-Bordel, tu fous quoi ? râla Sasuke en lançant « la Condition humaine » sur son colocataire.

-Je te préserve du cancer. Hein ? Non, c'est pas à toi que je parle, Deidara. Alors, tu disais ? Ah, non, demain, c'est pas possible. Pour ça, il faudrait qu'on ait un lit et là c'est galère parce que j'en ai pas. Ouais, je dors dans un divan. Comment ça « ça fera l'affaire » ?!... mh, oui, t'as raison… attends deux secondes… dis, Sasuke, ça t'embêterait si un de ces quatre je…

-Pas d'orgies dans mon appartement ! rugit Sasuke en se jetant sur Ichigo pour l'étrangler.

-Ah, désolé, Sasu-chan veut pas… Sasuke, Deidara demande si c'est parce que tu es jaloux…

-Moi ? De toi ? DE QUOI ?!!!!

-Mh, je pense que oui.

-VA CREVER !!

-Deidara dit que c'est pas grave, il est d'accord pour partager.

-Mais ta gueule !! Fais ce que tu veux de ton cul, mais ne m'implique pas dans tes perversités !

-Oh, tu m'offenses ! Etre le uke de Deidara ? Hiiik…

Sasuke attrapa Ichigo par les cheveux pour l'assommer contre un mur, mais celui-ci se dégagea et lui tordit le bras.

-Fais gaffe à mes cicatrices… euh, bon, Deida-chan, je te rappelle, salut ! Oui, je t'embrasse mon cœur, bye !

Il raccrocha.

-Sasuke, tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu fais. La violence ne mène à…

-Arrête avec tes sermons ! Comment tu peux être aussi chiant ? Un coup tu fais l'éducateur de rue, après la mère-poule, ensuite le pervers ! Tu m'énerves plus que Naruto !!

-Gomen, s'excusa Ichigo en s'inclinant. C'est juste que c'est tellement mignon quand tu sors de tes gonds… bon, sinon, à part ça, je peux t'aider pour tes devoirs ?

Sasuke reprit son calme, et montra son devoir à Ichigo.

Ce qui l'énervait plus que ses brusques changements de caractère, c'était le fait qu'il arrive toujours à se faire pardonner, quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

C'est tout^^

Vous en pensez quoi ?


	7. PI: chap6: Itachi

Hello^^  
Voici la suite, qui est... hum. Courte.  
Bah oui, je divise en chapitres après avoir écrit, donc, des fois, ça tombe pas très juste ^^"""

Merci à **Piffff**, **Nina** (toujours aussi enthousiaste^^), **Jojo-le-crapaud-hermaphrodite **(appel à témoins: est-ce que quelqu'un connaît le sexe de Jojo? XD Je poste toutes les trois semaines... mais pas à jour fixe (des fois c'est vendredi soir, des fois samedi^^) mais je risque de ralentir encore... je vais faire une pause, d'une part pour les exams, d'autre part pour avoir le temps de renflouer mon stock de fics^^), **Reytan **(Sasuke EST jaloux! J'adore les persos jaloux^^ Contente que mon Itachi-pervers te plaise^^ Pour la philo... je n'en sais rien... je n'ai pas ce cours à mon école (en Belgique, ce n'est pas au programme^^) mais j'ai essayé de lire "la condition humaine". Rien compris^^), et à tou(te)s les autres revieweurs/euses^^

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi... sauf le passé sombre de mon pitit Ita-chan

Chapitre 6 : Itachi

Sasuke était totalement dans le cake.

Se réveiller à six heures un samedi matin, c'en était désespérant de stupidité.

Il tituba jusqu'à la salle de bains et alluma l'interrupteur.

Il remarqua les lunettes noires d'Ichigo sur la tablette du lavabo.

Bizarre, vu qu'il ne les quittait jamais.

Un cri de douleur et de surprise acheva de le réveiller.

-Sasuke… Sasuke, éteins la lumière !

L'adolescent obéit, puis regarda autour de lui, ses yeux s'habituant peu à peu à l'obscurité.

Ichigo était dans la cabine de douche, recroquevillé au sol, cachant ses yeux derrière sa main, le jet d'eau frappant son dos.

Sasuke fut vaguement gêné de le voir nu.

Il remarqua distraitement un tatouage abstrait sur son épaule gauche, puis demanda, inquiet :

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Mes… mes yeux…

Sasuke s'affola, ouvrit la cabine de douche, ferma l'arrivée d'eau et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Ichigo.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Montre !

-C'est la lumière, je…

Sasuke releva la tête d'Ichigo, qui masquait toujours ses yeux de sa main.

L'adolescent le voyait pour la première fois sans ses bandages.

Son front était bleuâtre, des fines cicatrices presque invisibles couraient sur ses pommettes…

Et du sang s'écoulait sur ses joues.

-Montre-moi ! s'écria Sasuke.

Ichigo écarta un peu les doigts, laissant entrevoir un œil bleu nuit à la pupille contractée par la peur et par le choc dû à la lumière.

Des tas de vaisseaux étaient explosés dans le blanc de son œil, et des larmes de sang coulaient au coin de sa paupière.

Ichigo cacha vite son visage et fit signe à Sasuke de sortir.

-Je vais m'en occuper, va te recoucher.

-Mais je peux faire quelque chose ! C'est moi qui ai…

-C'est très gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je vais réussir à me soigner seul.

-Mais tu es toujours en train de m'aider, et moi, je…

-Tu éclaires ma vie, baka. Arrête ton mélodrame, je vais pas mourir pour quelques watts de lumière dans les yeux. Allez, va.

Sasuke se leva et sortit en tremblant.

Ichigo se décida enfin à sortir de la douche et commença à nettoyer ses joues maculées de sang.

Il mit des gouttes spéciales dans ses yeux, une crème cicatrisante sur ses joues et son front, puis il se regarda dans la glace.

Il se vit tel qu'il était vraiment.

Itachi Uchiwa, un jeune homme particulièrement beau et effroyablement intelligent, mais la conscience accablée d'un double meurtre.

Il regrettait vraiment d'avoir eu à faire ce qu'il avait fait.

Il le regrettait sincèrement, ce n'étaient pas juste de faux regrets, comme ceux que l'on sert aux juges, à son procès, pour grappiller quelques années de liberté.

Non, c'étaient de vrais regrets, de vrais remords, ceux qui vous tordent le cœur et les tripes, ceux qui s'impriment dans votre chair en hurlant « coupable ! ».

Il avait réussi, au fil des ans, grâce à divers amis, à se convaincre qu'il n'était pas coupable, qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Ou du moins, le moins mauvais.

Il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour éviter cela, pour gagner du temps.

Mais le temps rattrape toujours ceux qui veulent le fuir et il avait été forcé de commettre ces meurtres.

Il aurait voulu crier au monde qu'il était innocent, mais le monde n'écoute pas les assassins.

Il avait voulu tout arranger, et il avait tout foiré.

Il avait réussi à épargner Sasuke, mais à quel prix…

Ils avaient tous les deux payé très chers la bêtise du clan Uchiwa.

Il aurait tant voulu tout arranger…

Il caressa du bout du doigt les deux marques qui barraient ses joues et qu'il cachait si consciencieusement à Sasuke.

Il effleura ses paupières refaites et son front encore marqué par ses opérations.

Il fixa ses yeux.

Ce n'étaient plus les mêmes que lorsqu'il était enfant.

Ce n'était plus non plus le même regard.

Tant de choses s'étaient passées…

Des choses qu'il devrait un jour expliquer à Sasuke.

Mais ils n'étaient pas encore prêts.

Itachi n'était pas prêt à dire la vérité, et Sasuke n'était pas prêt à l'entendre.

Dix ans de mensonge, d'oubli, d'abandon, de haine, ne s'effaceraient pas si facilement et tant que Sasuke aurait besoin de lui, Itachi-Ichigo se tairait et l'aiderait.

* * *

C'est court ^^""""" mais je vous avais prévenus^^

Laissez-moi des revieeeewwwwws pliiiiiize TT

J'essaierai de faire des chapitres plus longs pour la suite, sinon vous allez perdre patience...

Et je ne voudrais ça pour rien au monde U.U


	8. PI: chap7: Kakashi

Bonjouuuuur les geeeeens ^^

Je suis trèèèèèèèèèèès en retard, et j'ai aucuuuuuuuune excuse ^^""""" (j'ai passé mes cinq premières soirées de vacances à poster dans le fandom dgm et à me racler le fond de la cervelle pour une fic-cadeau)

Je sais plus trop à qui j'ai répondu, donc je vais faire les réponses pêle-mêle ici, et on reprend les anciennes habitudes dès la fin de ce chapitre^^  
**Shurikael:** Je sais, je sais, mon Ita-chan est le meilleur^^ Je l'aime aussi^^ Euuuuuh par contre... pour le ménage à trois... ce sera pour une autre fois, hein ^^"""" Deida-chan va pas s'incruster... juste passer une fois de temps en temps :D  
**Jojo:** Ok, alors je vais finir ma fic rien que pour savoir qui tu es! Mouahahahaha! Hé mais tu me poses toujours des questions bizarres, toi! Alors que je pensais être claire... enfin bref: Itachi est beau à mourir (style trop miaou, tu vois?), mais... beauté maladive, tu vois? Son front est pas bleu comme s'il s'était pris une porte, mais plus... euh... roôoh je sais pas moi! Enfin bon, faut pas voir ça comme un gros bleu violet en plein milieu du front. C'est plus qu'il a la peau pâle, tellement pâle qu'elle devient bleutée là où elle est plus fragilisée. Pff c'est compliqué! Je l'imagine très bien dans ma tête, mais j'ai du mal à le faire comprendre... c'est un peu comme quand il meurt (dans le manga, hein, j'ai pas vu l'anime). Il est plein de sang, il a des éraflures sur le corps, les yeux cernés, la bouche ensanglantée, mais... il est beaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuu . Enfin bref, j'espère que ça t'aura éclairé :D  
**Reytan: **Je suis contente que ce chapitre rende bien^^ C'est vrai qu'il fallait faire le point sur ce sujet-là... Je vais approfondir plus tard (ça va un peu devenir Itachi-centric, à un moment)... Et waiii on est toutes tristes de pas avoir un Ita-chan caché dans notre douche^^  
**Fuhatsu:** Pardon pardon! Je vais me rattraper! (celui-ci fait 2177mots, si on ne compte pas mes tits commentaires... t'es contente? ^^)  
**Catsumi:** He ben je crois que tu vas être étonnée par la réaction de Sasu-bâtard-chan^^ (je n'en dirai pas plus... halte aux spoilers! XD)  
**Nina:** Ouf, j'ai réussi à maintenir le suspense et le mystère^^ Je me demande si mes tits lecteurs vont découvrir le mobile d'Itachi avant que je le révèle... question très intéressante^^

Et bien sûr... MERCI A TOU(TE)S ! Je vous adore^^

Chapitre 7 : Kakashi

Sasuke était dans sa chambre, il fumait en cachette – sa consommation de tabac avait nettement diminué depuis l'arrivée d'Ichigo, mais il aimait bien fumer un peu, juste pour se convaincre lui-même qu'il ne respectait pas tous les ordres de son colocataire – en effaçant de son portable tous les messages de ses fan girls.

Quelqu'un sonna à l'interphone.

-C'est bon, je m'en occupe ! lança Ichigo.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Sasuke entendit son colocataire parler avec quelqu'un.

Il entendit quelqu'un marcher à pas lourds jusqu'au salon, poser quelque chose sur la table, et ressortir.

-Sasuke, viens voir !

L'adolescent grommela, ouvrit la fenêtre et jeta sa cigarette au-dehors.

Puis il rejoignit Ichigo dans le salon.

Sur la table, une télévision.

-Je l'ai achetée aujourd'hui !

-Tu sais, je vis très bien sans télé.

-Quoi ? mais c'est tellement triste de ne jamais pouvoir regarder de films…

-Si ça t'amuse de gaspiller ton argent…

-Et moi qui pensais te faire plaisir, dit Ichigo d'une voix faussement peinée.

-Ce qui me ferait plaisir, c'est que tu viennes à l'école avec moi. Le prof veut voir les parents d'élèves et t'es ce qui ressemble le plus à un parent pour moi, vu que tu paies la bouffe et le loyer.

-Et que j'essaie de t'inculquer des valeurs, précisa Ichigo.

-On s'en tape de ça.

-Pff, aucun respect pour tous mes efforts… bon, quand est-ce qu'on va le voir, ton prof ?

-Dans une demi-heure.

-Aaah, ben heureusement que tu me préviens.

-Et retire ton vernis, ça fait pas sérieux.

-Quoi ? mais je viens de le mettre ! Ça m'a pris une demi-heure pour le faire sécher !

-Mais fais au moins un effort pour qu'Hatake te prenne pas pour une drag-queen ! Par exemple, est-ce que tu es obligé de porter un pantalon en cuir ? Et une chemise à moitié transparente ? Et un collier de fille ?

Ichigo haussa les épaules.

-Ok, je vais mettre un jean et un T-shirt.

Il farfouilla dans la valise et disparut dans la salle de bains.

Quand il réapparut, il portait un jean noir un peu délavé, avec des déchirures à divers points stratégiques, dont un fit tiquer Sasuke (juste en dessous des fesses, dévoilant un boxer rouge vif), et un T-shirt moulant noir portant une inscription multicolore « Gay Pride ».

-Mais c'est encore pire !

-J'ai retiré mon collier, indiqua Ichigo.

-Tu vas pas me dire que c'est moi qui vais devoir choisir tes fringues ! râla Sasuke en ouvrant la valise.

Il farfouilla un moment, lâchant des soupirs à chaque vêtement douteux qu'il voyait.

Il poussa une exclamation de dégoût quand ses doigts frôlèrent l'arête d'un paquet de préservatifs.

-Dégueu !

-Rôh, mais décoince-toi un peu.

Sasuke le fusilla du regard, puis tira de la valise une chemise rouge et un pantalon noir.

-Mets ça.

-Sir ! Yes, sir ! s'exclama Ichigo en claquant les talons et en plaquant sa main contre son front, dans un salut militaire grotesque.

-Mais quel débile, marmonna Sasuke en se laissant tomber dans le divan.

Ichigo disparut de nouveau, puis réapparut, la mine boudeuse.

-J'aimais mieux mon autre jean.

-Il reste un quart d'heure, et en calculant qu'il me faut vingt minutes pour aller au lycée, j'en conclus que grâce à tes gamineries, on va arriver en retard. Merci, Ichigo.

Ichigo joignit les mains comme pour implorer le pardon de Sasuke, puis il prit sa veste, enfila ses chaussures et ils partirent pour le lycée.

OoOoO

-Excusez mon retard ! lança Kakashi en ouvrant la porte de sa classe.

-Oh, juste deux heures, vous faites des progr…

Ichigo bâillonna Sasuke de sa main avant qu'il ait le temps d'insulter son professeur principal.

-Nous étions aussi en retard.

Kakashi désigna deux chaises face à son bureau.

Ichigo s'y assit, suivi de près par Sasuke.

-Habituellement, je ne demande pas à rencontrer les parents personnellement, mais le cas de Sasuke est… préoccupant.

Ichigo sembla ne pas comprendre.

Il jeta un œil à Sasuke, qui l'évitait soigneusement du regard.

-Hum… mais… vous êtes de la famille ? demanda le professeur.

-Oui. Enfin, non ! C'est-à-dire… je suis un ami.

-Votre nom ?

-Sanada Ichigo.

-Et vous êtes un ami de Sasuke.

-Je vis avec lui, je paie son loyer, je lui fais à manger, je m'occupe de lui, quoi.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Ce type ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-Et d'où est-ce que vous connaissez Sasuke ?

Ichigo soupira un peu.

Cet homme ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il était le premier à se méfier de lui.

-J'ai un ami qui travaille à l'ancien orphelinat de Sasuke et qui m'a parlé de lui.

-Un ami ?

Si Kakashi avait pu grogner comme un chien prêt à mordre, il l'aurait fait.

-Umino Iruka. Un éducateur.

Kakashi haussa les sourcils.

-Vous êtes un ami d'Iruka. C'est étrange. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous.

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche, cherchant l'inspiration divine.

Il se tourna vers Sasuke pour avoir un peu d'aide.

-Naruto m'a dit qu'ils étaient ensemble, murmura Sasuke, déjà fatigué.

Ichigo comprit enfin et il appela toutes ses capacités à lui pour réussir à embobiner le prof.

Celui-ci était déjà en train d'imaginer des complots adultères entre son Iruka et l'étrange type masqué face à lui.

Sasuke soupira, puis sa voix claqua dans le silence tendu.

-Ichigo n'est pas un ami d'Iruka-sensei, il l'a croisé par hasard en se promenant. Ils se connaissaient vaguement parce que Ichigo lui avait donné des cours de rattrapage en maths quand il était plus jeune. Ils ont parlé un peu, et Iruka-sensei s'est souvenu de moi parce que moi aussi je suis bon en maths, alors il a expliqué que je m'étais tiré de l'orphelinat et que j'avais des problèmes de rentrée d'argent. Ichigo de son côté était au courant de mon passé, parce que ça avait fait la une des journaux quand il était gamin. Comme il a aussi un passé pourri, il s'est mis en tête de m'aider et a appelé son ami Deidara qui est dans la police pour enquêter sur moi et me retrouver. En bref, il squatte mon salon depuis un mois et il paie mon loyer. C'est le seul type de plus de vingt ans que je connaisse, c'est donc pour ça qu'il est venu.

Ichigo était bouche bée, ainsi que Kakashi.

Sasuke trouvait quant à lui qu'il s'en était bien sorti, bien qu'il ne sache pas lui-même comment Ichigo avait réussi à extorquer ces informations à Iruka.

-Bon… euh… donc, je voulais parler à la personne responsable de Sasuke.

-Il est pas responsable de moi, il est à peine responsable de son vanity-case ! grogna Sasuke.

Ichigo frappa sa cuisse du plat de la main pour le faire taire.

-J'écoute. Il y a des problèmes ?

-Sasuke a… il a de très bons résultats dans toutes les branches.

Ichigo sourit fièrement en croisant les bras, comme pour prouver au monde entier la supériorité intellectuelle des Uchiwa sur le reste de la race humaine.

-Mais il ne travaille pas en classe, il insulte élèves, surveillants et enseignants, il fume dans les couloirs, il passe son temps à se battre avec Uzumaki, …

Ichigo se tourna sur Sasuke.

-Sasuke ?

-Quoi ? aboya l'autre.

-Tu crois que tes parents seraient contents ?

-Mes parents, ils sont _morts _! Et de toute façon, à la maison, y en avait jamais que pour mon frère, moi j'existais pas !

-Et Itachi, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait ? De ce que j'en sais, lui, il avait toujours un bon comportement.

-Un bon comportement ? UN BON COMPORTEMENT ? Il a flingué mes parents ! C'est un « bon comportement », ça, peut-être ?... Et puis, Itachi, il s'en branlait pas mal de moi. Dès qu'il est entré au collège, avec deux ans d'avance, vu que c'était « un génie, la fierté de la famille », c'est comme si j'étais transparent !

-Et moi ?

-Toi, t'es personne. Tu entends ? T'es juste un travelo qui dort dans mon salon. J'ai aucun compte à te rendre.

Ichigo serra les dents.

-Je suis certain que si tes parents… ou même ton frère… te voyaient, ils en mourraient de honte. Tu es un Uchiwa, merde ! Tu prends l'honneur de ton clan comme excuse quand il s'agit de tuer ton frère, mais à côté de ça, tu te comportes comme le dernier des crétins, tout juste bon à faire de la prison. Il serait temps que tu revoies tes priorités. Tu penses aller où, comme ça ? C'est quoi, ce que tu veux ? Arrêter l'école ? Et attendre toute ta vie un job qui ne viendra pas, parce que tu n'auras aucune qualification ? Et après ? Je serai pas toujours là pour tout te payer, Sasuke. Un jour, tu ouvriras les yeux, et tu verras dans quelle merde tu t'es fourré, et si tu ne te dépêches pas maintenant, il sera trop tard pour t'en tirer.

-Faut pas te croire tout permis parce que t'as cassé la gueule à Orochimaru ! Et puis, j'ai pas besoin de conseils concernant ma vie professionnelle, surtout venant d'un garçon de café. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est pas à toi de décider de ma vie !

-C'est à qui de le faire, alors ? Toi ? Tu vois bien que dans le fond, t'as toujours sept ans. Tu vois bien que tu contrôles plus ce qui t'arrive ! Je suis là pour t'aider, et si pour t'aider il faut te mettre un coup de pied au cul, je le ferai sans hésiter.

Sasuke serra les dents.

Il avait envie de le frapper.

Pourquoi ?

Sans doute parce qu'il avait raison.

-Je sais mieux que toi où ça mène de laisser la haine guider les hommes. J'ai vécu plus que toi, Sasuke. J'ai tout expérimenté, j'ai la violence qui s'est imprimée dans ma chair, la haine a coulé dans mon sang. Je connais la peur, la douleur, le manque. Je connais le goût du désespoir mieux que toi. J'ai vécu dix mille ans de malheur de plus que toi, alors crois-moi. C'est le moment d'ouvrir les yeux et de te rattraper.

Sasuke trembla légèrement. Il jeta un œil du côté de Kakashi qui suivait l'échange avec une curiosité à peine dissimulée.

L'adolescent acquiesça, mais resta silencieux.

-Je vais faire en sorte que… ces problèmes s'arrangent, dit Ichigo en se détendant un peu.

-Je pense que c'est déjà en train de s'améliorer, dit Kakashi à mi-voix. Depuis un mois déjà, il semble se calmer un peu. Vous avez peut-être une bonne influence sur lui.

-N'importe quoi ! explosa Sasuke.

Ichigo sourit à demi.

-Sasu-chan, ne t'énerve pas comme ça…

-Et arrête avec ce surnom ! Surtout devant le prof !

-Bon, je crois qu'on a fait le tour de la question, dit Kakashi en se retenant de rire.

-On va y aller ! s'exclama Ichigo en passant le bras autour des épaules de Sasuke.

-Lâche-moi ! grogna Sasuke en se débattant.

-Tu peux sortir quelques instants, Sasuke ? Je crois que ton professeur a encore quelque chose à me dire.

L'adolescent marmonna quelque chose sur l'extermination des homosexuels, puis sortit.

-Je n'avais rien à ajouter, dit Kakashi en fronçant les sourcils.

-Moi, si. Ne parlez pas de moi à monsieur Umino. Je ne le connais pas du tout, je l'ai juste harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise où était Sasuke.

-Vous connaissiez Sasuke avant de rencontrer Iruka ?

-Ne le répétez à personne, surtout pas à Sasuke ou à Naruto. Je suis son frère, il me déteste, mais il a besoin de mon aide, chuchota Ichigo, pour ne pas que Sasuke l'entende.

-Vous avez tué vos parents. Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas tuer Sasuke ? demanda Kakashi à voix basse.

-Si je l'avais voulu, il serait déjà mort depuis dix ans. J'ai purgé ma peine, je suis sorti de la prison pour mineurs il y a deux ans, et j'ai retrouvé Sasuke pour… me faire pardonner. Ne parlez de ça à personne, je vous en supplie…

Kakashi hésita, puis acquiesça.

-Vous remercierez monsieur Umino pour moi, s'il vous plaît ? Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne d'aussi gentil. Et pourtant, des éducateurs, des psys et des assistantes sociales, j'en ai vu des centaines.

Kakashi acquiesça de nouveau, puis Ichigo sortit.

OoOoO

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? demanda Sasuke en sortant du lycée.

-Euh, rien, l'adresse de mon coiffeur.

-Ça m'étonnerait. Ce type ne va jamais chez le coiffeur.

-Ton sens de l'observation te perdra.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

-Bon, d'accord, il m'a proposé un plan à trois avec Iruka.

-KEUWAAAAA ?

-Ménon, j'rigole. Tu es tellement crédule…

-Peut-être, mais je t'en crois bien capable.

-Ok, ça m'est déjà arrivé, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais le refaire régulièrement.

-Mais tu n'as aucune pudeur ? s'écria Sasuke en se bouchant les oreilles.

« J'ai dû la perdre en prison » songea Ichigo avec un sourire triste.

* * *

Et voilàààààààà ^^  
(je sais plus si je vous avais dit qu'Itachi avait fait de la prison... ça fait un moment que j'ai écrit tout ça et ça fait des ptits noeuds dans ma tête^^)

Des reviews, s'il vous plaaaaîîîît ? Je suis désolée pour le retard, désolée, désolée, désolééééééééée TT Si vous me laissez plein de reviews, j'accepte de poster la suite avant trois semaines^^

Ahlalala la suite me démange, tellement ça devient intéressant!


	9. PI: chap8: Deidara

Je suis de très mauvaise humeur, alors je réponds à vos reviews dans le chap suivant.  
Pourquoi suis-je de mauvaise humeur? Mon meilleur ami Fujitsu (c'est la marque de mon ordi) m'a déloggé, alors que je venais de finir mes "notes de l'auteur", ces merveilleuses lignes que je vous adresse avec tant d'amour au début et à la fin de chaque chapitre. Donc mon meilleur ami Fujitsu m'a perdu ces notes. Donc j'ai bien envie de lui arracher ses circuits TT

Le seul truc que je dirai, c'est: Jojo, je t'en supplie, je t'adore très fort (j'adore très fort tous mes lecteurs, cela va sans dire...) mais pourquoi tu t'obstines à me poser des questions aux réponses si évidentes? Itachi fait semblant d'être con pour pas montrer à tout le monde qu'il est détruit par ce qu'il a fait dans son passé (un peu comme Fye dans TRC), le plan à trois serait vraisemblablement un KakashixIrukaxItachi (et c'était écrit noir sur blanc, je vois pas trop comment t'as pas compris), on n'est pas forcé d'aller chez le coiffeur pour se raccourcir les pointes (ma mère se coupe les cheveux elle-même pour pas passer quatre heures à poireauter dans un salon de coiffure), quand je dis "harceler", je veux dire "coller pendant trois heures jusqu'à ce que l'autre, à bout de nerfs, te refile l'info" (autrement dit, la technique des petits enfants qui veulent un animal de compagnie: "steuplésteuplésteuplé je le nourrirai, je le promènerai, je ramasserai ses besoins, steuplésteuplésteuplé")

Les autres, vus que vous m'avez fait des gentilles reviews sans questions nécessitant absolument une réponse, je vous dis juste que je vous adore et que j'ai plus le courage de répondre (que Fujitsu soit maudit).

Chapitre 8 : Deidara

Sasuke regarda Ichigo qui était vautré dans le divan.

-On mange quoi ? demanda l'adolescent.

-Heu… je vais commander des pizzas, j'ai pas eu le temps de cuisiner.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Je regarde la télé.

Sasuke s'approcha.

-Ça fait deux heures que tu regardes l'anime de Death Note. Tu crois pas que t'as passé l'âge des dessins animés ?

-Aaaah, mais Light est tellement sexy ! Mmmmh ! Je serais L, je profiterais des menottes pour l'attacher à un lit.

-Sale pervers. Bon, tu les commandes, ces pizzas ?

-Oui, oui.

Ichigo se leva et alla dans la cuisine, où était son gsm, pour appeler la pizzeria.

Lorsqu'il revint, Sasuke était assis, en contemplation devant la télévision.

-On dirait que je suis pas le seul à retomber en enfance, dit Ichigo en ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon.

-Râââh, mais dégage ! Moi, j'ai dix-sept ans, c'est de mon âge !

-Tu préfères lequel ? Light, ou L ? Ou Mello, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les petits blonds sapés de cuir… Et entre L et Light, tu vois plutôt qui en seme ? Je dirais Light, mais connaissant L, je suis sûr qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire… par contre, L aurait des tas d'idées totalement tordues, genre avec de la crème fouettée et des trucs comme ça… hmmm, ça me dérangerait pas de me retrouver entre les deux, tiens…

-T'es obligé de trouver des trucs pervers dans tout ? Je veux dire : Death Note est un thriller, un truc mental où il faut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour comprendre, et toi, tu… tu me sors toute la vie sexuelle supposée de Light et L !

Ichigo haussa les épaules.

-Chuis complètement dépravé, gomen.

Il rejoignit Sasuke dans le divan.

-Mais tire-toi, tu prends toute la place, râla Sasuke en enfonçant son coude dans les côtes de son colocataire.

-Même pas vrai !

-Ah, et comment t'expliques que je suis presque par terre, alors ?

-Ça, c'est parce que le divan est trop petit.

-Justement, tire-toi.

-Non !

Sasuke râla dans sa barbe, puis se tortilla bizarrement.

-'tain, y a un truc sous les coussins…

Sasuke plongea un bras derrière lui et farfouilla un peu, avant d'attraper enfin ce qui le gênait.

Un tube de crème d'une marque inconnue, à l'étiquette écrite en anglais, que Sasuke ne réussit pas à déchiffrer.

-Ah, c'est là qu'il était ! s'exclama Ichigo.

-Qu'est-ce. Que. C'est ? Si tu me dis quelque chose comme « du lubrifiant », je te préviens, je t'égorge.

-C'est de la crème hydratante. J'ai des gerçures aux cuisses. Si tu ne me crois pas, tu peux vérifier.

Sasuke laissa exploser son exaspération, et il écrasa un coussin sur la tête d'Ichigo.

Celui-ci riposta avec son propre coussin avant de partir en courant, dans un grand rire enfantin, l'arme du crime toujours en main.

Sasuke le suivit en hurlant.

S'ensuivit une longue bataille de coussins, qui ne s'acheva qu'avec la sonnerie de l'interphone.

-Temps mort ! s'exclama Ichigo, qui pleurait de rire.

-Je vais te tuer, je vais t'étouffer avec les plumes de ce coussin ! s'écria Sasuke en se retenant de rire.

Ichigo prit la tangente et décrocha l'interphone.

-C'est pour les pizzas, commandées par m'sieur Sanada.

-Ouais, c'est moi, je vous ouvre. Quatrième étage à gauche de l'ascenseur !

-Yep.

Ichigo raccrocha avant de se réfugier dans la cuisine.

-Tu m'échapperas pas, enfoiré ! hurla Sasuke en glissant sur le carrelage.

-Que tu crois ! rétorqua Ichigo qui ouvrit une bouteille d'eau et en jeta le contenu sur Sasuke, avant de trouver refuge derrière le divan.

Sasuke le suivit dans le salon, ruisselant d'eau.

Il avait envie de rire, ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus ri.

Il ne savait même plus comment faire, il sentait cette effervescence au creux de son estomac, ce rire qui naissait, s'amplifiait, attendait d'être libéré, il l'avait en lui, il suffisait de se lâcher et de rire, d'exploser de rire, avoir le fou rire, pleurer de rire, être plié de rire, se tordre de rire, se rouler de rire, il y avait tant de mots et il n'osait pas, il n'osait pas avouer à Ichigo que tout simplement, il le faisait rire.

Un Uchiwa est froid et glacial.

Un gamin qui a vu ses parents mourir est trop désespéré pour pouvoir jamais rire à nouveau.

Alors un Uchiwa qui a vu la mort de ses parents ne peut décemment pas rire.

Sasuke sauta à pieds joints sur le divan, passa par-dessus le dossier pour s'écrouler sur Ichigo en hurlant « Banzaï ! ».

Ichigo roula sur le côté et assomma à moitié Sasuke avec son coussin, puis alla dans l'entrée, où la sonnette résonnait désespérément.

Il lâcha son coussin et ouvrit la porte.

-Alors, une quatre fromages et une capriciosa, ça fait…

-Deida-chan ? Deidara, c'est toi ? Hey, ça faisait un bail ! Désolé, j'ai pas trouvé le temps d'aller te voir…

-Ita…

Ichigo se jeta sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ait le temps de prononcer son prénom.

-Hm, calme-toi ! Tu comptais quand même pas me violer sur le seuil, si ? Je peux entrer ?

Ichigo acquiesça, mais retint Deidara par le col.

Il murmura dans son oreille.

-Appelle-moi Ichigo et pose pas de questions.

-Ok.

-Ichigo ? Tu comptes sérieusement inviter ça chez moi ? dit Sasuke d'une voix traînante.

-_Ça _? répéta Deidara, outré.

-J'ai bien assez avec un seul pédé, j'en ai pas besoin d'un deuxième en bonus.

-Il est tout le temps comme ça ? s'irrita Deidara.

-Oui… Mais il m'aime bien, dans le fond. Tout au fond.

-Te fais pas d'illusions, Ichigo.

-Tout au fond, répéta Ichigo avec un sourire gêné.

-Dans l'absolu, ça ne me dérange pas que tu invites des gens, mais quand je ne suis pas là pour voir cet étalage de perversité, merci.

Deidara montra les dents, soudain poussé par des envies de meurtre.

-Comment dire… Sasuke n'a pas l'esprit très ouvert, tenta d'expliquer Ichigo. Désolé, on se reverra une autre fois. Si tu veux, je peux passer chez toi, un de ces quatre.

-Mouais, lâcha Deidara en donnant ses pizzas à Ichigo, qui paya.

-Salut !

-A plus, ma belle, marmonna Deidara avec un faible sourire.

Le blond sortit et Ichigo referma la porte.

-Tu aurais pu être plus poli. Ce n'est quand même pas sa faute si tu t'es fait violer.

-Attends, je vois carrément pas le rapport, là !

-Ça se voit tous les jours, des garçons qui deviennent homophobes après un viol. Et c'est normal, dans un sens. Mais Deidara est quelqu'un de très gentil, alors tu aurais pu être beaucoup plus agréable.

- Ouais, pour qu'il squatte mon salon, qu'il bouffe mes pizzas et que vous disparaissiez je ne sais pas où pour assouvir vos sales pulsions de sales pervers et que je me retrouve tout seul ! Je voulais les manger avec toi, ces pizzas, pas avec ce mec !

Ichigo ne répondit rien.

Il n'y avait rien à répondre, il n'y a rien à dire, il ne faut surtout rien dire quand Sasuke baisse sa garde, le moindre mot romprait le charme.

Alors Ichigo posa en silence les pizzas sur la table du salon et s'assit face à la télé, laissant plus de la moitié de la place pour Sasuke.

L'adolescent le rejoignit et commença à grignoter un bout de sa pizza.

Ichigo sourit et mangea sa propre pizza.

Après avoir fini, ils restèrent longtemps à regarder la télé, sans un mot, savourant sans le savoir le plaisir de s'être retrouvés.

Vers minuit, Sasuke se leva.

-Je vais dormir.

-D'accord, moi aussi.

Sasuke prit seulement conscience de la taille minuscule du divan.

Comment Ichigo pouvait-il dormir là-dedans ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules puis sortit du salon.

Depuis la salle à manger, et sans jeter un regard dans la direction d'Ichigo, Sasuke demanda :

-Tu veux dormir avec moi ? Mon lit est grand, et je pense que ce sera plus confortable pour toi que le divan. Ne prends pas ça pour une invitation à…

-Jamais je n'oserais trahir ta confiance, murmura Ichigo, qui était déjà à côté de lui. Tu es comme un frère pour moi et jamais je ne te ferai ce que je fais avec Deidara.

Sasuke voulut lui dire qu'il s'en doutait bien, qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas comme ça, qu'il avait confiance en lui… mais tout cela lui sembla tellement stupide qu'il ne dit rien et alla dans sa chambre.

Ichigo le rejoignit peu après, en pyjama – en boxer rouge et en T-shirt noir, en fait – et se glissa dans le lit.

Il éteignit la lumière et enleva ses lunettes de soleil.

-Bonne nuit, Sasuke.

-Hm.

Sasuke déglutit difficilement.

Il n'avait plus dormi avec personne depuis dix ans.

Quand il était enfant, il avait l'habitude de dormir avec son frère, serrés comme des sardines dans le minuscule futon du cadet.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, la nuit de la mort de ses parents, il dormait avec Itachi.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu se lever, cette nuit-là…

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il était toujours vivant…

Sasuke frissonna en pensant à cela.

Il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout se remémorer cette nuit.

Parce que quand il y repensait, il sentait un vide immense en lui, un vide glacial que rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir combler, il sentait le froid l'envahir peu à peu, comme la mort avait saisi ses parents.

Sasuke frotta ses pieds contre les draps, pour les réchauffer.

Déjà, il sentait le froid le prendre.

Quand il était dans cet état, il devait penser à autre chose.

Se concentrer sur des pensées autres, idiotes ou non, mais le plus loin possible de tout ce qui touchait à la mort, au sang, au froid.

Des tonnes d'idées assaillaient son cerveau, des bouts de pensées, des fragments de phrases.

« Sasu-chan, tu veux un pain au chocolat ? »

« Le cas de Sasuke est préoccupant. »

« Là, tu dois faire un produit croisé. »

« Chuis un peu surdoué. »

Des souvenirs, de vagues souvenirs vaguement heureux auxquels il tentait tant bien que mal de se raccrocher, puis une phrase perça à travers toutes les autres, un cri de détresse de sa conscience, un brusque rappel à la réalité.

« Tu fous quoi, mec, dans le même lit qu'une tarlouze ? Et bordel, t'es inconscient ou quoi, tu cherches le viol, tu lui tournes le dos ! »

Comme secoué par un électrochoc, Sasuke se retourna violemment, face à Ichigo.

Celui-ci avait les yeux grands ouverts, Sasuke les voyait brillant comme deux onyx sertis dans son visage bandé.

-Ça va, Sasuke ?

-Hm.

Sasuke respira profondément.

Il fallait juste qu'il arrête de penser.

Il avait confiance en Ichigo.

C'était stupide, ça sonnait tellement bizarre à ses oreilles, lui, faire confiance à quelqu'un ?

Mais il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

Il était bien, là, dans ce putain de lit qui lui avait toujours semblé si vide, avec ce putain de mec qui l'horripilait mais qui lui donnait envie de tout lâcher pour éclater de rire.

Alors, il fallait juste qu'il arrête de penser, et qu'il dorme.

Il se laissa doucement glisser dans le sommeil.

OoOoO

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux.

Instinctivement, il sentit qu'il faisait encore nuit, il savait qu'il n'avait pas dormi très longtemps.

Il sentait une bosse bizarre sous sa nuque, et une chaleur étrange sur son torse.

Il était… il était…

« Putain l'enfoiré » songea-t-il en se dégageant des bras d'Ichigo.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux.

-Sasuke ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Pourquoi je suis dans tes bras ?

-C'est toi ! Tu te tortillais en dormant, et tu t'es collé contre moi. Tu gigotais sans arrêt et tu t'es calmé seulement quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras, c'est tout.

-Ah…

-Si ça t'embête de dormir avec moi, je peux aller dans le divan, dit Ichigo en se redressant. Faut juste que tu saches que pour moi, prendre un mec dans mes bras, ça veut pas forcément dire que… tu vois. J'ai fait ça sans arrière-pensées.

-Je sais ! se défendit Sasuke. Je t'ai dit que tu allais dormir ici, alors tu dors ici, pigé ?

Ichigo pouffa de rire.

-C'est toi le chef, Sasuke !

-Et maintenant, tu te couches et tu la fermes.

Ichigo sourit, il adorait Sasuke, il regrettait ces dix années où il n'avait pas pu le voir.

Il se recoucha sans un mot.

-Bien, grogna l'adolescent.

Il se calma un peu, puis se mit à parler, parce qu'il fallait en profiter tant qu'il était trop fatigué pour se cacher.

-Quand j'étais petit, je dormais souvent avec mon frère. Il voulait tout le temps que je le réveille si je faisais un cauchemar. Et comme j'aimais beaucoup dormir avec mon frère, je faisais semblant de faire des cauchemars pour dormir près de lui. C'est con, non ?

-Non, c'est mignon.

-Je t'ai pas dit de la fermer ?

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre.

-Il… il me manque… Itachi me manque ! Comment je peux ressentir ça, il a tué mes parents ! Mais bordel, il me manque… Je l'aime… je l'aimais… mon frère… je sais plus… je suis fatigué…

Ichigo entendit comme un trémolo dans la voix de Sasuke, mais il n'osa pas lui demander s'il pleurait.

-Je suis fatigué de le détester, mais je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas oublier ce qu'il a fait…

Ichigo soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

-Dors, tu es crevé.

-Je suis fatigué… depuis dix ans, je fatigue… je tiens plus debout, moi… vivement que tout finisse, j'en peux plus.

-Fais de beaux rêves, Sasu-chan.

Sasuke se rendormit, en murmurant :

-Nii-san…

Après un moment, Itachi murmura pour lui-même :

-Alors comme ça, il faisait semblant d'avoir des cauchemars… et moi qui m'inquiétais pour lui… tss, j'vous jure…

Il sourit, attendri, en serrant son petit frère contre lui.

* * *

Pliiize reviews, ça me motivera pour taper la suite (j'approche lentement mais sûrement de la partie II)


	10. PI: chap9: Naruto et Sasuke

Bordel de merde! Ce p***** de fujistsu me délogge sans arrêt! Je vais le balancer par la fenêtre!

Hello^^ Oui, je suis légèrement mortellement en colère contre mon ordi. A part ça, vous allez bien, vous?

Voilà le nouveau chap', j'étais en vacances en Italie! Aaaah, le soleil, les montagnes, le café, les pizzas, le _prosciutto di Parma_, les beaux jurons que tu les entends que là-bas, les papillons bizarres qui n'existent que dans le coin perdu de Vénétie où mes ancêtres ont vécu et... les pasta~!

Je réponds en vrac: merci à Nina, Shurikael, Jojo (désolée si je t'ai vexée, j'ai toujours un peu peur d'être incompréhensible, et ça m'effraie parce que vu que je le suis déjà à l'oral, j'espère toujours ne pas être trop confuse à l'écrit), Fuhatsu (merci pour le truc^^ J'essaierai de m'en souvenir, c'est marrant ces petites notes^^), Reytan (roooh moi j'adore Deida-chan! Enfin, j'adore tous les mecs décalés et tarés^^)

Chapitre 9 : Sasuke et Naruto

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain, Ichigo trouva Sasuke en train d'inspecter le lit.

-Euh… t'as perdu quelque chose ?

-Je vérifie que t'as rien fait de douteux cette nuit.

-Ah bah la confiance règne, génial.

-Nan, en fait j'ai perdu… un truc. Tu sais… un machin.

-Ton vocabulaire ? suggéra Ichigo en essuyant ses cheveux.

-De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en parle, ça ne te regarde pas.

-Bon. Je vais préparer des pancakes, si ça t'intéresse.

Sasuke sortit la tête de sous un drap.

-Pour information, tu n'es pas habillé.

-So what ? Y a une loi qui interdit les gens de cuisiner quand ils sont en sous-vêtements ?

-Oui, et ça s'appelle la loi contre l'atteinte à la pudeur.

-Tu as quelque chose contre ma plastique parfaite ? demanda Ichigo avec un grand sourire.

-J'abandonne, grommela Sasuke, dépité.

Non, il n'avait rien contre ses jambes pâles et musclées – et épilées.

Non, il n'avait rien contre son torse glabre, ses épaules larges, sa taille étroite, ses abdominaux sculptés dans le marbre, ses bras fins mais musclés, parfaits malgré des cicatrices suspectes aux poignets.

Il n'avait rien contre tout ça, ça lui plaisait d'ailleurs un peu de pouvoir le regarder – un peu beaucoup, même – mais c'était son rôle d'Uchiwa que de rappeler à l'ordre cette aberration de la nature, dépravée et extravagante, qu'était Ichigo Sanada.

-Au fait, c'est pas ça que tu cherches ? dit Ichigo en lui lançant une enveloppe. Je l'ai trouvée dans la salle de bain.

-Ah, merci, c'est ça !

-C'est une déclaration d'amour ? Pour qui ? Cette petite Sakura, peut-être ? Elle a sûrement un bon fond, mais dans les faits, elle est totalement cruche.

-N'importe quoi ! Plutôt mourir bouffé par le clebs puant de ce crétin de Kiba que de sortir avec ce cas social, merci !

-Ino ? Tenten ? Ou Temari. Ça a l'air d'être une fille bien, juste dommage qu'elle soit avec Shikamaru.

-Tu connais tout le monde ou quoi ?

-Tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'on entend sur leur compte chez le coiffeur.

-T'es une vraie commère, en fait, grogna Sasuke en rangeant l'enveloppe dans son sac.

-Hm, c'est peut-être pour un garçon…

Sasuke devint alors blanc, de rage ou de gêne, ça, Ichigo ne put le déterminer.

-Hummm… Neji Hyuga ? Aaaah, lui, s'il était un peu plus vieux, je l'emmènerais bien dans un love hotel…

Sasuke grimaça de dégoût.

-Ou Saï… il est mignon avec ses tailles basses très bas et ses hauts très haut…

-Argh, ta gueule !

-Ou le psychopathe, là… Gaara ? Vraiment mignon. Sinon… Shino ? Ou Kiba ? Pas Lee, quand même ?

-T'avais pas des pancakes à préparer, toi ?

-Ah, il ne reste plus qu'une personne…

Sasuke rougit imperceptiblement.

-Chôji ?

Ichigo esquiva un oreiller lancé avec fureur, puis alla se barricader dans la cuisine.

-Faut croire que les Uchiwa sont réglés génétiquement pour craquer uniquement sur les blonds aux yeux bleus, murmura-t-il pensivement en sortant une poêle d'un placard.

OoOoO

Le même matin…

-T'es encore obligé de m'escorter ? Ça fait un mois et demi, maintenant…

-Je vois pas pourquoi ça te gêne de parader dans la rue avec le plus beau mec de Konoha – c'est-à-dire moi.

-Parce que ce même « beau mec » soi-disant est en mini-short alors qu'on est en janvier, parce qu'il a des chaînes purement provocatrices attachées à ce short, parce qu'il porte des talons, parce que sa veste en fourrure lui donne des airs de pute. Mais à part ça, tout va bien. Franchement, j'ai l'impression de me balader avec le prince Ludwig.

-Je vais finir par me vexer.

-J'attends de voir ça, tiens.

-T'as de la chance que je ne sache pas me vexer.

-On est presque arrivés essaie d'avoir l'air normal. Je dis bien « essaie », parce que sapé comme t'es, ça va pas être simple.

-Oui, oui…

-Salut, grommela Sasuke en passant l'entrée du lycée.

Ichigo soupira.

Sasuke était encore plus froid qu'à l'habitude.

Sans doute pour compenser de s'être autant ouvert, la veille…

OoOoO

-T'es sûr que je peux entrer ? Ton excité de frère va pas me dénoncer aux brûleurs de sorcières ?

-T'inquiète, Deidara. Il est en cours, dit Itachi en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement.

-Oooh, ça veut dire qu'on tout l'appart' pour nous…

-Je n'ai toujours pas de lit, et le divan est extrêmement inconfortable, répondit Itachi en posant ses sacs de course dans un coin. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-Il reste la salle de bain. Je suis assez souple, on pourra faire ça dans la douche. Euh, je veux bien du saké.

-Désolé, y a pas d'alcool ici. Du coca ?

-Ok.

Itachi entra dans la cuisine et poussa une exclamation.

-Sasuke ?

Deidara se matérialisa aux côtés d'Itachi-Ichigo.

-Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas d'alcool, dit-il pensivement.

-Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? s'énerva Ichigo en attrapant le garçon par le bras.

-Fous-moi la paix ! Et tire-toi d'ici, t'es pas chez toi !

-D'où tu sors ces bouteilles ? T'en as bu combien ? Tu te sens pas malade ? Et merde, pourquoi t'es pas au lycée ?

Deidara s'approcha de la table où Sasuke était écroulé. Un sourire stupide était posé sur les lèvres pâles du garçon.

-J't'ai dit de te tirer ! dit Sasuke, qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Mais je croyais que tu allais arrêter tes conneries ! Tu…

Ichigo s'interrompit.

-Pourquoi il y a deux verres… ?

-Yo Ichigooooooooooooo ! s'écria une voix joyeuse.

L'interpellé se retourna.

-Naruto ?

-J'ai eu du mal à trouver les WC, mais j'ai réussi ! Hum, seulement, faudra revoir la plomberie, parce que vous avez deux cuvettes.

Ichigo jeta un regard désespéré à Deidara.

-Ils sont bourrés ! Génial ! s'exclama ce dernier en buvant l'alcool à même la bouteille.

Rien à espérer de ce côté-là, donc.

-Mais je suis le seul type responsable, ici, ou quoi ? se désespéra Ichigo en faisant disparaître le plus de bouteilles possible.

Deidara commençait à se coller dangereusement à lui en ronronnant bizarrement.

-Deidara, fais quelque chose au lieu de m'empêcher de bouger !

-Mais je fais quelque chose : je t'empêche de bouger.

-T'es déjà soûl ? Mais c'est de l'alcool à combien de degrés, qu'ils ont acheté, ces cons ?

Quand Ichigo réussit enfin à se libérer de l'emprise du blond, le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux faillit lui faire faire quatre infarctus d'un coup.

Sasuke, son frère, la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang, _et caetera_, en train d'embrasser Naruto.

Bon, c'est pas que le spectacle le dégoûtait, loin de là, mais quand même.

Malgré la stupéfaction, Ichigo se surprit à sourire en voyant les gestes maladroits des deux garçons.

Qu'ils étaient mignons !

Mais ils étaient bourrés, et ça, ce n'était pas mignon du tout.

-Deidara, aide-moi à donner une douche froide aux deux dévergondés.

-Hm-hm.

-Deidara, je peux savoir ce que tu fais, les mains dans _mon _short ?

-Miaou…

-Oui, bien sûr. Maintenant, tu vas m'aider.

-Hm-hm.

-Tu m'écoutes ? s'énerva Ichigo en retirant les mains de Deidara de son vêtement.

-Miaou…

-Ok, je vais me démerder tout seul.

OoOoO

-Mais quelle vie ! râla Itachi en posant le corps inerte et mouillé de Naruto sur le divan.

Sasuke était dans son lit et Deidara gisait dans la baignoire.

-Comment je vais expliquer au prof que Sasuke et Naruto on séché pour se bourrer la gueule et se rouler des pelles pendant les heures de cours ? s'alarma Itachi.

-Bah, tant qu'ils ont fait que ça… dit Deidara, qui était apparu derrière lui.

-Ouais, j'espère bien qu'ils ont fait que ça… gronda Itachi en serrant les dents.

-Hm, on ferait pas un brother-complex, par hasard ?

-Pas du tout ! se défendit Itachi.

-Bon, maintenant qu'ils sont en coma éthylique, on peut faire ce qu'on veut, non ?

-Deidara, tu vois pas que j'ai un problème ? s'écria Itachi, exaspéré.

-Quel problème ? Ton frère s'est trouvé un copain super-mignon, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'est pas du tout homophobe, donc je pourrai venir autant que je voudrai ! C'est génial, au contraire !

-Je connais Sasuke. Il n'est pas du genre à se laisser approcher aussi vite. Y a encore quelques semaines, il ne pouvait pas supporter Naruto…

-Te pose pas trop de questions, c'est mauvais pour ta teinture.

-C'est leur couleur naturelle ! Mes cheveux ont toujours eu des reflets bleus !

-Mais oui.

-Bon, tout ça ne règle pas mon problème.

-Tu serais pas jaloux, par hasard ?

-Jaloux ? Moi ?

-Mais oui. Si Sasuke se lie à de nouvelles personnes, alors tu n'es plus indispensable. Et ça, ça t'emmerde, parce que tu veux ton frangin pour toi tout seul.

-Bon, toi, tu vas dans la salle de bain. Je te rejoins dans deux minutes, le temps de ranger les commissions.

-Ce qu'il y a de bien avec toi, Itachi, c'est que tu connais que trois moyens de faire taire les gens : l'ironie, la baston ou le sexe. Et vu que je comprends rien quand tu fais de l'ironie et que je rends tous les coups quand on se bat…

OoOoO

-Je me suis encore fait avoir, râla Itachi en se rhabillant. A chaque fois que je te vois, je finis avec des fringues déchirées !

-J'ai faim, dit pensivement Deidara en enfilant son sous-vêtement.

-Va te préparer à manger, alors. Moi je vais faire un tour sur le balcon.

-Oh, s'il te plaît, ne te suicide pas ! Ne prive pas le monde d'un merveilleux garçon de café !

-Si seulement tu pouvais être moins con, je me porterais bien mieux.

-Ce qu'il te faudrait pour te porter mieux, ce serait un copain à plein temps. Tu sais, le mec qui vivrait avec toi, qui te ferait des câlins, qui te resterait fidèle, qui parlerait futur avec toi, et qui viendrait pas que pour baiser.

-L'inverse de toi, en somme.

-Parfaitement.

-T'en connais beaucoup, des types comme ça ?

-Hm… Sasuke est dans ce style-là.

-Je te rappelle juste un fait généalogique : c'est mon frère !

-Un détail, ça. Je connais plein de gens qui sont en couple entre frères.

-Ah ? Qui ? demanda Itachi, passablement irrité.

-Les frères Hitachiin.

-… connais pas.

-Mais si ! Kaoru et Hikaru !

-… ça me dit rien.

-Dans Ouran High School Host Club !

-C'est un _manga _! Pas une référence ! En plus, ils sont même pas en couple.

-J'en connais d'autres…

-Qui ?

-Les méchantes belles-sœurs de Cendrillon.

Itachi eut une grimace de dégoût.

-Merci de ne pas défigurer les chefs-d'œuvre de mon enfance, dit-il en sortant de la salle de bain, une main serrée sur son T-shirt au niveau de l'estomac. Tu vas me faire gerber.

Deidara rigola, puis alla se cuisiner quelque chose, parce qu'une partie de jambes en l'air avec Itachi, ça le creusait toujours.

Itachi s'accouda à la rambarde du balcon, en repensant à ce que Deidara lui avait dit.

C'est vrai que Sasuke était sérieux, certainement un parfait compagnon – même s'il avait tendance à faire la gueule. C'était un garçon de bien. Sûrement fidèle. Probablement attentionné. Peut-être affectueux.

Et il était mignon, pour ne rien arranger.

Un peu étroit d'esprit, un peu trop centré sur lui-même, vraiment trop renfermé, peut-être.

Mais gentil, même s'il faisait et pensait des conneries.

Mais c'était son frère.

Son petit frère qui le détestait.

-Et en plus, il est avec Naruto, gronda Itachi, inconsciemment jaloux.

Itachi fut tiré de ses rêveries par un cri.

-QU'EST-CE QUE CETTE TAPETTE FOUT EN STRING DANS MA CUISINE ?

Sasuke était réveillé.

Ichigo le rejoignit dans la cuisine, où Deidara préparait des pancakes, habillé en tout et pour tout d'un string rose flashi et d'un tablier rose pâle à dentelles.

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de lui sauter dessus.

-Ça ne va pas, Sasuke ? demanda Ichigo d'une voix vacillante.

-C'est une coutume entre pédés, de cuisiner des pancakes à poil, ou quoi ?

-Si c'est le cas, faudra que tu penses à t'y mettre, dit Deidara en relèchant ses doigts couverts de pâte à crêpe.

-Quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, Deidara fit un mouvement du menton vers la porte.

Naruto venait d'entrer, titubant.

-Beuh, Sasuke, rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais boire…

-C'est toi qui avais insisté.

-La prochaine fois que je dis la phrase « je veux du saké », je te donne le droit de me faire taire par tous les moyens que tu veux.

-Ita…– *coup de poing de la part d'Ichigo* – Ichigo a un moyen très efficace. Hard, mais efficace…

-La ferme, Deidara.

Ichigo était énervé, depuis que Naruto était entré dans la cuisine.

-Ichigo, t'étais plus gentil tout à l'heure, minauda Deidara en étalant de la pâte à crêpe sur sa lèvre inférieure.

-Fais pas ça, y a des mineurs qui regardent, marmonna Ichigo en donnant un essuie-tout à Deidara pour qu'il se nettoie.

-Ne le prends pas mal, mais ils ne regardent pas du tout.

Sasuke et Naruto étaient de nouveau en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche.

-Nan mais allez faire ça ailleurs, vous foutez de la bave partout ! s'énerva Ichigo, dégoûté.

-Tu vois ce que ça fait, maintenant ? dit Sasuke d'une voix glaciale en repoussant légèrement son blond. Viens, Naruto, on se tire.

Le blond acquiesça et les deux adolescents sortirent.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua, Itachi s'assit lourdement.

-C'est mon frère. On ne sort pas avec son frère, on ne se met pas en couple avec son frère, on ne couche surtout pas avec son frère.

-Ok, acquiesça Deidara.

-C'est tes conneries qui m'ont monté à la tête.

-Yep.

-J'aime Sasuke en tant que frère.

-Oui.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux de Naruto, je fais juste un énorme brother-complex parce que je n'ai plus vu mon frère depuis dix ans.

-Hm-hm.

-On est bien d'accord.

-…

-…

-Et pour notre histoire de mec parfait ? demanda Deidara en chipotant la dentelle au bas de son tablier.

-Hm, c'est vrai… à partir de maintenant, toi et moi, c'est fini. On va se chercher des vrais boyfriends.

-Ok.

-J'en ai un en réserve depuis un moment, mais je crois qu'il m'a oublié, donc… je vais chercher quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ouais.

-On reste amis.

-Yeah, mon pote ! Les meilleurs amis du monde.

-Mais on ne couche plus ensemble.

-T'es cruel.

-Deidara.

-Oui, oui, j'ai compris.

-Tu veux qu'on drague ensemble ? proposa Itachi.

-J'osais pas te le dire, mais je suis déjà sur un coup.

-Et tu restes encore avec moi ?

-J'ai pas de principes.

-C'est qui ?

Deidara rougit bêtement.

-Sasori.

-Ah, merde, c'est lui que je voulais… bon, il reste Nagato.

-Il est avec Konan.

-Ok. Tout, mais pas Kisame.

-'reste plus grand monde… ou des filles.

-Hm, y a une prof à l'école de Sasuke… Kurenaï.

-Nh-nh. Elle est avec Sarutobi.

-Euuuh… Anko ?

-Elle te déteste depuis qu'elle a vu que tu portais le même short qu'elle.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-A force de livrer des pizzas chez tout le monde…

-Bon. Je vais être obligé de draguer en boîte. J'aime pas ça je cherche juste un mec et je me retrouve avec un troupeau de dix-huit.

-Ah, et moi, alors ! C'est galère d'être beau gosse.

-On se remet ensemble ?

-Sasori.

-Ah, ouais. Pfff, ça me prend la tête.

-Courage, mec. Bon, j'y vais, sinon, ils vont m'incendier, à l'Aka.

-Tu travailles toujours à l'Akatsuki ? Je croyais que tu livrais des pizzas.

-Je fais les deux ! Je gagne pas assez au café, mais je lâcherai ma place pour rien au monde.

-Deidara… rhabille-toi avant de sortir.

-Ah, oui, juste…

OoOoO

Vers vingt heures, alors qu'Ichigo commençait à perdre patience, Sasuke rentra enfin.

-Putain, t'étais où ? Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Tu faisais quoi ? Naruto était avec toi ? Tu aurais pu prendre ton téléphone, que je puisse te joindre !

-Fous-moi la paix, merde ! J'étais quelque part, je faisais quelque chose, et Naruto était peut-être là ! Tu fais chier à m'espionner tout le temps !

-Je t'espionne pas, je vérifie qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé ! Orochimaru aurait pu…

-Ichigo, ferme-la.

-…

-…

-J'ai quitté Deidara.

Sasuke soupira de soulagement, mais Ichigo fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

-Demain, je dois aller à l'hôpital. Comme c'est le week-end, tu restes à la maison. Euh… tu peux sortir, mais accompagné.

-Ouiii... soupira Sasuke, lassé.

-Je pars à huit heures du matin. C'est pour vérifier l'état de mes cicatrices. Je serai pas de retour avant… au moins quinze heures. C'est à Kyoto.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

-NON ! Euh… non, merci. Reste avec Naruto.

-Je suis content que tu aies quitté Deidara. C'était un crétin. Tu… tu mérites mieux.

Sasuke partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, et Ichigo répondit dans le vide :

-Deidara n'est pas rien qu'un crétin !

* * *

Des reviews? Dans le prochain chapitre, deux nouveaux couples (un et demi, si on veut XD) et... (roulement de tambours)... le récit du double meurtre d'Itachi, en POV, en exclu, et préparez les mouchoirs ! (je sais pas si c'est parce que j'étais dans _une certaine période du mois_ quand je l'ai écrit, mais je vous jure qu'il y a des petits ronds gris dans mon cahier atoma. J'ai pleuré en écrivant)

Allez, je vous adore, et priez avec moi pour que mon Fujitsu ne me délogge plus au moment où je clique sur "save" (ça c'est le truc qui me donne envie de me flinguer, vu que je n'écris pas mes "notes de l'auteur" sur Word, mais directement sur FanFiction)


	11. PI: chap10: Yahiko

Meuuuh... juste quatre reveiws? Mais où sont mes lecteurs/trices adoré(e)s? (en vacances, probablement... ^^)

**Reytan:** évidemment que mon Deida-chan est trop hypersex en string u.u Personne ne peut lui résister xP Hum, hum... pour le SasuNaru... ça durera le temps que ça durera (yay la réponse qui répond à rien XD) Itachi n'est plus en couple, mais faut pas espérer que je vais être assez gentille pour le laisser violer Sasu-bâtard-chan comme ça sans transition u.u Nan nan, aujourd'hui, le rival de Sasu-baka apparaît^^  
**Jojo:** J'espère que t'as de la patience, parce que tout ce que tu me demandes va prendre du temps^^ Par contre, je ne compte pas traumatiser tous les bons fans fidèles à l'ItaSasu: le SasuNaru mourra!

Je vais essayer d'accélérer la publication, mais actuellement je suis très prise par "Don't go away", une fic anniversaire en retard pour laquelle je dois lemoniser du KuroFye, puis j'aimerais m'atteler sérieusement à Stairway (autre KuroFye), et avancer dans mes OS dgm et... OMG on est mal barrés TT Ok, je fais un effort et je vais taper jour et nuit s'il le faut, mais je vais vous faire des chapitres plus rapprochés!

Allez, bonne lecture, les mouchoirs sont disponibles au fond du couloir à droite (mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi? -_-"")

**Disclaimer:** ouf, ça remonte à loin la dernière fois que j'en ai fait un XD Bon, Ita-chan ne m'appartient pas (son passé, oui. Enfin, son passé écrit par moi... parce que son _vrai_ passé ne m'appartient pas. Il lui appartient. Euuh... je m'embrouille, là)... tout ça pour dire: Naruto est à Kishimoto, grand bien lui fasse, et prions tou(te)s ensemble pour qu'Itachi rescussite au dernier tome.

Chapitre 10 : Yahiko

-Tu traînes pas dans les coins malfamés.

-Non, non.

-Tu restes toujours là où il y a des foules.

-Oui, oui.

-Tu restes avec Naruto.

-Oui, oui.

-Tu m'appelles au moindre problème.

-Oui.

-Ou plutôt, non. Tu appelles à ce numéro, c'est un pote à moi. Kisame. Si quelqu'un t'approche de trop près, Kisame s'en chargera. Ok ?

-Ouiiiiii…

-D'accord. Bon. J'y vais.

-Hm, hm.

-Tu fais pas de conneries ?

-Nooooon, dit Sasuke en poussant Ichigo vers la sortie.

-J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter !

-Oui. Mais maintenant, tu me fous la paix, et tu t'occupes de ton short.

-Je n'ai pas de short.

-Ah tiens, c'est vrai. On dirait presque un être humain.

Ichigo portait un jean normal, ni moulant ni déchiré ni taille basse, avec un T-shirt normal sans inscriptions telles que « Gay Pride » ou « Yaoi Powaaa », et des chaussures de sport tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

-Ça fait bizarre. Je savais pas que t'avais des vêtements normaux.

-La dernière fois, je suis allé à l'hôpital avec mon T-shirt « le Jeu du Chat et de la Souris » limited edition avec dessin et dédicace de l'auteur, avec un pantalon en cuir orné d'un beau « I love Boys » sur les fesses. Eh bien, tu sais quoi ?

-Non.

-Ils m'ont fait faire dix-sept fois le dépistage du sida. Ils ont pas voulu me croire quand je leur disais que je l'avais déjà fait et que j'avais été testé négatif. C'est de la discrimination.

-Cool.

-Bon. A plus. Donc, pas de bêtises.

-Si je croise Itachi dans la rue, je promets de pas le tuer.

-Et si tu veux passer à la vitesse supérieure avec Naruto…

Ichigo fronça légèrement le nez en prononçant ces mots, mais, cachée par les bandages, sa grimace passa inaperçue.

-… Tu te protèges. Il y a une boîte dans ma valise.

Sasuke fit une grimace de dégoût.

-Fais pas cette tête-là, ils sont à la fraise !

Ichigo esquiva un coup de pied et s'éclipsa.

Avant de refermer la porte, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

-J'aurai un truc à te dire à propos de ton frère…

Sasuke fit comme si de rien n'était, tandis qu'Ichigo partait.

Dans la rue, Itachi respira un grand coup.

Il était peut-être temps… pas de tout dire, non… mais de convaincre Sasuke. Le convaincre de lui pardonner.

Il avait fait tous ces sacrifices dans l'espoir d'un jour pouvoir renouer avec lui.

Il avait tout fait pour le préserver.

Il avait besoin de sa reconnaissance plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il avait besoin qu'il lui pardonne.

Ainsi, peut-être… peut-être qu'un jour il pourrait lui dire qui il est réellement, sans craindre sa réaction… et reprendre leur vie d'avant, comme si cette coupure de dix ans n'avait jamais existé.

OoOoO

Itachi entra dans l'hôpital universitaire en sifflotant – ça le mettait toujours de bonne humeur de voir de beaux médecins en blouse blanche, ou de jolies infirmières.

Il repéra un nouvel interne, à l'accueil, qui n'était pas là lors de son hospitalisation.

« Mignon » songea Itachi en le déshabillant du regard.

Il jeta un œil à sa montre.

Il avait un quart d'heure d'avance.

« Tout juste le temps pour amorcer une approche… »

Itachi changea de trajectoire pour s'accouder au comptoir, face à sa proie.

-Bonjour. Un renseignement, peut-être ? dit doucement l'interne.

« Serviable, attentionné »

-Oui, dit Itachi avec une voix vibrante. Ton nom…

L'interne rougit en bafouillant son prénom.

« Timide »

-Tu veux… boire un verre ?

-Maaaaaais, j'ai du travail…

-Tu peux toujours sécher le boulot, dit Itachi en passant la langue sur ses lèvres.

-Désolé, je peux pas. Une autre fois, peut-être, mademoiselle…

-Ok, est-ce que tu es libre dans… hein ? Quoi ? Tu viens de dire quoi ?

-… ?

-« Mademoiselle » ? Hey ! Chuis un mec ! Tu veux une preuve ? s'énerva Itachi en portant la main à sa ceinture.

-Heu non ça va… bafouilla l'interne.

-Hey mais je rêve ! T'allais connaître l'extase de boire un verre avec Uchiwa Itachi, et t'as même pas vu que j'étais un homme ?

Itachi s'éloigna en claquant des pieds et en sortant toutes les insultes qu'il avait apprises en prison.

Non mais il avait de la merde dans les yeux, ce con ?

Bon, ok, ses longs cheveux ne faisaient pas très masculin.

Oui, il avait un sac à main – et alors ? c'est beaucoup plus pratique pour fourrer toutes ses affaires.

D'accord, il portait les mêmes lunettes de soleil que Paris Hilton.

Mais ce crétin aurait dû voir le vide de sa poitrine et le… la … l'excroissance de son entrejambe, non ?

Une musique se fit entendre, légèrement étouffée.

Itachi ouvrit son sac en râlant et en pestant.

Il sortit son portable (rouge), sur lequel Deidara avait écrit un « I LOVE MY SEME » à l'indélébile.

-Faudra que j'en rachète un nouveau, grommela-t-il en décrochant sans regarder le numéro affiché. Moshi moshi, Ita…

-Ichigo ? souffla la voix de Sasuke.

Itachi se mordit la lèvre. Il avait failli faire la bourde du siècle.

-Ichigo ?

-Euh, oui, quoi ?

-T'as l'air bizarre… encore en train de te faire dépister ?

-Nah, j'aimerais bien. Au moins, ça voudrait dire qu'on a remarqué que j'étais un mec…

-Hein ?

-Non, rien. Pourquoi tu m'appelais ?

-Pour savoir si tout va bien. Tes examens, tout ça.

-Je les ai pas encore faits.

-Ah. Bon. Beeen…

-T'as appelé juste pour ça ?

-Nan, c'est parce que tes capotes sont trop petites.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Evidemment que je me fous de toi ! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai touché à… ça ?

-Tu m'as fait peur ! J'étais en train de me demander ce que tu bouffais pour en avoir une aussi…

-C'est bon, ta gueule. Dernière fois que j'essaie de faire les mêmes feintes que toi.

-Donc, tu m'as appelé pour rien.

-Je… je voulais savoir ce que tu avais à me dire à propos d'Itachi.

Ichigo soupira en se frottant les tempes.

-Ben… c'est juste que… tu vas dire que je suis tout le temps à dire peace and love…

-C'est pas nouveau. T'accouches ?

-Tu sais pourquoi je veux absolument que tu pardonnes à ton frère ?

-Parce que tu es Itachi ?

Ichigo sentit son sang se glacer en deux secondes.

Sa bouche était sèche, sa gorge serrée et il lui semblait être figé sur place jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

-Euh… c'est une blague, dit Sasuke, mal assuré.

-Aaaaah… euuuuh…

-Tu parlais d'Itachi.

-Ah, oui… ben, c'est parce que….

Ichigo réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour trouver un mensonge.

Il avait pensé le préparer dans le train du retour, mais il était pris de court.

Il inventa une histoire selon laquelle il avait vu ses parents se faire tuer, alors qu'il était très jeune…

Le mensonge lui écorchait la bouche.

Il lui avait menti déjà pendant dix ans.

Une histoire de plus ou de moins, quelle importance ?

Mais chaque nouvelle tromperie l'éloignait peu à peu de lui.

-J'ai oublié le visage de l'assassin de mes parents. Presque vingt ans ont déjà passé. On ne retrouva jamais ce type… et… je dis pas que ta situation avec ton frère soit l'idéal, au contraire. Mais en faisant abstraction de la douleur que ça a pu te faire subir… je pense que tu as plus de chance que moi. On avance en tournant des pages. Parfois en en arrachant. Dans tous les cas, on n'est vraiment complet qu'en assumant tout notre passé.

Itachi eut un sourire désabusé.

Il prêchait une théorie qu'il n'avait jamais pu appliquer sur lui.

Assumer le meurtre de ses parents et l'abandon de son frère, c'est impossible.

-Et assumer son passé dans le cas d'une mort, ou de n'importe quel autre accident, c'est pardonner aux coupables. Ça peut te sembler totalement… débile, mais c'est une étape du deuil, c'est tout. Je pense pas que tu doives chercher forcément à le revoir pour lui dire en face que tu lui pardonnes, ni que tu doives faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais te perdre dans le désir de vengeance, sans profiter de la chance que tu as eu de survivre à ce carnage… c'est pas une chose à faire.

Itachi prit une longue inspiration.

-Dans la vie, c'est marche ou crève. Je sais de quoi je parle. Soit tu avances en fermant des chapitres de ton passé et tu soignes tes blessures, soit tu te laisses sombrer dans la solitude. Tu as la chance d'avoir un coupable à qui donner ton pardon. Moi je n'ai rien. Ma vie est en trois petits points depuis leur mort. Je suis tout seul, et je fais illusion pour moi et les autres. Je ne suis pas un exemple dans la vie. Mais si j'ai un truc à te transmettre, ce serait de ne jamais laisser ta vie te briser. Tu as la force d'aller plus loin. Alors ravale ta saloperie d'orgueil et avance !

-Ichigo…

-Je t'assure que rester seul avec ses blessures n'est pas une chose à faire. C'est ce que j'ai cru bon de faire, et maintenant, je suis seul avec les bruits horribles du passé, coincés dans mon crâne.

« Seul, parce qu'on ne se pardonne pas ses propres erreurs… ou horreurs » songea Itachi.

-Ichigo…

-Pour moi, il est déjà trop tard. Occupe-toi de toi.

-Mais…

-Je l'ai dit… je te demande pas de l'aimer. Juste d'assumer tout ton passé, et pas baser toute tes espérances sur un futur illusoire de projets criminels.

-Mais…

-Désolé, je dois raccrocher, c'est l'heure pour mon examen.

Il coupa la communication et se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la salle d'attente.

Il lui restait cinq minutes.

Il aurait pu parler encore avec Sasuke, mais c'était un peu au-dessus de ses forces.

Son téléphone sonna à nouveau.

Itachi rouvrit son sac et fixa le petit écran d'un air vide.

Un texto d'un numéro inconnu.

Il le lut avec un mélange de curiosité et de lassitude.

« Yo, c'est Naruto. Je sais pas ce que tu as dit à Sasuke, mais ça l'a secoué, en tout cas. Je lui ai demandé s'il allait pleurer, il m'a chassé de la chambre à coups d'oreiller. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. »

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient avec un oreiller ? grogna Itachi, de nouveau dévoré d'une jalousie irrationnelle.

Car s'il y avait un oreiller, c'est qu'ils étaient dans un lit.

Et rien que d'imaginer le concept « lit+Sasuke+Naruto », Itachi se sentait des envies de meurtre.

-Faudra que je vérifie mes capotes en rentrant.

Itachi rangea son portable en se rongeant les ongles.

Il s'arrêta pour recracher des écailles de vernis noir, puis essaya de se calmer.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la machine à café.

Rien de tel qu'un thé vert sucré pour le relaxer.

Il sortit des pièces de son sac et les glissa dans la machine.

Alors qu'il cherchait le bouton « thé vert », sa main courant sur le côté de la machine, il sentit un corps se presser contre lui, une main attrapa la sienne et la guida vers le bouton qu'il cherchait.

-Thé vert, sucré, si je me souviens bien ? souffla une voix délicieusement grave derrière lui.

Itachi ferma les yeux.

-C'est… c'est toi ?

-Ça faisait longtemps, Itachi…

-Je t'ai manqué ?

-La prison, c'est moins marrant sans toi…

-Yahiko… si tu savais combien je… commença Itachi en se retournant.

Il marqua une pause.

-Yahiko ? T'es sûr que c'est toi ? T'étais blond, à l'époque. Et petit. Et t'avais moins de piercings. T'as fait quoi à tes yeux ? Ne mens pas, ils étaient bleus. On t'a laissé sortir ? Je croyais que t'en avait pris pour dix ans.

-Mais ça _fait _dix ans.

Itachi ouvrit et ferma la bouche, comptant mentalement.

Yahiko était entré à la prison pour mineurs le même jour que lui.

Lui avait douze ans, Yahiko quatorze.

Alors qu'Itachi ne devait rester en prison que jusqu'à la majorité, car il avait des « circonstances particulièrement atténuantes », Yahiko avait eu une peine plus lourde, car non content d'avoir tué des inconnus sans raison apparente, Yahiko avait aussi mis le feu à leur maison, provoquant deux morts de plus.

Un mec cinglé, quoi.

Le premier amour de sa vie.

Pas si cinglé que ça, puisque le meurtre des « inconnus » n'était en fait qu'un cambriolage qui avait mal tourné.

Yahiko volait pour nourrir sa famille.

Mais ça, il ne l'aurait jamais dit aux juges. Question d'honneur.

Itachi n'en revenait pas.

Il le retrouvait de nouveau en face de lui.

Son héros, sans exagérer.

Celui qui l'avait gardé en vie pendant ses noires années d'emprisonnement.

-Tu fais quoi ici ? demanda le roux.

-J'ai un rendez-vous, pour des examens.

Yahiko désigna ses lunettes de soleil.

-T'as enfin trouvé un moyen de te débarrasser de cette saloperie… enfin… un autre moyen.

-Oui. Maintenant, ça va mieux. Bientôt, je pourrai enlever les bandages et…

-Et je pourrai revoir tes beaux yeux.

-C'est des nouveaux.

-J'espère bien. Tes anciens te donnaient un air de psychopathe.

-Sympa.

-Tu deviens quoi, sinon ? demanda Yahiko en tendant le gobelet de thé à Itachi. Tu bosses où ?

-Actuellement, nulle part. Mais j'étais garçon de café à l'Aka. Tu connais ? C'est pas loin de Konoha.

Yahiko haussa un sourcil.

-Au centre de détention, tu passais ton temps à étudier, pourtant. Je crois même que t'es le premier à avoir pu étudier par correspondance à Tokyo, Harvard et Paris depuis une cellule du quartier haute-sécurité de la prison pour mineurs.

-Ben ouais, mais j'aime servir dans un café.

-Tu dois être mignon en soubrette, dit pensivement Yahiko, l'air très sérieux.

-Un de mes ex a insisté pour que je m'habille en maid.

-Ah.

-J'ai des photos, si ça t'intéresse.

-Hm…

-Désolé de pas être venu te voir. C'était vraiment pas possible… enfin, tu sais, comme t'étais dans le quartier HS, y avait que ta famille qui pouvait…

-Je sais, dit Yahiko avec un sourire. Tu parlais d'ex… je vois que je ne t'ai pas trop manqué.

-On ne s'était jamais juré fidélité, précisa Itachi avec un sourire espiègle.

-Combien ? Juste pour me faire une idée.

-Euh… trente-neuf. Dont seize filles. Je compte pas les coups d'un soir.

-Trente-neuf en deux ans ! Quel dépravé ! s'exclama Yahiko avec un grand rire.

De toute évidence, c'était lui qui l'avait dépravé le premier.

-T'es avec quelqu'un ? Sinon, je suis libre ! chuchota-t-il, presque moqueur, en frôlant du bout des doigts la joue pâle d'Itachi.

-L'interne de l'accueil.

-Quoi ?

-Nan, c'est pour rire ! Il sait même pas que je suis un homme, alors… Non, je suis avec mon frère.

-Quoi ? répéta Yahiko.

-Pas « avec » mon frère. J'habite chez lui.

-Ah. Tu lui as tout raconté, alors.

-Non. Il ne sait pas que je suis Itachi.

-Ah bon.

Un ange passa. Itachi reprit la parole, vaguement gêné.

-Tu sais, je suis en train de chercher à me caser…

-Je suis libre, répéta Yahiko.

-C'est bien ça le problème. Je m'étais fait une raison, moi ! lui reprocha-t-il, un air rieur dans la voix.

-Mais… et la promesse ? « On ne se quitte jamais », t'as oublié ?

-J'ai dit ça quand on était gamins. Il faut pas me prendre au sérieux.

-Ok, on oublie la promesse. Juste du sexe, alors ?

Itachi rit nerveusement.

-Ça va être compliqué, avec mon frère dans les pattes. Mais tu peux venir chez nous autant que tu veux. Tu m'as manqué.

Yahiko lui fit un grand sourire moqueur, l'air de dire « queuh c'est meugnooon ».

-Seul truc : tu m'appelles Ichigo.

-Ichigo ?

-Oui. C'est mon faux nom à l'usage personnel de Sasuke.

-Cool. En plus, j'adore les fraises…

Yahiko s'approcha encore plus pour embrasser Itachi.

Celui-ci posa sa main sur la bouche de Yahiko et le repoussa.

-Je te le déconseille fortement. Après, on va être bons pour se faire dépister.

-Dépister ?

-Oui, pour le sida.

Yahiko rit doucement de sa voix chaude.

-Au fait, t'es ici pour quoi ? demanda Itachi.

Yahiko grimaça.

-Un piercing qui s'infecte.

-Où ça ? demanda Itachi en fixant le visage de Yahiko.

-Ah, je te le montrerais bien, mais c'est pas des choses qu'on fait en public.

Itachi pouffa de rire, puis se ressaisit.

-Je vais être en retard chez Tsunade. Euh… je suis de retour dans une demi-heure… tu peux m'attendre ?

-Sans problème.

Itachi sourit et partit en courant vers la partie du bâtiment où il avait rendez-vous.

OoOoO

Dans le train vers Konoha, Itachi reprit sa discussion avec Yahiko.

Puis, au fil des questions et réponses anodines, il osa enfin lui dire ce qui le tracassait depuis deux ans.

-Tu… enfin, tu es toujours amoureux ? De moi ? Enfin, c'est parce que je crois que moi non, et donc…

-Amoureux ? Non.

Itachi accusa le choc.

-Ah… euh… ouf ! Ça me rassure. J'osais pas trop te le dire, et ça m'aurait embêté que tu aies encore des sentiments pour moi alors que… c'était des trucs de gamins, quoi…

Itachi était gêné au possible, fuyant le regard de Yahiko.

-On a grandi, et j'ai compris certaines choses et…

-Te fais pas de bile. J'ai jamais été amoureux de toi, de toute façon.

-Huh ? balbutia Itachi, stupéfait.

-On était des gamins. T'étais un… ami spécial, tu vois ?

-Un… « ami spécial » ? répéta Itachi, incrédule, dégoûté.

-Itachi. J'avais quatorze ans quand on est sortis ensemble. Dix-sept quand on a fait l'amour la première fois. On ressent pas de vrais sentiments à quatorze et dix-sept ans. Désolé si tu n'avais pas compris…

Itachi était… vraiment choqué.

Il l'admettait, il n'était plus amoureux de lui.

A l'époque, il avait confondu amour et besoin d'aide. Yahiko lui apportait son soutien, son aide, ses paroles réconfortantes, et tout ce qui l'avait maintenu en vie tout ce temps.

Par après, il s'était senti coupable pour cette confusion.

Il avait eu peur, si peur que Yahiko se sente trahi, qu'il lui en veuille.

En fait, c'était l'inverse qui se passait.

C'était lui qui se sentait trompé.

-Tu étais si perdu, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Après, je me suis attaché à toi. Mais en tant qu'ami spécial. Tu étais tellement différent. Tu faisais un peu pitié, aussi. Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu me faisais mal au cœur. Je me suis dit que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

-Mais merde ! Tu te rends compte que t'es en train de m'annoncer que ma première fois, que je croyais avoir offerte à mon prince charmant, je l'ai donnée à un… « ami spécial » ? On parle de ma pureté, là, mon petit capital !

-Ton petit quoi ?

-Rien, laisse tomber.

Itachi serra les dents.

Oui, il était un bisexuel complètement dépravé.

Oui, son occupation préférée était de lire des yaoï.

Oui, il aimait balancer des feintes crades pour choquer Sasuke.

Mais ça n'empêchait que, dans le fond, il se sentait blessé et trahi.

La « première fois » était l'une des rares choses qu'il prenait très au sérieux. La faute aux contes de fée et à Walt Disney, sans doute.

-Tu m'as vraiment pris pour un… prince charmant ?

-Attends, un mec qui vole pour nourrir les siens, ça fait Robin des Bois, c'est classe et romantique.

Yahiko ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Tu regardes trop Walt Disney.

-Fais attention à toi, dit Itachi, la voix tremblante de colère irraisonnée. C'est aussi ce que disaient mes parents quand je voulais protéger Sasuke. J'ai fini par les tuer.

-Parle moins fort, on est dans un train.

-Et alors ? s'écria Itachi en donnant un coup de poing dans la tablette. J'ai toute ma vie sentimentale qui se casse la gueule et je devrais me taire ?

Rendu fou par cette douleur inexplicable, Itachi se tourna vers un passager.

-Eh toi, tu vois ce mec ? dit-il en désignant Yahiko.

-Euh… balbutia le quidam.

-Tu le vois ? Il est beau, non ? Tu sais ce qu'il m'a fait ? Il m'a fait croire qu'il m'aimait, tu vois, et comme un con, j'ai marché. Mais bon, entre temps, je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'aimais pas non plus. Mais toi, ça ne te blesserait pas de te dire que tu t'es fait dépuceler par un type qui ne ressent rien d'autre pour toi que de la _pitié _?

-O-oui… répondit le passager, terrifié.

Yahiko rattrapa le bras d'Itachi et le força à se rasseoir.

-Tais-toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de te donner en spectacle.

Itachi lui jeta un regard noir.

-Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ? Tu le dis toi-même, que tu n'étais pas amoureux de moi.

-Je ne l'étais pas. J'avais besoin de ton aide. Je sais pas si tu te rends compte que je suis perdu sans toi ! Quand je suis sorti de prison, si Deidara ne m'avait pas aidé, je serais mort aujourd'hui. J'ai toujours besoin d'aide. J'ai cru que tu m'avais donné la tienne pour une raison plus louable que de la pitié.

Le visage de Yahiko se durcit, impitoyable.

-D'accord. Excuse-moi d'avoir été ému par ta douleur. Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu t'aider. Excuse-moi d'avoir cherché à te donner du réconfort et de l'affection. Excuse-moi d'avoir eu mal pour toi en te voyant hurler d'horreur toutes les nuits. Excuse-moi d'avoir osé penser que tu méritais de l'attention et de l'aide. Excuse-moi de m'être dit que tu valais plus que ces petits cons shootés à la violence. Excuse-moi de t'avoir sauvé à plusieurs reprises.

Itachi se calma un peu.

Il avait raison.

-C'est… c'est moi qui te demande pardon, murmura-t-il, soudain très honteux.

-Tu connais l'expression « une fleur qui aurait poussé sur un tas de fumier » ? Ben, c'est toi. Tu étais trop délicat pour la prison. Trop mignon. J'ai juste voulu t'aider, et je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait pas être mauvais pour moi de me rapprocher de toi. T'étais le seul à pouvoir comprendre la douleur d'être emprisonné pour rien.

-« Pour rien », ricana Itachi. T'as quand même tué cinq inconnus.

-Et toi, t'as flingué tes parents. J'ai lu le rapport de ton procès, le jour où je suis entré par effraction chez le greffier pour vérifier le mien, et j'ai vu que t'as tiré plus d'une balle. Le procureur a conclu que c'est parce que tu ne savais pas viser. Je pense plutôt que tu voulais les faire souffrir, non ?

-J'avais de bonnes raisons !

-Moi aussi.

-Je te déteste.

-Moi non plus.

-Pfff… je me sens minable.

-Pourquoi ?

-D'avoir besoin d'aide tout le temps. Toi, Deidara, Kisame… je n'arrive à rien, tout seul. J'ai juste envie de mourir, dans le fond.

Yahiko attrapa les mains d'Itachi et les serra, dans un geste de réconfort.

Il caressa du bout des doigts les cicatrices blanches sur ses poignets.

-Si tu le refais, je te sauverai à nouveau, juste pour le plaisir de t'étrangler de mes propres mains. Compris ?

Itachi acquiesça sans un mot.

-C'est normal d'avoir besoin d'aide. On a tous besoin de soutien. Toi plus que les autres, en raison de ce que tu as vécu. Mais ce qui compte, c'est de trouver une personne qui te donnera cette aide, et qui aura besoin de la tienne. Vous vous suffirez à vous-même. Je crois qu'il n'y a que comme ça que tu pourras… tu sais. Vivre.

Itachi acquiesça à nouveau.

-Ce qui ne va pas entre nous, c'est que tu as plus besoin de moi que moi je n'ai besoin de toi. Un jour où l'autre, j'aurais fini par partir.

-Je sais.

-Amis ? dit Yahiko en tendant le poing.

-Les meilleurs amis du monde, répondit Itachi en posant son poing contre celui de Yahiko.

Celui-ci sourit en sortant une cigarette de sa poche.

-De toute façon, t'étais trop bien pour moi, dit-il en l'allumant.

-Mais non. Je suis personne, moi. Je compte pour rien.

-Si on devait choisir le plus courageux entre toi et moi, ce ne serait certainement pas moi. C'est facile de tuer des inconnus. Pour tuer sa famille, faut déjà en avoir une sacrée paire.

-C'est facile de tuer les gens qu'on hait mortellement, murmura Itachi en souriant à peine au compliment.

-Tu l'as fait pour ton frère.

-Tu l'as fait pour ton frère _et _ta sœur.

Yahiko ne répondit rien, contemplant les volutes de fumée bleue flottant dans l'air confiné du wagon.

-Et autre chose… tu n'as pas le droit de dire que tu comptes pour rien. Tu comptes pour moi. Et pour ce type… Deidara. Et pour Sasuke.

-Sasuke. Il sort avec un gamin que je peux pas sentir. Pourtant, il est génial, ce Naruto. Tant qu'il ne s'approche pas de Sasuke.

-Tu comptes lui dire un jour ?

-Chais pas. Je suis tellement bien que j'ai peur de tout foirer.

-Mais un jour, il faudra que tu enlèves ces bandages.

-On est pas prêts.

-Il n'est pas prêt, ou _tu_ n'es pas prêt ?

-Je ne suis pas prêt. Lui, il a beaucoup mûri en quelques mois. Mais j'ai peur de voir de la haine dans ses yeux quand il me regarde. Ou du dégoût.

-T'avais pas tellement d'autres solutions.

-J'aurais pu appeler la police au lieu de… de…

Itachi se tut.

Il se revoyait, dix ans plus tôt, cette arme maudite dans sa main.

Elle pesait lourd, ou peut-être était-ce lui qui n'était pas assez fort…

Il se revoyait leur parler.

Tirer.

Une balle dans le genou, Mikoto qui tombe.

Tirer.

Une balle dans l'épaule, Fugaku tombe aussi.

C'est tellement lourd.

Je n'arrive pas à viser.

Ils se mettent à crier.

Ils vont réveiller Sasuke.

Non ! Pas ça !

Il faut qu'il dorme, pour que je l'emmène loin sans qu'il les voie.

Il faut que je les achève vite.

Je tire encore.

Une balle dans le ventre de Mikoto, cette femme immonde que je n'appellerai plus jamais maman.

Elle crache du sang, ses cris en sont brouillés.

Le sang me fascine et me révulse, c'est tellement beau, tellement ignoble, du sang rouge comme le soleil levant, du sang qui coule à gros bouillons sur les tatamis immaculés.

Je tire sur Fugaku, de nouveau, avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'appeler à l'aide.

Sa poitrine se troue, son sang éclabousse le mur.

Il me regarde de son air sévère, mais je vois la peur crier dans ses yeux noirs.

Heureusement qu'il y a un silencieux sur ce revolver.

Sasuke ne verra pas ce sang.

Mikoto bouge encore.

J'en pleurerais de rage, si mes yeux n'étaient pas complètement asséchés par la maladie.

Je tire encore.

Je lui ai juste éraflé la gorge.

Elle crie de plus en plus, hystérique, en voyant le sang jaillir de sa carotide.

Non, tais-toi, Sasuke va se réveiller ! Il ne faut pas qu'il fasse de cauchemars.

Il en fait déjà tant.

Fugaku se redresse un peu et lève le bras.

Il me montre son téléphone.

Il a appelé la police.

Il faut que je les achève…

Après, tant pis.

J'irai en prison.

Je demanderai au juge qu'on dise à Sasuke que c'est un serial killer qui les a tués.

Oui, voilà.

Il ira dans un orphelinat, on s'occupera bien de lui.

Tant pis pour moi, moi ça ne compte pas.

Je m'approche en tremblant.

Je marche dans leur sang, si beau et si hideux.

J'attrape Fugaku par les cheveux, je pose le canon sur sa tempe.

Il n'arrive plus à bouger pour se défendre.

Quelle déchéance. Ça lui fait quoi, d'être celui qui est faible et sans défense ?

Je le fixe droit dans les yeux, articule silencieusement le mot « adieu », et tire.

Mikoto continue de hurler, elle gaspille le peu d'air qu'il lui reste à appeler à l'aide.

Voilà la mère qu'elle est.

Elle crie pour réveiller son fils, pour qu'il la voie agonisante.

Mais Sasuke a le sommeil lourd, il ne peut pas s'être réveillé.

Je vais auprès de Mikoto.

Je m'agenouille près d'elle, elle gît dans son sang.

Son beau kimono bleu a des reflets rubis. C'est parfaitement magnifique.

Mon bras tremble tandis que je pointe le canon vers son front.

Je tire, et tout va au ralenti.

J'entends le déclic de la gâchette, le sifflement de la balle.

L'os craque dans un bruit délicat.

Le sang bouillonne en une musique barbare.

Un bruissement près de la porte.

Non, ce n'est rien.

Rien que mon imagination.

Ça ne peut pas être Sasuke, il dort.

C'est mon imagination.

Je lâche le revolver et il tombe dans le sang.

Un éclat métallique dans une mer rubis.

Je crois que je n'oublierai jamais cette vision.

Je suis si fatigué.

Je m'éloigne un peu, je m'appuie contre le mur.

Je vois tout le sang sur mes vêtements, et ça me rend malade.

Je vomis dans un coin du salon.

Loin de mes géniteurs, pour ne pas que je sois mélangé à leur monstruosité.

Je dois me laver, m'habiller de propre, réveiller Sasuke et l'emmener avec moi ailleurs, avant que la police arrive.

Je ne sais pas encore où, mais le Japon est grand.

Mais je suis si fatigué.

Je titube jusqu'aux cadavres, pour vérifier qu'ils sont bien morts.

Ils ne nous feront plus aucun mal, maintenant.

J'entends la sirène d'une voiture de police.

C'est trop tard pour fuir.

Je m'assieds en seisa entre les deux corps.

Je ferme les yeux.

Le sang détrempe doucement mon pantalon.

Je sais que j'en ai aussi sur les mains, et sur le visage.

Je tremble.

De peur, de fatigue, de haine, ou de fièvre.

Je sens encore le goût de la bile dans ma bouche.

Faites que les policiers ne réveillent pas Sasuke.

Il sera plus heureux sans moi.

Et puis, il sera toujours temps de le retrouver, quand je sortirai de prison, pour tout lui expliquer. Il est trop petit pour comprendre.

Il sera plus heureux sans moi.

On frappe à la porte d'entrée, j'entends les pas furtifs de Sasuke.

La porte du salon est fermée, il ne peut pas avoir vu.

J'entends un policier dire à mon petit frère de venir avec lui à la cuisine.

Bien, on le tient à l'écart.

Les autres courent dans toute la maison.

Je parie qu'ils ont gardé leurs grosses chaussures boueuses.

La cloison coulissante du salon s'ouvre avec un chuintement.

J'ouvre enfin les yeux.

-Ne le répétez pas à Sasuke, s'il vous plaît, murmuré-je en posant les mains au sol et en m'inclinant.

* * *

La narration est un peu bizarre, vu que je suis passée de la troisième à la première personne en cours de route, mais c'est venu sans que je m'en rende compte, et j'ai trouvé que ça donnait un effet flash-back pas trop marqué... enfin je veux dire, ça m'aurait un peu embêté de devoir mettre "début flash-back POV Itachi", puis "fin flash-back"... ça fait plutôt moyen comme effet je trouve (même si je l'ai utilisé, réutilisé, ré-ré-utilisé par le passé)

Alors, vous le trouvez comment mon Yahiko? Il est claaaasse, hein, hein? Un peu salaud sur les bords, mais j'ai essayé de donner son point de vue pour clarifier l'affaire, sans rester sur le point de vue "blessé" d'Itachi.

Ah, et le "petit capital" d'Itachi est tiré du "Journal d'une princesse" de Meg Cabot, livre que je n'ai absolument jamais lu, mais qui m'a été spoilé dans son intégralité par ma Naru-chan.

Allez, à la revoyure! (pliiiize des reviews, j'en ai besoin, plus que de ma ration quotidienne de café)

Chapitre suivant: c'est le début de la fin de la première partie! Comment Sasuke va-t-il prendre ce qu'Itachi lui a dit au téléphone? Va-t-il avouer son amour à Itachi? Et Itachi, va-t-il enfin ouvrir les yeux et se rendre compte que, bordel, il a vraiment très envie de [censuré] son frère? Vous le saurez très bientôt dans mon prochain chapitre!

(ça fait très soap tout ça^^ j'adooore^^)


	12. PI: chap11: les larmes d'Itachi

Yo! Je sais, ça faisait un moment... un long moment... mais comment dire... j'ai fait des modif' dans le chapitre douze et donc j'ai dû garder le chapitre onze plus longtemps pour vérifier que tout restait cohérent. Ce qui est à présent le cas (et j'arrête de faire des modifications, ça me pompe mon énergie)

On avance doucement vers... pas le dénouement de la fic... mais le dénouement de la partie I! (à titre de rappel: ma fic se déroule en trois parties, chacune traitant d'un thème différent: dans la partie I, Itachi-Ichigo apaise le désir de vengeance de Sasuke+ils tombent peu à peu amoureux (long life to marshmallow!), dans la partie II, on a la **Révélatioooon** (ambiance Nekozawa), donc pourquoi que n'Ita-chan a tué les méchants parents et l'officialisation de l'ItaSasu (vous êtes contentes, hm? ^^) et dans a partie III, c'est 100% ItaSasu, tout ce que j'aime, dégoulinant de marshmallow et pis aussi un peu de sadisme (mais je ne dis pas tout maintenant))

Le lemon est, bien entendu, au dernier chapitre de la partie III (mouahaha que je suis sadiqueuh ^^)

**Jojo: **Mouahahaha la question que j'attendais! Pourquoi Ita-chan-d'amour a tué les méchants parents? Comme précisé plus haut, c'est dans la partie II (patience^^). Les possibilités que tu proposes sont intéressantes (ou comment faire pour que tu ne saches pas ce que finalement j'ai choisi MOUAHAHA)... t'inquiète, je pense que j'ai été assez originale sur ce coup-là (si quelqu'un arrive à deviner, c'est qu'on a le même cerveau tordu)  
**Reytan:** Mh, le piercing de Yahiko a du succès^^ Mais y a peu de chance que je donne des précisions (je suis absolument pas documentée sur le sujet, et je me vois mal faire des recherches internet là-dessus. Tout ce qu'il risque de m'arriver, c'est que j'en sorte choquée à mort ^^) Waouh, je pensais pas que le passage un peu gore serait un délice (serais-tu une folle sadique assoiffée de sang? xD)  
**Nina: **Merci^^ j'ai eu un peu de mal à faire ce chapitre-là, enfin, je veux dire: pour faire ressortir tout ce que je voulais faire ressortir... (et bizarrement, la scène du meurtre était ce qui m'a fait le plus triper! Même si j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant, j'étais trop emballée en décrivant le sang, la gerbe, la peur, le dégoût, etc. Gosh chuis trop sadique^^)  
**Bloom:** Vi vi ils seront en couple un jour^^ et quel couple (je bave déjà)... je dirais dans... cinq chapitres? Je pense... enfin, vu que la je réécris la Partie II, ça pourrait être un peu plus long que cinq... enfin, de toute façon, la patience est une vertu U.U (pourquoi je pense au film "La Momie", moi? bon, laisse tomber, je suis un cas désespéré)

**Chapitre 11**

**Les larmes d'Itachi**

-Naruto ? Il est où Sasuke ? demanda Ichigo lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement.

-Salle de bains. Hm, c'est qui, Ichigo ? demanda le blond en pointant Yahiko du doigt.

-Yahiko. Un pote du centre de… réfugiés. Tu sais, là où je donnais des cours de math.

-Ah, oui. Il vient d'où ?

-Hein ?

-Ben, s'il est réfugié.

-De… d'Irlande, dit Ichigo en fixant les cheveux roux de Yahiko d'un air inspiré. Bon, tu veux du whisky, l'Irlandais ?

-Non, merci. Je suis en cure de désintox.

-Désintox ? répéta Naruto.

-Tu n'imagines même pas ce qui circulait au centre…

Ichigo les laissa faire connaissance et alla à la salle de bains.

-Ça va, Sasuke ? demanda-t-il en approchant sa bouche de la porte.

-Fous-moi la paix, Usuratonkachi. T'inquiéter pour moi ne fait pas partie du marché.

-Euh… moi, c'est Ichigo. C'est quoi, cette histoire de marché ?

-Rien.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Chuis dans le bain.

-C'est un oui ou un non, ça ?

-Oui, si c'est pour parler sérieusement.

-Ok.

Ichigo entra doucement et referma la porte derrière lui. Sasuke était allongé dans la baignoire, ses épaules et sa tête flottant au-dessus d'un nuage de mousse blanche. Il était si beau. Il avait posé un gant de toilette mouillé sur son visage, pour se détendre – et pour masquer ses larmes – et il le souleva pour regarder Ichigo.

-Ça a été ?

-Oui. J'enlève mes bandages la semaine prochaine.

-Y a quelqu'un avec toi ? J'ai entendu du bruit.

-Un ami.

-Hm, lâcha Sasuke, n'osant pas demander de quel genre d'ami il s'agissait.

-Pourquoi tu prends un bain alors que Naruto est là ?

-C'est lui qui s'est incrusté. Il m'épuise. Je me détends comme je peux, depuis que tu jettes systématiquement toutes mes cigarettes à la poubelle.

Ichigo sourit. Sasuke cacha son visage avec son gant de toilette.

-Ce que tu m'as dit tantôt… ça m'a… ça m'a touché. Je savais pas.

-T'avais pas besoin de savoir.

-J'ai vraiment été chien avec toi. Plusieurs fois.

-J'ai l'habitude.

-Je déteste Itachi. Vraiment. Beaucoup plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer. Je le hais. Le Itachi d'avant me manque. C'est moche de dire ça, mais c'est comme s'il était mort cette nuit-là. Il n'existe plus. Le Itachi qui a tué mes parents mérite de mourir. Je ne compte pas lui pardonner, ou essayer de lui trouver des excuses, ou même chercher à faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Je laisse tomber, mais je le hais toujours, et je ne pourrai jamais l'apprécier. Je ne peux pas faire mieux. Désolé.

-C'est rien. C'est déjà très bien. Je suis infiniment fier de toi, Sasuke.

-…

Ichigo sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux mouillés de Sasuke.

-Je sais que tu vas me dire « il avait sans doute ses raisons », mais je pense que rien n'excuse le meurtre de ses propres parents. Alors on n'en parle plus. D'accord ?

Ichigo sourit à nouveau.

Mais Itachi pleura.

Itachi avait mal.

Itachi avait peur.

Itachi avait une semaine pour disparaître de Konoha.

Il n'existait plus. C'est ce que Sasuke avait dit. Il était mort. Il n'était plus rien, plus rien qu'un tueur méritant la pendaison. Il n'avait plus qu'à partir et aller vivre ailleurs, une autre vie, avec d'autres gens.

Et tant pis pour ses amis, pour Deidara, pour tous les autres.

Il savait qu'une vie commencée par un meurtre s'achevait par l'errance.

Itachi sortit doucement de la salle de bains. Quand il revint dans le salon, Naruto était parti.

Itachi-Ichigo se jeta dans les bras de Yahiko.

Alors qu'Ichigo était heureux et fier que Sasuke aille enfin mieux, Itachi se sentait seul, si seul, infiniment seul dans sa peine. Yahiko le serra contre lui sans rien dire. Il avait compris sans avoir besoin de mots. Il connaissait si bien Itachi qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre pour comprendre sa douleur.

-J'ai un appartement à Sapporo.

-A Hokkaïdo ?

-Oui. Tu peux venir y vivre tout le temps que tu voudras.

-Merci… mais Sasuke va me détester si je pars maintenant sans rien dire… enfin, c'est pas comme s'il ne me détestait pas déjà.

-Tu peux attendre aussi longtemps que tu veux.

-Dans une semaine. Juste après avoir fait un bond à Kyoto pour m'enlever mes bandages.

-On prendra l'avion et tu viendras vivre avec moi.

-Comme on l'avait promis.

-Oui. Et on sera bien.

-Oui. Jamais heureux, mais bien.

-On regardera le soleil se lever sur les collines.

Yahiko parlait doucement de sa voix grave et rassurante, parce qu'il avait entre ses bras un petit garçon de douze ans qui avait tué ses parents.

-Sasuke sera plus heureux sans moi.

-Oui, murmura Yahiko pour ne pas le contredire.

-Il sera triste quand Ichigo partira, mais il l'oubliera.

-Oui, Itachi.

-Deidara sera triste aussi.

-Tu lui enverras des mails, et vous resterez des heures au téléphone.

-A Sapporo, je rencontrerai des tas de filles, et j'en trouverai une gentille qui sera assez innocente pour bien vouloir m'épouser.

-Tu n'aimes plus les hommes ?

-Pour le sexe, ouais. Mais j'aime pas les hommes. Ichigo aimait les hommes.

-Itachi aussi.

-Je ne suis plus Ichigo, et je ne veux pas… être Itachi. Il est un monstre. Il a tué ses parents.

Yahiko soupira. Parfois, Itachi perdait pied. Il redevenait un gamin, avec sa petite voix douce, ses expressions innocentes, et ses frayeurs.

-…et vous aurez des tas de gosses.

-Tu seras leur parrain.

-Oui.

-Sasuke sera plus heureux sans moi.

-Oui, Itachi.

-J'ai envie de pleurer. J'en ai envie depuis dix ans. Je crois que ça fait des siècles que je n'ai plus pleuré.

-Tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre ?

-…

-Viens, Itachi, c'est moi qui paie. Et tant pis pour la désintox.

Itachi et Yahiko sortirent, consoler leurs peines dans le fond d'un verre à saké.

OoOoO

Quand Sasuke sortit de la salle de bains, il trouva un appartement vide. Il haussa les épaules et vérifia ses messages sur son gsm.

« Désolé, Ichigo était un peu secoué, je suis avec lui dans un bar. On revient pas trop tard.

Un ami »

Sasuke ne voyait pas trop ce qui avait pu le secouer, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça.

OoOoO

A deux heures du matin, Sasuke en eut marre d'attendre Ichigo.

Il se coucha en râlant, se demandant où ce crétin pouvait bien traîner.

Enfin, ça ne le regardait pas.

Le lendemain, il chercherait un job, pour prouver à Ichigo qu'il était capable de se démerder seul.

OoOoO

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux. Dimanche matin, onze heures, déjà… Il se tourna dans le lit et tomba nez à nez avec Ichigo.

Il était allongé tout habillé sur le couvre-lit. Ses cheveux étaient tout défaits. Il puait l'alcool, la cigarette et un autre truc indéfinissable.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui l'a mis dans cet état ? grommela Sasuke.

-Dix-sept vodkas, une dizaine de sakés, quatorze bières, deux, trois joints, un peu d'ecstasy, pas mal de coke, et une nuit torride avec un inconnu, dit une voix venant du sol.

Sasuke sursauta et vit un homme roux à moitié avachi par terre.

-Il était censé revenir « pas trop tard » !

-Tu sais pas ce que c'est, quand il a décidé de se bourrer la gueule.

-Mais c'est pitoyable !

-Ichigo n'est pas si fort qu'il en a l'air.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Je crois qu'il est amoureux. Et chez lui, c'est toujours explosif. J'en sais quelque chose.

-T'es qui, toi ?

-Yahiko, pour te servir. Ancien compagnon de cellule d'Ichigo.

-De cellule ?

Yahiko écarquilla les yeux. Il avait foiré.

-Euh… ouais. On a fait deux, trois ans de taule ensemble. Moi pour trafic de drogue, et lui pour un… braquage.

Sasuke secoua la tête.

-Ichigo ne peut pas avoir été en prison. Ce mec est un saint. Un saint pervers, peut-être, mais un saint quand même.

-Ah, s'il t'entendait, il en pleurerait de joie !

-T'as pas intérêt à lui répéter. Bon, barre-toi, je m'occupe de lui.

-Sir, yes sir ! dit Yahiko en se relevant et en sortant.

Sasuke entreprit de déshabiller Ichigo pour le glisser sous les draps. D'abord les baskets, puis les chaussettes, le pantalon.

De qui il pouvait bien être amoureux, ce pervers ? Deidara ?

Sasuke ne s'attarda pas sur le boxer poisseux, et retira son T-shirt rose et imbibé d'alcool, sans regarder les diverses morsures, griffures, taches bleuâtres qui parsemaient son torse et ses épaules.

La prochaine fois qu'il voyait Deidara, il lui arrachait la tête. Rien que d'imaginer qu'il puisse occuper les pensées d'Ichigo… et d'autres parties de lui…

Il redessina du bout du doigt le tatouage qu'il avait à l'épaule gauche, lui enleva ses lunettes de soleil et les posa sur la table de nuit.

Sasuke regarda les fines paupières bleutées avec un mélange d'admiration et de tendresse.

Il tira les couvertures sur Ichigo, puis s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il caressa légèrement la mâchoire blanche, frôla ses lèvres rosées, effleura le bord des bandages.

-Moi aussi, je suis amoureux, pourtant je me fous pas en l'air, murmura-t-il en caressant les longs cheveux noirs.

Il se pencha vers son visage. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Ichigo.

« Il suffit de faire comme avec Naruto » pensa-t-il. Il posa un léger baiser sur la bouche de l'endormi.

-Pouah, il pue l'alcool !

Sasuke se leva en pestant.

-Et ça dort combien de temps, un pédé amoureux ? grogna-t-il en se laissant tomber devant la télé.

OoOoO

Itachi ouvrit les yeux.

Par un miracle de l'espace-temps, il était nu dans son lit, alors qu'un peu plus tôt, il était dans un bar glauque à se descendre le plus d'alcool possible en fumant et en se collant à des mecs sordides.

Il avait, en plus du goût amer de l'alcool, une saveur sucrée sur les lèvres. Comme quand il embrassait Deidara après s'être brossé les dents.

Il remit ses lunettes et se leva en titubant. Quelqu'un avait posé un peignoir au bout du lit. Il l'enfila et pointa le nez dans le salon.

-Yahi-chan ?

-Non, c'est Sasuke.

-Yahiko est parti ?

-Il n'y a que moi ici. Tu veux un café ?

-Thé vert sucré, merci.

-Va te doucher, dit Sasuke d'une voix froide, sans le regarder, les yeux plongés dans son bouquin.

-Sasuke…

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'en veux ?

-De quoi ?

-De te donner le mauvais exemple…

-Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, je fais ce que je veux de la mienne.

-Sasuke… je t'adore. J'aurais aimé que tu sois mon frère.

-Ouais, moi aussi, répliqua Sasuke d'une voix impassible. Va te doucher. Je prépare ton thé.

OoOoO

-J'ai mal à la tête, geignit Ichigo en faisant mine de se coucher.

-T'avais qu'à pas faire le con hier soir.

-Bouh, t'es méchant avec moi ! Je vais le dire à Naruto, et après il va te quitter, na !

-Pff, ok, va te coucher.

-Youpi !

-Je t'amène des aspirines.

-Ouiiiii !

Ichigo se précipita dans la chambre. Il ouvrit sa valise et vérifia ses préservatifs. Ils étaient tous là, c'est que Naruto et Sasuke n'avaient rien fait.

-Ouf.

Par contre, il manquait trois mille yens dans sa réserve de liquide.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

Où cet argent avait-il bien pu disparaître ?

Il haussa les épaules et se coucha.

-Merci Sasu-chan ! s'écria-t-il lorsque celui-ci lui apporta ses aspirines.

-Tu veux de la lecture ou tu dors directement ?

-Je vais dormir. Ça ne me réussit vraiment pas de faire n'importe quoi de mes nuits.

Sasuke acquiesça et sortit, laissant Ichigo se reposer.

OoOoO

Ichigo dormait depuis le dimanche matin, et ne s'était toujours pas réveillé lundi. Sasuke s'inquiéta un peu, mais laissa un mot dans la cuisine et partit au lycée. Il aurait bien aimé rester encore un peu s'occuper d'Ichigo, mais il devait remplir sa part du marché auprès de Naruto. Les trois jours étaient passés, il lui devait trois mille yens.

Avec un peu de chance, le blond accepterait de prolonger le deal pour quelques jours. Histoire de faire oublier à Ichigo ce crétin dont il était tombé amoureux.

OoOoO

Itachi s'étira et chercha ses lunettes à tâtons. Il se gratta le cou d'un air absent.

-Hm, faudrait que je me rase, moi, marmonna-t-il en sentant son menton piquant.

Il se leva et constata qu'il portait un T-shirt qui ne lui appartenait pas. Un simple T-shirt noir un peu trop court.

Il fronça les sourcils, puis alla se raser, se brosser les dents et se laver les cheveux.

Quand il eut fini, il constata avec plaisir qu'il avait retrouvé ses cheveux doux, sa peau de pêche et son haleine sucrée d'avant sa nuit de débauche.

Il ausculta ses cicatrices, puis replaça ses bandages, heureux de constater que sa peau se reconstruisait à une vitesse plus que satisfaisante. Quelques mois et il n'y paraîtrait plus. Il redeviendrait parfaitement magnifique et tout à fait apte à redevenir le dragueur en série qu'il n'aurait jamais dû arrêter d'être, puis il se rangerait après, disons, deux années de joyeuse débauche cent pour cent hétérosexuelle. Mais dans le fond, il savait qu'il essayait juste de se convaincre que cette relation qu'il avait avec Sasuke, cette affection trop énorme pour juste s'appeler « amitié » ou « amour fraternel », que cette relation n'était pas une bonne chose pour lui. Il essayait de minimiser les dégâts, minimiser sa douleur. Comme si ces mois de bonheur tranquille n'avaient été qu'un contretemps, un imprévu vaguement irritant dans sa vie bien rangée d'enfoiré sympathique.

Il soupira, le cœur fêlé.

-Tu es un dieu ! dit-il finalement en faisant un clin d'œil et un sourire charmeur à son reflet. Hm, j'ai faim…

Itachi se prépara un bol de céréales et du thé, et vit le papier sur la table.

_Je suis parti au lycée sans te réveiller. Pour Orochimaru, t'inquiète pas (je suis ceinture noire de karaté)_

_Bonne journée._

_Sasuke_

_PS : hier soir tu t'es réveillé deux secondes, juste le temps de te gerber dessus (très élégant) alors j'ai tout nettoyé et je t'ai mis un de mes T-shirts.  
_

-Attentionné, je le savais, murmura Itachi en glissant le papier dans sa poche.

Itachi regarda l'heure. Onze heures et demie.

-Allez, dans cinq heures je vais chercher Sasuke au lycée.

Il mangea ses céréales en vérifiant ses messages.

Un de Deidara.

« Yo c'était pour te dire que j'ai réussi à convaincre Sasori que je l'aimais. Et toi ça va ? »

-Oui, oui, ça va, murmura Itachi en effaçant le message.

Un de Naruto.

« Ohayo. Sasuke est arrivé en retard au lycée, tu sais pourquoi ? »

-Parce qu'il a torché mon vomis jusqu'au matin ? J'en sais rien, je dormais comme une souche.

Un d'un collègue du café.

« Le boss demande quand tu reviens. C'est chiant sans toi au café, ma belle. »

Itachi sourit à peine.

Et un de Sasuke.

« Tu veux que je rentre à midi pour te faire à manger ? »

Itachi sourit d'un air attendri.

Celui ou celle qui aurait le cœur de Sasuke serait l'être humain le plus chanceux au monde.

Ichigo était complètement sous le charme, fou amoureux de lui.

« Non, c'est bon, reste au lycée. Naruto va m'en vouloir xD »

Itachi s'étira et alla au salon, regarder la télé.

* * *

Et voilà...  
Chapitre suivant: "derniers instants"... je suis en train de le peaufiner les détails, et il me reste dix pages manuscrites à taper. Je crois que ce sera un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres... après, ce sera le tout dernier chapitre de la Partie I, avec la suite du flash-back d'Itachi.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Il me semble légèrement moins bien que les autres, je sais pas pourquoi... j'ai du mal à cerner la personnalité de Sasuke dans cette fic, donc il est un peu... versatile? Enfin, il sait pas ce qu'il veut, et il passe son temps à dénigrer son frère, puis à l'aimer à en mourir et à regretter de l'avoir perdu. Mais j'imagine que c'est ce qu'on doit ressentir dans un cas pareil... dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ainsi je pourrai améliorer un peu le chapitre suivant^^

Ah, et aussi... à votre avis, c'est quoi le "marché" entre Sasuke et Naruto? Il me semble que c'est assez visible, mais bon, Itachi est trop aveugle pour s'en rendre compte xD

Petite note: Sapporo est la ville principale du département du Hokkaido, qui est la partie la plus au nord du Japon (donc loin, loin de Konoha, que je situe quelque part entre Tokyo et Kyoto)

Reviews please?


	13. PI: chap12: derniers instants

Hello^^ Je sais que j'ai du retard, mais ce chapitre est _très_ long^^

Le précédent faisait 2 569 mots, et celui-ci 7 013 ^^ (d'après mon traitement de textes...)

Il est assez condensé, genre j'explique en un mini-paragraphe ce qu'il se passe dans une journée complète, mais on va dire que j'accélère pour arriver plus vite à la partie II ^^

Merci à **Nina**, **Bloom**, **LI**, **Fuhatsu** et **Jojo**! Et toutes les autres qui lisent sans reviewer (même si je préfèrerais que vous reviewez xDD)

(au fait, Jojo... moi je veux bien te répondre, mais je sais pas c'est quoi le mail de ta soeur, ni qui est ta soeur xD ça n'aide pas forcément^^

**Chapitre 12**

**Derniers instants**

Itachi décida que la semaine qui lui restait avec Sasuke devait être la meilleure de toute sa vie.

Il allait reléguer son cafard aux oubliettes et être plus heureux que jamais.

Oui, il ferait rire Sasuke, il l'embêterait, le serrerait dans ses bras, lui ferait à manger.

Il profiterait de sa dernière semaine.

D'abord, aller le chercher au lycée. Sur le chemin, il achèterait des pains au chocolat. Sasuke disait tout le temps qu'il n'aimait pas, mais c'était faux. Au soir, il l'emmènerait au restaurant, avec Naruto s'il le voulait. Le lendemain, ils iraient au cinéma. Après, à un karaoké. Et le jeudi, il le traînerait à un concert, n'importe lequel, il y avait tant de salles de concert dans les environs. La vendredi, ils iraient dans un parc d'attraction (et tant pis pour l'école). Le samedi… il partirait.

Itachi soupira.

Il prit son sac et sortit acheter ces pains au chocolat. Sur le chemin, il se mit à repenser à ces trois mois passés avec Sasuke. Comment il l'avait trouvé, dans cette ruelle immonde, comment il l'avait soigné, comment il l'avait apprivoisé. Comment il en était tombé amoureux, alors que c'était son frère. Il sourit en se disant que grâce à lui, Sasuke était devenu un homme, et plus un gamin assoiffé de vengeance. Au moins, il n'avait pas été qu'une source de nuisance pour lui.

Il entra dans une pâtisserie, acheta ses pains au chocolat, puis prit le chemin du lycée, souriant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de l'école et de son frère.

Son petit frère, la lumière de sa vie, tout ce qui le maintenait encore vivant, celui pour qui il avait tout sacrifié.

Et son cœur se remplissait de joie à mesure qu'il avançait, il le sentait se gonfler, il était amoureux et fier de son petit frère.

Il lui restait quelques jours pour vivre et revivre ce plaisir de marcher vers le lycée, comme un amant sent son cœur se gonfler de désir rien qu'en prenant le train pour rejoindre son amour.

Itachi fronça les sourcils, amer. Sauf qu'il n'était pas un amant pour Sasuke. Et ne le serait jamais. Il faudrait qu'il passe au-dessus de ça aussi. Comme au-dessus du reste. Au-dessus de sa peur. De ses angoisses. Au-dessus de ses meurtres. Au-dessus de la prison. Au-dessus des regrets. Des remords. Au-dessus de sa vie en général. Du bonheur en général. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un deuil de plus à surmonter.

Il secoua la tête, vaguement nauséeux. Allez, il suffisait de trouver un point positif à tout cela. Il allait passer une semaine de rêve, de _vrai_ rêve, pas ce rêve illusoire et gerbant qu'il s'était infligé deux jours plus tôt. Après, aucune importance. Yahiko serait là pour le soutenir, non ?

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, il vit de loin Sasuke parler à Naruto. Le blond semblait énervé par quelque chose, et il cria en repoussant Sasuke. Itachi haussa les sourcils.

Bizarre…

Quand il arriva suffisamment près, il s'écria joyeusement :

-Yo Sasuke, je suis là !

Sasuke se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en le voyant.

-Ça va ? Tu n'es plus… tu sais… malade ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

-Non, je vais super bien ! Naruto, tu veux passer à l'appartement ? J'ai des pains au chocolat !

-Non, j'ai des trucs à faire, aboya-t-il en s'éloignant.

-Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? s'inquiéta Ichigo.

-Rien, c'est lui. Il doit être réglé, marmonna Sasuke.

-Tu veux un pain au choco ?

-Mouais.

Ichigo fouilla dans son sac et donna la pâtisserie à Sasuke.

-La journée s'est bien passée ? demanda-t-il en se mettant à marcher.

-Ouais.

-T'as des devoirs ?

-Ben, comme tous les jours.

-Beaucoup ?

-Non.

-C'est parce que j'ai pensé qu'on aurait pu aller au resto ce soir.

-Oh, oui, si tu veux.

-T'as remarqué ?

-Quoi ?

-C'est le pantalon que j'avais mis pour aller à l'hôpital, et à cause duquel je me suis fait dépister dix-sept fois.

Sasuke fit quelques pas en arrière et remarqua le « I love boys ».

Il secoua la tête.

Comment Ichigo pouvait-il mettre des trucs pareils ? C'était un coup à se faire violer par un passant, ça… Avait-on idée de mettre des vêtements aussi moulants ? Et puis, rien que le message qu'il offrait… sans compter le T-shirt qu'il portait, arborant un grand « _Weapon of ass destruction » _(nda : jeu de mots sur l'expression « weapon of mass destruction », « arme de destruction massive », avec « ass » au lieu de « mass » (j'imagine que je ne dois rappeler à personne ce que signifie le mot « ass », hm ? ^^)). Un appel au viol, lui aussi.

-Il est bien, non ?

-Il te va bien, souffla Sasuke en mordant dans son pain au chocolat.

-Ne parle pas la bouche pleine. Je ne comprends rien, dit Ichigo d'une voix affectueuse en essuyant avec un mouchoir les miettes qui s'étaient collées autour de la bouche de Sasuke.

Celui-ci le repoussa en grognant.

-Lâche-moi, t'es pas ma mère.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

-Tu racontes autre chose que des conneries, des fois ?

-Rarement. C'est tellement triste, les trucs sérieux.

-C'est pas parce que c'est triste qu'il faut fuir. Tu crois que j'ai pu fuir quand j'ai vu mes parents morts ?

-Tu n'étais pas obligé d'aller voir, marmonna Ichigo, en évitant de le regarder.

-Si tu avais entendu tes parents hurler de douleur, si tu avais entendu leur sang gicler, tu serais resté tranquillement dans ta chambre, toi ?

-On peut parler d'autre chose ? Je ne me sens pas très bien quand on parle de hurlements et de sang qui gicle…

Sasuke regarda Ichigo, qui était d'une pâleur extrême, presque verdâtre.

-Tu vas vomir ?

-Ça doit être… à cause de ma gueule de bois… murmura Ichigo en respirant profondément.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'es bourré la gueule.

-Reste pur et n'essaie pas de savoir, ça vaut mieux pour toi, souffla Ichigo en sortant une bouteille d'eau de son sac et en buvant à petites gorgées.

-« Reste pur ». C'est quoi encore cette connerie ?

-C'est rien.

-Ça a un rapport avec le fait que t'aies fait de la prison ?

La bouteille d'eau s'éclata au sol.

-P-Pardon ?

-Yahiko m'a dit que tu avais été en prison pour un… braquage, je crois.

-Il se moquait de toi, répondit Ichigo, catégorique.

-Il me semblait bien.

-Je n'ai commis aucun crime.

-Je sais.

-Et j'ai toujours gagné assez d'argent pour ne pas avoir besoin de braquer qui que ce soit.

-C'est ce que je pense aussi.

-Yahiko devrait arrêter de se moquer de tout le monde comme ça.

-Parfaitement.

Ichigo enjamba le cadavre de sa bouteille d'eau et reprit le chemin de l'appartement. Sasuke lui emboîta le pas, se posant de plus en plus de questions.

OoOoO

Ichigo poussa la porte d'un petit restaurant à l'aspect miteux.

-Ça ne paie pas de mine, mais c'est le meilleur restaurant de sushi de Konoha, dit-il.

-Si tu le dis. Moi, je ne suis jamais allé au restaurant. De toute ma vie. Ou parfois à Ichiraku.

-C'est vrai, ça coûte assez cher… dit Ichigo d'une voix compatissante.

-Non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que ça sert à rien d'aller seul au resto.

-Oh…

Une serveuse en kimono apparut et les guida sans un mot vers une table.

Elle leur tendit des menus, mais Ichigo répondit sans les regarder.

-Deux assortiments de maki, sushi et sashimi et deux bières, s'il vous plaît.

Il lui fit un sourire particulièrement craquant et la serveuse s'éloigna, le rouge aux joues.

-Mignonne, apprécia Ichigo en suivant du regard la soie du kimono qui ondulait contre ses hanches au rythme de ses pas balancés. Oh, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop de boire de la bière ? Je sais que tu n'as pas l'âge, mais celle qu'ils servent ici est… vraiment délicieuse.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé choisir ? s'irrita Sasuke.

-Parce que tu ne trouveras rien de meilleur que ce que j'ai choisi. Les sushi qu'ils font ici sont tellement bons que j'en aurais pleuré la première fois que je les ai goûtés. Enfin, si mes glandes lacrymales pourries par la maladie m'en avaient laissé l'opportunité. Mais maintenant que j'ai été opéré, ne t'inquiète pas si tu me vois pleurer en mangeant.

-Et puis, c'est quoi cette façon de draguer les serveuses ? c'est pour avoir à manger plus vite ? râla Sasuke, plus énervé qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer.

-Calme-toi, Sasuke.

Ce dernier grommela encore deux trois malédictions à l'encontre des serveuses, puis se tut en voyant des sushi apparaître sous son nez.

La serveuse déposa les deux bouteilles de bière sur la table, puis repartit après les avoir décapsulées. Ichigo la suivit de nouveau du regard, se mordillant la langue du bout des canines, visiblement subjugué par ses courbes généreuses. Il se prit une gifle en revers de la part de Sasuke.

-Hey ! s'exclama-t-il, la joue rouge.

-Sale pervers ! Dégage tes yeux de là, c'est sûrement la fille du patron, et il va te flinguer ! Et puis d'abord, t'es pas censé être gay, toi ?

Ichigo haussa les épaules.

-J'aime bien les garçons, et j'aime bien les filles aussi.

-T'as l'air d'être très amoureux, tiens, siffla Sasuke, renfrogné.

Parce que bien sûr, il ne voulait pas qu'Ichigo en aime un autre que lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'Ichigo soit amoureux d'un quelconque crétin pervers. Mais tant qu'à faire, il préférait s'imaginer qu'Ichigo pouvait être un tant soit peu fidèle. Histoire de ne pas briser le mythe de l'amour parfait. Sasuke secoua la tête, chassant toutes ses pensées totalement contradictoires et fleur bleue.

-Moi ? Amoureux ? répéta Ichigo avec un visage totalement vide d'émotion, comme un poisson mort.

-Yahiko m'a dit que t'étais in love, pauvre débile.

-Ah… de qui ?

-J'en sais rien ! s'exclama Sasuke, ne comprenant plus rien.

-Ah. C'est mieux.

-Mieux quoi ?

-Que tu n'en saches rien.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'aurais pas voulu que tu me consoles, dit Ichigo avec un grand sourire.

-Que je te… console ?

Ichigo se pencha en avant, un sourire léger aux lèvres, et murmura :

-Il me hait.

-Qui ?

-Celui… que j'aime bien.

-« Bien » ?

-Beaucoup. Passionnément. A la folie. Il me hait.

Ichigo se recula en séparant ses baguettes, lançant un « Itadakimasu » avec un énorme sourire.

Sasuke commença à manger, pensif. Ichigo aimait quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas. « Parfait ! » songea-t-il. Il observa son vis-à-vis, l'air de rien, les yeux dissimulés derrière ses cheveux. Ichigo avait déjà bu la moitié de sa bouteille.

-Pourquoi il te hait ? demanda Sasuke, une douleur acide au creux de la poitrine.

-Il est déjà avec quelqu'un, répondit Ichigo en gobant un sashimi au thon. Kami-sama, le thon rouge, c'est trop bon !

-C'est… tout ? Il suffit de faire en sorte qu'ils se séparent et qu'il tombe dans tes bras, nan ?

Sasuke rosit légèrement, choqué en se rendant compte qu'il donnait des conseils matrimoniaux à son colocataire pervers. Il masqua sa gêne en buvant d'un trait le tiers de sa bière.

Ichigo ricana.

-C'est ça la différence entre toi et moi, murmura-t-il. Toi, tu ne lâcheras jamais prise. Sur rien. Tu ne laisseras personne empiéter sur ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre de ton territoire. Détruire tout autour de toi te semble naturel, si c'est pour servir tes ambitions. Moi je sais qu'il est heureux avec lui. Je sais qu'ils s'aiment. Je sais qu'il me haïra encore plus si je fais quoi que ce soit pour les séparer. Tu veux un sushi au thon rouge ?

-Mais non, tu achèves de dire que tu l'adores ! Garde-le !

-C'est ça la différence entre toi et moi, répéta Ichigo en vidant sa bouteille. Plus rien n'a d'importance pour moi, j'aime le thon rouge, mais c'est juste un goût que j'apprécie. Je saurais m'en passer. Je pourrais vivre le restant de ma vie sans plus jamais entrer dans un sushi-bar. Alors je peux très bien vivre le restant de ma vie en voyant celui que j'aime faire l'amour avec un autre. C'est tout.

Sasuke le regarda, horrifié, déposer le sushi sur son assiette.

-Mange-le, chuchota Ichigo.

-Mais… c'est… tellement _pitoyable _!

-Je sais, sourit Ichigo. On parle d'autre chose ?

Parce que vu comment la discussion partait, il risquait de fondre en larmes d'un moment à l'autre. Ce qui n'était pas l'idéal pour commencer une « semaine de rêve ».

Sasuke se remit à manger, murmurant un « c'est vrai que c'est trop bon ».

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du restaurant et que la serveuse débarrassa leur table, elle dut jeter six bouteilles de bière et un sushi au thon rouge.

OoOoO

-C'est la première fois que je mange des sushi, murmura Sasuke alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux.

-C'est vrai ? Même quand tu étais petit ?

-Je ne suis jamais allé au restaurant. Pour mes parents, il n'y avait qu'Itachi. Moi, j'étais sans doute la deuxième option, le plan B si quelque chose ratait avec Itachi. Mais rien ne ratait jamais avec Itachi, alors j'étais toujours derrière.

Ichigo posa un bras sur les épaules de Sasuke, et le serra contre lui en marchant, heureux malgré lui de ne pas être repoussé.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils t'adoraient, mentit-il.

Puisque de toute façon la vérité ne serait jamais révélée, à quoi bon le torturer en lui disant qu'il n'était strictement rien, qu'il ne représentait rien pour ses parents ?

-C'est pour ça qu'ils emmenaient toujours Itachi à plein d'endroits, et que moi je restais à la maison. J'ai dû aller cinq fois en tout au restaurant, et deux fois au cinéma.

Sasuke s'arrêta de marcher.

Ils étaient sur un pont.

Il s'appuya contre le garde-fou en regardant l'eau bouillonner sous lui.

-J'avais beau avoir sept ans, j'avais compris. Même si un enfant ne comprend pas tout, il sait quand on lui veut du bien ou du mal, ou quand tout simplement on n'en a rien à faire de lui.

Ichigo s'accouda lui aussi au garde-fou, à côté de Sasuke.

-La première fois que j'ai entendu parler de toi, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu portais tout ça en toi, murmura-t-il.

-Je crois qu'Itachi était le seul à se soucier de moi… enfin, avant de tuer papa et maman.

Itachi frissonna en entendant son petit frère appeler « papa » et « maman » ces monstres qu'étaient leurs géniteurs.

Mais Ichigo ne laissa rien paraître.

-Un jour, mes parents l'avaient emmené à un restaurant, pour ses examens. Moi, je devais rester à la maison. Ils sont revenus très tard, je dormais déjà. Mais Itachi est venu dans ma chambre, sans bruit. Il m'a réveillé en chuchotant qu'il avait quelque chose pour moi.

Ichigo-Itachi écouta avec attention.

Il se souvenait très bien de cette nuit-là, et il croyait que Sasuke l'aurait oubliée.

-Il avait quelque chose en main. C'était emballé dans du papier aluminium. Il avait gardé un sushi au thon rouge et un maki pour moi, sans que mes parents le sachent.

Itachi se revoyait, au restaurant. Tandis que ses parents étaient allés saluer quelqu'un à une autre table, il avait sorti un morceau d'aluminium de sa poche, qu'il avait pris soin d'emporter avant de partir, avait choisi ses deux pièces préférées pour les donner à Sasuke, les avaient emballées et glissées dans sa poche.

-Ils étaient plus très frais, forcément, mais c'étaient les meilleurs que j'ai jamais mangés. Il m'a dit « ne le dis pas aux parents, c'est un secret entre toi et moi ».

-…

-Mais tu vois, penser à ça, c'est comme se souvenir d'un mort. Alors je préfère ne plus y penser, et me dire que c'est arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre, ou que c'était un rêve. Ou un mensonge.

-C'est vrai que c'est plus facile de se dire que c'était… je ne sais pas… un coup monté par ton frère pour te faire souffrir. Gagner ta confiance et ton affection pour tout détruire. Peut-être qu'il était jaloux de toi.

Ichigo souriait tristement, mais Sasuke ne remarqua rien.

Noircir le tableau. Puisque rien ne serait dit, autant pervertir le souvenir que Sasuke avait de lui. Pour qu'il ne soit même plus triste d'avoir perdu son frère, en même temps que ses parents.

-C'est ce que je pense. Mais ce n'est pas si simple… murmura Sasuke.

-La vie n'est pas simple. Mais puisque tu ne sauras jamais ce qui l'a poussé à commettre cet acte, autant choisir la raison qui te semblera la plus simple à supporter. Celle qui ne t'empêchera pas de dormir la nuit.

-… Alors je me dis qu'il est devenu fou.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas… oublier… l'autre Itachi.

Ichigo sentit ses bandages s'humidifier peu à peu.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi écartelé de douleur, il se serait rendu compte de la cruauté de Sasuke. De cette façon qu'il avait de garder son souvenir vivant tout en refusant de le laisser rester près de lui. Cette façon qu'il avait d'aimer son frère mais de refuser d'admettre qu'il puisse avoir une, _une seule_ bonne raison d'avoir commis ces meurtres immondes.

-Il n'y a que la folie qui ait pu provoquer cela, continua Sasuke. Mes parents n'étaient pas les meilleurs du monde, mais je les aimais. Et je suis sûr que dans le fond, ils ne me détestaient pas tant que ça.

-…

-Souvent, je disais à Itachi que je voulais partir et être adopté par une autre famille. Je crois que je le pensais vraiment, mais il n'était quand même pas assez stupide pour les tuer pour ça ! Je ne sais pas.

-…

-Je crois que, comme tu dis, je ne le saurai jamais. Alors je choisis de croire qu'il est mort. Qu'il était devenu fou ce jour-là. Qu'il n'y a aucune raison à son geste. Qu'il n'a pas volontairement détruit ma vie.

-…

-Tu penses qu'on peut avancer avec des tous aussi flagrants dans son passé ?

-On peut toujours avancer.

-Pourtant, tu as dit que c'était trop tard pour toi.

-Moi, je suis un cas particulier. Je n'ai jamais été destiné à avancer. Je me laisse porter par le courant. J'ai toutes les capacités, mais je sais pas quoi en faire. J'en ai pas la force. Ou pas l'envie. Toi, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut.

-Ah.

-Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on rentre. Tu vas être malade, sans veste ni rien.

Sasuke jeta un œil à ses vêtements. C'est vrai qu'il ne portait qu'un T-shirt.

-Ichigo ?

-Oui ?

-Maintenant que je suis décidé à… tourner la page… on peut juste plus parler d'Itachi ? Pour… tu sais…

-Laisser cicatriser ?

-Oui, murmura Sasuke.

En réalité, il s'en foutait de cicatriser. La douleur s'apaisait d'elle-même quand il était près d'Ichigo. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'il soit là _pour lui_. Pas pour le souvenir morbide de son frère assassin.

-A la place, on va parler de Naruto ! Pourquoi il te faisait la gueule tout à l'heure ?

Sasuke se rembrunit.

-Je sais pas… mentit-il.

-Bizarre…

OoOoO

-Ce soir, on va au cinéma, annonça Ichigo en sortant deux tranches de pain grillé du toaster.

-Si ça peut t'amuser…

-T'as pas l'air motivé.

-Si, si, je suis motivé.

-Ah. Termine vite de manger, tu vas être en retard.

-Ouais.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu t'es engueulé avec Naruto ?

-N'importe quoi.

-Ah. Vous filez le parfait amour, alors.

-Ouais, ça te gêne ? s'énerva Sasuke.

-…non.

-Parfait, rugit Sasuke en s'attaquant à son pain grillé.

-Ok, je ne dis plus rien, soupira Ichigo en sirotant son thé vert.

-…

-…

-Désolé. J'ai pas… très bien dormi.

-Wet-dreams ?

-Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité, pervers !

-Quoi ? A dix-sept ans, tout mâle normalement constitué connaît ce genre de… phénomènes nocturnes.

-Je suis en train de manger, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué.

-Si je peux même plus te faire ton éducation sexuelle…

-Va la faire à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ah là là, quelle jeunesse…

-Au fait, ça n'a pas de rapport, mais j'ai trouvé un job dans un café. Pour, tu sais… être indépendant.

-Oh, mais c'est génial, ça !

-Ouais…

Ichigo ébouriffa les cheveux de Sasuke et lui plaqua un bisou sur le front.

-Chuis super fier de toi.

-Pas besoin de me baver dessus pour ça.

-Tu râles tout le temps.

OoOoO

Après avoir accompagné Sasuke au lycée, Itachi entra dans un bar hors de Konoha, l'Akatsuki, celui où il avait travaillé deux ans.

-Yo les gens. Il est où le boss ?

-Ita-chan est de retour ! s'écria une serveuse.

-Hey Konan ! Ça va avec Nagato ?

-Toujours, il est parfait.

-T'as trop du bol, chérie, sourit Itachi en enlaçant la jeune femme pour poser un baiser sur son front.

Il se prit une grande tape dans le dos.

-Kisame ! s'écria-t-il en se tournant vers l'homme qui l'avait ainsi salué.

-Tu reprends du service ? demanda le serveur avec un sourire carnassier.

-Non. Je démissionne…

Deidara apparut de derrière le bar.

-Quoi ? C'est pas sérieux ? s'exclama-t-il.

-Je déménage dans le Hokkaido.

-Hé, tu vas nous manquer… dit Konan en tapotant son épaule. J'imagine que tu as tes raisons.

Itachi posa la main sur son cœur.

-Les meilleures qui soient, même si ça me fait mal là de vous quitter…

-C'est Sasuke ? murmura Deidara.

-Hm.

-Sasuke ? C'est qui ? Ta dernière conquête ? demanda Konan, qui ne connaissait pas le passé d'Itachi.

-Si on veut.

Deidara fronça les sourcils.

-T'avais raison, chuis amoureux. Mais lui dis pas, souffla Itachi. Il est trop bien avec Naruto.

Deidara soupira et prit son ami dans ses bras, posant sa main sur l'arrière de sa tête pour le maintenir contre lui, sans prendre garde aux regards suspicieux de Sasori. Itachi plongea le nez dans le cou du blond, et agrippa son dos, le regard vide.

Quelque chose se brisait.

Il n'aurait pas su dire quoi, ni pourquoi, mais quelque chose se brisait et ne se réparerait jamais.

Il aurait pu le vouloir de toutes ses forces, il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps, trop de temps pour surmonter tout cela.

-Deidara…

-Ça va aller. Tu vas te faire plein de beaux mecs dans le nord, et autant de filles.

-Que des filles, murmura Itachi. J'arrête les mecs.

Deidara rit doucement, resserrant encore plus son étreinte.

-Tu vieillis, mais tu grandis pas, hein ? chuchota-t-il en posant le menton sur son crâne, hissé sur la pointe des pieds. T'es toujours le même. Comme le jour où je t'ai ramassé sous un pont.

-C'est pas pareil. J'étais mort bourré ce jour-là.

-Si, c'est pareil. Tu crois que tu vas tout arranger en te privant de ce qui te rend heureux.

-J'ai pas à être heureux, chuchota Itachi. Je suis un assassin.

Deidara se sépara d'Itachi et lui serra affectueusement l'épaule.

-Nagato est dans la réserve.

-Ok.

Itachi alla chercher son patron dans la cave pour lui donner sa démission.

OoOoO

Naruto s'assit près d'une fenêtre, sa place préférée pour des cours aussi barbants que les sciences économiques. Il fit signe à Gaara de le rejoindre à ses côtés, mais Sasuke fut plus rapide et se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de celle du blond.

-Putain, Naruto, je te demande juste encore une semaine ! J'y étais presque ! Pourquoi tu veux plus m'aider ?

-Parce que je suis pas une pute ! murmura Naruto d'une voix excédée, en faisant signe à Gaara qu'il était désolé.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que t'en étais une !

-Ah non ? Et me demander de faire semblant d'être avec toi contre de l'argent, c'est pas me prendre pour une pute, peut-être ?

-Rien à voir ! Et si tu voulais pas, t'avais qu'à refuser !

-Dans la lettre que tu m'as donnée vendredi, tu m'as dit que trois jours suffiraient. J'ai fait ça pour Ichigo, alors si ça fonctionne pas, je vais pas te faire le plaisir de me faire ridiculiser, même pour quelques milliers de yens !

-Une semaine ! Juste une semaine !

-Mais tu crois que j'ai que ça à foutre ? En plus, si Iruka-sensei venait à l'apprendre… je le voix bien se ramener pour me faire des cours d'éducation sexuelle, tiens.

-Ça peut pas être pire que ceux d'Ichigo, grommela Sasuke.

-Mais dis-lui que tu l'aimes, à la fin !

-Je l'aime pas.

-Non, bien sûr, grinça Naruto.

-Ta gueule.

-Sasuke, il t'a prévenu : quand tu n'auras plus besoin de lui, il partira. Alors dépêche-toi de lui parler avant qu'il se barre.

-T'es vraiment un enfoiré.

-Toi-même.

OoOoO

Ichigo arriva devant le lycée.

Sasuke n'était pas là.

Ichigo, inquiet, apostropha une étudiante blonde.

-Pardon ma belle, mais tu ne saurais pas si Sasuke Uchiwa est déjà parti ?

Ino rougit.

Kami-sama qu'il était beau ! Moins que Sasuke, mais vraiment… beau.

-Non, monsieur. Je l'ai vu il y a cinq minutes au distributeur de boissons, dans la cour.

-Merci, ma belle.

Ino rougit encore plus fort et Ichigo s'éloigna. La jeune fille l'attrapa par le bras.

-Euh, attendez… Vous… vous ne savez pas… ce qu'il a ?

-Pardon ? s'étonna Ichigo.

-Il y a… il y a encore quelques mois, il restait avec nous pendant les pauses. Je veux dire, avec toute la bande. Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Sai, Lee, Karin, Temari… tout le monde. Il n'était pas… très drôle. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Mais il était là, comme Neji, ou Gaara, qui sont aussi des caractères… difficiles. On s'entendait tous bien, c'était cool. Ici, depuis un moment, on ne le voit presque plus. Quand on essaie de lui parler, il s'éloigne. On dirait qu'il est tout le temps plongé dans ses pensées. C'est comme si on n'existait plus.

-Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

-Vous avez l'air de le connaître. De le connaître très bien, vu qu'on vous voit tous les matins et tous les soirs avec lui. Je voulais juste savoir… qu'est-ce qu'il a, depuis un moment ? On s'inquiète tous, mais il s'en fout. Il n'est plus le même.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

-C'est ce qui arrive quand on a un petit ami. On laisse les copains de côté. Mais je veux bien lui en parler.

Ichigo s'éloigna à grands pas, entrant dans la cour, perplexe, sans entendre Ino murmurer pensivement « petit ami ».

-Vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans l'enceinte du lycée, m'sieur, s'exclama un garçon de corpulence assez forte, un paquet de chips en main.

-Ouais, parce qu'après le directeur va vous engueuler et ça va être galère. Et il va nous engueuler aussi parce qu'on est pas censé vous laisser passer sans rien dire, et ça, ça va être vraiment galère.

-Shika, fous la paix au monde ! s'écria une fille blonde au visage dur, les cheveux coiffés en quatre chignons ébouriffés, en balançant un poing à l'arrière du crâne de celui qui venait de parler.

-T'es trop galère comme fille.

-Mais t'as trop la flemme de me quitter, je sais. Bonjour, m'sieur, dit-elle en s'inclinant devant Ichigo. Excusez-le, mais on est… chargés de discipline. Surtout moi, ces deux débiles ne font rien, à part se bâfrer et soupirer des « galère » parfaitement horripilants. Enfin bon, si vous pouviez rester sur le trottoir…

Ichigo acquiesça avec un sourire et sortit de la cour, prenant son mal en patience, attendant l'arrivée de son frère.

Il laissa son regard se promener sur les différents étudiants qui sortaient du lycée. Il les connaissait tous, tellement de rumeurs couraient sur eux chez le coiffeur…

Il vit Ino courir vers une jeune fille aux cheveux rose fluo, Sakura, et une autre, à l'air réservé et timide, Hinata.  
Un garçon à la coupe au bol, aux sourcils épais et aux vêtements verts s'approcha du petit groupe qu'elles formaient, suivi d'un jeune homme parfaitement froid et sexy aux longs cheveux noirs. Ils furent rejoints par un garçon habillé de façon magnifiquement provocante, avec un petit short taille basse et un top en cuir noir couvrant uniquement ses pectoraux et ses omoplates, que même Ichigo n'aurait jamais osé porter.

Une fille aux cheveux roux foncé, portant des lunettes rouges et une robe de la même couleur bondit joyeusement vers eux, en criant qu'elle avait un nouveau yaoi à leur passer.

Le groupe se compléta par l'arrivée des trois chargés de discipline et d'un garçon brun aux joues tatouées de deux triangles rouges.

C'était « la bande ».

Les anciens amis de Sasuke.

Ichigo avait cru, pour une sombre raison, que Sasuke n'avait aucun ami.

Qu'il était seul.

Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de tous ces gens.

Et pourtant, il _avait _tous ces amis, onze – sans compter Gaara et Naruto – amis.

Et il s'en était écarté depuis son arrivée.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi…

Son regard dériva lentement. Il repéra au loin les deux garçons manquant au groupe.

Naruto et Gaara.

Ils discutaient. Ichigo ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça.

Mais lorsque Naruto embrassa Gaara, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Il s'approcha à grands pas, fulminant. Il attrapa le roux par le col, le tira en arrière et le projeta contre une poubelle, puis balança un coup de poing dans le menton de Naruto, qui s'assomma à moitié sur le mur derrière lui.

Ichigo grimaça en secouant sa main.

Il devait au moins s'être cassé le poignet, tellement il avait frappé fort.

-Putain, quand on a la chance d'avoir pour soi un mec aussi parfait que Sasuke, on n'a pas l'indécence de penser aller voir ailleurs ! rugit-il.

-Eh mais c'est n'importe quoi ! protesta Naruto en se tenant la mâchoire, déjà violacée. Je vais pas voir ailleurs ! Je sors avec Gaara depuis un an !

-De mieux en mieux, siffla Itachi en serrant le poing de nouveau.

La colère, sourde, gonflait en lui.

Comment, comment Sasuke avait-il pu être assez aveugle pour se laisser berner ainsi ? Comment Naruto avait-il pu être à ce point cruel ? Comment lui, comment avait-il pu laisser son frère entre les mains de ce… menteur ? Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer cela…

Il inspira un grand coup.

Dans un premier temps, casser la gueule à Naruto.

Ensuite, aller voir Sasuke et s'assurer de lui trouver un meilleur parti avant samedi. Pour sauver ce qu'il restait à sauver. Ne pas s'enfuir en le laissant le cœur en miettes.

-Ichigo, laisse tomber, dit la voix traînante de Sasuke derrière lui.

Ichigo obéit sans comprendre.

-Sasuke, il était en train de…

-C'est ma vie. Pas la tienne.

Ichigo mit ses mains dans ses poches.

-Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprendrai jamais chez toi, dit-il avec un léger sourire en s'éloignant du lycée.

-Pourtant c'est si simple, marmonna Sasuke si bas qu'Ichigo n'entendit pas.

OoOoO

Ichigo et Sasuke sortirent du cinéma, l'un ébloui, et l'autre… normal.

-Il était génial, ce film !

-Si tu le dis…

-J'ai l'impression que rien ne te fait jamais plaisir. Tu n'aimes rien faire dans la vie ?

-Si. Sortir du lycée pour aller m'enfermer dans mon appartement et fumer une clope.

Sasuke ne précisa pas « en discutant avec toi autour d'une tasse de thé vert ».

Parce que ce n'était pas à un Uchiwa de déclarer sa flamme à un simple mec appartenant au commun des mortels.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?

Ichigo se retint de dire « toi, mon ange ».

-Tout ce que la vie a à me donner. Enfin, tu sais, boire du thé en me levant, prendre une douche puis m'envelopper d'une serviette chaude, me réveiller le dimanche matin à six heures et me rendormir jusqu'à midi, manger des croissants en regardant la télé…

-Tout des trucs de con, quoi.

-J'ai pas trop d'autre choix. Mon seul grand vrai bonheur s'est évaporé il y a longtemps, alors je m'efforce de récupérer les miettes.

-…

-Demain soir on fait un karaoké.

-Tu rigoles ?

-Absolument pas.

-Je déteste chanter.

-Je suis sûr que tu as une très belle voix.

-Je ne veux pas y aller.

-Sasuke, pour moi… murmura Ichigo en joignant les mains, la bouche en cœur.

-Me fais pas cette tête de tante, ou je te préviens, je m'exile à Hokkaido !

Ichigo tressaillit.

-Pourquoi Hokkaido ?

-Parce que c'est loin ? J'en sais rien, j'aurais pu dire l'Alaska… t'as quelque chose contre l'Hokkaido ?

-Non, non… murmura Ichigo.

-T'es strange comme mec.

-T'es pas mal non plus.

Ils marchèrent un peu en silence, puis Ichigo reprit la parole.

-Tu ne veux pas inviter des amis, au karaoké ?

-Quels amis ?

-Temari, Lee, Sakura, Neji, Sai, … et Naruto, éventuellement.

-C'est pas des amis. C'est des crétins.

-Il paraît que tu passais pas mal de temps avec eux, avant.

-Et alors ?

Ichigo ne trouva rien à répondre. Le reste du trajet se fit sans un mot.

OoOoO

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils étaient au karaoké avec Deidara, Sasori et Yahiko, il s'avéra que Sasuke avait en effet une voix parfaite.

Ichigo resta muet d'admiration durant les quelques minutes que dura la chanson.

Puis, quand ce fut son tour, il s'exclama en riant :

-Ça va être dur de faire mieux que Sasu-chan !

Et Sasuke se renfrogna, parce qu'il avait mis toute son essence dans cette putain de chanson d'amour, tout ce qu'il ressentait il l'avait fait passer dans chaque note, et Ichigo n'avait rien capté.

Comme toujours.

OoOoO

-Je veux pas aller à un concert ! protesta Sasuke, le lendemain soir.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'aime mieux rester à l'appart'. Tu sais, comme d'habitude. Je sais pas ce que t'as cette semaine, mais t'es suspect.

-Ah bon, feignit-il de s'étonner.

-Bon, en tout cas, je ne fais plus de sortie cette semaine. Trois, c'est bien suffisant, conclut Sasuke en sortant ses cours pour faire ses devoirs.

-Ah. D'accord. Mais j'ai rien préparé à manger.

-On n'a qu'à commander quelque chose, des pizzas, par exemple.

-Ou des sushi.

-Deux fois sur la même semaine ?

-Si c'est trop pour toi…

-Non, je suis d'accord, on se fait livrer des sushi.

-Ok Sasu-chan, c'est toi qui choisis ! dit Ichigo en prenant son téléphone, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

OoOoO

Le vendredi, pendant que Sasuke était en cours, Itachi prit le chemin de l'orphelinat. A l'accueil, il fit appeler Iruka, puis il attendit.

Après un quart d'heure, l'éducateur à la peau caramel, aux yeux noisette et aux cheveux chocolat, beau à croquer, se présenta face à lui.

-Oh, mais vous êtes le type bizarre de l'autre jour ! Celui qui voulait voir Sasuke ! s'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

-Oui… j'ai retrouvé Sasuke… sourit Itachi en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Kakashi m'en a parlé, acquiesça Iruka.

-Je lui avais dit de se taire… soupira Itachi. Il vous a dit qui j'étais, alors.

-… non… murmura l'éducateur, ne comprenant pas très bien.

-…

-…

-Je me suis occupé de lui pendant plusieurs mois, mais à présent, je dois m'en aller.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Iruka, avec un peu trop de véhémence.

-Raisons personnelles. J'aimerais juste que quelqu'un veille sur lui, et fasse attention à ce qu'il ne répète pas les erreurs du passé. Je ne lui connais aucun ami qui accepterait de le faire, et vous semblez avoir un peu d'autorité sur les jeunes dont vous vous êtes occupés, donc…

-Il a des amis. Naruto, Kiba, Neji…

-Il dit que ce sont des crétins.

-Oh. Sasuke est comme ça, vous savez, il…

-Je sais, le coupa Itachi. Je sais comment il est. Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas des tonnes de temps, il faut que j'aille au magasin acheter toutes sortes de trucs pour cuisiner un repas de rêve pour Sasuke avant de quitter Konoha, donc… enfin bref, je voudrais juste savoir si vous acceptez de… me rendre ce service. J'ai plusieurs amis de confiance, dans le coin, mais… ils sont pas trop du genre rassurant.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Disons qu'il y en a un qui est froid et psychopathe. Il sort avec un homme efféminé à mourir qui s'avère être mon meilleur ami, et qui a tendance à se promener en string dans les appartements des autres. Il y en a un autre qui a une tête de yakuza, et qui a fait partie d'un gang de rue. Il a la carrure d'un videur, dans les boîtes de nuit, parce qu'il en est un, en plus de son travail de barman. Il y en a une, qui est douce, douce avec les gens qu'elle connaît, mais froide et impassible avec les autres. Il y en a un qui se fait des trips maso avec son amant qui était tueur à gage avant de devenir le trésorier de l'Aka. Il y en a plein d'autres, tous plus effrayants les uns que les autres. C'est ma famille, mais Sasuke ne peut pas comprendre.

-D'accord. Je ferai attention, alors.

-Vous êtes un ange. Si j'avais pu rester plus longtemps en ville, je pense que j'aurais vite été tenté de vous convaincre de quitter monsieur Hatake. Je suis un tellement bon coup.

-Mais oui, dit Iruka avec un grand sourire.

-Jamais pris au sérieux… fit-il semblant de se lamenter. Bon… adieu, monsieur Umino. On se reverra peut-être dans une vie future, quand je serai réincarné en superbe athlète californien et que vous ne pourrez plus rien me refuser…

Iruka soupira bruyamment en désignant un anneau argenté à son annulaire.

Anneau très symbolique, puisque de toute façon le mariage homosexuel était interdit au Japon.

Mais anneau quand même.

-Ah, d'accord… bon, ben… bien le bonjour chez vous, alors.

Itachi s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Iruka l'attrapa par le bras.

-Euh… votre nom ?

-Secret défense, chuchota Itachi avec un doux sourire d'excuse.

-L'athlète californien, lui, il m'aurait dit son nom, murmura Iruka avec un sourire narquois et… oui, Itachi ne se trompait pas ! ... séducteur.

-Itachi Uchiwa. Et je vous saurai gré de ne pas le répéter à mon cher petit frère…

Iruka en resta ébahi un long moment, la bouche entrouverte. Itachi eut un sourire lubrique. Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres écartées, avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie.

-Hey ! s'écria Iruka, reprenant ses esprits. Je ne vous permets pas de…

-Hm ?

Iruka sourit en croisant les bras sur son torse, levant légèrement le menton.

-Ça ne marchera pas entre nous.

-Pourquoi pas ? Vous êtes mignon, je suis sexy, je vois pas quoi demander de plus.

-Vous êtes trop jeune. Je préfère les hommes matures. Et virils.

-Et vous, vous êtes trop gentil, je préfère les hommes cinglés et légèrement sadiques sur les bords.

Iruka rit franchement, tandis qu'Itachi lui hurlait d'une voix pâmée « Je demande le divorce ! »

OoOoO

-Tu t'es remis à fumer ? dit une voix claire derrière Sasuke, tandis qu'il glandait, appuyé contre la grille du lycée.

-J'ai besoin de me calmer, Ichigo.

-Ma première victoire avait été de te débarrasser du tabac, et je vois que ça revient. L'ouvrage d'une vie réduit à néant !

-« L'ouvrage d'une vie », le singea Sasuke.

-Tu devrais trouver un moyen plus simple de te relaxer comme… je sais pas…

-L'alcool ? La baise ? La cocaïne ?

-Ah non, ça, c'est réservé à la déchéance humaine, c'est-à-dire : moi !

-Arrête de me rabaisser, t'es loin d'être la dernière des merdes.

-Tu m'aimes bien, dans le fond, hein ?

Sasuke voulut hurler que non, je t'aime pas bien, je t'adore, je crève d'amour pour toi, et tu vois rien. Mais il se tut.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as qui te fait si mal ? murmura Ichigo. Qu'est-ce que tu as que je ne peux pas soigner ? Que je ne peux même pas comprendre ?

-…

Ichigo glissa sa main dans la poche du jean de Sasuke, en sortit son paquet de cigarettes. Il en prit une qu'il glissa entre ses lèvres, puis se pencha pour que le garçon la lui allume. Il aspira doucement, puis lâcha un nuage de fumée bleue qui se perdit dans l'air.

-Je fume pas. Je suis pas accro à la drogue, à l'alcool. Même pas au sexe. Je suis accro à rien, j'aime bien mais je peux m'en passer. Je peux me passer de tout, c'est une question de volonté.

-…

-Mais ce n'est pas drôle de vivre comme ça. Ce n'est pas intéressant. On s'habitue à tout, et à ça aussi, et franchement, ça ne me manque plus tellement, cette étincelle, tu sais. Je contrôle tout, je bois seulement si je veux, je fume seulement si ça me tente, je me drogue seulement si j'en ai envie. Je bande uniquement si le mec en face de moi me donne envie de perdre la tête pour quelques minutes. Et c'est tout. Mais je ne le conseille à personne. Surtout pas à toi. Si tu es amoureux, bats-toi pour ça. Fais pas comme moi. Si tu as l'étincelle, n'essaie même pas de la contrôler. Si tu es amoureux, ne perds pas ton temps à fumer comme un con pendant que la personne que tu aimes va s'envoyer en l'air avec un autre. Ne fais pas comme moi, je suis là pour t'aider, mais je suis pas un modèle.

Ichigo se tut, laissant passer quelques secondes de silence après sa tirade.

-Qui te dit que je suis amoureux, pervers ? grogna Sasuke.

Il ramena sa cigarette à ses lèvres en soupirant intérieurement. Et voilà, non seulement il ne disait rien, mais en plus il démentait. Les Uchiwa avaient vraiment un caractère de merde.

-Allez, on rentre à la… à la maison, dit Ichigo.

Ça lui faisait tellement mal de mentir à ce point.

Ce n'était pas « à la maison ».

Ce ne serait jamais « à la maison », puisqu'il devait partir le lendemain.

Itachi n'aurait jamais de « à la maison », son seul « à la maison », il l'avait détruit en tuant ses géniteurs, dix ans plus tôt.

* * *

Et donc le marché de Naruto et Sasuke, c'était bien de rendre Ichigo/Itachi jaloux^^ Mais bon, ça fonctionne pas, comme vous le constatez, parce qu'Ichigo est suffisamment sage (ou con) pour ne pas faire de concurrence à Naruto^^

Vous remarquerez que j'ai donné de l'importance à la "bande" (je l'ai fait réapparaître parce qu'ils vont avoir un super rôle dans la partie III! Et Saï est la guest star de la partie II^^)

J'ai essayé d'expliquer un peu comment Itachi est tombé amoureux de Sasuke, et d'approfondir un peu les sentiments de Sasu-Bastard^^ Prochain chapitre, le départ d'Ichigo (vous le voyez comment, vous? ^^ Vos avis sont bienvenus, même si c'est déjà décidé, ça me fait plaisir de voir comment vous voyez les choses)! Je dois le taper entièrement, donc ça va prendre du temps (il fait à peu près la même longueur que celui-ci), et après ça, ça va être encore un peu ralenti, parce que je dois réécrire entièrement la partie II avant de taper, puis de relire et poster^^ Donc, ça va (encore) être très aléatoire ^^"

Des petites reviews? (ou des longues, j'aime aussi^^) A la prochaine, soyez patientes^^ (ou patients, vu que je ne sais toujours pas si Jojo est une crapaude ou un crapaud xDD)


	14. PI: chap13: adieux

Muf ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent T^T

M'enfin c'est mieux que rien ;P

**Bloom: **Désolée de pas avoir pu poster pour ton anniversaire, mais c'était juste trop serré... et je me voyais pas faire un chapitre hors-série pour un baiser^^" Mais je te dédie le premier baiser, qui paraîtra en toute logique au chapitre 3 ou 4 de la Partie II, et qui est... ma foi... un bon baiser^^ Et merci pour ta review^^ (mmh, pas de gare, et Itachi est trop classe pour disparaitre en laissant un petit mot, voyons^^ Il fait face à ses problèmes (ou pas^^"))**  
Nina:** Merci^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi (bah on dirait que oui, tu as l'air d'être tellement fan depuis le début xD)**  
Jojo:** Nan nan Saï je suis obligé de le prendre (pas de sous-entendu merci^^)! Il a juste un super-rôle au chapitre... 2 ou 3 de la Partie II! Et je pouvais pas le remplacer par qui que ce soit d'autre U.U Et tu risques de me détester très très fort, mais je te le jure: Saï est gentil, Saï n'a pas l'intention d'être le rival de qui que ce soit, Saï est un... comment dire... sex friend? PAS TAPER! Mais ce sera pas pour longtemps, juste le temps que nos deux bishos comprennent qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils doivent arrêter de coucher avec d'autres personnes! Tu continueras de lire, hein? Pleeeease... et donc merci pour ta review^^

Je vous aime, lectrices/lecteurs (je suis toujours pas au courant pour Jojo... graaa! ça m'éneeeerve! xDD)!

**Chapitre 13**

**Adieux**

-Je vais prendre un bain, marmonna Sasuke.

-Tu veux pas regarder la télé avec moi ? proposa Ichigo, alarmé de voir le temps passer si vite.

-Nan.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes comme glace ?

-Chocolat.

-Ok, je vais descendre en acheter pendant que tu prends ton bain.

-Si ça peut t'amuser…

-Détends-toi bien ! dit Ichigo en ébouriffant les cheveux de Sasuke.

Ce dernier fit la grimace, rougissant légèrement.

Ichigo prit son sac et sortit. Sasuke soupira, d'un long soupir ressemblant au feulement d'un animal blessé.

-Pourquoi tu ne vois rien ? murmura-t-il en posant le front contre le froid de la table où il était assis.

Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas ses stratagèmes de gamin destinés à attirer son attention ?

Pourquoi aimait-il, séduisait-il, embrassait-il tous ces autres gens, tous ces autres hommes, et restait-il si distant avec lui ?

Oui, ils vivaient dans la même maison, dormaient dans le même lit, mais ils étaient… comme séparés par une barrière invisible. Par cet homme qu'aimait Ichigo, par ce silence que cultivait Sasuke. Par cette indifférence moqueuse, et ces moqueries indifférentes. Ils étaient séparés par cette simple évidence : Ichigo était là pour aider Sasuke. Pour l'aider, pas pour l'aimer.

Mais qu'est-ce que tous les autres hommes de la Terre avaient de plus que lui, pour plaire autant à Ichigo ?

Mis à part le fait qu'ils étaient d'un caractère plus agréable, qu'ils étaient moins têtus et surtout qu'ils étaient majeurs…

Sasuke soupira encore en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Comment c'était arrivé, tout ça ? Comment en était-il venu à stupidement tomber amoureux ? Après tout, Ichigo n'avait rien de particulier. Il était même tout ce qui l'énervait le plus. Mais il ne pouvait pas résister à sa gentillesse, ses attentions, son caractère tellement chaleureux. Sa façon de se mêler de tout, tout le temps, de faire attention à lui. Et puis, pour ne rien gâcher, il était beau comme un dieu.

Il ne voyait plus quoi faire.

-Bon, je vais le prendre, ce bain, souffla-t-il en poussant la porte de la salle de bains.

Il fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire, puis se déshabilla.

En boxer, il traîna des pieds jusqu'à la chambre.

Dans la garde-robe, sous ses jeans, il trouva une bouteille de saké à moitié entamée, vestige de son après-midi de soi-disant cuite avec Naruto.

Cela lui semblait remonter à des années. Rien n'avait changé. Ce jour-là, il avait vu dans le regard d'Ichigo une étincelle de fureur. De la jalousie, avait-il pensé. Mais cette étincelle n'avait jamais reparu et Sasuke en avait conclu que ce n'était que de la colère, pure et simple. Il avait monté ce plan puéril avec le blond pour rendre Ichigo jaloux, et ça s'était plutôt bien planté.

Juste un verre, ça n'engageait à rien, il ne risquait pas d'être soûl.

Il but un coup, au goulot, puis retourna dans la salle de bains, la bouteille en main.

Il termina de se déshabiller et se laissa aller dans l'eau brûlante. Il sentait un nœud dans sa gorge, que la chaleur de l'alcool ne dissipait pas. Il se sentait mal, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait un peu trop à Ichigo. Il sentit les larmes dévaler ses joues.

Il gémit doucement, écartelé de douleur.

Il aurait pu dire « je t'aime » à Ichigo, mais pour ça, il aurait dû ravaler son putain d'orgueil, son putain d'honneur et oser lui montrer ses putains de larmes.

Et ce n'était pas dans ses projets immédiats de détruire tout ce qu'il était.

-Putain de bordel ! Mais merde… fait chier… jura Sasuke, le plus fort qu'il pouvait, comme pour rendre le monde entier témoin de sa douleur.

Il pleura encore, rendu inconscient du monde extérieur, la chaleur du saké se répandant dans ses veines.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à mon karma pour avoir une vie aussi merdique ? Mes parents, mon frère, l'autre enculé d'Orochimaru, et maintenant… maintenant…

Il se laissa glisser dans la baignoire et plongea la tête sous l'eau.

Après quelques instants, il rejaillit en éclaboussant tout autour de lui et en hurlant :

-Bordel je t'aime !

Il sanglota, profitant de sa solitude pour laisser sortir tout ce qu'il ressentait.

-Pourquoi t'en as rien à foutre de moi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ? lâcha-t-il à mi-voix en laissant sa tête tomber en arrière.

Un peu plus tard, il entendit la voix douce d'Ichigo :

-Je suis là !

Sasuke ravala ses sanglots.

-Oui, oui.

OoOoO

Ichigo entra sans bruit dans l'appartement. Il comptait surgir dans la salle de bains et crier « bouh ! » à Sasuke, pour lui faire peur, l'embêter, le voir crier et râler. Alors qu'il refermait doucement la porte d'entrée, il entendit un cri rauque.

-…l'autre enculé d'Orochimaru et maintenant… maintenant…

Puis un long silence.

-Bordel je t'aime !

Ichigo tressaillit, tant la voix frissonnait de douleur.

-Pourquoi t'en as rien à foutre de moi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Ichigo soupira.

Ce Naruto avait complètement bousillé Sasuke. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait entre eux et Gaara, mais c'était à coup sûr quelque chose de malsain. Surtout pour Sasuke, il semblait souffrir beaucoup de cet étrange partage. Il devait absolument régler cela avant de partir… parler à Sasuke, oui. C'est ce qu'il ferait. Pour l'aider.

Il ne savait pas à quel point il se fourvoyait.

Il soupira à nouveau, puis décida d'être le plus discret possible.

Sasuke le détesterait s'il apprenait qu'il l'avait entendu.

-Je suis là ! cria-t-il, comme s'il était en train d'ouvrir la porte, comme s'il venait seulement d'arriver.

-Oui, oui.

Ichigo posa la glace dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il passa la main sur son visage, il sentit que ses bandages étaient un peu humides.

Il pleurait, sans même s'en rendre compte. La douleur de Sasuke le frappait directement, il aurait voulu le rejoindre dans la salle de bains pour le consoler, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer à Sasuke combien il tenait à lui. Pas alors qu'il était sur le point de le quitter. Il l'avait déjà assez fait souffrir.

Ichigo soupira et prépara le dessert.

Il lui restait… un coup d'œil à sa montre… douze heures.

Il devait partit de l'appartement le lendemain à huit heures pour prendre l'avion de neuf heures avec Yahiko.

Le téléphone sonna.

Ichigo décrocha.

-Moshi moshi ?

-_Hey, baby, c'est Deidara. Tu veux que l'Aka t'accompagne à l'aéroport, demain ?_

-Euh… si tu veux…

_-Pour rien au monde je raterais ma dernière chance de voir ta gueule d'amour, Ita-chan !_

-Sasori va pas piquer une crise de jalousie ?

_-Sasori n'est pas jaloux ! Il est juste _hyper-possessif_ !_

-Ah que j'aimerais avoir quelqu'un qui m'aime au point de casser la gueule à quiconque m'approche de trop près…

_-Dis pas ça, je te connais, tu supporterais pas._

-T'as sans doute raison…

_-Bon. A demain !_

-Ouais, à demain.

Ichigo raccrocha en sifflotant et remarqua que Sasuke se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il eut un coup au cœur en le voyant. Ses cheveux mouillés rebiquaient anarchiquement dans tous les sens, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur inhabituelle – l'alcool, mais Ichigo l'ignorait – ses joues étaient légèrement roses, il portait une serviette rouge – une serviette appartenant à Ichigo – nouée autour de sa taille fine.

Ichigo se reprit et lança, joyeux :

-Une ou deux boules ?

-Deux, souffla Sasuke en sentant ses épaules ployer sous le poids de la déception.

Ichigo n'avait toujours rien vu.

Ichigo ne voyait jamais rien.

Il aurait pu mettre un uniforme d'écolière avec une jupe plissée ras des fesses qu'il n'aurait pas capté la manœuvre.

-Pauvre con, murmura Sasuke en s'asseyant devant son dessert, trop bas pour qu'Ichigo l'entende.

Ce dernier s'assit face à lui et commença à manger en silence, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

-Hum… Sasuke…

-Hm ? fit l'adolescent en levant les yeux vers lui.

Ichigo triturait sa cuillère en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, visiblement gêné.

-Je… ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec Naruto… mais il vaut mieux que tu y mettes fin.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Serait-il possible que… non, inimaginable. Et pourtant…

-Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions dans une situation pareille. Si tu l'aimes vraiment, il ne faut pas le laisser te traiter comme ça. Ou tu t'écartes ou tu t'imposes. Mais ne reste pas comme ça, à le… partager. C'est pathétique, et ça ne te fera que du tort.

Sasuke se rembrunit.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne te regardait pas.

-Désolé, mais si. Je suis ici pour t'aider.

Sasuke serra les dents.

-Tu lui as dit ?

-Quoi ? aboya Sasuke.

-Que tu l'aimais.

-… non.

-Dis-lui. Et si rien ne change, alors quitte-le. Ça ne te rend pas heureux, et je ne veux pas te voir malheureux.

-Tu peux parler. Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais, toi, à ce type dont tu es raide dingue ?

-Non. Mais je ne suis pas toi. Tous les jours je le lui dis en gestes, et ça me suffit. Mais ça ne te suffira jamais, alors dis-lui. Dis-lui ou disparais.

-… Je lui dirai, murmura Sasuke en ramassant le fond de son bol.

Il lui dirait.

Un jour.

S'il trouvait la force de le faire.

OoOoO

Ichigo sortit de la salle de bains en s'essuyant les cheveux.

-Tu lis quoi de beau ? demanda-t-il en jetant un œil à la couverture du bouquin.

-Un truc pour le cours de japonais. C'est barbant.

-Tu devrais lire les Icha Icha Paradise. Ça, c'est intéressant. Très instructif !

-Rigole pas, c'est mon prof de japonais qui les écrit, et l'année passée, ils étaient dans le programme de certaines classes d'option littérature.

-Les spécial yaoi aussi ?

-Aussi.

-L'éducation nationale est plus ouverte que de mon temps.

-« De ton temps ». T'as juste vingt-deux ans. Pas quatre-vingt-deux.

Ichigo sourit et se coucha.

Il éteignit la lumière et enleva ses lunettes.

-Eh, je lisais !

-Tu ferais mieux de dormir, Sasu-chan. Tu es d'une humeur exécrable quand tu manques de sommeil.

-Grmbl.

-Bonne nuit ! s'exclama Ichigo en plongeant la tête dans ses oreillers.

-…

-…

-Bonne nuit.

Ichigo soupira.

Il aurait voulu que cette semaine ne s'achève jamais, que le temps suspende son cours pour toujours.

Mais le temps reprend toujours ses droits. Il offre parfois un peu de repos à ceux qui en ont le plus besoin. Mais il reprend toujours son cours, immuable et cruel.

OoOoO

-Ne le répétez pas à Sasuke, s'il vous plaît.

Les policiers s'entreregardent.

Ils ne comprennent pas.

-Ne lui dites pas… que c'est moi. Dites-lui que… que c'est un serial killer, dites-lui que je suis mort… je vous en supplie…

Un policier s'approche de moi, je lui tends mes poignets.

-S'il vous plaît.

-Euh… oui, gamin. On ne le lui dira pas.

-Il ira dans un orphelinat ?

-Oui, petit.

-Où est-il ?

-Dans la cuisine.

-Il ne faut pas qu'il voie, monsieur. Ni qu'il me voie.

-Non, non.

-Je suis mort, pour lui.

Le policier me fait me lever.

-Tu vas me suivre sagement.

-J'irai en prison ?

-Oui, sûrement.

-Vous le direz pas, hein ?

-Non, petit. Ton frère n'en saura rien.

Le policier me pousse dans le dos, vers la porte d'entrée.

J'entends Sasuke qui crie dans la cuisine.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit.

« Je t'aime, petit frère » songé-je en sortant.

Un cri déchire la nuit et déchire mon cœur quand j'entre dans la voiture de police.

-ITACHIII!

Je m'assieds sur la banquette et un policier attache ma ceinture de sécurité, puisque je suis trop faible pour le faire moi-même.

Je lève la tête vers la maison, vers la fenêtre de la cuisine où Sasuke, mon frère, mon ange pleure et crie.

Il y avait sûrement un autre moyen.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il pleure.

Je baisse la tête.

La voiture démarre.

J'entends les deux policiers à l'avant qui murmurent.

-Pas une larme.

-Il a fait ça de sang-froid.

-Il est peut-être fou…

-Tuer ses parents…

-Ces gens n'étaient pas mes parents, dis-je d'une voix amère. J'ai fait ça pour Sasuke. Je voulais pas qu'il pleure…

Et je voudrais pleurer mais rien ne vient.

Et tout ça n'était que le début de mes ennuis.

Et je ne savais pas que le cri de Sasuke n'était pas un appel, mais bien un cri.

De haine.

Itachi se réveilla en sursaut, secoué de tremblements.

-Un cauchemar… murmura-t-il en soufflant doucement.

Il tenta de se calmer, puis sentit un poids sur sa poitrine.

Sasuke avait posé son bras sur son ventre, et sa main était cramponnée à son T-shirt.

Comme quand ils étaient enfants et qu'ils dormaient ensemble.

Itachi se sentit coupable de l'abandonner une seconde fois.

Des images de cette nuit horrible le frappèrent de plein fouet.

Le sang, les yeux effrayés de Mikoto, le bras levé de Fugaku, tenant le téléphone, le kimono bleu aux reflets rubis, le soleil de sang sur les tatamis, le revolver dans le sang. Et la flaque de vomi dans un coin du salon.

Itachi se sentit pris de nausées.

-Mais je croyais que ça m'étais passé, râla-t-il en serrant les dents et en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de Sasuke.

Quand il était en prison, il ne pleurait jamais. Mais quand les remords se faisaient trop sentir, il vomissait tripes et boyaux.

Ça lui était passé, vers ses quinze ans.

L'époque où il avait commencé à coucher avec Yahiko.

Itachi se leva en titubant et se précipita vers la salle de bains, tout en mettant ses lunettes. Il se prit les pieds dans le bac à linge sale, puis alluma la lumière en pestant le plus bas possible.

-Ichigo ? marmonna Sasuke, la bouche pâteuse.

-Hm, tout va bien, mentit Ichigo en se penchant au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes.

Sasuke se leva, inquiet.

Il entra dans la salle de bains et resta interdit en voyant Ichigo agenouillé devant sa cuvette. Puis il se secoua et s'approcha de lui.

-Tu es… malade ?

Le bruit répugnant d'un haut-le-cœur et le clapotis du vomi contre la céramique répondirent à sa question.

Sans hésiter, il s'accroupit derrière lui et retint ses cheveux en arrière, une main posée entre ses omoplates.

-T'as trop mangé ? T'as bu ? Tu… tu…

Il cherchait d'autres raisons qui auraient pu le faire vomir.

Entre deux haut-le-cœur, Ichigo répondit d'une voix faible et avec un sourire moqueur :

-Sasuke, je suis enceint.

-QUOI ?

Ichigo éclata de rire avant de se remettre à vider son estomac.

Après quelques instants, il se calma enfin.

Il essuya ses lèvres et se redressa en tremblant légèrement.

Sasuke se releva et tira la chasse d'eau, pendant qu'Ichigo se brossait les dents.

-Keshqueuta ? demanda Ichigo, la bouche pleine de dentifrice.

-Rien.

-Alors, pourquoi tchu me regardjes avec ches jyeux de chien battchu ?

-J'ai pas des yeux de chien battu ! rétorqua Sasuke en croisant les bras.

-Ah non, ch'est quoi cha, alors ? dit Ichigo en prenant Sasuke par le menton pour le tourner vers le miroir.

-Je m'inquiète, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu viens de gerber tout ton souper, peut-être ? T'as des questions stupides, Ichigo Sanada.

Ichigo lui fit un grand sourire au dentifrice et ébouriffa ses cheveux, puis il se rinça la bouche.

-Allez, retourne dormir, dit-il en chassant Sasuke, lui assénant un coup d'essuie-main sur les fesses.

L'adolescent grogna en sortant.

-Oui, oui, j'y vais.

Ichigo l'attrapa soudain par le bras. Sasuke se retourna en râlant et se tut en voyant un peu de dentifrice au coin des lèvres du jeune homme.

Il fut tenté de l'en débarrasser.

Avec la langue.

Il se reprit et écouta ce qu'Ichigo voulait lui dire.

-T'inquiète pas, ça m'arrive parfois. J'ai l'estomac un peu… capricieux.

-Ouais.

Sasuke ne le croyait pas. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait allusion à cet « estomac capricieux » en plusieurs mois. Il fixa encore un instant la tache de dentifrice et conclut qu'il n'oserait jamais l'embrasser, alors il retourna se coucher.

Itachi resta seul dans la salle de bains, à dévisager son reflet dans la glace et à se hurler mentalement que ce n'était pas le moment de fléchir, qu'il faisait tout ça pour Sasuke et que donc il n'avait pas à avoir de remords.

Puis il regarda l'heure.

Six heures du matin.

Sasuke dormait, Itachi l'entendait à sa respiration longue et profonde. Doucement, sans bruit et sans heurt, Itachi commença à s'habiller et à refaire ses bagages. Il empaqueta tous ses bouquins et ses yaoi. Entre les pages de l'un d'entre eux, quelqu'un avait glissé un papier. Itachi l'ôta et le lut. C'était l'écriture fine et pointue de Sasuke.

« T'as pas honte ? Sale pervers ! »

Itachi jeta un œil à son manga. Le papier avait été glissé à l'endroit d'un lemon particulièrement détaillé.

Itachi rit silencieusement en rangeant le yaoi dans sa caisse.

Il prit sa valise et y rangea tous ses vêtements éparpillés dans l'appartement. Dans la salle de bains, il rassembla tous ses shampoings, toutes ses crèmes, ses flacons de vernis et les remit dans sa trousse de toilette. Quand il eut tout préparé, il posa ses affaires dans l'entrée.

Sept heures.

Plus qu'une heure à tirer.

Il alluma la télé et coupa le son.

Il resta silencieux devant un dessin animé pour décérébrés de moins de deux ans, regardant sans les voir les espèces de lutins vaguement effrayants chantant et dansant sous un stupide soleil au visage de bébé. Son esprit était loin ailleurs, quelque part entre Sapporo, la prison pour mineurs et le lit où Sasuke dormait paisiblement.

Huit heures.

Le gsm d'Itachi vibra.

-Moshi moshi ? chuchota-t-il.

-_Je suis en bas. Je monte prendre tes affaires ?_

-Oui, merci Yahiko.

-_Mais de rien. Je suis ton chevalier servant, belle princesse._

-Ta gueule, Robin des Bois, répondit Itachi en riant doucement.

Il raccrocha et entra dans la chambre à pas de loup.

-Sasuke…

Il tendit la main comme pour la poser sur son épaule puis se retint. En se mordant les lèvres de dépit, il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

-Sasuke, je m'en vais.

-Hein ? marmonna Sasuke en sortant sa tête ébouriffée de sous les draps.

-Je pars.

-Où ?

-Ailleurs.

Sasuke se redressa, perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?

-Je suis un peu comme… euh…

Il sourit et rit doucement, avec une sorte de joie bizarrement déplacée compte tenu de la situation. Il détruisait une fois de plus le bonheur qu'il s'était construit si minutieusement, et ça le faisait rire, il n'y pouvait rien.

-Mary Poppins. Ou Nanny McPhee, rit-il encore, une sorte de fêlure dans la voix. Quand on a besoin de moi, je suis là.

Il redevint lugubrement sérieux.

-Quand on n'a plus besoin de moi, je pars.

-Mais j'ai besoin de toi ! s'écria Sasuke.

-Non, Sasuke. Je t'ai ouvert un compte en banque, avec suffisamment d'argent pour vivre décemment encore un an ou deux. Tu as un travail. Des gens sont là pour veiller sur toi. Je sais, et tu le sais aussi, que tu es devenu quelqu'un de bien, que tu es indépendant, et que tu ne feras plus de conneries.

Sasuke restait silencieux, le visage fermé.

-Je dois partir, conclut Ichigo, sa voix mourant sur ses lèvres.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Raisons personnelles, éluda-t-il.

-Tu peux pas partir comme ça !

-Sasuke…

-J'ai plus envie… d'être seul ! Ça… ça va être vide sans toi !

Sasuke serra ses doigts autour des draps. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il ne pouvait plus parler. Il ne pouvait rien dire de plus que cela. C'était trop dur, trop d'un coup…

Il ne pouvait pas partir !

-Sasuke, commença Ichigo, blessé d'avance par le mensonge qu'il allait devoir dire.

Mais il devait le dire. Il devait blesser Sasuke, il devait détruire ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Détruire ce lien et puis disparaître.

-Je ne suis rien pour toi. J'ai tenu à t'aider, parce que je veux soutenir les jeunes en difficulté. Mais c'est tout. C'est toi comme ça aurait pu être Naruto, ou un autre gamin de l'orphelinat. On n'est rien l'un pour l'autre. Je ne t'appartiens pas.

« Si, je t'appartiens ! » songea Itachi, révolté par ses propres mensonges.

Sasuke serra les dents.

S'il osait… s'il osait lui dire… alors peut-être qu'il resterait… qu'il arrêterait de le voir comme un gamin, mais comme un homme…

Mais Sasuke restait Sasuke, et il ne dit rien, le cœur tordu de regrets.

Yahiko frappa à la porte d'entrée et Ichigo sortit de la chambre pour lui ouvrir.

-I-Ichigo… bégaya Sasuke en bondissant hors du lit. Pars pas !

-Sasuke, murmura Ichigo, fatigué, en ouvrant.

-Yo Ichigo ! dit Yahiko en entrant et en attrapant la valise et la caisse de livres. Yo Sasuke !

Sasuke l'ignora royalement en fixant un point entre les omoplates d'Ichigo.

-Je pourrai t'appeler ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Ichigo inspira longuement.

-Non. Je vais changer de numéro.

-Pourquoi ? hurla l'adolescent, la voix emplie de haine et de tristesse.

-Je te l'ai dit, répondit froidement Ichigo. On n'est rien l'un pour l'autre.

-Tu peux pas dire ça ! T'es pas rien pour moi ! Tu m'as… tu m'as…

Tu m'as ouvert les yeux, tu m'as donné ta lumière, tu m'as nourri de tout ce qu'on ne m'a jamais donné, tu m'as sauvé, tu m'as fait t'aimer…

Mais il ne disait toujours rien.

-Sasuke, arrête avec ça, reprit Ichigo, la voix coupante et cinglante, la même voix qu'il avait si souvent entendue de la bouche de son géniteur, de sa famille en général. Tu savais que j'allais partir un jour ou l'autre.

-Et toutes les fois où tu m'as dit que tu m'adorais, que tu aurais voulu que je sois ton frère, que tu t'inquiétais pour moi… c'étaient des mensonges ?

Yahiko disparut discrètement, les bagages d'Itachi sous les bras.

-Sasuke, ce n'étaient pas des mensonges. Tu es vraiment un garçon de bien. Mais je dois vraiment partir. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose que nous restions en contact, toi et moi. Je suis… je… Jane et Michaël n'ont jamais revu Mary Poppins. C'est tout, c'est comme ça.

-Mais tu m'emmerdes avec tes Disney ! C'est la vraie vie, ici !

La bouche d'Ichigo forma une ligne bien nette et horizontale, les lèvres serrées dans une sorte de moue froide et cruelle.

-Tu crois que je le sais pas ? dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Ç'aurait été simple, tellement simple pour Sasuke d'attraper le bras d'Ichigo, de le tirer vers lui et de dire quelque chose comme « on ne peut pas être rien l'un pour l'autre parce que je t'aime et que je voudrais que ce soit réciproque »…

C'était si simple.

Ichigo soupira et sortit sans se retourner.

Il ferma la porte, et y resta appuyé.

Sasuke se précipita sur la porte, et y colla son oreille, pour guetter les pas d'Ichigo.

Il posa les mains sur le bois, de chaque côté de sa tête, caressant la porte à défaut de pouvoir toucher celui qu'il aimait.

Ichigo posa son front sur le battant et murmura :

-Je comprends que ça fasse mal, parce que ça fait toujours mal. Mais un jour tu comprendras, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Tu peux me détester si ça t'aide. Tu peux me haïr, mais n'oublie jamais ce que je vais te dire. Des gens s'en vont et c'est inévitable, mais d'autres restent, et c'est à eux que tu dois penser en te levant. Tu dois prendre soin de ces gens, de tes amis, tous tes amis. Je sais que tu en as, que tu comptes pour eux, et ils doivent compter pour toi. Tu peux avoir mal, tu peux souffrir, tu peux même pleurer parce que des gens te manquent. Mais ça passe, tu verras. Tout passe toujours. Mais tu ne dois pas oublier ceux qui restent. C'est la faute que tu as commise il y a dix ans.

-Ichigo…

-Ne répète pas tes erreurs. Déteste-moi, hais-moi, mais n'oublie pas tout ce que je t'ai appris. Oublie-moi. Et vis.

Lorsque Sasuke entendit Ichigo partir, il courut à la fenêtre et se pencha à l'extérieur pour regarder s'éloigner le taxi où montaient Yahiko et Ichigo.

OoOoO

Itachi sortit de l'immeuble.

Yahiko était appuyé contre le taxi et adressait à son ami un sourire encourageant.

-Ça va aller, Itachi, dit-il en ouvrant une portière pour le faire entrer.

-Oui, oui, murmura l'autre en s'installant.

Itachi leva la tête vers l'appartement de Sasuke et il le vit, penché par la fenêtre.

Il entendit sa voix fendre l'air, comme dix ans auparavant.

-ICHIGOOO !

Le même appel.

Le même cri de haine.

Itachi baissa les yeux.

Il enleva ses lunettes et sécha ses larmes tandis que le taxi prenait de la vitesse.

Yahiko le prit contre lui pour le réconforter.

-Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. Tu n'aurais pas pu faire mieux.

-… je n'ai jamais pu faire mieux… murmura Itachi. Jamais mieux que de tout détruire.

Un ange passa.

-Tu… commença Yahiko, la voix rauque. Tu verras, on sera bien à Sapporo.

-Je voulais pas qu'il pleure. Et il ne pleure qu'à cause de moi.

* * *

C'est pas joyeux, hein? xD

La Partie I est officiellement finie u_u La Partie II (Sasuke sans Ichigo) paraîtra... un jour, peut-être^^"... Je vais m'atteler sérieusement à l'écriture, mais je préfère ne pas poster tant que ce n'est pas finalisé... je vais faire un effort pour aller le plus vite possible, mais il devrait y avoir une pause de... au moins un mois? Désolée, mais je me dis que vous préférez attendre un moment plutôt que d'avoir un truc complètement pourri, non? Je suis désolée, vraiment, mais en période scolaire j'ai plus d'inspiration qu'en vacances, donc je devrais pas prendre trop de temps... le plus hard c'est pour taper, parce que j'ai moins accès à l'ordi... enfin bon, je m'excuse d'avance et je vous supplie d'être patient(e)s T^T

Pliiize des reviews! Même négatives! Même courtes, ou non-constructives, ou n'importe quoi, même pour me dire bonjour! (non, je ne suis pas désespérée! J'ai juste découvert en vérifiant mes statistiques que, durant le mois d'août, 82 personnes ont lu, ou commencé, ou sont tombés par hasard sur le chapitre précédent. 82! Et j'ai reçu 5 reviews. Et c'est pas ça, je suis très contente de mes reviews! Mais c'est juste que... 5 sur 82 ? Je veux pas faire ma mendiante, ou quoi que ce soit, mais les auteur(e)s, ils/elles ont que ça, les reviews, pour savoir quelle est la qualité de leurs écrits, pour savoir qu'on les lit... c'est le lien entre le lecteur et l'auteur, et c'est parfois décourageant quand on écrit de se rendre compte qu'on est reviewé par 5 personnes sur 82... pensez-y, pliiize, et cliquez sur le petit "Review this chapter"! Merci d'avance, je vous aime, je vous adore, et je pense tout le temps à vous, mes heures de temps libre vous sont consacrées, donc pliiiize...)


	15. PII: chap1: chat noir, thé vert, etc

Je suis...

Comment dire...

**DÉSOLÉÉÉÉÉEEEEE!**

J'ai tant de retard, je ne mérite même pas d'avoir d'aussi gentil(le)s lecteurs(trices) que vouuuus TT-TT

Mais maintenant je m'y suis remise! J'ai fini ce chapitre, j'ai commencé le suivant, et puis normalement, une fois que j'aurai réécrit le chapitre 2, le 3 s'enchaînera sans problème... (normalement, sait-on jamais TT)

Merci à tout le monde, ceux qui lisent et reviewent, ceux qui favent (si si, tu verbe faver, mettre dans les fav' ^^) sans reviewer, ceux qui mettent en alerte après avoir lu, ceux qui lisent sans reviewer, ceux qui vérifient régulièrement que je suis vivante, ceux qui lisent d'autres trucs de moi, ceux qui m'attendent, ceux qui se disent "fan", ceux qui me complimentent tellement que ça me fout le trac... merci à tout le monde!

(J'aime bien mettre une fois de temps en temps les noms de tous mes revieweurs/faveurs pour "personnaliser" mes remerciements, mais j'ai pas le temps là tout de suite (poster à 11h et demie du soir, c'est pas la joie -_-") je le ferai au chapitre suivant^^)

Voilà donc la partie II, la plus déprimante à mon avis, dédicacée à mes revieweurs(euses) réguliers(ères)! Ils/elles se reconnaîtront ^^

Note J'ai intégré un couple yuri (rien de grave^^ juste inhabituel, mais ça s'est imposé sans raison à mon esprit... s'il y a des réclamations, c'est pas à moi qu'il faut les faire^^") et du... hum... comment dire... ça va pas plaire aux fans d'ItaSasu (merde, je suis bête, y a _que_ des fans d'ItaSasu dans le coin TT)... du... SasuNeji? Ne me haïssez pas! Je vous jure que c'est temporaire! Et y a du KakaIru, bien bien pervers, parce que depuis qu'Ichigo/Itachi est parti, ça commence à se dé-pervertir^^"

Enjoy reading!

**Partie II : Sasuke sans Ichigo**

**Chapitre 1 **

**Chat noir, thé vert et cigarettes**

Iruka Umino était quelqu'un de relativement calme. Et il le fallait bien, pour être éducateur dans un orphelinat peuplé d'enfants tous plus turbulents les uns que les autres. Mais il savait aussi crier pour imposer son autorité, cela allait de soi. Il était le meilleur. Sans se vanter. Sa profession était taillée sur mesure pour lui. C'est ce qu'il aimait se répéter le matin, quand il s'installait à son bureau.

Mais certains jours, il était inquiet. Inquiet à l'idée d'avoir loupé son objectif. De ne pas avoir su aider les enfants qui lui avaient été confiés. Ne pas avoir su les guider.

Dans ces cas-là, Kakashi était toujours là pour le réconforter – même si sa méthode de réconfort consistait presque toujours à l'attirer sous les draps.

Mais son amant ne pouvait pas tout régler.

En particulier en ce qui concernait Sasuke Uchiwa.

Iruka alluma le percolateur et s'appuya contre le comptoir de la cuisine, se rongeant les ongles.

Selon les dires de Kakashi, Sasuke n'était plus revenu en cours depuis trois semaines.

En gros, depuis qu'Itachi était venu voir Iruka à l'orphelinat. Depuis qu'il avait disparu de Konoha.

Iruka ne comprenait pas le lien qui s'était tissé entre eux.

Il fut tiré de sa réflexion pour la sensation de deux larges mains sur son ventre.

-Ruka-chan ? murmura Kakashi en l'enlaçant.

-Hmmm…

-Tu fais du café.

Ce n'était pas une question.

-C'est moi qui fais le café, d'habitude, chuchota le professeur en embrassant son cou brun. Pendant que toi, tu traînes au lit.

-Je suis…

-Inquiet, je sais, soupira Kakashi.

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé entre Sasuke et Itachi. Ou Ichigo, je ne sais même plus ! Est-ce que Sasuke était au courant que c'était son frère ? Itachi m'a demandé de veiller sur lui, et il ne vient plus en cours. J'ai jamais su quoi faire avec ce petit, moi…

Kakashi défit les boutons du haut de pyjama d'Iruka, en embrassant sa gorge et ses mâchoires tendres. Il glissa ses mains le long des flancs bronzés, avant de les poser sur les reins dorés, extasié par la beauté de son amour. D'une voix très sérieuse, tout en baissant doucement le pantalon d'Iruka, et en caressant lentement sa virilité, il dit :

-Si c'était Naruto, tu ferais quoi ?

Iruka bascula la tête en arrière avec un petit gémissement, appréciant les attentions de son pervers d'amant.

-Je défoncerais la porte de sa chambre, je l'engueulerais jusqu'à ce qu'il pleure toutes les larmes de son corps, puis je me calmerais et je lui demanderais de s'ex… pliquer… aaaahh…

Iruka crispa ses doigts sur les épaules blanches et nues de Kakashi, le souffle court.

-Et pourquoi tu ne ferais pas ça avec Sasuke ? demanda le professeur en léchant ses doigts maculés de blanc, avec un sourire obscène.

Iruka rougit violemment, mais il ne pouvait détourner ses yeux du spectacle.

-Parce que Sasuke n'est pas Naruto, dit-il, la voix fléchissant à peine.

-Tu dois aller le voir.

Iruka soupira mais acquiesça.

-J'y vais maintenant, dit-il, déterminé, en se libérant des bras de Kakashi, qui devenait de plus en plus entreprenant.

Il sortit de la cuisine pour aller s'habiller. La porte d'entrée claqua et Kakashi se retrouva seul dans l'appartement, son boxer déformé de désir, avec pour seule compagnie une tasse de café fumant.

-Merde, conclut-il, frustré.

OoOoO

Iruka frappa trois coups à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Sasuke. Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Inquiet, il tourna la poignée et s'étonna de voir le battant pivoter doucement sur ses charnières.

Sans réfléchir, il entra. Il retira ses chaussures et s'engagea à pas de loup dans le couloir. Des vêtements jonchaient le sol. Il arriva à la chambre de Sasuke, et fut surpris de voir un chat noir en faction devant la porte.

Le félin le suivit du regard tandis qu'il entrait dans la chambre. Iruka faillit s'étouffer.

Un homme, la vingtaine, était assis sur le lit défait, nu.

L'homme se tourna vers lui en l'entendant.

-Oh… Je… vous êtes là pour Sasuke ? Il est dans la salle de bains.

Il attrapa un sous-vêtement et l'enfila, puis se leva en boitant légèrement. Iruka observait l'homme avec presque du dégoût.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Sasuke ? gronda-t-il, imaginant toutes sortes de scènes de viol.

Pour lui, Sasuke était toujours un enfant. Un petit enfant meurtri et silencieux.

-Ah ! Non… c'est lui qui… il m'a invité chez lui…

Iruka dévisagea l'homme, ses cheveux noirs qui frôlaient ses épaules, ses yeux bleu nuit, ses lèvres fines. Il était petit et mince. Inoffensif.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Sasuke entra, une serviette noire nouée à la taille, suivi du chat.

-T'es encore là, toi ? Dégage, dit-il en s'adressant à l'homme.

Iruka sembla s'offusquer.

-Sasuke !

Mais l'homme était en train de s'habiller et s'apprêtait à sortir. En passant devant Sasuke, il chuchota quelque chose. L'adolescent jeta un œil du côté de la table de nuit. Iruka suivit son regard et vit un petit papier où était griffonné un numéro de téléphone.

L'homme était parti, il ne restait qu'Iruka et Sasuke dans la chambre. Et le chat.

Sasuke se dirigea vers sa garde-robe, sans adresser un regard à l'éducateur. Il laissa glisser sa serviette noire au sol et, complètement nu, se mit à piocher des vêtements dans le grand meuble.

-Sasuke… commença Iruka, hésitant.

-Iruka-sensei, répondit Sasuke, impassible.

-Qui est cet homme ?

-Je ne sais plus.

Un ange passa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Sasuke ? s'exclama Iruka, abandonnant toute courtoisie.

-Je m'habille, répondit l'adolescent.

-Non. Qu'est-ce que tu fous de ta vie ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Tu vois où tu dérives ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

Iruka s'interrompit, reprit son souffle.

Sasuke, presque entièrement habillé à présent, lui fit face, daignant enfin lui adresser un regard.

-Il ne m'est rien arrivé. Je suis comme avant. Je bosse le soir dans un café, je vis seul dans mon appartement, j'évite les gens. Rien n'a changé. Je suis seul.

-Mais tu n'es pas seul, commença Iruka à mi-voix. On est là. Y a plein de gens qui sont là pour toi, pourquoi tu ne les vois pas ?

-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. De regarder ceux qui restent. Mais ceux qui restent, c'est des abrutis qui ne me comprennent pas.

Sasuke enfila un T-shirt noir et sortit de la chambre. Iruka le suivit dans le couloir, jusqu'à la cuisine. Il le regarda ouvrir un placard et fouiller parmi les boîtes à thé.

-Il te comprenait, lui ? demanda-t-il.

-…

-J'imagine que ça veut dire oui.

-Non !

L'éducateur sursauta. Sasuke avait crié, sans le regarder. Il avait crié sur lui, ou sur le chat qui avait bondi sur la table, ou sur la vaisselle sale. Sur quelque chose qui était là dans cette cuisine, parce que la seule personne sur qui il voulait crier n'était plus là.

Sasuke referma le placard avec un claquement sec, un sachet de thé vert serré dans son poing.

-Non, il ne me comprenait pas. S'il avait, ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, compris ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête, il ne serait jamais parti. Alors oui, il reste tous les autres, oui je dois aller au lycée pour penser à mon avenir. Mais les autres n'ont jamais été là dans la ruelle, et mon avenir, ça m'avance à quoi d'y penser ? Puisque j'ai perdu la seule personne qui me faisait croire que j'en valais la peine ! Que je valais la peine d'avoir un avenir !

Iruka ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'était cette histoire de ruelle – peut-être un règlement de compte qui avait mal tourné.

-On a toujours cru en toi, Sasuke. Je me rappelle, déjà enfant, tu étais tellement intelligent, tellement prometteur. On croyait tous en toi. On a toujours été là. C'est toi qui n'étais pas là, c'est toi qui refuses notre aide. Tu as toujours voulu régler tes problèmes tout seul, tu nous as toujours écartés, et maintenant tu te plains. Tout ça parce qu'Ichigo Sanada a été le seul à s'installer de force dans ta vie, à t'obliger à accepter ton aide. Parce qu'il a été le seul à avoir l'indécence de ne pas tenir compte de tes paroles, parce qu'il se sentait tellement tout-puissant que ça ne lui a jamais effleuré l'esprit que tu ne voulais pas de lui.

-Vous ne le connaissez pas ! Vous ne savez pas…

Iruka était rouge de colère.

-Tu fais le misérable, le solitaire incompris, mais tu n'as jamais rien fait pour aller mieux !

-J'_ai_ essayé ! J'ai cherché mon frère pendant des années pour le flinguer et…

-Et ça t'aurait aidé ? l'interrompit Iruka.

-Vous parlez comme lui, cracha Sasuke.

-Tout le monde parle comme lui ! Tout le monde te veut du bien ! La seule différence entre lui et nous, c'est que lui est parti.

-Fermez-la ! hurla Sasuke.

Le silence retomba sur la petite pièce, et Sasuke fit infuser son sachet de thé vert.

-Si… commença l'adolescent à mi-voix. Si une nuit, Hatake-san faisait ses bagages, s'il vidait votre appartement, et vous réveillait pour vous dire qu'il part… S'il faisait ça, s'il détruisait tout ce que vous avez bâti jour après jour… S'il fermait la porte sans vous adresser un regard… est-ce que vous auriez envie de voir tous ces gens qui ne sont rien comparé à lui ?

-Kakashi ne ferait jamais…

-Ichigo non plus ! répliqua Sasuke en réfrénant ses larmes. Il… m'a ramassé, quand j'étais à terre. Il m'a relevé. Il m'a frappé, une fois, puis il m'a soigné. Il est le genre d'homme… qui ne fuit pas… du moins je le pensais…

Iruka baissa les yeux, ne voyant pas quoi lui dire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à dire ?

-Tu l'aimais ?

-Peut-être, grommela Sasuke, soudain honteux de se dévoiler à ce point.

-Plus que le type que tu as viré ce matin, en tout cas.

-…

-Beaucoup d'hommes ont… ?

-Sensei, ça ne vous regarde pas.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu… ça te plaît ? De coucher avec des inconnus, pour ne plus penser à Ich…

-J'ai dit que ça ne vous regardait pas ! l'interrompit-il.

-…

-Quand on fait un trou dans un mur, on le rebouche avec du plâtre. J'ai des trous dans ma vie. Aucun plâtre au monde ne peut les reboucher. Je fais comme je peux, et pour l'instant, tout ce que je peux, c'est baiser des inconnus et ne jamais les rappeler. Ça ne vous regarde pas.

-Sanada-san m'a demandé de veiller sur toi et…

Sasuke frappa la table du poing, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter le chat.

-Il n'est plus là, d'accord ? S'il voulait veiller sur moi, il n'avait qu'à rester. J'ai besoin de personne. Les crétins du lycée, ils ne m'intéressent pas.

-Mais ils sont tes amis ! rétorqua Iruka. Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Neji… tu ne ressens rien en pensant à eux ?

-… j'ai toujours eu envie de baiser Hyuuga.

Iruka le fusilla du regard, profondément choqué. Il sortit sans un mot en claquant la porte.

Sasuke caressa doucement la tête noire d'encre de son chat, en silence.

Il sortit une cigarette et un briquet de sa poche.

C'est étrange comme le silence peut être déchiré par de tout petits bruits. Comme chaque minuscule son peut sembler être un fracas assourdissant.

La roulette du briquet tourna avec un grincement déchirant, la flamme apparut dans un soufflement de pétrole et dévora le bout de la cigarette dans un crépitement infernal.

Ces bruits irritèrent Sasuke. Parce que, habituellement, ils n'auraient eu aucun silence à déchirer. Ils auraient été couverts par la télévision allumée, par la vaisselle entrechoquée, par les grands rires d'Ichigo.

Sasuke s'assit, la cigarette au bord des lèvres, et ôta le sachet de thé de sa tasse. Le liquide brûlant formait de larges volutes vaporeuses. Le chat descendit de la table pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de l'adolescent.

Sasuke glissa ses doigts dans la fourrure lustrée, au noir parfait. Il tapota sa cigarette sur le bord d'un cendrier, pour en faire tomber un cylindre de cendres.

Il tendit la main vers son téléphone portable.

Aucun message.

Personne ne s'inquiétait pour lui.

Sauf Iruka, évidemment. Mais il l'avait fait fuir. Volontairement, bien sûr. Il en avait assez de le voir. Mais il regrettait peut-être un peu de l'avoir choqué à ce point.

Peut-être…

Ou pas.

-Bon, chuchota-t-il.

Il eut un moment d'hésitation. Voilà qu'il parlait tout seul, lui qui ne parlait jamais à personne.

-Je retourne au lycée ? murmura-t-il en grattant la gorge soyeuse du chat.

Ce dernier toussa un peu, irrité par la fumée de nicotine. Sasuke écrasa sa cigarette.

-J'y retourne ? demanda-t-il à nouveau en frottant le petit carré de fourrure rase au-dessus des narines roses de son chat.

Le félin plissa ses yeux verts, tendant le museau pour accentuer la caresse. Il finit par poser son menton sur l'épaule de Sasuke, ses petites pattes douces appuyées sur sa poitrine.

Il ronronna doucement, comme pour donner son approbation à son maître.

Sasuke acquiesça.

-D'accord, j'y retourne, murmura-t-il finalement en enlaçant le grand chat.

-Mraaaaaw ! fit-il en se dégageant de ses bras et en bondissant sur le sol.

Il trottina vers le comptoir de la cuisine, sa queue balançant de gauche à droite.

Il s'assit au pied du meuble, tendit le menton pour désigner le calendrier posé sur le comptoir, puis fixa Sasuke de ses yeux vert fougère. Il était assis fièrement, le dos droit et la queue collée à ses pattes, comme une de ces représentations égyptiennes, d'ébène et d'or.

Sasuke regarda le calendrier.

-Lundi…

Lundi. Un jour parfait pour reprendre sa vie comme si Ichigo ne l'avait pas quitté. Le chat semblait l'avoir compris. Sasuke regarda l'heure. Il lui restait quinze minutes avant de partir. Il avala son thé, attrapa son sac à dos et se prépara à sortir. Il offrit une brève caresse au chat noir, qui s'était assis à côté de ses chaussures.

Il enfila ses baskets, puis s'assit par terre, le corps penché en avant pour que son regard soit au même niveau que celui du chat.

Si quelqu'un l'avait vu dans cette position, il en aurait été mort de honte. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans ce regard métallique, quelque chose qui l'apaisait.

Sasuke se demanda vaguement s'il resterait longtemps au lycée, s'il n'allait pas en avoir marre. Il se demanda comment il se comporterait, puis, agacé, il défit les lacets de ses chaussures. Le chat miaula d'un ton qui pouvait paraître sévère. Choqué, Sasuke dévisagea son chat. Puis il remit ses chaussures et sortit.

OoOoO

-Et à ce moment-là, il le chope par les épaules, le jette sur le lit et…

-Kyaaah ! s'écria Sakura en sautillant comme une hystérique et en serrant les mains de Karin, qui lui racontait le dernier yaoi qu'elle avait lu.

-Oh, j'en ai lu un encore meilleur hier, dit Ino en frappant dans les mains. C'était un shota, et…

-Vous pourriez parler d'autre chose quand on est là ? râla Shikamaru, assis par terre, dos à la grille d'entrée du lycée.

-Nan, c'est cool, relativisa Naruto, installé à côté de lui.

-Oui, c'est intéressant, dit Saï, qui avait l'air d'être sur le point de prendre des notes.

-Bon, okay, on parle d'autre chose, admit Sakura.

-Quelqu'un a des ragots intéressants ? demanda Kiba en ôtant un écouteur de son oreille, sans pour autant éteindre son iPod.

-Il paraît que Kurenaï-sensei va quitter Asuma-sensei, dit Karin en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Rien à voir, rétorqua Shikamaru.

Mais il n'ajouta rien. Visiblement, c'était « trop galère » d'expliquer ce qu'il entendait par là. Les autres ne dirent rien, parce que de toute façon, Shikamaru connaissait mieux qu'eux leur professeur.

-Oh ! vous savez ce que je viens de voir il y a un quart d'heure ? s'écria Ino avec un tel emportement qu'elle fit même sursauter Neji et Gaara.

-Non…

-J'allais à la salle des profs, parce que vu que j'étais absente vendredi, je devais repasser l'interro de chimie, mais seulement mon prof était pas là. Il est jamais là, d'ailleurs, ça commence à m'énerver. En plus, quand il est de mauvais poil, il se défoule sur ses élèves. Un vrai chien ! Je…

-Abrège, la supplia Kiba.

-Ouais, approuva Chaoji en mâchant mollement ses chips.

-Bon. Donc, je m'apprête à sortir, puis tout à coup je décide d'aller aux toilettes, parce que mon maquillage commençait à partir. Là, j'ouvre la porte, mais j'avais pas bien regardé, c'était les toilettes des profs. Vous savez comment j'ai la tête dans le cul le matin, j'étais vraiment à côté de mes pompes, genre j'étais sur une autre galaxie, c'est affligeant.

-Accouche ! ordonna Naruto, qui adorait entendre des ragots croustillants sur ses profs.

-C'était Hatake-sensei qui tenait un type contre le mur. Il avait ses mains dans son pantalon, c'était carrément du viol !

-Arg ! Yaoiste, sors de ce corps ! s'écria Chaoji, choqué, ses doigts orange de paprika formant une croix boudinée et épicée.

-Un type comment ? demanda Naruto, déjà convaincu que Kakashi trompait Iruka.

-Bronzé, cheveux noirs, yeux bruns. Une cicatrice bizarre sur le nez. Les cheveux en queue de cheval.

-Ah, Iruka-sensei, dit simplement Saï.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? D'habitude, ils se voient à l'extérieur... murmura pensivement Naruto.

-Je sais pas, fit Neji. Mais ça me fait penser que je l'ai croisé, tantôt, en venant au lycée. Il sortait de chez… Sasuke.

Le nom de Sasuke amena un long silence. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils ne l'avaient plus vu. Personne n'avait osé aller le voir, ni même l'appeler. Pas même Naruto, qui pourtant ne se gênait pas pour jouer les incrustes chez tout le monde.

Le blond semblait avoir gagné en maturité, à force d'avoir trop fréquenté Sasuke. Il savait que ses méthodes de gamin ne servaient à rien, il l'avait compris depuis… depuis des années, depuis les primaires, peut-être. Il avait compris qu'il ne changerait pas Sasuke, que les changements ne pouvaient venir que de ce dernier. Alors il restait à l'écart, l'aidait avec joie quand il le lui demandait, et s'effaçait avec respect quand il n'avait plus besoin d'aide. Il l'avait compris et intégré, et l'avait fait comprendre aux autres. Il était loin le petit môme blond, les genoux perpétuellement en sang et la figure écorchée, qui se bagarrait avec tout le monde et faisait les quatre cents coups pour attirer l'attention de ses « amis ». Loin le gamin qui s'engueulait avec Sasuke pour lui exprimer son amitié. Loin l'enfant au sourire d'ange un peu débile. Il avait grandi, comme le Sasuke de son enfance. Ils n'étaient plus les mêmes. C'était pour ça qu'il ne voyait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire, lui qui pourtant avait réussi à aider tellement de gens, Neji, Gaara, Sakura, Saï…

Sakura posa une main sur son épaule, consolante.

Elle comprenait tous les sentiments qui s'agitaient en lui. Ils les comprenaient tous. Parce qu'ils les ressentaient tous, ils savaient qu'il n'avaient aucune emprise sur Sasuke, ils savaient qu'ils devaient se contenter de l'attendre, lui faire savoir qu'ils étaient là.

La cloche sonna et les élèves retrouvèrent leurs rangs.

En attendant devant le local de japonais – leur professeur, Jiraya-san, avait toujours un quart d'heure de retard – le petit groupe se remit à discuter de tout et de rien.

-On se fait un ciné demain ? proposa Naruto avec entrain.

-Il paraît que le Jeu du chat et de la souris est sorti en film cette semaine ! se réjouit Ino.

-Sans moi, déclina Kiba.

-Plutôt mourir, grommela Chaoji.

-Galère, soupira Shikamaru.

Lee demanda si cela avait un rapport avec la « fougue de la jeunesse » chère à son tuteur et Karin fut prise d'un fou rire irrépressible.

-Si, ça a un gros rapport, sourit Ino en insistant sur le « gros », ce qui aggrava les éclats de rire de Karin.

-C'est quel tome ? Le un ? se renseigna Sakura.

-Un et deux, répondit Ino. J'ai fait des recherches approfondies.

A ce mot, Karin faillit s'étouffer de rire, bientôt rejointe par le rire léger d'Hinata.

-Faudra un jour qu'on comprenne pourquoi Karin réagit aussi violemment à la perversité, fit remarquer Temari.

-Elle est folle, c'est tout, conclut Neji.

-Faut dire que vous aimez la provoquer, leur reprocha Temari, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Faut dire qu'elle aime ça, ricana Kiba.

Karin dut s'appuyer sur Hinata, qui elle-même n'en menait pas large, les deux mains sur la bouche pour étouffer ses rires.

-C'est galère d'avoir des amis pervers, grommela Shikamaru en faisant mine de s'écarter.

-La perversité, c'est ce qui a de mieux dans la vie, rétorqua Saï d'un air toujours aussi calme.

-La perversité, et le yaoi ! surenchérit Sakura.

-Pléonasme, indiqua Karin entre deux hoquets de rire.

-Et l'amour pur, dans tout ça ? demanda Lee.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, le fit taire Ino. Ce qui compte, c'est l'exaltation des corps.

Karin pleurait littéralement de rire, appuyée douloureusement sur sa Hyuuga de petite amie – elles étaient en couple depuis maintenant deux semaines.

Ino et Lee se lancèrent dans un débat sur la place du sexe dans une relation de couple, sous les regards atterrés de Gaara et Shikamaru. Naruto, quant à lui, récitait tout son vocabulaire pervers, dans le but d'achever la jeune rousse.

Après un moment, il fut interrompu par un coup de coude de la part de Gaara. Il leva les yeux et vit…

-Sasuke ?

Le silence plana quelques instants dans le couloir, puis tout le groupe se mit à parler en même temps.

-T'étais où ?

-Ça va ?

-T'étais malade ?

-Il paraît qu'Ichigo est parti…

-Tu veux venir au ciné demain ?

-Il faut te changer les idées…

-Tu nous as manqué !

-On s'inquiétait…

-On savait pas quoi faire !

-Hatake-san était furieux !

-Sakura a pleuré pendant une semaine…

-T'as pas le droit de dégager comme ça sans rien dire !

Ce qui donnait à peu près « T'étais va malade paraît changer ciné Hatake-san pleuré parti demain idées inquiétait manqué faire furieux comme ça sans rien dire ! »

Suivi d'un « Galère ».

Sasuke ne répondit pas, affrontant Naruto du regard, Naruto qui n'avait prononcé que son prénom. Soudain, Sakura voulut se jeter au cou de Sasuke, comme elle le faisait avant, quand il leur adressait encore des nano-sourires, quand il se laissait approcher.

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu comprendre, une main blanche et froide l'avait repoussée.

-S-Sasuke ? bégaya la jeune fille, douchée.

Elle fixait cette main tendue, comme un mur infranchissable, comme un bouclier devant lui.

Le jeune Uchiwa continuait de dévisager Naruto sans un mot, puis son regard parcourut les autres personnes.

Hinata et ses joues roses comme celles d'un enfant, ses beaux cheveux noirs, ses grands yeux pâles.

Gaara et son regard glacial et méfiant, sa bouche pincée et son étrange tatouage.

Temari et ses lèvres, d'ordinaire rieuses, serrées en une moue indécise, ses cheveux ébouriffés, son air sévère.

Shikamaru et son allure avachie même en station debout, ses paupières tombantes et sa grimace lassée.

Lee et sa coiffure grotesque, ses vêtements grotesques, et son regard trop plein d'espoir.

Kiba et sa tête de chiot fou, bizarrement assombrie par une mine de chien de garde.

Saï et son fin sourire, ses yeux calmes et profonds, sa peau diaphane.

Karin et ses grands yeux brillants, son air ébahi, ses joues rouges de surprise.

Sakura et ses cheveux indécemment roses, les mains toujours tendues vers lui, le visage décomposé.

Chaoji et son air débonnaire, ses yeux plissés par une légère méfiance.

Ino et ses lèvres pulpeuses entrouvertes sur un « Sasuke » silencieux.

Neji et son regard froid et inquisiteur.

Ils étaient là.

Tous ces gens dont il ne voulait pas.

Son regard s'attarda vaguement sur les cheveux soyeux de Neji, sur le ventre dévoilé de Saï.

Sans un mot, il rejoignit le bout du rang, s'éloignant du petit groupe.

Quelques instants plus tard, Jiraya arriva et ouvrit la classe.

Naruto se mit à côté de Gaara, tout en regardant Sasuke s'asseoir seul au fond du local, contre le radiateur.

Le blond intercepta Neji et lui chuchota :

-Va près de teme. A toi, il parlera peut-être. Vous êtes clones…

Neji acquiesça.

-Il faut qu'il redevienne comme avant. Fais ce que bon te semble pour que ça arrive. Sois gentil, fais ce qu'il demande. On va tous le faire. C'est un gros bâtard, mais il… Ichigo est parti. Il a besoin de nous, maintenant.

Neji hocha la tête, comprenant que sous les airs indulgents de Naruto, il y avait cette colère immense, cette jalousie, cette envie de tabasser le « gros bâtard ». De lui faire payer sa façon de les ignorer. Pas d'être « gentil ».

Le brun prit la chaise à côté de Sasuke, s'attirant un regard noir.

Naruto se tourna vers Gaara.

-Tout va redevenir comme avant, dit-il avec un sourire confiant.

Le roux posa la main sur la cuisse de son petit ami, caressant la paume de sa main du bout de l'index.

-J'aimerais t'avoir comme ami, chuchota-t-il.

-Tu m'as comme amant, c'est encore mieux, répondit Naruto en rougissant sous le compliment.

Au fond de la classe, Neji avait entamé les manœuvres.

-J'ai croisé Iruka-sensei, ce matin, dit-il du bout des lèvres.

-Hm.

-Il est passé te voir ?

-Nh.

-Il s'inquiétait.

-Tch.

-Nous aussi.

Sasuke ricana.

-Tu sais, il y a moyen de se… consoler, marmonna Neji.

Il jeta un œil du côté de Naruto, se jurant mentalement de le tuer. Oh qu'il détestait parler de sentiments.

-Tu devrais… te changer les idées… suggéra-t-il, les joues roses.

Il haïssait parler de trucs personnels. Il haïssait aider les gens. Il haïssait s'occuper des petits problèmes des autres. Il haïssait tout ce que Naruto aimait faire, en somme.

Mais Naruto l'avait aidé, tout un temps, alors il lui devait bien ça.

-Faut pas rester tout seul, continua-t-il, en songeant à la proposition de cinéma qui avait été lancée un peu plus tôt.

Son regard glissa vers Sasuke, qui le dévorait littéralement des yeux.

-Quoi ? bafouilla Neji.

Sasuke détourna les yeux et se mit à prendre note de ce que le prof racontait. Neji l'imita, vaguement troublé par cette lueur qui avait animé le regard de Sasuke lorsque celui-ci l'avait observé.

Soudain, Neji sentit une pression sur son bras. Il releva la tête et vit que le brun lui montrait son cahier de cours.

Neji lut ce qui y était écrit.

« Se consoler, se changer les idées, ne pas rester seul… t'es dingue de moi ou juste une nympho ? Si c'est l'option 1, je te baise dans la semaine. Si c'est l'option 2, je te prends ce soir. »

Les yeux de Neji s'arrondirent de stupéfaction.

-Sasuke !

- Ne me dis pas que t'es puceau, ricana Sasuke.

-Je…

-Je veux pas d'un ami. Un sex-friend, ça me branche. T'as un beau cul.

-Mais !

-Tout le monde me veut. T'imagines même pas le nombre de pauvres mecs qui me supplient pour que je les prenne. Des types deux fois plus vieux que moi, parfois. C'est assez pathétique… Sasuke se tut un moment, pensif. Tu devrais te sentir flatté.

Neji faillit rétorquer quelque chose, puis se souvint des paroles de Naruto.

« Fais ce que bon te semble ».

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais fantasmé sur l'Uchiwa.

-…ok, soupira-t-il finalement.

-Ce soir ?

-Laisse-moi le temps de digérer, râla Neji.

Sasuke se pencha vers lui, et chuchota à son oreille :

-Quoi ? Tu te sens pas prête ?

Neji tiqua à l'emploi du féminin, puis soupira.

-Ok.

-T'es uke.

Ce n'était même pas une question.

Le soir venu, quand Neji se retrouva nu dans le lit de Sasuke, il se demanda si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas une erreur.

Puis il n'y pensa plus.

OoOoO

Le mardi matin, Neji se réveilla avant Sasuke. Il alla se nettoyer, puis revint dans la chambre pour s'habiller.

En voyant le jeune Uchiwa endormi, ses doigts serrant les draps à en devenir blancs, et sa bouche ouverte sur un « Ichigo » plaintif, il comprit qu'il avait fait une connerie en entrant dans son jeu.

Il s'habilla en vitesse et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se sentait désolé pour Sasuke, et pas tellement pour lui-même. Ça ne lui faisait pas grand-chose de coucher avec un ami, sans aucune forme d'engagement sentimental. Il l'avait fait avec Naruto, quelques années plus tôt, et avec d'autres ensuite. Ça lui allait, tant qu'il ne trouvait personne avec qui se fixer réellement, ça lui plaisait de jouer ce genre de jeu. Sans émotion.

Non, il était désolé pour Sasuke. Parce que lui y mettait trop d'émotion.

Les partenaires de Neji étaient des amis, ou des corps sans noms.

Les partenaires de Sasuke étaient clairement des corps sur lesquels était greffée l'image d'Ichigo. Il mettait trop de sentiments, trop de douleur dans l'acte.

Pour ce genre de personne, ce jeu était dangereux. Sasuke risquait d'y perdre son âme. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

En sortant de la chambre, Neji faillit trébucher sur un chat qui semblait avoir campé devant la porte. Comme une sentinelle.

_Fais pas attention à Kurosaki_, lui avait dit Sasuke.

_Kurosaki ? Pourquoi « Kurosaki » ?_ avait-il demandé.

Neji secoua la tête, encore plus désolé. Il caressa doucement la tête du chat.

-T'es là pour lui, hein ? chuchota-t-il.

Kurosaki lui adressa un regard méchant, cherchant à le faire partir. Neji sortit définitivement, observant du coin de l'œil le chat entrer dans la chambre et grimper sur le lit.

_Parce que « Ichigo »._

Neji soupira et appela l'ascenseur. Il sortit son gsm et envoya un sms à Naruto.

« J'ai couché avec S. »

Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'il quittait l'immeuble, il reçut la réponse.

« Fais pas de conneries. J'ai confiance en toi. J'imagine que tu sais ce que tu fais. »

Non, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait.

Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de Sasuke, l'esprit ailleurs.

Les prochaines semaines n'allaient pas être simples.

OoOoO

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et se redressa dans son lit.

Neji était parti.

Sasuke ricana. « Toujours là pour lui », hein ?

La bonne blague.

Il prit une cigarette et vérifia ses messages, cherchant inconsciemment le nom d'Ichigo.

Puis il se leva en soupirant et offrit une caresse à Kurosaki qui était roulé en boule sur le couvre-lit. Le chat le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine, où le garçon se servit un bol de café.

L'interphone se mit à grésiller et Sasuke se leva pour décrocher.

-T'as oublié quelque chose ? râla-t-il en croyant s'adresser à Neji.

-… C'est Iruka.

Sasuke déclencha l'ouverture de la porte de l'immeuble, puis retourna s'asseoir. Prenant conscience de sa nudité, il alla au moins enfiler un boxer.

Un peu plus tard, l'éducateur était face à lui, dans la cuisine.

-J'ai vu Neji sortir de chez toi.

-Cool.

Ce fut sa seule parole. Iruka prit une chaise. Il avança la main pour caresser Kurosaki, qui était assis sur la table. Le chat noir se libéra de son étreinte et alla s'installer sur le comptoir.

-J'ai réfléchi. Si Kakashi partait sans rien dire, ça me démolirait. Mais ce ne serait le cas que parce que je l'aime.

-…

-Tu aimes Ichigo ?

Sasuke détourna le regard.

-S'il me quittait, je ne saurais pas… me contenter de mes amis. Pas tout de suite.

-…

-Mais je m'en remettrais, petit à petit.

-Je crois que j'ai pas envie de m'en remettre, marmonna Sasuke.

-Tu n'as pas envie de t'en remettre, parce que tu l'aimes trop, encore. Trop pour le tromper en étant heureux sans lui, je suppose…

Sasuke acquiesça vaguement. Iruka supposait bien.

-Et pourtant, tu le trompes sans arrêt avec tous ces hommes que tu invites chez toi.

Iruka rougissait.

-C'est dangereux de faire ça. Dangereux et idiot. Tu multiplies tes chances d'att…

-Je me protège, l'interrompit l'adolescent.

-Peut-être. Mais tu te détruis en faisant ça. Sois honnête avec toi-même, et admets que tous ces coups d'un soir ne compenseront jamais ton amour blessé.

Sasuke se tut, se murant dans un silence indifférent.

-Si Kakashi me quittait… j'essaierais de le retrouver.

-Il m'a dit de ne pas le faire.

-Depuis quand tu fais ce qu'on te dit ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il avait tellement cherché son frère qu'il n'avait plus la force de courir après Ichigo.

Il n'avait juste plus l'énergie. Plus la force de se battre.

OoOoO

-C'est pas mon genre de faire ça… commença Naruto. Vous le savez tous. Mais ici, c'est un cas de force majeure.

Ses amis étaient pendus à ses lèvres, devant la grille du lycée. En l'absence de Sasuke, ils établissaient un plan pour l'aider.

-On va se la jouer pas trop envahissants, juste histoire de dire qu'on est là, mais sans le harceler.

Ils acquiescèrent.

-On fait tout ce qu'on peut pour lui faire plaisir…

Ils hochèrent la tête.

-…et on essaie de ne pas s'engueuler avec lui, même si je suis le premier à avouer que je crève d'envie de lui éclater la gueule. On reste zen, on s'occupe de lui, et tout va s'arranger. D'accord ?

-Ok.

-Hm.

-D'accord !

-Hm, hm.

-Yep !

-Yes, sir !

-Ok.

-O-Oui…

-No problem.

-Entièrement d'accord.

-Je suis pour…

-Ok !

Les treize adolescents empilèrent leurs poings dans un jurement enfantin, puis eurent un sourire satisfait.

-On va y arriver…

OoOoO

Mais le temps passa, et ils n'y arrivèrent pas.

Sasuke restait inaccessible, discutait vaguement et très occasionnellement avec Naruto, ne gravitait autour du groupe que pour attirer l'un ou l'autre dans son lit, et écoutait d'une oreille distraite les discours quotidiens d'Iruka.

De plus en plus lugubre et silencieux, il s'écartait peu à peu de ses amis et du monde en général.

Plus rien ne le faisait se lever le matin et il vivait comme un automate attendant que, un beau jour, la douleur s'efface d'elle-même ou, au contraire, l'emporte tellement loin qu'il ne puisse jamais en revenir.

* * *

_A suivre..._

J'ai relu ce chapitre deux ou trois fois (je ne sais plus trop...) et je le trouve plutôt pas trop mal... je crois que ça restera cohérent avec la suite... si jamais je modifierai (je préfèrerais pas, mais bon...)

Reviews please!

Au risque de me répéter par rapport au chapitre précédent, j'aime beaucoup les reviews! J'étais super-contente d'avoir celle de **miottte**, par exemple! Parce que c'est pas parce qu'il y a déjà plein de monde qui m'a dit "ta fic est super" que je n'ai plus envie de l'entendre! On s'en lasse pas, vous savez^^

Bon, je vais pas non plus mendier (je suis pas comme ça), mais je le dis et le re-dis, les auteurs AIMENT les reviews. Et ceux qui disent qu'ils s'en foutent du nombre de reviews, vous pouvez être sûr que c'est ceux qui se font des fics à 300 reviews. Forcément qu'ils se plaignent pas ^^ Enfin, je me plains pas non plus... je suis pas non plus à courir après les reviews (genre "j'en veux 200 ou j'arrête d'écrire") mais ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur! Et puis, faut avouer que c'est un peu décevant quand on voit les stat' du nombre de gens qui lisent sans reviewer... franchement, moi, écrire un chapitre ça me prend du temps... je m'en plains pas, c'est ma passion... mais ça me fait au moins deux semaines de le faire à la main, puis deux semaines pour le taper à l'ordi (j'ai accès au pc que du week-end), sans compter le temps avant pour penser à ce que je vais raconter, les prises de tête pour savoir comment tout rendre cohérent... ça me prend du temps. Vous, une review, ça vous prend quoi... une minute? Allez, deux ou trois pour ceux qui aiment écrire des pavés.

Enfin, j'arrête là mon blabla, ou je vais me faire des ennemis mortels^^ Mais pensez-y, ce que je poste ici, je l'écris pas pour moi. Je l'écris pour vous, pour vous faire partager mes idées, mes ptits délires, mes rêves yaoi. J'écris parfois - souvent - pour moi, mais je le montre à personne. Ce qui est ici, c'est ce que je veux vous communiquer. Et comme dirait un de mes profs "il n'y a pas de communication possible sans réversibilité", ben du coup... reviews please^^


	16. PII: chap2: Sapporo

Bonjour les gens! quelle patience vous avez eue, de m'attendre depuis déjà plus de trois mois! Trois mois... je devrais avoir honte... j'ai honte! ToT

Mais pour excuse je dirai que j'ai déjà tout réécrit jusqu'aux réconciliations de Sasuke et Itachi, je réfléchis à la gestion d'un OC et j'essaie de raccourcir la partie III qui est un peu... longue.

J'ai presque fini de taper le chapitre 3...

J'avance, j'avance, patience mes ami(e)s!

**RàR**

**Jojo:** Merci pour tes noooombreuses reviews^^ (certaines plus constructives que d'autres, mais je ne vais pas te blâmer, tu m'as fait dépasser la centaine ^^) Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question d'Itachi en seme ou en uke... comme ça sera peut-être développé dans ce chapitre (ça dépend de l'interprétation de chacun(e)), Itachi peut basculer de l'un à l'autre assez facilement... j'essaie ici de montrer son esprit torturé et malheureux...et instable...

**Reytan: **A l'aide, une perverse! xD Je vais essayer de mettre des _limes_ à gauche à droite (dans la partie III) pour te garder en haleine jusqu'au beau lemon du dernier chapitre! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour tes compliments! Je suis tellement heureuse de voir que ce que j'écris plaît à ce point! Nan mais pour qu'on félicite mon travail, c'est que ça n'est pas trop pourri ^w^ Arigato!

**Jin: **Moui, c'est vrai que Sasuke abandonne vite... mais je peux me défendre! en effet, le Sasuke du manga a été élevé dans la culture ninja, où abandonner son but revient à être lâche et à renier son honneur. "Mon" Sasuke appartient au commun des mortels et peut être fatigué après un moment^^" Et je trouve que c'est plus intéressant un personnage qui sait jeter l'éponge après un moment, qu'un crétin sanguinaire qui s'enfonce délibérément dans un tourbillon de violence... c'est un point de vue, évidemment^^" Au fait, merci pour ta review^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant^^

**Persyanne:** question bête et inutile: d'où vient ton pseudo? Je l'aime bien^^ Et merci beaucoup pour ta review! je sais, Itachi est bizarre... d'ailleurs, quand j'en parle avec des amies, je ne dis pas "Itachi", je dis "mon Itachi", tellement il est différent du "Itachi normal"^^" ça compte en OOC, ça? ^^"" Comme je disais à Jojo, dans ce chapitre Itachi va être carrément pas drôle^^"""" Mais je vais corriger ça dans la partie III, il reviendra dans toute sa splendeur ^^

**Miottte:** Tiens, tant que je suis dans mes questions-bêtes-et-inutiles-sur-les-pseudos: pourquoi il y a trois T dans le tien? ^^ Désolée pour le SasuNeji... mais j'avais besoin de montrer un Sasuke tout dépravé (va savoir pourquoi, d'ailleurs -_-") et merci pour tes encouragements! (t'inquiète, j'avais tout compris! merci pour ta confiance *love*)

**Ilnana:** Merci aussi! (j'aime bien aussi ton pseudo ^^ pourquoi toutes mes revieweuses ont d'aussi jolis pseudos?^^)

**CaiN de Ludette!** Toi, ici! xD non mais parce que je me souviens de tes reviews pour ma fic Ludwig, ça me fait plaisir de te retrouver ici^^ Merci beaucoup, je suis désolée que mon retard te désespère à ce point TT Il me désespère aussi, crois-moi! Profite bien de ce chapitre!

Voilà, c'est tout! Merci à tout le monde:

**Ahnlin, Akira 'Darkness-Girl-Akatsuki', bloom, bruna847, CaiN de Ludette, catsumi, elinska, filmabouh, fuhatsu, Ilnana, ItaSanzUta, Jin, jojo le crapaud, kawu93, LI, lia, miottte, Miss Osaki, natalia clow, nightmare of Minoru, Nina, Ombre Pluie, persyanne, piffff, Pimouss-killer, reytan, saya31, shurikael, tenshihouo, xx-Honoka-Chan-xx **! Je vous adore tous/toutes! Même ceux/celles qui n'ont plus reviewé depuis longtemps... (d'ailleurs, pourriez-vous juste me laisser un ptit mot pour me signaler si vous lisez encore ou pas ma fic... ça me démange! c'est même pas la peine de faire une longue review ou quoi, juste dire "hello je continue de lire ta fic"... parce que j'ai peur d'avoir perdu des lectrices en cours de route TT)

Enjoy reading!

**Partie II**

**Chapitre 2**

**Sapporo**

Itachi avait l'habitude du deuil, de ce travail d'acceptation de la perte, de l'abandon. Il savait précisément quoi faire : quand pleurer, quand se taire, quand hurler de douleur, quand boire, quand arrêter, quand sortir, quand rencontrer d'autres gens, quand tourner la page.

« Tourner la page » n'était pas exactement le bon mot. « Arracher », plutôt. Il s'amputait de son passé, jour après jour. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il était si instable.

Mais il préférait ne pas y penser.

Itachi avait pleuré en quittant Konoha. Il s'était tu durant tout le voyage en avion et avait hurlé de douleur lors de sa première nuit à Sapporo. Il avait bu pendant un bon mois, puis s'était arrêté, sous le regard sévère de Yahiko. Il était sorti quand l'été commençait à poindre, il avait rencontré des gens. Et il avait arraché la page intitulée « Ichigo Sanada » et brûlé le grand chapitre « Sasuke » du livre de sa misérable existence. Ce qui est fait est fait, comme disent les vieux, et Itachi aimait se donner l'impression de ne plus se sentir coupable de rien.

Il ne s'en faisait plus pour Sasuke, il ne l'aimait même plus. Il aimait les femmes. Sasuke, ça ne le concernait plus, ça ne l'intéressait plus.

Quelque part, il savait qu'il mentait.

Mais il préférait ne pas y penser.

A la mi-juillet, Itachi avait enfin renoncé aux hommes. Il avait renoncé à ce penchant contre-nature qui le poussait à se reposer sur des hommes plus forts que lui. Il avait décidé de devenir celui sur lequel on se repose, l'archétype de l'homme protecteur que toutes les femmes recherchent. Il avait enfin soigné cette déviance.

Etrangement, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il considérait son homosexualité comme une déviance. C'était la première fois qu'il reniait à ce point ce qu'il était.

Mais il préférait ne pas y penser.

Il avait enfoui le souvenir de son frère au fin fond de son esprit, loin derrière tout le reste. Il était enfin prêt à s'engager et à devenir l'homme équilibré qu'il n'avait jamais su être. L'heureuse élue fut Nadeshiko, une douce jeune femme, folle d'amour et de jalousie.

Itachi en était tombé éperdument amoureux. Avec une telle rapidité que c'en était suspect, et un reste de lucidité lui faisait penser que, peut-être, Nadeshiko n'était pour lui qu'un substitut de Sasuke, un amour de transition, pour lui faire oublier les sentiments qu'il ne se sentait pas en droit de ressentir pour son jeune frère.

Mais comme pour le reste, il préférait ne pas y penser, et par la seule force de sa volonté, il avait réussi à tuer tous ces doutes, à tuer ce qu'il était, à devenir un autre homme.

Sous les yeux dubitatifs de Deidara et Yahiko, qui n'aimaient pas particulièrement Nadeshiko, Itachi s'était relevé de ses blessures et s'était jeté à corps perdu dans sa nouvelle relation.

Les jours s'écoulaient, paisibles, sur le ciel pur de Sapporo, puis s'étiraient en semaines et en mois. En septembre, Itachi était déterminé à marier Nadeshiko et à lui faire quelques enfants, bref, à se créer de toutes pièces une de ces vies magnifiques qu'on ne voit que dans les _soap_ américains.

Une vie commencée par un meurtre finit toujours par l'errance, il le savait, bien sûr. Mais il se laissait aller à espérer que, peut-être, cette chienne de vie pouvait lui avoir réservé sa part de bonheur.

Un bonheur qu'il n'aurait jamais connu en restant le frère assassin de Sasuke.

OoOoO

Itachi fit tourner doucement les glaçons scintillants dans son verre de saké-coca. Il étira ses jambes sous la table de plastique blanc de la terrasse du café, appréciant le soleil sur sa peau. Il glissa sa main dans la poche de son jean noir, caressant un écrin de velours rouge.

Il sortit l'écrin et l'ouvrit, admira une fois de plus la magnifique bague d'or blanc, sertie d'un diamant plus brillant qu'une étoile. Il avait demandé au bijoutier de graver une phrase à l'intérieur de l'anneau. « A la lumière de ma vie ».

« Ce soir » pensa-t-il avec délice, s'imaginant le visage ébloui de Nadeshiko.

Ce soir, il la demanderait en mariage, tirant un trait définitif sur tout ce qui avait précédé la jeune femme.

Presque tout… parce que Yahiko était allé raconter à Nadeshiko qu'il n'était pas tout à fait aussi hétérosexuel qu'annoncé. Elle l'avait mal pris mais Itachi avait su la calmer. Heureusement.

N'empêche que son passé le suivait toujours un peu. Itachi soupira et laissa son regard se promener aux alentours. Il rencontra son reflet dans une vitre du café et sourit. Il était beau.

Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient lâchés et coulaient comme une encre luisante sur ses larges épaules, le noir de sa chevelure tranchant sur le rouge de la chemise qu'il portait ouverte par-dessus un T-shirt blanc. Plus de vêtements provocateurs, plus de vernis. Il était « viril », bien qu'il se trouvât encore efféminé par rapport à Yahiko.

Il dévisagea son reflet, ses sourcils droits, ses yeux sombres, ses cernes qui soulignaient son regard, son nez fin, sa bouche légèrement rosée. Son reflet lui sourit, dévoilant deux rangées de dents parfaitement alignées.

Itachi détacha son regard de son image, vida son verre d'alcool et se leva. Il sortit de sa sacoche – un tout petit sac en cuir avait remplacé l'immense sac à main – quelques pièces qu'il laissa sur la table. Il s'éloigna du café et flâna dans les rues. Passa devant un chocolatier belge et observa avec délice les pralines de toutes les formes et toutes les tailles. S'arrêta devant une boutique de chaussures en se disant qu'il y emmènerait bien Nadeshiko, samedi. Entra dans une librairie et ressortit avec le journal du matin et une boîte de préservatifs au fond de son sac. Histoire de célébrer les fiançailles.

Il s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'un fleuriste, se demandant s'il devait acheter des roses.

Cinq, parce que qu'il l'aimait un peu, beaucoup, tendrement, passionnément, à la folie.

Plus deux, comme le couple qu'ils formaient.

Plus quatre, pour les enfants.

Plus deux, pour les deux mois de bonheur qu'il avait passés auprès d'elle.

Arrivé à treize roses, Itachi tiqua. Puis il se résigna. De toute façon, Nadeshiko n'avait pas de place pour un bouquet dans son minuscule appartement.

Il continua sa petite promenade.

Il avait envie de pleurer, tellement il était heureux. Il voulait hurler sa joie au monde entier. Finalement, il sortit de son sac un gsm argenté – sobre, sans tag obscène.

-_Moshi moshi ?_ mâchonna une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

-Bonjour Deidara ! C'est Itachi.

Le jeune homme entendit clairement le blond soupirer. Avant, Itachi aurait commencé par « Yo Deida-chan-d'amoûûûr ! Je te dérange dans tes ébats torrides avec Sasori-chan ? C'est moi, Ita-chan je devais absolument te parler de, etc. »

-_Tu as changé_, murmura Deidara.

-Tu sais quoi ? continua le brun sans l'écouter.

-_Non…_

-Je vais demander Nadeshiko en mariage…

-_Oh man_, soupira le blond.

-… j'ai jamais été aussi _heureux_ de ma vie !

-_Tant mieux…_

-Pourquoi tu bondis pas de joie ? demanda Itachi, vexé.

-_Parce que tu n'es plus le mec avec qui je partageais tout_, répondit-il sans détour.

-Quoi ? C'est parce que je suis plus gay ?

-_Non. C'est parce que tu es comme shooté depuis un moment. Pleurer, hurler, te détruire, te taire, faire comme si tu te foutais de tout, te laisser porter par le courant… tu le faisais déjà avant. Mais ça… _

Itachi eut une expression outrée.

-Mais ! Bordel, je te dis que je suis heureux et toi tu…

-_Ouais, _tu _es heureux. T'es bien le seul_, dit Deidara en songeant à Sasuke.

Il l'avait croisé, récemment. Il filait vraiment un mauvais coton.

-Quoi ? Tu es malheureux ? s'inquiéta Itachi.

-_Non, pas moi. Ton frère._

Le brun entrouvrit la bouche, le souffle coupé. Il sentit quelque chose monter en lui, comme une vague destructrice. Il la bloqua avant qu'elle ne déferle et n'atteigne son cœur étiolé par les ans.

-On avait dit qu'on n'en parlait plus, murmura-t-il en retenant les larmes qu'il sentait poindre à ses cils.

On avait dit qu'on en parlait plus, qu'on y pensait plus, qu'on laissait le passé derrière. Qu'on laissait Sasuke pour mort. Qu'on oubliait tout, et l'amour et la haine et tout le reste et on se laisse aller à être quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais même en étant quelqu'un d'autre, ça lui faisait toujours quelque chose. Comme les membres amputés qui continuent de démanger les éclopés.

-_Désolé_, marmonna Deidara, maussade. _Mais fais attention. Tu ne la connais que depuis deux mois et…_

Une autre vague monta en Itachi.

La colère. Elle brisa toutes les digues et le brun se surprit à hurler au téléphone.

-Et alors ? Je fais ce que je veux, MERDE ! Je fais comme je peux pour recoller les morceaux ! T'es où quand j'ai besoin de toi ? OÙ ?

-_Je suis là où tu m'as laissé_, répondit Deidara, la voix atone.

-Tu savais que je pouvais pas rester. Ne me… ne me force pas à… repenser…

Laisse-moi le droit de ne pas y penser.

-_Excuse-moi. Excuse-moi…_

Itachi écouta la litanie des excuses de son ami, comme un chant qui le berçait et le consolait.

Le passé reprit sa place au fond de son cerveau et Sasuke redisparut dans le néant de son cœur mort.

-J'ai pris la bonne décision, marmonna Itachi. J'ai toujours pris les bonnes décisions.

-_Oui_, approuva Deidara, comprenant qu'il cherchait à s'en convaincre.

-Je vais être heureux avec Nadeshiko.

-_Oui._

-Et S-Sa… Sasuke… il est heureux sans moi.

Il devait l'être. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Parce qu'il avait tellement sacrifié pour son bonheur, ce serait trop injuste si ça n'avait servi à rien.

-… _Oui_, mentit Deidara après une légère hésitation.

-…

-…

-Au revoir, dit finalement Itachi en raccrochant.

Il regarda son téléphone avec un air vide puis chercha le numéro de Nadeshiko dans son répertoire.

-_Moshi moshi ?_ fit une voix douce.

-Mon amour ? Tu es occupée ?

-_Je travaille_, dit la voix, avec comme un petit rire délicat.

Itachi sourit. Cette fille, il l'avait dans la peau. Elle était son ange, malgré ses colères infernales.

-Et ce soir ? Je peux t'inviter au restaurant ?

-_Oh mon Dieu, non ! Ce soir j'ai une réunion jusqu'à super-tard !_

Itachi eut une mine dépitée.

-Ok, une autre fois, alors. Demain, tu n'as rien ?

-_… non… non, ce sera bon pour un resto !_

Nadeshiko avait hésité. Itachi n'avait rien remarqué.

-_Tu… veux passer chez moi ce soir ? Après ma réunion… ça fait un moment qu'on n'a plus passé la nuit ensemble…_

Itachi réfléchit. S'il la voyait, il ne saurait pas s'empêcher de lui faire sa déclaration, un genou au sol. Et il voulait vraiment l'inviter au restaurant avant ça, histoire que ce soit un moment parfait.

Alors…

-Non, tu seras fatiguée, je préfère que tu te reposes, sourit-il.

-_Mouais_, grommela-t-elle.

Elle ne supportait pas qu'il vive chez Yahiko et pas chez elle. Mais comme le disait si bien Yahiko « c'est quand même pas ma faute si les appart' coûtent si cher ! »

Nadeshiko n'avait qu'un minuscule studio où elle avait déjà du mal à vivre seule, c'est pourquoi Itachi vivait dans le grand appartement de son ami. Mais il avait assez économisé pour acheter un petit appartement, un nid d'amoureux où vivre une fois mariés.

-Je t'aime, mon ange.

-_Moi aussi_, soupira Nadeshiko. _Bisou !_

Itachi raccrocha après elle, un sourire rêveur accroché à ses lèvres. En sifflotant joyeusement, il retourna chez Yahiko.

Ce dernier l'accueillit avec un grand…

-Salut beauté !

…qui le fit sursauter.

-Débile, l'insulta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de beau ? demanda le roux en plaquant délibérément sa main aux fesses du brun.

-Arrête ! marmonna Itachi en se tortillant pour échapper à son persécuteur.

-Avant tu étais beaucoup plus docile, plaisanta Yahiko en le ramenant contre lui.

-Ouais ben avant j'allais pas me marier avec Nadeshiko.

-Ah. Elle.

Yahiko ne l'aimait pas trop. Trop superficielle. Trop jalouse. Trop prise de tête. Trop femme, quoi. Elle l'avait complètement changé. Rien qu'à voir comment il s'habillait, d'ailleurs.

-On dirait un hétéro, railla Yahiko.

-Scoop ! grinça Itachi. J'en suis un !

-Ciel, j'ai couché avec un hétéro ! Quelle horreur, rigola Yahiko en se servant une tasse de café.

Mais il n'en dit pas plus. C'était un sujet sensible. Ils avaient scellé un pacte avec Deidara, ne jamais se lancer dans un grand débat sur le passé d'Itachi. Ne jamais lui rappeler qu'un jour, il avait été amoureux de son frère. Même si Yahiko trouvait cela idiot, il respectait ce pacte. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais supporté de voir Itachi malheureux.

-Mh, en parlant de coucher avec des gens ! s'exclama Yahiko. Y a deux types sublimes que j'ai rencontrés en ville l'autre jour, ils passent cet après-midi dans le quartier. Vu qu'ils ont deux heures de temps libre, ils vont venir ici de quinze à dix-sept heures…

-Et tu veux que je dégage pour que tu puisses tranquillement t'adonner à la partouze dans tout l'appartement, compléta Itachi.

-Parfaitement. Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas que tu restes. C'est plutôt eux, quand ils vont te voir ils voudront que tu te joignes à nous et je sais que t'es plus trop pour les plans à quatre…

-Surtout que je suis presque marié.

-Ha ! Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle va accepter ? Il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué !

-Crétin. Bon, il est quinze heures moins vingt… je sors, je te laisse à tes « types sublimes ».

-_Ciao bello_ ! lança Yahiko en lui tapant de nouveau les fesses.

-Meurs ! ricana le brun en sortant.

Yahiko le regarda partir en se disant que la population gay avait perdu un beau spécimen.

OoOoO

Kakashi recompta une fois de plus tous ses élèves entassés dans le car à deux étages. Cinquante-deux, le compte était bon. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si des étudiants avaient pu disparaître depuis son dernier recensement (c'est-à-dire cinq minutes plus tôt) alors que le car roulait depuis deux heures sans discontinuer. Mais il avait toujours peur de perdre des élèves lors des voyages scolaires, et Sapporo était suffisamment loin de Konoha pour que la perte d'un seul enfant devienne un vrai drame.

Kakashi se félicita malgré tout d'avoir pu faire pression sur la direction pour emmener ses élèves dans le Hokkaido. Les autres années, le directeur lui avait rétorqué que c'était « trop loin », « trop cher », et « vraiment trop loin ». Ce à quoi il répondait que c'était une très belle région, et en définitive il avait vaincu. Depuis le lundi, ils voyageaient, lui et ses classes, d'une ville à l'autre, faisant le tour du Hokkaido. Ce jour-là, le vendredi, ils visiteraient Sapporo avant de rentrer à Konoha, sains et saufs, sans aucun gosse manquant à l'appel.

-Excellent, se félicita-t-il en redescendant l'escalier étroit du car.

A l'étage, assis près d'une fenêtre, Sasuke déshabillait Saï du regard. Dès qu'ils auraient du temps libre, il trouverait un coin isolé pour le déshabiller en vrai. Histoire que ce stupide voyage trouve enfin un peu d'intérêt.

Un peu plus loin, Sakura se disputait à voix basse avec Naruto.

-J'en ai marre. Ça fait des mois qu'on lui passe tous ses caprices, et y a rien qui change ! Faudrait pas qu'il croie qu'on est ses esclaves ! On est ses amis, pas sa cour ! Faut le secouer, pas le laisser faire…

Elle parlait de Sasuke, bien entendu.

-Je vous ai tous aidés, répondit Naruto. A un moment, chacun de vous a eu besoin de moi, et je vous ai aidé chacun différemment. Je vous ai tous aidés à surmonter vos problèmes, de la façon qui vous correspondait le mieux. Sasuke ne veut pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires, surtout pas en cas de crise.

-« Crise » ! Tu t'entends parler ? s'exaspéra la jeune fille.

-Oui, crise. Il a perdu la première personne qu'il ait aimée sincèrement depuis la mort de ses parents. Je peux comprendre ce qu'il ressent.

Naruto se perdit quelques secondes dans les brumes de son passé. Les orphelins se comprennent tous plus ou moins.

-C'est une crise, conclut-il. Il a été abandonné. On ne se relève pas facilement de ça, tu sais.

Sakura baissa la tête, admettant son tort.

-Il ne veut pas qu'on s'en mêle. Sasuke va revenir de lui-même. Je le sais. C'est râlant mais c'est comme ça. On ne peut pas forcer les gens à être heureux.

-Oui mais quand même…

-J'irai lui parler tantôt, d'accord ?

Il fit un sourire rassurant à la jeune fille, qu'il considérait presque comme sa sœur depuis des années. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire et le serra contre elle.

-Je t'adore, Naru-chan !

-Je sais, je sais, répondit-il d'un ton qui n'était pas exactement modeste.

OoOoO

Errant dans les rues de Sapporo sans savoir que faire, Itachi finit par se poser sur une chaise, en terrasse d'un café. Ça l'énervait un peu de passer son jour de congé hebdomadaire dans des cafés, alors qu'il passait la semaine à y travailler, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Seul, il avait une grave tendance au désoeuvrement.

Il commanda un thé vert et se retint de demander du sucre. Les hommes virils ne sucrent pas leur thé. La serveuse était jolie, le ciel était bleu, et rien n'aurait pu lui faire croire que cette merveilleuse journée allait tourner au cauchemar moins d'une heure plus tard.

OoOoO

Après une visite guidée de la ville, les élèves de Kakashi eurent droit à trois heures de temps libre avant de reprendre la route. Naruto comptait bien profiter de ces trois heures pour parler avec Sasuke.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Sasuke ? demanda-t-il à Neji. Je voulais lui parler mais il a disparu…

Le garçon tendit le doigt en direction d'une ruelle sombre et peu fréquentée. Dans un renfoncement du mur, Naruto repéra Saï et Sasuke.

Gaara s'approcha du blond.

-Naruto…

Il avait l'air inquiet. Naruto se tourna vers lui et le rassura d'un sourire.

-Je vais aller lui parler, reste ici, Gaa-chan.

Gaara acquiesça en silence et Naruto soupira en allant vers les Saï et Sasuke.

Comme il l'avait supposé, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser, les mains de l'un se baladant impudiquement sur le corps de l'autre.

-Hum, toussota le blond pour se faire remarquer. Saï, tu pourrais aller faire un tour ? Je dois parler à Sasuke.

Saï s'apprêtait à lui obéir, mais Sasuke le retint. Jetant un regard dédaigneux à Naruto, il lui dit :

-Attends ton tour, j'ai pas encore fini avec Saï. Je te prendrai après.

-Tu sais très bien que j'en ai rien à foutre de tes performances sexuelles, lâcha très calmement le blond. Je veux juste te parler. D'ami à ami. Ça te rappelle quelque chose, le concept d'ami ?

Sasuke le regardait, l'œil torve, amorphe.

Il soupira.

-Super, tu m'as coupé l'envie, marmonna-t-il.

Il repoussa Saï en lui murmurant « chez moi ce soir ». Quand celui-ci fut parti, Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto, les mains dans les poches.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Je veux que tu redeviennes comme avant.

-Je peux pas. Il s'est passé trop de trucs entre… avant, et maintenant.

-Quoi ? C'est juste Ichigo qui t'a changé à ce point ?

Sasuke détourna la tête. Oui, « juste » Ichigo. Pour un garçon qui n'aime personne, tomber amoureux, ce n'est pas « juste » ça. C'est un bouleversement. Il était bouleversé, changé jusqu'au fond des tripes. Et alors qu'il s'y habituait à peine, l'homme sur qui il s'appuyait pour grandir s'enfuyait. Pas étonnant qu'il soit tombé plus bas que terre. Sans le support d'Ichigo, il n'était rien de plus qu'un oiseau aux ailes coupées.

Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on dit quand on est un Uchiwa et qu'on a grandi en solitaire.

-Sasuke. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler, au départ. Pour te laisser le temps de revenir par toi-même. De redevenir toi-même. Mais on s'inquiète tous. Quelque chose s'est cassé la gueule en toi quand Ichigo est parti. Si tu veux, on peut t'aider…

-Ta gueule, lâcha Sasuke, élevant le ton. Ferme-la, tu sais pas de quoi tu parles !

Il contourna Naruto et s'éloigna en fulminant, les dents serrées.

Non ! Rien ne s'était cassé la gueule en lui, il avait juste repris le fil de sa vie, tout seul comme avant ! Il avait juste une peine à ajouter à la montagne de sa détresse. Il avait juste un peu plus mal, mais la douleur s'apprivoise, non ? Il avait juste le goût de la peine mélangé au goût de la haine. Il avait juste un lit plus vide et plus froid qu'avant. Qu'y avait-il de mal à essayer de le remplir et de le réchauffer ? Qu'y avait-il de mal à alterner les nuits où il crie de douleur avec celles où il crie de plaisir ? Plaisir vide, peut-être, mais tellement moins déchirant que la douleur. Non, rien ne s'était brisé en lui. Peut-être qu'il veillait des nuits entières près du téléphone, oui. Peut-être qu'il se passait en boucle les animes de Death Note, surtout le passage où L meurt et laisse Light seul avec sa folie destructrice, oui. Peut-être qu'il se blessait un peu lui-même en blessant ses dizaines d'amants, quand au petit matin il les renvoyait chez eux, oui.

Peut-être.

Mais ça ne regardait que lui.

Personne n'avait le droit de le lui reprocher, certainement pas Naruto ou Iruka.

Sasuke ralentit peu à peu. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à courir.

Courir pour quoi ? Pour rattraper quoi ? Ou pour fuir quoi ?...

Il s'aperçut qu'il s'était perdu. Et qu'il pleurait. Rageur, il essuya ses joues avec la manche de son sweat noir.

-Merde, grogna-t-il, furieux d'être aussi… faible ?

Il se dégoûtait.

En cet instant précis, il se détestait au plus haut point.

Il voulait rentrer à Konoha. Retourner chez lui, dans l'espoir qu'Ichigo apparaisse sur le pas de la porte, un paquet de pains au chocolat à la main. Il en rêvait, de ce moment où il le reverrait, où il l'entendrait dire de sa voix ridiculement maniérée « Hello Sasu-chan, je suis de retour ». Il en rêvait tellement que ça lui faisait mal au ventre, le cœur serré de désespoir. S'il revenait, promis, il oublierait tout, tout l'orgueil, toute la fierté, il se jetterait sur lui et lui dirait qu'il l'aime. Il laisserait tomber son masque glacial pour lui. Il le jurait devant Dieu, devant Bouddha, devant toutes ces choses auxquelles il ne croyait pas : « Rendez-moi Ichigo, et je vous promets que je changerai ».

Mais c'était une illusion. Une illusion de gamin. Le même genre d'illusion qui le poussait, enfant, à vouloir tuer son frère pour racheter la mort de ses parents. Une illusion aveuglante, qui modifiait toute sa perception du monde, de lui-même. Comme un miroir déformant.

Et il pleurait plus qu'il ne pouvait se l'avouer, et il faisait le fort devant ceux dont il ne voulait plus pour amis, et il se perdait chaque jour un peu plus.

Il mourait peu à peu puisque celui qui l'avait fait renaître était parti.

OoOoO

Itachi commençait à souffrir de la chaleur, assis à sa table en terrasse, baigné de lumière.

Il enleva sa chemise rouge, offrant ses bras blancs au soleil, et chaussa ses lunettes solaires, dont les larges verres fumés couvraient une grande partie de son visage, des sourcils aux pommettes.

Ce n'étaient pas les lunettes cerclées de plastique blanc à la Paris Hilton qu'il portait avant, mais des lunettes tout ce qu'il y a de plus masculin.

Il sirota son thé doucement, pour en profiter pleinement, tout en souriant à une serveuse qui nettoyait la table voisine.

Ses cheveux châtain coupés court rebiquaient dans sa nuque, elle ramenait derrière son oreille l'une des deux épaisses mèches qui encadraient son visage fin.

Itachi pensa aux cheveux d'ambre de Nadeshiko, et eut un sourire épanoui. Mais quand il revit en pensée la chevelure noire d'encre de Sasuke, son sourire se teinta de tristesse.

La serveuse était jolie, ses cheveux aussi. Ses yeux verts brillaient plus que les onyx froids de Sasuke, mais étaient moins beaux. Moins beaux aussi que les yeux d'opale de Nadeshiko.

Quand Itachi s'aperçut qu'il faisait une comparaison entre cette serveuse anonyme, sa future fiancée et son frère abandonné, il se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Qu'est-ce que c'était, ce pincement au cœur ? Pourquoi… pourquoi il y repensait, pourquoi il ne pouvait pas oublier ses erreurs ?

Il se perdit dans ses pensées. Une voix s'exclama « Ichigo ? » non loin de là, et il n'y fit pas attention. Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'une main s'agrippa à son épaule et que la voix répéta « Ichigo ! ».

OoOoO

Sasuke déboucha sur une large avenue bordée de cafés. Il songea à s'installer à la table de l'un d'eux et boire quelque chose.

Une tache rouge retint son attention, à quelques mètres de là.

Une chemise écarlate déposée sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il eut un haut-le-corps en voyant que la personne qui était assise à cette chaise, vraisemblablement un homme, avait de longs cheveux noirs.

Puis il se raisonna, ce ne pouvait être Ichigo. En continuant son chemin, les yeux rivés sur l'homme, il discerna sur son bras, dépassant de sous la manche courte du T-shirt blanc, l'ombre d'un tatouage au motif abstrait.

Pas de doute, c'était lui !

Le corps entier de Sasuke se mit à frémir. Il était là, à deux doigts de lui ! Il vit qu'il souriait à une serveuse et ses dents grincèrent de jalousie.

Quand la jeune fille fut retournée à l'intérieur, Sasuke se risqua à appeler l'homme au tatouage – il n'arrivait pas encore à y croire.

-Ichigo ?

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, il prit son courage à deux mains, marcha vers lui, attrapa son épaule et répéta :

-Ichigo !

OoOoO

Itachi tressaillit.

Sasuke !

Il était dans le pétrin.

-Je ne connais pas d'Ichigo, désolé, tenta Itachi d'une voix posée.

Avec ses lunettes, Sasuke ne pouvait le reconnaître. Il était calme. En apparence, seulement. A l'intérieur, il se sentait submergé de sensations affolantes : peur, joie, tristesse, amour, angoisse, tout se bousculait en lui et il ne rêvait que de disparaître sous terre.

-Te fous pas de moi ! rétorqua Sasuke. C'est ton tatouage, tes cheveux, ton visage, ta bouche… et sous tes lunettes, c'est tes cicatrices…

Sasuke tendit la main vers les lunettes, une expression étrange sur le visage. Il souriait, mais on l'aurait cru prêt à pleurer.

Itachi se leva d'un bond pour empêcher que Sasuke ne le démasque.

Trop tard.

Le visage de Sasuke se figea de stupeur.

-Ichigo ? murmura-t-il, comme perdu.

Une expression d'incompréhension passa dans ses yeux.

-Ces marques… souffla le garçon. Ces m…

Itachi détourna la tête, baissant les yeux, malheureux comme les pierres.

Les lunettes se fracassèrent au sol et Itachi sentit les mains de Sasuke se refermer sur son cou.

-ITACHI ! gronda l'adolescent. Putain je… je vais… merde, crève !

Itachi ne cherchait même pas à se débattre. Tout s'effondrait une fois de plus. Comme toujours. Tout ce qu'il tentait pour épargner son frère ratait systématiquement. Il méritait peut-être de mourir, dans le fond.

Des cris retentirent de divers endroits, et des serveurs vinrent maîtriser Sasuke.

Ce dernier fulminait, hurlant des chapelets d'injures.

-TU M'AS MENTI ! ORDURE ! Pendant des mois tu m'as menti, tu m'as… tu m'as…

« Tu m'as fait aimer un menteur » voulut-il dire. Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

-Pardon, murmura Itachi en s'éloignant à reculons.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire, son cerveau était à l'arrêt, bloqué sur ces deux mots, cette horrible évidence. « Il sait ».

-Reviens, enfoiré ! s'écria Sasuke en se débattant pour se libérer des hommes qui le maîtrisaient. REVIENS !

Itachi obéit comme un automate. Il marcha vers lui et fit signe aux serveurs de le lâcher. Il serra Sasuke dans ses bras, ignorant les coups et les insultes. Il murmurait des mots indistincts, la bouche dans ses cheveux, les yeux noyés de larmes.

Ses marmonnements se muèrent en une litanie obsédante.

-Mon petit frère, mon petit frère…

-TA GUEULE ! hurla l'adolescent en se libérant enfin de ses bras. MEURS ! Crève ! Comme tu as fait crever mes parents !

« Mes », releva inconsciemment Itachi. Pas « nos ». Il ne faisait plus partie de sa famille.

-Je suis désolé, souffla l'aîné.

Il prit ses affaires et quitta le café. Quand il tourna à l'angle de la rue et pénétra dans une ruelle infréquentée, il se fit rattraper par son frère.

-TU VAS PAS T'EN TIRER COMME ÇA ! Tu… tu t'es occupé de moi pendant des mois… reprit Sasuke plus calmement. Pourquoi ? Tu voulais me tuer, moi aussi ?

Les yeux d'Itachi s'écarquillèrent.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je…

Il s'interrompit en voyant que Sasuke pleurait.

-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé tranquille ?

-C'était ce que je voulais, au début, tenta Itachi. Mais après… j'ai cru que je pourrais te faire comprendre la vérité… j'ai cru qu'on pourrait se réconcilier… j'ai fait tout ça pour toi…

-Pour moi ? POUR MOI ? Tu as ruiné ma vie, bordel ! Et puis tu as joué les hypocrites avec ton rôle d'Ichigo à la con, tu m'as donné ce que personne ne m'a jamais donné, et t'es parti en emportant tout avec toi ! Tu ne m'as rien laissé ! Où tu vois un seul truc bien ? Où tu vois que ça a été bon pour moi ?

-Je suis parti parce que tu refusais de me pardonner, expliqua Itachi, les yeux douloureusement baissés.

-Evidemment ! COMMENT J'AURAIS PU ?

Sasuke inspira doucement pour se calmer, les yeux fermés.

Itachi aurait voulu en profiter pour s'enfuir, mais ses jambes ne voulaient plus bouger. Il avait l'impression qu'il mourrait là, incapable de quitter cette ruelle où son destin se scellerait, à jamais défiguré par le passé.

-Quelle vérité ? demanda Sasuke en rouvrant les yeux.

Itachi se mordit les lèvres, torturé de regrets. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il aurait dû mourir, des années, des siècles auparavant, avant même de naître.

Il releva timidement les yeux. C'était le moment. Le moment de dire la vérité, de tout avouer, d'implorer son pardon, à genoux s'il le fallait. C'était le moment de se laver de ses péchés.

-La vérité sur la mort de nos géniteurs. La vérité pour laquelle mes mains…

Il leva doucement les mains, hypnotisé par ces paumes pâles, ces doigts arachnéens, tellement lisses.

-Mes mains se sont couvertes de leur sang pour toi… c'est ça, la vérité. Entièrement pour toi. Pour que je puisse te voir encore sourire…

* * *

_A suivre..._

Quelle cruauté, de couper à un moment pareil ^_^ Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre dans pas trop longtemps (je l'ai déjà tapé à plus de la moitié!)

Vous saurez enfin pourquoi Itachi a tué tout le monde! Mouahaha!

Si vous avez des idées, des théories, allez-y je vous écoute! Bien sûr je ne les utiliserai pas, mais ça m'intéresse toujours^^

Dites-moi aussi ce que vous pensez de Nadeshiko! Moi je l'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout. Et vous?^^

Merci pour votre soutien (message subliminal : merci pour la review que vous allez me laisser (xD)) et je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre! Peace and Love sur FFnet!

Akira 'Darkness-Girl-Akatsuki' 03-09-2010 bruna847 03-21-2010 elinska 03-07-2010 ItaSanzUta 07-12-2010 nightmare of Minoru 01-15-2011 Ombre Pluie 04-12-2010 tenshihouou 03-06-2010 xx-Honoka-Chan-xx


	17. PII: chap3: Fugaku et Mikoto

Comme promis, le chapitre des révélations est arrivé vite^^ je me suis dit "voyons, Yosshi, ne sois pas trop cruelle!", donc voilà, je suis pas cruelle!

Pas trop... parce que bon, c'est quand même _exceptionnel_ chez moi, un chapitre aussi proche du précédent^^" ce qui signifie qu'il faudra attendre un peu (beaucoup) pour le suivant. Il est bien en cours de rédaction, mais entre d'autres chapitres qui me supplient de me mettre au travail, donc bon, l'homme est imparfait, la femme l'est un peu moins, mais moi je suis loin d'être au point niveau ponctualité ^^""

**RàR**

**Lycksam: **Merci^^ Moi non plus j'aime pas Ita-viril^^ il fait peur TT Mais je comprends pas très bien pourquoi tu aimes Nadeshiko xD Bah, tu apprendras à la déprécier ^^ Et non, je compte pas la caser avec Itachi (yurk)

**Reytan: **Yeah! Toi non plus t'aimes pas Nadeshiko! mais en même temps, j'ai pas tellement fait en sorte qu'elle soit antipathique... pas pour le moment xD Et tes théories sont intéressantes... mais ce n'est pas ça^^ Aucun abus sexuel, aucune traite d'humain... ou si peu... Ah, et merci pour tes nombreuses reviews ^^

**Bloom:** Yatta! Toi de nouveau! Je suis contente x) Merci! Mais tu devras encore attendre un peu pour la réconciliation... pas beaucoup... deux chapitres? Trois? je ne sais pas encore comment je vais les découper... mébon, ça va pas tirer trop en longueur^^

**xx-Honoka-Chan-xx: **Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse de susciter de telles émotions xD Et j'espère qu'après tant d'attente, les révélations te plairont ^^

**Jojo:** Ben tu vois, j'aime bien les reviews, j'aime même les reviews méchantes qui me permettent de m'améliorer. Mais j'aime pas tellement les reviews coup-de-gueule. Moi je fais des efforts pour donner de bons chapitres à mes lecteurs, j'ai d'autres fics en cours qui sont aussi compliquées à gérer que celle-ci, si pas plus, j'ai aussi une vie sur le côté, j'ai aussi des cours à suivre, des devoirs, des interros. Si la seule chose que tu as à me reprocher, c'est mon manque de ponctualité, j'ai pas vraiment à me plaindre. Est-ce que tu écris des fics? Est-ce que tu sais le mal que les auteurs se donnent pour trouver une bonne idée, puis pour développer le scénario? Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée des efforts que je déploie pour cerner les personnages, savoir où je veux les mener, puis les y conduire? Mes chapitres, je les relis minimum quatre fois avant de les poster. Pour qu'ils soient le plus proche possible de la perfection. Pour ne pas décevoir les personnes qui me suivent depuis le début. Mais si ça t'ennuie d'attendre, je peux aussi poster sans relire, mais alors tu te plaindras aussi de mon manque de cohérence, de mon orthographe défaillante, de mes constructions boiteuses. Je n'ai pas l'intention de mettre cette fic en hiatus, ça signifierait pour moi que je la laisse tomber temporairement. Ce n'est pas le cas. J'y pense très souvent, j'y réfléchis fréquemment. Et j'ai prévenu des retards que je risquais de prendre... D'autre part, je sais que c'est frustrant de devoir attendre longtemps. Mais je n'ai pas spécialement l'intention d'arrêter d'étudier, ou de sécher les cours, ou de rester collée à mon ordi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pour pouvoir poster un chapitre par semaine. Enfin bon, c'est pas grave. Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ait plu! Je n'ai pas trop envie de tuer Nadeshiko, même si je l'aime pas non plus^^"" Je suis non violente à la base... mais je promets qu'elle ne fera pas de mal trop longtemps à Itachi...

**Jin: **Merci! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plus... par contre, je suis un peu surprise que Ita-viril te plaise... je comprends tes arguments, mais c'est un peu embêtant parce que c'est censé être une personnalité factice... Pourquoi tout le monde veut tuer Nadeshiko? TT Bon, moi non plus, je l'aime pas! Mais Itachi-Ichigo a dit: "pas de violence!" Tes théories ressemblent très fort à celles de Reytan... je te donne donc la même réponse: intéressant mais c'est pas ça^^

**Persyanne:** Merci! Et je m'attendais pas du tout à un nom de Pokémon xD ça m'évoquait un nom de princesse celtique, me demande pas pourquoi xD Ta théorie... est... très proche de la mienne! J'en avais parlé, ou quoi? o.O" je suis folle? Ou alors un lien paranormal s'est tissé entre nous... Je suis vraiment très étonnée xD

**CaiN de Ludette: **... sacrifice humain? xD Je suscite de tels extrémismes? xD Merci beaucoup, et de rien (j'ai beau râler, j'aime quand on reconnaît mes efforts ^^)

**x1999kamui:** oh! oh! je flaire une fan de Clamp xP Ne t'inquiète pas, moi non plus je savais pas qu'on pouvait reviewer sans être inscrit, avant d'avoir mon compte^^ Merci! Je suis contente de découvrir une fan qui me suis depuis longtemps! Ta théorie peut se rapprocher de la mienne, mais Mikoto et Fugaku ne comptaient pas vraiment tuer Sasuke... enfin, tu verras!

Bonne lecture! J'espère que ce chapitre ultra-important sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, mais saura toujours tenir votre curiosité en haleine...

**Partie II**

**Chapitre 3**

**Fugaku et Mikoto**

-Mes mains se sont couvertes de leur sang pour toi… c'est ça, la vérité. Entièrement pour toi. Pour que je puisse te voir encore sourire…

Sasuke croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils pour masquer l'immense frisson qui avait parcouru son corps. La vérité ? Il allait enfin savoir la vérité, pourquoi toute sa vie s'était écroulée en une seule nuit, pourquoi ses parents étaient morts…

-Tu me promets de me croire ? demanda Itachi en serrant anxieusement les poings, son corps tendu d'appréhension et d'espoir qui ne peut s'avouer.

-Non, répondit Sasuke du tac au tac. Tu me mens depuis toujours, tout n'a jamais été que mensonges dans ta bouche. Si je t'écoute c'est seulement pour décider si ton mensonge me plaît et si je peux te laisser en vie.

Itachi recula d'un pas, frappé par la violence de ses mots. Une proie. Il n'était qu'une proie dans cette ruelle, la proie de son propre frère.

-Je ne t'ai pas toujours menti, dit-il du bout des lèvres. Cette maladie à mes yeux… je l'ai vraiment eue…

-Quel rapport avec papa et maman ? s'impatienta Sasuke.

-Arrête de les appeler comme ça, s'irrita Itachi. Ils ne méritent pas l'amour que tu leur voues.

-Toi oui, peut-être ? ricana Sasuke, acide.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'aimer.

Sa voix était triste et à peine articulée, un murmure mélancolique. Il voulait que Sasuke l'aime, mais il ne lui avait jamais fait l'affront de le lui demander. Il avait respecté son choix de le haïr, son choix de ne jamais lui pardonner.

-Le rapport entre ma maladie et nos géniteurs… commença Itachi, gagnant un peu plus d'assurance à chaque mot. Depuis des dizaines de générations, une maladie s'est formée dans le clan. Ça remonte très loin, quelques temps à peine après l'apparition des Uchiwa, je dirais du temps des shoguns… Elle est sans doute due à la tradition qu'avaient nos ancêtres de se marier entre cousins… puis elle s'est peut-être transmise génétiquement… je n'en sais trop rien, mais ce que je sais, c'est que c'est une dégénérescence qui n'apparaît pas souvent mais qui est totalement incurable. On peut soulager le malade, mais pas le guérir. Et pourtant, nos ancêtres s'y sont cassé la tête pendant des siècles. Quand on est atteint par cette dégénérescence qui s'étend comme un cancer, on s'affaiblit autant par la maladie que par les traitements. Le malade finit par avoir des problèmes cardio-vasculaires, il est plus exposé aux infections… moi-même j'ai eu de graves insuffisances cardiaques.

Il leva légèrement la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de Sasuke. Il ne rencontra qu'un mur froid, un visage impassible et empli de haine.

Il voulut reculer encore, comme si la proximité de son frère le blessait aussi sûrement qu'un coup de sabre.

Ne fuis pas, murmura une voix en lui, le reste de fierté qui subsistait en lui après tout ce temps.

-Le clan appelait cette maladie le « Sharingan Mangekyou ». Le Mangekyou ne connaît que deux « traitements ». Celui de Tsunade, que je suis le seul à avoir reçu, et celui développé par le clan. Pendant huit ans, Tsunade m'a ausculté pour trouver un remède. Quand j'ai eu vingt ans, elle avait développé une technique chirurgicale qui m'a guéri à cent pourcent. En comptant les opérations à cœur ouvert, celles pour me greffer de nouveaux yeux, celles pour refaire mon front et mon nez…

-Chirurgie esthétique ? persifla Sasuke. Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut bien me foutre…

-Mon front était rongé par la maladie et mon nez avait commencé à se nécroser, répondit platement Itachi. Donc, en comptant toutes ces opérations, je suis passé près de vingt fois sur le billard en moins de deux ans. Tsunade me laissait sortir de l'hôpital entre chaque intervention, c'est comme ça que j'ai connu Deidara et les autres…

Il agita la main, semblant dire que ces détails n'avaient aucune importance.

-J'avais cinq ans quand tu es né. Cinq ans et deux mois.

-Et ?

-Si je te dis que j'avais quatre ans et cinq mois quand on a diagnostiqué le gène déficient, tu comprends le lien ?

Sasuke calcula mentalement.

Neuf mois. Il était né neuf mois après l'annonce qu'Itachi était malade.

-Déjà à l'époque on avait tracé tout mon avenir. J'étais très précoce et très intelligent. L'héritier idéal.

Il marqua une pause, pensif.

-Je crois que c'est parce que _eux_ voulaient de grandes choses pour moi qu'aujourd'hui j'aime vivre de choses médiocres… enfin, soupira-t-il. Quand on a découvert que j'étais malade, il est apparu clairement que je devais vivre. C'est pourquoi tu es né.

Sasuke eut un choc, comme une pierre tombant sur son cœur. Il accusa le coup et s'exclama, la voix vacillante :

-Tu m'avais dit que tu étais tombé malade à onze ans.

Il le défiait littéralement, il le défiait de mentir.

-Le gène du Mangekyou a été découvert à mes quatre ans, mais les symptômes ne se sont déclarés que plus tard.

-J'y crois pas, souffla Sasuke d'une voix nette où perçait l'affolement.

-Aussi horrible que cela puisse paraître, c'est la vérité. La technique développée par le clan au cours des siècles consistait à offrir une banque d'organes au malade. Légalement, ce n'est évidemment pas permis, c'est pourquoi cette réserve humaine ne peut venir de l'extérieur du clan. Le donneur devient l'esclave du malade, en quelque sorte. Et il faut un donneur compatible. Un clone.

Sasuke pâlit.

-Un… clone ?

Itachi eut un rire bref, sans joie.

-Dans l'idéal. Concrètement, un petit frère suffit. Un petit frère conçu et né pour offrir à son aîné son sang, sa moelle, sa peau, ses organes.

-Tu mens ! s'écria Sasuke. Maman et papa n'auraient jamais… tu mens ! Tu n'as aucune preuve !

-Je n'en avais pas, à l'époque. C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai jamais osé appeler la police. Mais lorsque j'ai été arrêté, qu'on m'a jeté en prison et qu'on a fouillé la maison, on a retrouvé tout un livre à ce propos dans les archives du clan.

-Tu es allé en prison ? répéta Sasuke, qui dans un coin de sa tête était persuadé que son ignoble frère était resté impuni.

-Huit ans de détention en quartier haute sécurité. Je suis sorti à ma majorité, car j'avais des circonstances particulièrement atténuantes. J'ai tué mes géniteurs pour protéger mon petit frère d'une tradition barbare perpétuée par mon clan depuis des siècles. Je n'avais pas d'autre solution, j'étais acculé, dos au mur. Je n'avais même plus le temps de fuir.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sasuke d'une voix un peu plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Quand j'ai eu onze ans, j'ai enfin compris que Fugaku et Mikoto voulaient me greffer tes yeux. J'ai cherché à gagner du temps, pour organiser ma fuite avec toi, quelque part où on ne nous retrouverait pas. Tu n'imagines pas comme c'est compliqué de se procurer des billets d'avion pour les USA quand on a douze ans, sans l'accord d'un tuteur. J'étais sur le point d'en obtenir quand ça a commencé à déconner. J'avais des hallucinations et des cécités passagères, il m'arrivait de pleurer du sang. Je ne pouvais pas le cacher à Mikoto et Fugaku. Ils n'ont plus voulu attendre, et ont décidé d'appeler notre oncle Madara pour effectuer la greffe. Le même jour, au soir, ils ont…

Itachi se tut, une main douloureusement plaquée sur sa bouche. Il se retint de pleurer, de gémir. Il était le Tueur. Il ne devait pas se comporter en proie. Son regard devint vide et froid et il finit par écarter la main de son visage.

-Ils ont préparé mes affaires pour m'emmener chez Madara. Ils allaient te réveiller pour t'emmener aussi, mais… j'avais volé le revolver de Fugaku et je…

-Oui. Ça, je le sais. Je l'ai vu, grogna Sasuke. Tu les as tués de sang-froid, sans remords.

Il avait beau avoir entendu tout le récit horrible de sa naissance, il ne pouvait l'assimiler. Il ne pouvait le croire. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le crime horrible de cet homme dont il ne voulait pas pour frère.

-Des remords, j'en ai eu sans arrêt depuis cette nuit-là. Si tu crois qu'on tue des gens avec plaisir, tu…

-T'AVAIS PAS BESOIN DE LES TUER, ALORS ! explosa Sasuke. Ça t'apportait quoi de ruiner nos vies, à tous les quatre ? Tu as détruit ma famille !

-Ils voulaient arracher tes yeux et les enfoncer dans mes orbites ! répliqua Itachi d'une voix rendue aiguë par l'émotion. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai détruit cette famille, elle l'était depuis longtemps, depuis toujours ! Ils voulaient arracher les yeux de mon petit frère… les seuls yeux au monde qui m'aient regardé avec de l'affection. Je devais les laisser faire ?

-Tu aurais pu trouver un autre moyen, non ? cracha Sasuke. Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire qu'il ne faut pas prendre la vie d'autrui, qu'il ne faut pas agir par la violence…

-Je sais, murmura Itachi, les yeux clos, l'air torturé.

Un malaise grandissait en lui. Toute son assurance s'était envolée. Il était de nouveau un enfant faible et malheureux.

-Tu aurais pu appeler la police ! continua Sasuke.

-Non, souffla Itachi, dans un murmure presque inaudible. Le clan… aurait étouffé l'affaire… t'aurait écarté de moi… Même comme ça, ils ont réussi à… personne ne connaît toute l'histoire… Les Uchiwa sont influents…

Il haussa fatalement les épaules en soupirant :

-Je n'avais aucune preuve.

-Les archives.

Itachi rit jaune :

-Parce que tu crois que je connaissais leur existence ? Les policiers ont retourné toute la maison avant de les trouver. Je sais que tu me hais, je n'attends… je n'ose plus attendre qu'un jour tu me pardonnes… Mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. C'était eux ou toi et il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour choisir. Pourtant, il m'a fallu longtemps pour me persuader que c'était la bonne chose à faire et que je n'avais pas à me reprocher de t'avoir sauvé d'eux. Il m'a fallu mes huit années de prison pour me pardonner… et dans le fond je me hais toujours. J'ai toujours ce sang qui macule mes mains et ta voix qui me demande pourquoi je t'ai fait souffrir. J'ai fait tout ça pour toi.

Il se sentait misérable en disant ces mots. Il se justifiait en vain, il voyait bien que Sasuke n'écoutait rien.

-Si c'était à refaire, je n'y changerais rien. Sauf… j'aurais demandé à te voir. Même au parloir, même sans te toucher, même si tu ne voulais pas me regarder. Pour t'expliquer. Te raconter qu'il faut pardonner. Si j'avais su que tu m'avais vu, c'est ce que j'aurais fait. Si je n'avais pas voulu que tu me croies mort. Si je n'avais pas voulu que ce soit plus simple pour toi.

-PLUS SIMPLE ? s'écria Sasuke, la voix cinglante.

Ne retenant plus sa fureur, il se jeta sur lui et le roua de coups. Itachi ne réagit pas, inerte. Comme mort. Les coups fusaient, mais il ne sentait pas la douleur.

-OÙ TU VOIS QUELQUE CHOSE DE SIMPLE ? J'ai perdu toute ma famille par ta faute et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire, c'est que tu as fait ça pour que ce soit plus _simple _?

Il parlait d'une voix saccadée, ponctuant chaque mot d'un nouveau coup.

Itachi s'écroula au sol quand le poing de son frère s'enfonça dans son ventre.

-Et tu me mens ! Tu salis la mémoire de mes parents ! Tu insultes mon clan ! Et tu veux que je te pardonne ?

Sasuke agrippa les cheveux d'Itachi pour le tirer vers le haut et voir son visage. Il eut un sursaut de dégoût en le voyant pleurer.

-Pauvre merdeux.

Cette loque ne méritait même pas qu'il le tabasse dans les règles de l'art. Il le repoussa violemment et la tête d'Itachi claqua contre le sol.

Ce dernier ne réagit pas, gémit à peine, le regard vide, les yeux vitreux.

Sasuke fut tenté de poser le pied sur son crâne et de marcher dessus comme on marche sur une cannette vide. Pas par envie, juste pour démolir un peu plus ce déchet tombé d'on ne sait quelle poubelle. Juste par ennui, comme on shoote dans un gravier.

Il plongea les mains dans les poches, cherchant son paquet de cigarettes. Il le trouva et glissa une clope entre ses lèvres blanches de rage, l'alluma et aspira lentement.

-Et tu réagis pas, hein ? siffla-t-il, le regardant de haut, étalé sur le trottoir sale d'une ruelle de Sapporo. Je pourrais… je sais pas… sortir un couteau. Jouer à faire glisser sa pointe sur ton visage, chercher l'endroit où l'enfoncer. Pas le cœur, trop facile. Le ventre, peut-être. Les joues. Je pourrais te couper la langue pour que tu ne mentes plus jamais. Est-ce que tu te défendrais si je te tranchais la langue ? Et les mains ? Si je coupais les mains qui ont tué mes parents, tu réagirais enfin ?

Itachi parut ne pas entendre ses paroles, son expression ne changea pas. Il continuait de pleurer silencieusement.

-Tu fais ça pour mon bien aussi, te traîner comme un chien ? Tu fais honte au clan.

Itachi le regardait du coin de ses yeux écarquillés et noyés de larmes. Sur Sasuke se superposa l'image de Fugaku.

« Tu es la honte du clan ».

Sasuke s'accroupit.

-T'es un lâche. Depuis toujours. Tu sais ce que je pense ? T'es un sale fils à papa. Un gamin pourri gâté. Parce que maman a pas voulu t'offrir le dernier jouet à la mode, tu l'as flinguée. Et quand papa t'a dit que c'était pas très gentil de descendre les gens, tu l'as tué aussi. Et tu t'inventes des mensonges pour avoir le beau rôle. Voilà ce que je pense. Je te pardonnerai jamais, parce que tu fais plus partie de ma vie.

Il lui cracha sa fumée de cigarette au visage avant de se lever. Il avait envie d'écraser son mégot sur son visage, l'entendre hurler sous la brûlure. Il avait envie qu'Itachi le supplie d'arrêter. Mais ça aurait été gaspiller une cigarette, et il n'y tenait pas vraiment.

Il s'éloigna.

-Je te tuerai pas, comme je l'ai promis à l'homme que j'aimais. Il est mort aujourd'hui et je te laisse en vie. Tu peux remercier Ichigo Sanada d'avoir existé, pauvre con.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bout de la ruelle, une brise légère souffla autour de Sasuke, soulevant les pans de son sweat noir et de son T-shirt bleu nuit.

Sur le pantalon de cuir, au niveau des fesses, Itachi put lire « I love boys ».

Il reconnut son pantalon de cuir qu'il avait oublié à Konoha, et songea confusément que c'était pour cela qu'il ne le trouvait plus.

C'est dingue les conneries qu'on peut penser quand le monde s'effondre.

OoOoO

Sasuke marchait les mains enfoncées dans les poches, fulminant.

Il n'avait plus la moindre envie de pleurer.

Plus il y pensait, plus cette histoire était absurde. Une réserve d'organes, lui ?

N'importe quoi.

Un délire de psychopathe.

Il le détestait plus que jamais, il l'avait torturé à tous niveaux, il avait démoli sa famille, sa joie de vivre, il avait joué avec son amour, il lui avait menti, lui avait fait perdre ses amis, lui avait fait douter en sa famille, en lui-même. Il avait tout brisé : son cœur, ses rêves, son passé.

Mais sous la haine palpitait encore l'amour et il revoyait comme en songe les sourires d'Ichigo, il entendait sa voix douce, il sentait ses mains sur son corps quand il l'avait soigné. Il se souvenait de ses soupirs teintés de tristesse et de ses grands éclats de rire. Il sentait son odeur si enivrante, qui envahissait ses narines chaque nuit qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Ichigo était Itachi, Itachi était Ichigo.

Il aimait l'un et haïssait l'autre, à en devenir fou d'amour et de haine.

Mais comment peut-on aimer un mensonge ?

Comment peut-on haïr son frère ?

Comment peut-on pardonner à un tueur ?

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas concilier ces deux sentiments.

Et comme il n'avait jamais rien appris d'autre que la haine, il avait choisi de le détester. L'humilier. Le détruire.

Simplement.

Pourtant, une voix dans sa tête lui murmurait qu'il s'était trompé.

S'enfoncer dans les ténèbres de la colère n'a jamais sauvé personne.

Ichigo lui avait dit, des mois auparavant, que haïr est facile, et que c'est dans le pardon qu'on reconnaît la valeur d'un homme.

Alors tant pis, il ne valait rien.

De toute façon, qui se souciait de sa valeur ? Seul, il ne lui restait plus rien. Plus rien qu'un chat et des amants aussi éphémères et insipides qu'un souffle de vent.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il se trompait.

Ce genre de léger doute qui vous assaille quand vous n'en avez vraiment pas besoin. Des lambeaux de souvenirs de son enfance perdue. Ses parents qui ne l'avaient jamais vraiment regardé. Son frère qui restait toujours près de lui comme s'il craignait de le voir disparaître. Ses oncles qui l'ignoraient royalement et ne lui prêtaient attention que pour l'observer comme on observe un cheval au marché aux bestiaux. Les amis de la famille qui plaignaient Itachi tout en soulignant du bout des lèvres « heureusement que Sasuke est là ».

Et si… mais il était trop tard pour les doutes. Et il préférait se dire qu'Itachi avait détruit sa vie. La volonté humaine fait des merveilles, puisque rien qu'en _voulant_ croire quelque chose, on réussit à ignorer la vérité pourtant si limpide.

OoOoO

Yahiko sortit de la douche avec un soupir satisfait. Ses deux « types sublimes » venaient de repartir et lui-même songeait à sortir faire un tour, histoire de retrouver Itachi.

Il enfila un jean et un T-shirt déchiré avant de sortir son gsm et appeler son colocataire.

Le téléphone sonna dans le vide, personne ne répondit.

Un mauvais sentiment s'empara du roux. Il appela de nouveau.

OoOoO

Itachi n'avait pas bougé, cela devait faire une demi-heure maintenant qu'il était couché sur le trottoir de cette ruelle sinistre, le visage en sang et le corps brisé.

Son téléphone sonna une première fois et il ne chercha pas à répondre, le corps trop engourdi pour bouger.

Quand la sonnerie retentit une seconde fois, il glissa ses doigts écorchés dans la poche de son jean pour en tirer son gsm.

Il décrocha et porta l'appareil à son oreille, avec la lenteur d'un mort-vivant.

-Mmmshi-Mmmshi, marmonna-t-il sans prendre la peine d'articuler.

-_Itachi ! _hurla la voix de Yahiko. _Tu es où ? _

Itachi leva les yeux vers un panneau d'indication. Il lut le nom de la rue qui y était écrit.

-_Ça va ?_ demanda le roux, percevant à sa voix faible et inarticulée qu'il y avait un problème.

-Il sait.

Yahiko sembla comprendre instantanément, car il déclara :

_-Je viens te chercher._

Itachi laissa tomber son téléphone et ferma les yeux.

Il aurait pu se lever. Après tout, il n'avait rien de cassé.

Physiquement, il était capable de se tenir debout.

Mais mentalement…

Il était vide, épuisé, exténué. Son corps semblait peser une tonne, il ne sentait plus ses jambes et sa tête vide de toute pensée lui donnait l'impression d'être soudée au trottoir. Il aurait voulu se fossiliser, devenir pierre sur les pavés, être érodé par la pluie et le vent jusqu'à disparaître après une éternité immobile.

Qui le regretterait ?

Deux pieds entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Il reconnut les Converse noires de Yahiko et leva les yeux pour distinguer le visage du roux. Ce dernier se pencha, ramassa le gsm et le sac de son ami.

-Ça va. Je suis là…

Il attrapa délicatement le brun sous les genoux et les épaules et le souleva de terre. Sans un mot de plus, il porta le corps amorphe de son ami loin de la ruelle, sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'il répétait les gestes et les paroles qu'Itachi avait accomplis, des mois plus tôt, dans une ruelle de Konoha.

Le sauveur était devenu la victime, poignardé par celui qu'il avait voulu protéger.

Il perdit connaissance.

OoOoO

Dès que Sasuke eut rejoint son groupe, Kakashi lui tomba dessus, presque au sens propre du terme.

-Où étais-tu ? Ça fait une demi-heure qu'on t'attend ! Tu étais seul ? J'avais précisé qu'il fallait rester par deux ou trois ! Tu…

Sasuke lui jeta un regard glacial.

-Fermez-la.

Kakashi eut un sursaut mais se maîtrisa bien vite.

-Plaît-il ? grinça le professeur, les yeux plissés.

-Fer-mez-la ! répéta Sasuke en détachant les syllabes. J'ai des envies de meurtre, là tout de suite, essayer de ne pas être dans mon champ de tir si vous tenez à la vie.

Kakashi le regarda de haut et décréta :

-Pas la peine de venir en cours lundi, tu es renvoyé pour la semaine.

-Parfait, grommela le garçon.

-Non, ce n'est pas parfait. Tu fais n'importe quoi. J'ai déjà vécu ce genre de choses, tu sais, et j'ai déjà fait pire. Les centaines de coups d'un soir, l'alcool, la drogue, les voitures brûlées, les gars qu'on tabasse pour se passer les nerfs, les vols, les fugues. Je suis allé plus loin que toi dans la noirceur. Mais on ne peut pas vivre indéfiniment comme ça. Dieu merci, Iruka m'a sauvé. Je ne sais pas où je serais aujourd'hui sans lui. Il faut que tu te laisses aider.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, objecta Sasuke. Il n'y a plus rien à sauver.

OoOoO

Yahiko déposa Itachi dans son lit et sortit silencieusement pour aller préparer du thé.

Depuis la cuisine, il entendit Itachi s'agiter. Il retourna dans la chambre, inquiet.

-Ita-chan ?

-J'ai froid… j'ai froid…

Yahiko sortit une couverture de la garde-robe et l'étendit sur un Itachi grelottant.

-Attends, je vais nettoyer ton visage, chuchota-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain attenante.

Il en revint avec un gant de toilette humide.

-TU vas boire un peu de thé et puis dormir. Après, ça ira mieux.

-Il sait… murmura Itachi en se tordant nerveusement les poignets. Il sait, il me hait, il me hait…

Yahiko le fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Trois fois rien, le baiser le plus léger qui soit, juste pour le consoler et le réconforter. Comme en prison.

Il entreprit ensuite de laver son visage en de lents mouvements.

-Il hait tous ceux que je suis. Il veut tuer son frère, il a dit qu'Ichigo était mort et il a traité Itachi de chien. Je dois être qui, alors ? Je suis quoi ?

-Tu ne vis vraiment que par lui, hein ? chuchota Yahiko en lissant les plis de la couverture.

Itachi ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés au plafond.

-Et tu te mens en disant que tu t'en fous. Arrête de te mentir et tu seras celui que tu dois être. Sasuke le détestera peut-être, mais au moins tu seras franc.

-Il aimait Ichigo. J'aurais dû rester Ichigo…

-Surtout qu'Ichigo ressemble très fort à celui que tu es réellement, sourit Yahiko en promenant rêveusement ses doigts sur le front blanc.

-Non. Celui que je suis vraiment, c'est un assassin.

-Tu es Itachi Uchiwa, tu as flingué tes parents pour sauver ton petit frère, dit sévèrement Yahiko. Tu es un héros, d'accord ? Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne.

Itachi pleurait de nouveau.

-Sois honnête avec toi-même. Ce qui est fait est fait et tu dois l'assumer. J'ai tué des inconnus. C'est fait et je ne le referai plus. Tous mes amis le savent, je suis honnête. Je n'ai plus revu mes frère et sœur pour qui j'avais fait ça, et je ne les reverrai plus jamais car ils ont honte de ce que j'ai fait. Mais j'avance parce que je sais qui je suis et où je veux aller.

Itachi essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa tempe, mais ne répondit rien.

-Tu sais que tu les as tués pour sauver Sasuke. Tu sais que tu es un héros. Il ne le sait pas, mais certains héros sont anonymes, non ? Pourquoi tu n'y arrives pas ?

-J'ai besoin de parler à Deidara… chuchota Itachi.

Yahiko lui tendit son téléphone puis sortit de la chambre.

Itachi composa le numéro de son ami. Au bout de trois tonalités, le blond décrocha.

-_Moshi moshi ?_

-Deida-chan ?

Ce dernier eut un sursaut d'incompréhension, comme s'il n'en revenait pas qu'Itachi l'appelle par son diminutif.

Itachi ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, c'était venu naturellement.

-Deida-chan, tu me manques.

Il pleurait une fois de plus.

-Merde, je suis… désolé… j'arrête pas de chialer… désolé…

-_C'est rien_… souffla Deidara. _Tu me manques aussi_…

-J'ai vu… Sasuke, expliqua Itachi d'une voix hachée. Je lui ai tout dit et… il… ne m'a pas cru.

-…

-Il me déteste… il m'a frappé et…

-_Quoi ?_ s'exclama Deidara. _Mais je vais l'exploser ce petit con !_

Itachi sourit faiblement.

-Si j'avais voulu qu'il souffre, je me serais défendu… mais il souffre déjà bien assez…

-_Je sais_, soupira Deidara.

-…par ma faute. Tout est de ma faute… j'aurais jamais dû m'installer chez lui.

-_Mais non. Ça n'aurait rien changé._

-Si. Parce qu'il est tombé amoureux d'Ichigo. Il voulait tuer Itachi mais il aimait Ichigo.

-_Ah ! Ouf_, soupira le blond, soulagé.

-Quoi ?

-_Bah si c'est que ça, il suffit que tu redescendes à Konoha, tu lui montres le dossier de ton procès, il te pardonne et vous vous mettez en couple ! Tu as bien dit que tu étais amoureux de lui, non ?_

Itachi entendait à la voix de Deidara qu'il souriait comme un fervent catholique à qui la Vierge Marie se serait présentée à grand renfort d'angelots et de séraphins.

-Non. C'était avant. Avant de faire une croix sur lui.

Deidara marmonna quelque chose comme « parce que tu penses qu'on fait aussi facilement des croix sur ceux qu'on aime ? »

-Et je vais me marier.

-_Ah, ouais, c'est vrai. Tu vas épouser Nadeshiko-folle-à-lier. _

Itachi sourit à nouveau. C'était dingue comme Deidara pouvait lui remonter le moral en quelques phrases. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, depuis le début, depuis les premiers instants.

Il se revit errant une nuit dans les rues de Konoha aux alentours de son ancienne maison, l'esprit embrumé d'alcool et la tête perforée de la douleur de sa première opération, évitant de peu une voiture qui fonçait sur lui. Deidara en était descendu et lui avait demandé en riant s'il avait vu un fantôme. Itachi n'avait pu que sourire face à cet étranger au sourire chaleureux, tout auréolé de la lumière jaune de ses phares.

-Yahiko m'a dit d'être honnête, reprit-il avec d'un air lugubre. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je lui ai dit la vérité, je peux pas être plus honnête.

-_Non. C'est avec toi-même que tu dois être honnête. Envers tes sentiments et envers… Nadeshi-foldingue._

-Moi-même… mais je ne sais plus, moi… qui je suis censé être ?

-_Tu n'es pas « censé être » toi. Tu « es » toi. Et tu peux te le cacher comme tu veux, ça reviendra toujours. Tu es généreux, un peu con, très drôle. Tu sais être sérieux quand il faut et tu aimes à la folie. Tu es un peu instable, tu as besoin de tes amis. C'est ça, ce que tu es, et cent mille autres choses. Je ne devrais pas avoir à le dire…_

-…merci.

-_Et maintenant que tu as parlé de Sasuke, je peux te le dire… il file un mauvais coton. Je crois que c'est de toi dont il a le plus besoin. Si tu veux, je peux aller avec lui chez ton avocat, lui montrer ton dossier… pour le convaincre, tu vois ? Après, vous pourrez vous rencontrer et ça se passera mieux._

-…je vais y réfléchir.

-_Ta voix est bizarre. Tu devrais dormir pour te calmer un peu_.

-Oui… merci, je t'adore.

-_De rien. Sois heureux. Avec Nade-cinglée, je veux dire…_

Longtemps après avoir raccroché, Itachi entendit toujours le rire clair de Deidara.

« Sois heureux… »

Il réfléchit quelques instants, n'eut pas besoin d'y penser longtemps avant de prendre sa décision.

Il envoya un message à Sasuke, en prenant soin de masquer son numéro.

Pour pouvoir choisir le moment où il l'affronterait, pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu…

Ensuite, il appela son avocat. Dix ans plus tôt, ce n'était qu'un avocat commis d'office, sans grande renommée, mais aujourd'hui il était devenu réputé. Itachi s'en foutait, il ne comptait pas revoir ce sale prétentieux qui n'avait jamais daigné le considérer comme un être humain. Quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois, frêle du haut de ses douze ans, Maître Tokugawa l'avait pris pour un imbécile. Puis, après avoir lu son dossier, il lui avait parlé comme à un malade mental. Et durant tout le procès, il l'avait traité comme un moins que rien.

-Moshi moshi ? Maître Tokugawa ?

-_Moshi moshi ? _fit une voix à l'autre bout du fil. _Oui, c'est bien moi._

D'une voix posée et vide d'expression, Itachi expliqua à Tokugawa qu'un jeune homme allait sans doute se présenter dans les jours à venir pour consulter son dossier.

-_Quel est son nom ?_ marmonna l'avocat, d'un ton qui signifiait clairement « j'ai pas que ça à foutre ».

-Uchiwa Sasuke.

-_Bien. Normalement, il faudrait que vous remplissiez un formulaire pour me prouver que vous autorisez Uchiwa-san à lire votre dossier. Secret professionnel, vous voyez…_

-Pas la peine. Cette histoire est trop vieille maintenant, vous pourrez brûler mon dossier, si vous voulez.

-_Je ne me laisserais jamais aller à ce genre de mouvement inconsidéré, monsieur. Au revoir._

-Hm.

Il raccrocha en soupirant. Ça, c'était fait. Yahiko entra sans un bruit. Il lui tendit un gobelet de thé vert.

Itachi le prit précautionneusement et souffla sur la surface lisse de la boisson.

Des petites vaguelettes irisées se dessinèrent sur le liquide et un nuage de vapeur s'éleva lentement.

-Tu as mis du sucre ? demanda Itachi du bout des lèvres.

-Ouais. Comme toujours depuis dix ans.

-… je comprends même pas pourquoi j'ai arrêté. Le sucre dans le thé, je veux dire.

Yahiko sourit tristement, parce que derrière cette simple discussion se cachait la lutte entre le vrai et le faux Itachi. Celui avec sucre, celui sans sucre. Celui qui était lui-même et celui qui jouait un rôle.

Itachi but son thé à petites gorgées puis déposa le gobelet vide sur la table de nuit.

Il enleva son T-shirt, dévoilant son torse taché de bleus et d'ecchymoses.

-Tu dors avec moi ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix en s'allongeant

Yahiko ôta son T-shirt et se glissa sous les draps. Itachi se colla contre lui, appréciant la chaleur de son torse où piquait le froid métallique de ses piercings.

Yahiko l'enveloppa de ses bras et posa sa large main dorée sur le crâne d'Itachi, l'amenant à loger sa tête entre son cou et son épaule.

Le brun s'endormit rapidement, bercé par ce corps si bienveillant.

Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il se félicita de s'être choisi des amis tels que Yahiko et Deidara.

OoOoo

Sasuke était assis au fond du car, à côté de la vitre. Maussade, il regardait défiler le paysage gris.

Les autres adolescents criaient et chahutaient, se lançaient des insultes ou des vannes pourries d'un bout à l'autre de l'allée centrale.

Et pourtant tout lui semblait silencieux.

Enfermé en lui-même, plongé dans ses idées noires, il n'entendait rien.

Son gsm vibra dans sa poche et il le sortit d'un air absent.

Un sms.

_C'est Itachi. _

_Je savais que tu ne me croirais pas, avant même de commencer à t'expliquer. J'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement. Je t'ai menti pour te protéger, au fond de toi, tu sais que je ne t'ai jamais voulu de mal. C'est toi qui me veux du mal._

_Ne cherche pas à me revoir et je ne chercherai plus à t'embêter. Je vivrai amputé de toi, amputé de l'espoir de te revoir sourire un jour, mais je m'en fous. Tant pis. Si ça peut te rendre heureux…_

_Je veux que tu me croies. Tu ne seras jamais heureux tant que tu n'auras pas la vérité. Mon avocat détient les documents du clan prouvant ce que je t'ai raconté._

Suivaient un nom, une adresse et un numéro de téléphone.

_Je t'en prie, sois heureux. Que tous mes sacrifices t'aient au moins apporté quelque chose de bon. Je suis désolé. Infiniment plus que tu ne pourras jamais imaginer._

Sasuke fixait l'écran d'un air vide. Il finit par ranger son téléphone dans sa poche, indifférent. Il n'était même pas énervé. Même pas en colère de voir qu'Itachi avait masqué son numéro. Même pas dégoûté par ses airs de martyr.

Il détestait Itachi, mais d'une haine sereine. Pas de ce genre de haine qui vous donne envie de faire couler le sang. Il s'était résigné à sa haine, peut-être grâce à Ichigo. Mais puisque Ichigo était un mensonge, sa haine à l'égard d'Itachi aurait dû jaillir plus forte qu'avant, sa soif de vengeance aurait dû être plus grande encore.

Mais il l'aimait.

Il aimait celui qui avait été, l'espace de quelques mois, Ichigo Sanada.

L'imbécile Ichigo. Le pervers Ichigo. L'inquiétant Ichigo. Mais le gentil, drôle, sage, attentionné, intelligent, consolant Ichigo.

Il ne pouvait pas renier l'amour qu'il avait ressenti et ressentait toujours pour Ichigo. Renier ce genre de sentiments, ça n'amenait à rien. Il avait fini par le comprendre après s'être perdu dans le marasme de la haine depuis ses sept ans.

Il avait aimé son frère, aussi, avant de vouloir le tuer.

Cette pensée nostalgique le ramena aux révélations d'Itachi. Croire en cette histoire illogique ? Ça ne le pousserait qu'à trahir la mémoire de sa famille et de son clan.

Mais son clan l'avait abandonné après la mort de Fugaku et Mikoto. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait moisi dans un orphelinat pour pauvres pendant près de dix ans.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas si illogique, après tout. Peut-être n'avait-il pas valeur d'humain aux yeux de son clan. Pourtant, cracher sur la mémoire de ses parents lui semblait trop horrible, trop ingrat.

Mais alors, pourquoi trouvait-il cela si simple de cracher sur la mémoire de son frère ? Celui qu'il avait toujours aimé plus que sa propre mère. Celui qu'il aimait toujours aujourd'hui, celui dont il était tombé amoureux par le hasard d'une fausse identité…

Il se fit le serment d'aller voir cet avocat, ne serait-ce que pour avoir les idées claires. Après, il relèguerait tout ça au passé.

Ichigo ne reviendrait plus jamais, Sasuke devrait apprendre à vivre amputé de l'homme qui l'avait sauvé.

Mais vivre, n'est-ce pas renoncer à certains rêves ? Toute chose a une fin, la vie est une succession de deuils dont l'homme doit se relever à chaque fois de son mieux. Tout ce qui lui reste, au final, c'est le choix de garder la tête haute et vivre sa vie jusqu'au deuil suivant.

OoOoO

Ses sens lui revenant peu à peu, Sasuke alluma une cigarette. Aidé par les endorphines qui affluaient à son cerveau après l'extase, il se mit à parler au corps nu à côté de lui, corps dont il ne reconnaissait même plus l'identité…

Saï, peut-être.

-Chuis amoureux.

Saï, mal documenté sur le sujet, tenta de dévier la conversation.

-Ton chat nous a encore maté.

-Mmh, c'est un pervers, soupira Sasuke en soufflant de la fumée bleue.

Le chat noir s'approcha et bondit sur le lit.

-T'es un pervers, hein, Kurosaki ?

-Quand tu le caresses, tu as vraiment un drôle de regard, remarqua Saï en s'étirant.

Un regard doux et tendre. Kurosaki était le seul être de toute la Création à pouvoir l'apaiser.

-C'est parce qu'il me fait penser à Ichigo… c'est lui que j'aime… dit-il d'une voix plus basse qu'un murmure. Enfin. Lui et mon frère.

Sasuke parlait sans crainte parce qu'il avait besoin de vider son sac et qu'il savait que Saï n'y comprendrait rien.

-Il a fait quelque chose de vraiment horrible, pourtant je l'aime.

Sasuke plongea son visage dans la fourrure douce de Kurosaki.

-Je dois être vraiment taré pour être amoureux de mon propre frère… je le déteste, et pourtant, quand je pense à lui, je pense à des tas de trucs classés « interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans ».

-Que ce soit ton frère ou non, ça ne compte pas si tu l'aimes, fit remarquer Saï.

-Il m'a expliqué pourquoi il a fait ce truc horrible, continua Sasuke sans l'écouter. Mais je n'arrive pas à le croire.

-Il t'a donné des preuves ? demanda Saï, comprenant que Sasuke parlait de la mort de ses parents.

Évidemment, il était au courant de ce sombre fait divers, qui avait défiguré l'enfance de son ami.

-Un numéro de téléphone. Celui de son avocat.

-Appelle-le.

-Et après ?

-S'il t'a menti, cherche la vérité.

-Et après ?

-Tu choisis. Si ses raisons sont suffisantes pour toi, tu pardonnes. Sinon, si tu n'arrives toujours pas à lui pardonner, tant pis, tu laisses tomber.

-Et après ? répéta Sasuke.

-Si tu lui as pardonné, tu vas le voir, tu lui parles et voilà. Après, vous faites vos trucs classés X.

-En admettant qu'il soit intéressé par l'inceste, mais bon… et si je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner ?

-Euuuh… j'ai pas encore fini de lire ce chapitre.

Sasuke eut une grimace exaspérée.

-Tu m'emmerdes, avec tes bouquins à la con. Les livres ne savent pas tout. Comment tu peux lire ces torchons et croire comprendre le monde ? Les livres n'éprouvent rien !

-Moi je crois qu'écrire les sentiments est l'art le plus raffiné au monde. Et même si je ne ressens rien, je sais lire les émotions des autres comme un livre. Je lis dans tes yeux que tu souffres d'aimer, alors je ne peux que te ressortir ce que j'ai lu dans des livres qui parlent d'amour, puisque moi je n'aime pas.

-TA GUEULE ! ET TIRE-TOI, JE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR !

Saï se leva lentement et se rhabilla sans hâte.

Il sortit de l'appartement sans un mot, habitué aux sautes d'humeur de Sasuke.

Ce dernier fulminait, seul dans son lit. Il avait cru que Saï ne comprendrait rien, mais il avait trop compris.

Kurosaki frotta sa tête contre l'épaule de Sasuke.

Oui, il souffrait d'aimer, d'aimer son frère, d'aimer un assassin.

Il souffrait pour dix mille raisons, parce que ça ne se fait pas d'aimer son frère, que c'est immoral d'aimer un assassin, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier tout le sang, parce qu'il ne savait plus quoi croire.

Il prit le téléphone et appela au numéro qu'Itachi lui avait donné.

Personne ne répondit.

-Évidemment, un bureau d'avocat ouvert à une heure du matin, marmonna Sasuke en jetant un regard excédé à son réveil où scintillaient un « 1 : 00 » rouge.

Il raccrocha et se coucha, Kurosaki lové sur l'oreiller que Saï avait quitté.

Il ne réussit pas à s'endormir, l'esprit tout rempli du visage d'Ichigo.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Qu'en pensez-vous? Si vous avez une quelconque remarque, positive ou négative, je prends! Je peux même réécrire ce chapitre s'il vous a déplu d'une façon ou d'une autre. Vu qu'il est très important, j'aimerais qu'il soit parfait! Pour partir sur de bonnes bases pour la suite ^^

Les reviews coûtent pas cher et font très plaisir! ^^ Je vous adore tous/toutes, j'espère vous garder encore longtemps en haleine, jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au chapitre du lemon! (oui ben faut bien que je le rappelle, des fois que vous oublieriez xD)

Comme toujours, je promets rien pour les délais... j'ai une fic CLAMP qui me tourmente (et que je n'ai plus updatée depuis janvier), une fic dgm qui végète depuis décembre dernier, une trad' qui m'attend depuis août, un KakaIru qui désespère depuis août lui aussi... je vois pas de quoi vous vous plaignez -_-" Mes lectrices devraient me lancer des pierres au lieu de me laisser des reviews T.T

A la prochaine! *peace and love sur ffnet*


	18. PII: chap4: Nadeshiko

Bonsoir les gens! Je vous ai manqué? Vous m'avez manqué, en tout cas! C'est pour ça que je me suis dépêchée à taper ce chapitre (je l'ai commencé hier)! Après tant de temps, ç'aurait été triste que je ne me dépêche pas un peu, direz-vous (mauvaises langues).

Bref, je suis là, avec un tout nouveau chapitre! Beaucoup d'introspection psychologique pour peu d'action... c'est un chapitre qui ne plaira peut-être pas à tout le monde (surtout que les personnages se contredisent beaucoup... xD) mais il est important pour la suite. En gros, il explique le cheminement des deux parties jusqu'à leurs retrouvailles, au chapitre suivant^^

**RàR**

**Jojo :** Désolée si je t'ai mal compris(e)… j'étais peut-être d'humeur bizarre ce jour-là… (ça m'arrive aussi^^'). Tu as raison, me connaissant je ferais mieux de ne pas dire « bientôt » xD Je sais ce que ça fait d'attendre quelque chose en espérant comme une débile (j'attends encore le tome 8 d'un manga qui a _disparu_ de la bibliothèque depuis plus d'un an TT). Je me rends bien compte que ta review n'était pas spécialement méchante ou grossière, mais j'ai trouvé ça un peu vexant que tu te plaignes des délais^^ mais maintenant qu'on s'est expliquées, je comprends ton point de vue, et je ne te ferai plus de faux espoirs ^3^ (le smiley précédent était un bisou de la paix xD) Bonne lecture !^^ (et merci pour ta review ! :D)

**Reytan :** Merci de pas me lancer des pierres ! Toi t'es une gentille lectrice TwT Merci pour les compliments, et de rien^^ (c'est un plaisir d'écrire pour des lectrices aussi motivées =p)

**xx-Honoka-Chan-xx : **Merci pour ta review^^ je suis contente de t'avoir touchée avec ce chapitre (bien que je ne comprenne pas trop ce qui est drôle^^''' Itachi est déjà le héros à prendre en pitié dans le manga, donc bon…). Merci beaucoup, mercimercimerci et bonne lecture ! :D

**Lycksam :** Une fangirl ! (ça me fait penser à une amie qui a acheté un badge « Attention, fangirl » à la Japan xD). Bref ! Merci beaucoup TwT Je suis tellement contente que ce chapitre ait plu :D J'aime ton scénario de pourquoi Itachi a tué ses parents (dur dur, la loi de la barbe à papa xD) Vive Yahiko xD Merci beaucoup, et _enjoy_ la suite^^

**CaiN de Ludette :** De rien, de rien ^^- Et merci pour cette jolie review^^

**Laetitiamania :** cool ! J'ai failli tuer une lectrice (rire diabolique). Je vois que tu es très énervée contre les Uchiwa (et j'adore ça xDDD), eh ben tu vas encore avoir des raisons de leur en vouloir dans ce chapitre^^ ils sont tellement obtus, ils se contredisent tellement, ils sont tellement… yesss, j'adore torturer les personnages (et les lectrices, mouahahaha). Bonne lecture xP (et merci^^)

**Natsuuki :** merci pour tes reviews ! ouééé, une nouvelle lectrice x) je suis contente que ça te plaise^^ et j'espère que la suite te plaira assez pour que tu restes jusqu'au lemon^^'''

**Aya : **Noooon, pas encore une folle ! xD je déconne^^ Merci beaucoup ! Pour les compliments et tout et tout (la meilleure ? Tu es sûre ? ^^''). Hiiiiik, une fan de Nadeshiko, c'est pas possible ! Cool ! une fan de Komui ! Dans mes bras x) Tiens, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai posté plus de deux mois après ta review… tu vas vraiment devenir violente ? (j'ai peur TT)

**Nina : **Merci beaucoup ! (je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre TT j'y peux rien, je suis lente de naissance TT).

**miottte :** Merci pour la précision orthographique^^ et merci pour la review^^ Je suis toujours immensément satisfaite quand on me dit que mon écriture emporte les lecteurs (c'est une joie un peu orgueilleuse, mais bon… j'écris pour ça^^''') Et ouais, j'avais aussi pensé à une histoire d'abus sexuel, mais avec déjà Orochimaru, ça faisait beaucoup de viols dans une seule fic xD Et puis, c'est pas très original… (mon idée n'est pas très originale non plus, je l'ai piquée d'une bd « Pandora Box », si tu connais… bref, ne va répéter à personne que j'ai plagié xD). Bonne lecture, j'espère que tu apprécieras aussi ce chapitre (bien qu'il ne t'emmènera pas aussi loin que le précédent… il fait beaucoup de sur-place, ce chapitre ^^''') (cool, j'ai une fan :D)

**x1999kamui :** merci beaucoup ! tout s'arrangera entre Itachi et Sasuke, ne t'inquiète pas^^ (et ne t'en fais pas, Itachi aime se prendre des baffes xD)

**Nya****iiiiiiiii : **Au secours, quelqu'un « surkiffe » ce que j'écris xD (ce mot ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire courant ^^') Merci pour ton enthousiasme ! Bonne lecture ^^ (et merci pour les encouragements !)

**A la revieweuse anonyme qui m'a pas laissé de pseudo xD ** Merci beaucoup^^ Je suis contente d'avoir suscité autant d'émotions (j'ai l'impression de ressortir cette phrase de plus en plus souvent, moi xD). Et oui, « s'esclaffer » existe bien^^ J'avoue, j'ai pleuré aussi en l'écrivant xD Voici donc la suite, et il y a encore beaucoup d'autres chapitres après !^^ Bonne lecture^^

* * *

**Partie II**

**Chapitre 4**

**Nadeshiko**

Itachi se réveilla le premier. Les bras de Yahiko étaient toujours enroulés autour de son torse.

Comme une carapace.

Il se dégagea de son étreinte.

Son esprit était toujours perdu dans les limbes du sommeil. Mais il avait les idées paradoxalement claires.

Il se recroquevilla comme un fauve s'apprêtant à bondir. Dans sa tête, tout devenait limpide. Les paroles de Yahiko et celles de Deidara résonnaient comme une litanie dans son cerveau.

Comme poussé par une force nouvelle, il se leva du lit pour se préparer.

Il allait prendre sa revanche sur la vie, le processus était en marche.

Il s'arracha à ses vêtements et alla à la salle de bain. Il prit une douche en vitesse et lava ses cheveux trois fois de suite pour en chasser le sang, la poussière et la sueur.

Il sortit de la cabine de douche comme Yahiko entrait dans la pièce.

-Yo.

-Yo.

Le roux le regarda d'un air étrange puis haussa les épaules et entra dans la douche.

Nu, les cheveux enveloppés dans un essuie, Itachi s'épilait les jambes à la cire, ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis des mois, son âme emplie toute entière d'une rage de vivre telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue.

Quand il eut fini ses jambes, il désinfecta les légères coupures qu'il avait au visage et au corps, passa de la crème sur ses bleus.

Il alla dans le dressing de Yahiko lui voler quelques habits.

Lui, il avait brûlé tous les siens.

Même le T-shirt signé par l'auteure du Jeu du Chat et de la Souris, songea-t-il, amer.

Mais il revenait dans la place, reprenait le fil de sa vie et se rachèterait d'autres vêtements.

Il choisit un short en jean qui était trop étroit pour que Yahiko l'ait jamais porté, des collants filés qui avaient été oubliés par une fille de passage, un top en résille noir et un T-shirt en lambeaux.

Il enfila ses vêtements et retourna à la salle de bain, sous le regard de plus en plus stupéfait de Yahiko.

Ce dernier, comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, dit :

-J'ai rangé ton vanity-case dans l'étagère du haut. Je m'étais dit que ce serait con que tu le jettes avec le reste.

-Merci, Yahi-chan.

Itachi lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant, mais bizarrement dur. Un sourire de loup qui revient sur son territoire après s'être retiré pour lécher ses blessures.

Il récupéra son vanity-case et en quelques gestes experts, s'étendit une couche de fond de teint pour masquer un coquard.

Yahiko le regardait faire, fasciné.

En des mouvements impatients, Itachi fouilla le coffret pour retrouver son mascara et son eye-liner. Il se maquilla les yeux avec une précision d'esthéticienne, puis entreprit de se vernir les ongles.

Il sécha ses cheveux et les brossa longuement avant de les ébouriffer pour se donner des airs de lion.

Il ouvrit une armoire au fond de laquelle il avait rangé ses bijoux. Ça, il n'aurait jamais pu s'en séparer.

Il enfila quelques grosses bagues et quelques chaînes. Il passa un large bracelet de cuir orné de lanières et de boucles argentées à son poignet droit, ainsi qu'un autre, hérissé de pointes, à son poignet gauche. En protection sur ses vieilles cicatrices. Il se regarda dans la glace, un éclat de satisfaction dans le regard.

Il se tira la langue en adressant un fuck à son reflet et Yahiko éclata de rire.

Itachi Uchiwa était rené de ses cendres.

OoOoO

Sasuke tapotait du bout de sa Converse le pied de la chaise en plastique où il était censé poser ses fesses pour attendre l'avocat.

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, il ruminait. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, compara avec l'heure affichée à l'horloge de la salle d'attente. Pas possible, il était toujours neuf heures trente.

Avec la vague satisfaction d'avoir esquivé un cours d'économie ennuyeux au possible, Sasuke se laissa finalement tomber sur la chaise.

Il sortit une cigarette de sa poche. Un employé qui passait par là lui désigna du doigt la plaquette en plastique figurant une cigarette barrée en rouge.

-Fait chier, grommela l'adolescent en rangeant l'arme du crime.

Il se leva avec impatience. La porte libellée au nom de Tokugawa s'ouvrit avec cérémonie et deux hommes en sortirent. L'un était l'avocat, l'autre était son client. Le client s'éloigna avec un « au revoir » respectueux et Sasuke s'approcha de Tokugawa. C'était un petit homme au front dégarni, les lunettes cerclées d'acier, les lèvres pincées dans une moue qui se voulait honorable.

-A qui ai-je honneur ?

-Uchiwa Sasuke. Mon… frère… Il m'a dit de venir. Uchiwa Itachi.

L'avocat haussa un sourcil, l'air importuné.

-C'est que j'ai des clients à voir, si au moins vous aviez pris rendez-vous…

Sasuke se retint de préciser qu'il avait essayé mille fois d'entrer en contact avec sa secrétaire mais que cela sonnait toujours occupé. Excédé, il avait pris le train à huit heures trente pour arriver au cabinet d'avocats à neuf heures moins le quart.

Il se retourna pour examiner la salle d'attente.

-Il n'y a personne, dit l'adolescent avec une pointe d'ironie. Vous aurez peut-être le temps pour mon problème qui est de taille vu que je vais enfin avoir la preuve que, peut-être, la seule personne qui ait jamais eu de valeur à mes yeux ne m'a pas réellement trahi. Mais c'est vous qui voyez, peut-être que vous préférez remettre ça à demain. Après tout, je ne suis pas votre client.

Tokugawa dut sentir l'ironie qui suintait de ses paroles, car il lui indiqua d'un geste de la main qu'il pouvait entrer dans son bureau.

-Pourriez-vous au moins me présenter une preuve de votre identité ? Ces dossiers sont confidentiels, et c'est une exception que je fais aujourd'hui.

-Soyez sûr que je vous remercie pour ce traitement de faveur, articula Sasuke, acide.

L'avocat eut un tic nerveux au niveau de l'aile du nez, ce qui le rendit encore plus ridicule.

Sasuke sortit sa carte d'identité de sa poche. Elle datait un peu, mais son visage pâle et ses cheveux sombres n'avaient pas changé.

Tokugawa la lui rendit avec un soupir exaspéré et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il sortit d'un de ses tiroirs un épais dossier cartonné sur lequel était inscrit au gros feutre indélébile : « Uchiwa Itachi ».

-Je l'ai ressorti des archives ce matin même, indiqua Tokugawa avec un ton de fausse servitude dans la voix.

Sasuke ouvrit le dossier et commença à lire l'acte d'accusation, puis le compte-rendu du procès. Nulle part n'apparaissait le nom d'Itachi. Il n'y avait que ce mot « l'accusé ». Ensuite, quelques photographies des médecins légaux. Il survola rapidement du regard les clichés de son père au crâne éclaté et de sa mère au ventre crevé. Il arriva bien vite aux derniers documents, les archives du clan. Il ne lut pas les premières pages, cherchant ce qui l'intéressait, le chapitre consacré au Sharingan Mangekyou. Il le trouva et le lut d'une traite, les entrailles nouées, le corps tendu d'appréhension.

Lorsqu'il referma le dossier cartonné, un seul mot lui échappa.

-Merde.

-Plaît-il ? dit Tokugawa avec dédain.

Il s'était installé derrière son bureau et s'était remis à travailler exactement comme si Sasuke ne s'était pas trouvé là.

-Pourquoi on ne m'a rien dit ?

L'avocat ne répondit rien.

-Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? Ce n'est pas que je vous chasse, mais j'ai du travail voyez-vous.

-Oh, excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé ! explosa Sasuke. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une humble sous-merde qui cherche à comprendre pourquoi ses parents sont morts, excusez-moi, vraiment.

Sa voix était glaciale et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Tokugawa ne daigna pas répondre, tendant simplement la main vers la porte.

-Oh, un dernier truc… mon frère, il était comment, durant son procès ? Votre compte-rendu est très incomplet à ce sujet.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur la sous-merde, dit l'avocat avec un sourire supérieur. Mais je traite bien trop de dossier que pour pouvoir me souvenir d'un détail aussi futile.

Sasuke fut tenté de lui tirer la langue et de sortir en claquant la porte, mais il se retint.

Il s'inclina légèrement et sans un mot, puis sortit.

Dans le couloir, une vieille femme l'interpella.

-Quoi ? aboya-t-il.

-Je suis une assistante de Tokugawa-san. Je travaillais déjà ici il y a dix ans. J'ai côtoyé votre frère pendant son procès.

-Je ne savais pas que les vieux écoutaient aux portes, marmonna Sasuke en faisant mine de s'éloigner.

-C'est pour exercer mon ouïe. Mais si ça ne vous intéresse pas, je peux aussi bien m'en aller.

Piqué par la curiosité, Sasuke revint sur ses pas.

-Non, ça m'intéresse. Il était comment ?

-Mignon. Doux. Gentil. Et poli. Un enfant modèle, je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de tuer ses propres parents. Il avait toujours un sourire complaisant que certains prenaient pour de l'orgueil. Mais je sais qu'il ne tirait aucune fierté de ce crime.

La vieille dame ferma les yeux pour revoir l'image du petit garçon. Elle s'assit sur une des chaises de la salle d'attente avec un soupir nostalgique comme seuls les vieux savent faire.

-Son procès avait été étalé sur plusieurs jours. A la fin de l'une des audiences, il était complètement bouleversé, il est venu près de moi… Il ne pleurait pas, ses yeux étaient secs, mais tout son corps traduisait sa peine et sa douleur.

La vieille femme se revit serrant Itachi dans ses bras pour le consoler.

-Il n'aimait pas qu'on le réconforte. Je pense qu'il se considérait indigne de compagnie. Mais ce jour-là, on lui avait demandé s'il voulait te voir.

Sasuke ne releva pas le tutoiement.

-Il n'a pas voulu, murmura-t-il, amer.

-Au contraire. Chacun de ses mots, de ses gestes criait qu'il voulait te revoir. Il m'a dit « chaque fibre de mon corps et de mon cœur me supplie de le revoir. Mais il sera mieux sans moi ».

- …

-C'est ce jour-là aussi qu'il a appris que tu étais au courant de son crime.

-Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Je l'avais vu.

-Ça, il ne le savait pas.

- …

-A chaque audience de son procès, il répétait « ne le dites pas à mon frère, ne dites rien à Sasuke ». Même que Tokugawa-san a eu du mal à le défendre, il ne disait rien d'autre. Comme si son sort l'intéressait moins que le tien. Voilà comment il était durant son procès. Mignon comme un cœur, doux et poli, et complètement vide. Il a perdu une partie de son âme le jour où il a tué vos parents.

- …

-Si tu le revois, dis-lui que la vieille Yoko pense à lui.

-Oui, madame. Merci.

Sasuke partit.

Dans le train qui devait le ramener chez lui, il refit le point.

Tout, tout était vrai.

Les preuves étaient dans le dossier cartonné.

Et de ce qu'en disait la vieille Yoko, Itachi n'avait vraiment pas tué leurs parents par plaisir.

« Leurs parents ».

Sasuke commençait lui aussi à être allergique à ces mots.

OoOoO

-Tu sais que tu m'excites en drag-queen punk ? susurra Yahiko à l'oreille d'Itachi, qui se préparait une tasse de thé.

Alors que les mains du roux devenaient baladeuses, Itachi le rembarra d'un coup de coude dans l'estomac.

-C'est à Nadeshiko, ça.

-Huhuhu, tu crois qu'elle va vraiment t'apprécier en travelo ?

-Elle m'aime.

-Elle aimait l'autre, dit distraitement Yahiko en se servant un café. Le « Itachi hétéro ».

Itachi fronça les sourcils, pensif.

-Oui mais c'est la même personne. C'est toujours moi. Et moi, je l'aime…

Yahiko lui tapa l'épaule avec une sorte d'affection virile.

-T'es aussi naïf qu'un gamin. C'est ce qui te rend aussi mignon…

Itachi tressaillit et lui adressa un regard franchement paniqué.

-Je déconne ! se rattrapa le roux. Elle t'adore. Et si elle te quitte parce qu'elle n'aime pas ton short, c'est qu'elle ne te mérite pas.

-… Merci…

Itachi avala son thé d'un trait. Il se précipita dans le hall, enfila ses Doc Martens et un long manteau noir qui frôlait ses chevilles.

-Tu ferais bien de prendre un parapluie aussi. Ils prévoient des averses, fit remarquer Yahiko qui l'épiait depuis le couloir.

L'Uchiwa boutonna son manteau, par prudence. De toute façon, son parapluie était cassé.

Il attrapa son grand sac à main noir – il l'avait retrouvé au fond de sa garde-robe – et chaussa ses lunettes de soleil. Il sortit en criant « Salut ! » à son ami et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Dans la rue, il héla un taxi. Il donna au conducteur l'adresse de Nadeshiko, puis, quand la voiture démarra, il sortit son portable de son sac. Il composa un numéro et porta le téléphone à son oreille, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

-_Moshi moshi ?_

-Deida-chan !

-_Yo Ita-chan ! Skisspass ?... attends, Sasori, pas tout de suite…_

-Je porte des collants, un top en résille et un short d'adolescente en chaleur, déclara Itachi avec le plus grand sérieux.

-_Bon retour chez les tapettes !_ s'exclama Deidara. _Mais du coup, tu as rompu avec Nade-désaxée ?_

-Nan, je vais toujours la demander en mariage.

-_Oh-oh… C'était vraiment sérieux, alors ?_

-Je suis _toujours_ sérieux.

-_Mhh je sais… Sasori, ah-arrête… ohh…_

-Sasori est de bonne humeur ce matin ? demanda Itachi avec un sourire légèrement moqueur.

-_Tu parles, il finira par me tuer… non, Sasoriii…_

Itachi rit et raccrocha. Il lui semblait entendre encore les soupirs de Deidara lorsqu'il arriva devant chez Nadeshiko.

OoOoO

Sasuke réfléchissait, assis dans son divan. Kurosaki se frottait contre ses jambes, l'air inquiet. Il posa ses petites pattes de velours sur les genoux de son maître et miaula doucement. Sasuke posa sa fine main sur la petite tête du félin, toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

Maintenant qu'il avait vu les preuves, il ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence. Mais pouvait-il lui pardonner pour autant ?

Itachi lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix et qu'il regrettait réellement. Yoko l'avait confirmé, et si Itachi avait eu intérêt à mentir, cette vieille dame n'avait aucune raison de lui raconter des histoires.

Alors… il pardonnait ?

La question était de savoir surtout si Itachi lui pardonnerait ce qu'il avait fait.

Les épaules de Sasuke ployèrent sous le poids du chagrin et il se cacha le visage dans les mains.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Insulter Itachi, le frapper, l'humilier… alors qu'il avait tout sacrifié pour lui… Dans le fond, c'était lui l'assassin, pas Itachi.

Il avait tout volé à son frère.

Combien de fois l'avait-il blessé, humilié, le tenant auprès de lui comme on tient un chien en laisse, le rouant de coups et le regardant revenir se faire battre, comme un bon chien, en agitant la queue ?

Combien douloureuse avait dû être sa torture, quand il s'entendait se faire traiter de monstre fou.

Et ces blessures, c'était lui qui les lui avait infligées.

Lui qui l'aimait tellement, de cet amour égoïste des enfants de riches. Qui l'aimait toujours, à s'en étouffer d'amour, alors qu'il était son frère aîné, l'assassin de ses parents, le destructeur de son enfance et, paradoxalement, son éternel sauveur.

Il repensa à Saï. Il avait peut-être raison, dans le fond. Qu'est-ce que ça lui coûtait de retrouver Itachi ? Juste pour se réconcilier avec son frère. Son grand frère. Pas son grand amour, non. Juste son frère, celui qui lui avait tout donné, celui qui l'avait protégé. Et tant pis pour l'amour, il trouverait quelqu'un d'autre, le temps guérit tout, non ? Même les peines de cœur. Avec Itachi auprès de lui, il se sentirait assez fort pour surmonter cet amour brisé qu'il n'avait pas pu oublier pendant tous ces horribles mois. C'était assez paradoxal de se dire qu'il avait besoin de sa présence pour surmonter son absence, mais il savait que c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Retrouver son frère

Remettre de l'ordre dans son passé.

Puis avancer, sans plus de haine, sans plus de colère, sans plus de vengeance (1).

Redevenir humain.

Il se leva et attrapa son téléphone sur la table basse. Kurosaki l'observait avec une sorte de bienveillance inquiète.

Il retrouva le message qu'Itachi lui avait envoyé et maudit le ciel lorsqu'il constata que son numéro était masqué.

Comment allait-il le retrouver ?

Il se souvint qu'il avait quelque part le numéro d'un certain Kisame, qu'Ichigo lui avait donné, des siècles plus tôt. Il le retrouva dans son répertoire et décrocha avec appréhension.

Son sang battait à ses tempes, la vie palpitait en lui plus fort que jamais. Il aimait. Il allait retrouver Itachi et il ressuscitait.

-_Moshi moshi ?_ grogna une voix.

-B-bonjour, balbutia Sasuke.

Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il était Sasuke Uchiwa, pas une collégienne rougissante.

-C'est Sasuke Uchiwa. Je sais que vous connaissez mon frère. Dites-moi où il habite.

Kisame marqua une pause, hésitant.

Sasuke entendait à sa respiration sifflante qu'il pesait le pour et le contre.

-_Je te passe Deidara_, finit-il par dire.

Sasuke soupira imperceptiblement. Pas ce … gay !

Sa conscience lui rappela que lui-même n'était pas tout à fait hétéro. Mais bon. Il n'aimait pas ce type futile et stupide.

-_Moshi moshi ?_ fit la voix enjouée du blond.

-C'est Sasuke. Tu peux me dire où habite Itachi ? demanda-t-il un peu abruptement.

-_A Sapporo, tu dois le savoir, non ? Vu que c'est là que tu l'as tabassé_, répondit Deidara, la voix glaciale. _Si je te trouve sur mon chemin, je t'arrache la tête, pauvre con._

-C'est pour… m'excuser.

-_Uchiwa Sasuke qui s'excuse ? On aura tout vu._

-J'ai vraiment besoin de le voir.

-_Qu'est-ce qui te dit que lui aussi veut te voir ?_

Sasuke tressaillit, gagné par le doute.

-Il… il veut me voir, non ? Depuis toujours… n'est-ce pas ? bégaya-t-il, tremblant de terreur comme l'enfant qu'il avait été, dix ans plus tôt. Je sais que… j'ai pas fait grand-chose de bien pour lui. J'ai jamais rien fait pour lui, en fait. Je n'ai jamais cru en lui… mais s'il veut toujours de moi, je suis vraiment prêt à m'excuser.

Tant pis. Tant pis s'il n'était plus aussi glacial que le voulait son clan, tant pis s'il devenait une « collégienne rougissante ». Il y a des choses qu'il faut faire et pour lesquelles il faut accepter de ravaler son orgueil.

-Je veux juste m'excuser, conclut Sasuke.

-_… t'as de quoi prendre note ?_

Sasuke attrapa une enveloppe qui traînait sur la table et un bic. Il prit note de l'adresse que lui dictait Deidara.

-_N'y va pas aujourd'hui. Il doit faire une demande en mariage, tu le gênerais. Vas-y demain._

Le cœur de Sasuke se vida de son sang. Demande en mariage ?

-Il va… se marier ? Avec une fille ?

-_Oui, pas avec un chien,_ répliqua froidement Deidara. _Je t'avoue que je suis pas enthousiaste, mais celui qu'il aimait et qui l'a détruit est un crétin qui n'a pas de couilles. C'est normal qu'il cherche à se reconstruire avec une personne qui est biologiquement destinée à ne pas en avoir._

_-_Il va se marier pour oublier un abruti ? répéta Sasuke.

-_Il est vraiment amoureux d'elle. S'il est heureux, je ne peux pas m'en mêler. Ni toi non plus._

-C'est qui ?

-_Quoi ?_

-Le débile profond dont il était amoureux.

-_Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde._

-Il a fait du mal à mon grand frère, je vais le buter !

-_… C'est toi._

Sasuke sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

-Il faut que je le voie, marmonna-t-il en tombant assis dans le divan.

-_Tu comprends pas ce que je te dis, ou quoi ? Il a renoncé. Il a compris que tu étais incapable de l'aimer et il est parti. Laisse-le tranquille. Il s'en veut déjà assez d'avoir pu désirer son propre frère, il n'a pas besoin de tes reproches._

-J'ai rien… à lui reprocher, souffla Sasuke, au bord des larmes.

Il était bouleversé. Tout lui tombait dessus en même temps. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'Itachi le prenne dans ses bras en lui disant que tout allait bien.

-J'ai besoin de mon grand frère, murmura-t-il sans réfléchir. Je m'en fous qu'il ait tué nos géniteurs, je m'en fous qu'il m'ait menti, qu'il m'ait abandonné, je m'en fous qu'il se marie alors que je l'aime encore… je veux juste parler à mon grand frère.

Et les larmes coulaient, encore et encore, toutes ces larmes qu'il n'avait pas versées à la mort de Mikoto et Fugaku, toutes ces larmes retenues depuis si longtemps.

-_Attends au moins demain_, dit Deidara d'une voix plus douce. _Il revient de loin. Il se réveille d'un long sommeil et c'est fragile, ce genre de choses. Laisse-lui le temps de renaître._

Sasuke acquiesça, mais aussitôt après avoir raccroché, il attrapa son portefeuille, l'enveloppe avec l'adresse d'Itachi et sa veste, ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser Kurosaki courir sur les toits et quitta l'appartement.

OoOoO

Deidara raccrocha avec un soupir de soulagement et rendit son téléphone à Kisame.

-Tu lui as donné son adresse ? s'étonna ce dernier en servant une bière à un client.

-Ils s'aiment et ils sont cons. Il faut bien que quelqu'un les aide.

Sasori souriait d'un air absent en observant Deidara.

-Quoi ? fit le blond en rougissant.

-Tu sais que tu me plais beaucoup ?

-Ah mais on vient de le faire dans la réserve ! T'en as jamais assez, pervers ? Pendant que je parlais à Itachi, en plus.

-J'y peux rien si ta façon de parler au téléphone m'excite, répliqua Sasori d'une voix plate en nettoyant une table.

Heureusement, l'Akatsuki était presque vide ce vendredi matin-là, et aucun client n'entendit l'allusion à la vie sexuelle débridée des deux serveurs.

-Bon, il est onze heures. Itachi est en train de faire sa demande à Nade-foldingue, récapitula le blond. Sasuke doit déjà être en route pour l'aéroport de Tokyo. Il sera à Sapporo à midi…

-Ah, donc tu le dissuadais d'aller le voir aujourd'hui pour attiser son impatience et le presser le plus possible… manipulateur ! se moqua Nagato.

-D'ici là, continua Deidara sans l'écouter mais sans le contredire, Nade-cinglée aura refusé d'épouser Itachi.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Konan.

-Parce qu'aucune femme censée n'épouserait un homme qu'elle connaît à peine et qui débarque chez elle à l'improviste, habillé en travesti punk.

-Ça se défend, en convint Konan.

-Mais pourquoi tu dis à Sasuke que tu ne veux pas te mêler du bonheur d'Itachi, alors que c'est ce que tu fais ? grommela Kakuzu.

-Kakuzuuuu ! s'écria Hidan en l'attrapant par la manche. C'est simple, non ? C'est parce qu'il joue les entreprises matrimoniales de l'ombre !

Sasori rit de son rire d'enfant, la main devant la bouche.

-Et si mes calculs sont exacts, demain ils sont en couple, conclut Deidara.

-Tu y tiens, à cette relation incestueuse, s'étonna Nagato.

-Ils sont trop cons pour réussir à aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Ils sont trop fusionnels. T'as vu comment ils se laissent couler dès qu'ils sont séparés ? Un de ces quatre, l'un des deux va crever de tristesse si je ne fais rien.

-C'est bien ce que je disais : une agence matrimoniale de l'ombre ! résuma Hidan en se serrant contre son sadique de petit ami.

OoOoO

Sasuke attacha sa ceinture, comme le demandait l'hôtesse de l'air.

Il appuya son coude sur le bord du hublot, tentant de calmer tout ce qui bouillonnait en lui, en regardant le paysage. Il aurait préféré prendre le Shinkansen, il aimait bien le train. Mais plusieurs heures de voyage, c'était trop. Il voulait être à Hokkaido, et tout de suite. Heureusement, il avait pu acheter un billet en dernière minute et il avait bondi dans l'avion une demi-heure après avoir quitté Konoha.

Il avait la gorge sèche et la tête lui tournait. Son corps échappait à son contrôle, son esprit aussi. Il ne se reconnaissait plus dans ce reflet aux joues pâles et aux yeux brillants de fièvre.

OoOoO

Itachi frappa à la porte de l'appartement de sa douce et tendre et cette dernière lui ouvrit.

-Oh ! Itachi ! Entre…

Il sourit, éperdu d'amour, et entra en ôtant ses lunettes de soleil.

-Tu es… maquillé ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

-Hum… Oui, marmonna Itachi, soudain gêné.

Il ouvrit son manteau, dévoilant à Nadeshiko sa tenue… particulière.

-Itachi, il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

-Oui, il m'est arrivé… quelque chose.

Il marqua une pause, pensif.

-On s'installe au salon pour en discuter ? proposa Nadeshiko.

Itachi acquiesça et se laissa tomber sur un des deux divans qui formaient l'espace « salon » au milieu de l'entrée.

Nadeshiko s'assit en face de lui, hésitante.

Il gardait les yeux baissés, plongés dans le vague. Il réfléchissait. Il leva brusquement le regard, juste comme Nadeshiko allait parler.

-Je t'aime.

La jeune femme sursauta. C'était dit avec une telle fermeté, un tel ton de défi et, paradoxalement, une telle douleur.

-Je t'aime et je veux être avec toi le plus longtemps possible. Je veux vivre chaque jour avec ta présence dans mon cœur. Je veux que tu m'aimes au moins autant que moi.

Nadeshiko se mit à rougir et s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'Itachi l'interrompit à nouveau.

-Mais pour ça, il faut que je sois totalement sincère avec toi. Pour que tu puisses m'aimer vraiment. Aimer celui que je suis réellement.

Nadeshiko fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Itachi prit une grande inspiration et ramena ses cheveux en arrière pour masquer sa gêne.

-Yahiko t'a dit que je… je n'ai pas aimé que des femmes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Nadeshiko eut une expression pincée.

-Et je t'ai dit que cette époque était finie et que désormais je n'aimais que les femmes, en particulier toi.

-Oui…

-C'est faux. Je n'aime que toi mais si on devait se quitter, ce serait te mentir que te dire que je me trouverais une autre femme. Je me trouverai plus vraisemblablement un homme, parce que… si ce n'est pas toi, ça ne peut être aucune autre. Je te préfère toi, mais je préfère aussi les hommes.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? demanda la jeune femme, la voix tremblante.

-Je t'aime et je te serai toujours fidèle, assura Itachi. Mais je voulais que tu saches que, dorénavant, sortir avec moi, ce sera sortir avec un bisexuel débauché et pervers.

Nadeshiko était bouche bée.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit-elle, légèrement énervée.

-Je me suis retrouvé tel que je suis réellement. C'est pour ça que je suis habillé ainsi, c'est parce que c'est ça que je suis. Et je voulais que tu me voies et que tu m'aimes ainsi. Je sais que ça doit être bizarre pour toi, mais au fond je serai toujours le même. Je serai juste plus sincère.

-Itachi…

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes quand même ?

Itachi avait plongé ses yeux tristes dans les siens. Ses yeux qui la suppliaient de l'aimer.

_Si tu m'aimes, je pourrai être heureux._

-Euh… oui…

Itachi se leva d'un bond, le cœur gonflé de joie. Il s'assit à côté de Nadeshiko et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

-Je te rendrai heureuse, je te le jure… murmura-t-il, écartant leurs lèvres de quelques millimètres.

-C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? demanda Nadeshiko avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Non… ça, c'était la partie facile, marmonna Itachi. Celle où tu devais juste accepter ou refuser mon apparence.

-Ah parce qu'il y a pire que de voir son homme se transformer en travesti ? ironisa la jeune femme.

Itachi sentait très bien la colère dans sa voix. Elle n'acceptait pas. Ce n'était pas étonnant.

Mais avec un masochisme qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Itachi continua à parler, tendant à Nadeshiko son cœur écorché et les armes pour le transpercer.

Si elle ne l'aimait pas comme il était, si une fois de plus l'amour lui était refusé, alors tant pis. Il tenterait tout pour la garder et tant pis s'il devait la perdre. Il s'en relèverait.

-Quand j'étais petit, j'avais un petit frère. Je l'aimais plus que tout et je voulais le protéger. Surtout de mes parents, car ils ne l'aimaient pas.

Nadeshiko écoutait, les lèvres entrouvertes comme pour boire ses paroles. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait de connaître l'histoire d'Itachi…

-A cause d'une maladie que j'avais à l'époque, j'avais besoin d'un frère qui me fournirait du sang. C'est pour cela qu'il est né, pour me servir, et en voulant le sortir de cette situation, j'ai…

Il regarda Nadeshiko droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne pense pas être quelqu'un d'horrible ou de dangereux. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal et j'avais d'excellentes raisons pour faire ce que j'ai fait, expliqua-t-il avec une note d'affolement dans la voix.

Il inspira profondément.

-J'ai tué mes… parents, dit-il en butant sur ce mot qui contenait trop d'affection pour ce que ses géniteurs méritaient.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce comme une chape de plomb.

-Tu as…

-J'ai tiré deux balles dans le ventre de Mikoto, une dans l'épaule et dans la tête de Fugaku. Je suis allé en centre de détention pour mineurs pendant huit ans. Mon frère m'a vu et me hait. Et je l'ai aimé à en devenir fou, à m'en détruire.

Il défit un de ses bracelets de cuir et montra sa cicatrice à Nadeshiko.

-Mais maintenant je t'ai toi et je peux être heureux. Oublier tout cela auprès de toi, mon amour.

-Itachi…

-Epouse-moi, murmura-t-il en sortant la bague de son sac.

Ce fut au tour de Nadeshiko de se lever en sursaut.

-Quoi ? Tu… tu viens chez moi, sapé comme une pute, tu m'annonces fièrement que t'as descendu tes parents et tu veux que je t'épouse ?

-Nadeshiko, je t'aime… tenta Itachi en se levant lui aussi.

-Non. Sors de chez moi.

-Nadeshiko, je veux vivre avec toi…

-Vivre avec un assassin, moi ? Dégage !

La jeune femme attrapa le sac et le manteau d'Itachi et les lui lança à la figure.

-C'était il y a dix ans ! se défendit Itachi.

-Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas me tuer sur un coup de tête ?

-Je t'aime ! Comment veux-tu que…

-Tes parents, tu les aimais aussi, non ? s'écria Nadeshiko, des sanglots de peur dans la voix.

-Jamais ! Je ne les ai jamais aimés ! protesta-t-il. Ils nous faisaient du mal et c'est pour ça que…

-Monstre ! Dégage !

-Mon am…

-Je me fous de tes sentiments, tu m'entends ? J'en ai rien à faire de l'amour d'un tueur !

Itachi ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le silence flottait, lourd, et Nadeshiko pleurait.

-Mais l'amour que je te portais hier, tu l'acceptais, dit-il à voix basse. Pourquoi celui d'aujourd'hui serait-il différent ?

-Parce qu'il l'est, rétorqua Nadeshiko en lui ouvrant la porte pour qu'il s'en aille. Et ne te fous de moi, un pédé ne peut pas aimer une femme.

-Mais je…

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais vraiment des sentiments.

Sa voix était coupante et son regard, glacial. Itachi sentit naître en lui la colère.

-Je n'ai pas de sentiments ?

-Non ! Ça se voit en te regardant, fringué comme t'es, c'est clair que tu demandes plus à être violé qu'à être aimé ! Et puis, tu l'as dit, garçon ou fille, ça n'a pas d'importance ! Va te faire baiser par Yahiko ou n'importe qui d'autre.

Le visage d'Itachi se figea et ses traits devinrent durs. Ses yeux flamboyaient de rage.

-N'importe qui d'autre ? Tu fais partie de ces crétins qui croient que les gays n'aiment rien d'autre dans la vie que de se faire enculer ? Tu crois me connaître, tu crois savoir si j'aime ou pas ?

-Tu as ta propre vision de l'amour, cracha Nadeshiko. Par exemple, tu adoooores ton frère. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il te haïsse, tu as bien dû essayer de le forcer « par amour », non ?

Itachi serra les poings, prêt à frapper. Mais il ne tomberait pas aussi bas.

-C'est comme ça que tu me vois, après tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble ?

-Tu jouais un rôle, non ?

-Toi aussi, répliqua Itachi. Je te prenais pour une femme douce et intelligente, mais au final tu n'es qu'une conne doublée d'une belle salope.

-Les insultes, maintenant, persifla la jeune femme avec un sourire glacial. Il est beau, ton amour.

-C'est parce que je t'aime à en crever que ça me dégoûte de t'entendre te moquer de mes sentiments. C'est parce que je t'aime que ça me rend furieux de devoir te haïr.

Il enfila son manteau, les mâchoires serrées.

-Je t'aurais rendue heureuse. Vraiment. Parce que je me donne toujours à fond pour ce qui en vaut la peine. Tu en valais la peine.

Itachi chaussa ses lunettes de soleil et sortit en claquant la porte.

Dans l'ascenseur, il se laissa glisser au sol, effondré. Ses lunettes opaques cachaient la tristesse de son regard, mais de longues traînées de mascara traçaient le chemin sur ses joues.

OoOoO

Après avoir tourné en rond un bon moment, Sasuke trouva enfin l'immeuble d'Itachi. Il tendit le doigt vers le bouton de l'interphone où étaient écrits les noms d'Itachi et Yahiko, puis suspendit son geste. Et si cette fille était là ? Est-ce qu'il saurait se retenir malgré tout ? Se retenir d'être jaloux… Et si en la voyant, il se mettait à la détester et à vouloir faire d'elle une rivale, quitter sa place de petit frère pour celle de l'amoureux transi ? Il n'avait pas envie de détruire le fragile bonheur de son frère avec ses caprices.

Il s'assit sur le perron et sortit son paquet de cigarettes. Il en alluma une et aspira une grande bouffée de tabac, pensif.

C'était la première fois qu'il pensait à s'écarter pour privilégier le bonheur d'un autre que lui-même. Il se perdit dans ses pensées et fut tiré de sa rêverie par une voix rauque au-dessus de lui.

-C'est pas bien de fumer à ton âge, _shônen_.

Sasuke leva les yeux.

Yahiko le regardait en souriant.

-Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda le roux en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Tu m'en files une ?

Sasuke lui tendit machinalement son paquet et Yahiko se servit.

-Tu m'allumes ? demanda-t-il en désignant le briquet que l'adolescent serrait dans son poing.

Ce dernier obtempéra, puis fixa l'homme droit dans les yeux, attendant quelque chose.

-Tu veux entrer ? Boire un verre ? proposa Yahiko. J'aime assez les gamins dans ton genre.

Sasuke sursauta à peine.

-Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? souffla-t-il, le visage impassible.

-Si.

-Pourquoi vous m'invitez, alors ? demanda Sasuke en tapotant sa cigarette pour en faire tomber les cendres.

-Pour t'attacher dans la cave de l'immeuble, te violer, te torturer, te tuer, te découper en morceaux et te cacher dans le congélo de la voisine, expliqua Yahiko, le plus naturellement du monde.

-Un pervers criminel, marmonna Sasuke en essayant de ne pas se dire qu'il aurait fini en morceaux s'il n'avait pas été tiré de la ruelle par Ichigo. Ou Itachi.

-Tu as fait du mal à Itachi.

-… Je sais.

-Il a fait une crise. Presque aussi grave que la nuit où il a…

Yahiko fit le geste de se tailler les veines. Sasuke n'eut pas besoin de le regarder, il revoyait en souvenir les cicatrices blanches aux poignets de son frère.

-Il est ici ? demanda Sasuke. Je voudrais lui parler.

-Nope. Il est chez la folle.

-« La folle » ?

-La douce et folle Nadeshiko. Il veut l'épouser.

Sasuke sentit son cœur se tordre de tristesse. Yahiko le remarqua.

-Ça fait mal, hein ? D'aimer sans pouvoir espérer que ce soit réciproque… dis-toi qu'il vit ça depuis dix ans sans relâche, et tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai envie de te tuer.

Il disait cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais ses yeux brillaient de colère contenue.

-Où habite cette Nadeshiko ? demanda Sasuke.

Yahiko sortit un papier froissé de sa poche et y nota son adresse.

Il resta pensif un long moment, puis dit :

-S'il fait une crise en te voyant, qu'il devient tout blanc et se laisse tomber par terre sans parler, ou seulement pour murmurer des trucs incohérents en pleurant, tu dois le prendre dans tes bras et lui dire des choses réconfortantes.

-Il fait souvent des… crises ? demanda Sasuke en glissant le papier dans sa poche.

-Il est fragile…

-Ce n'était pas l'impression que j'avais quand il était chez moi.

-Quand il était chez toi, tu étais heureux et il était fort.

Sur ces paroles mystérieuses, Yahiko se leva et rentra chez lui.

Sasuke reprit son chemin, les mains dans les poches et la clope au bord des lèvres.

OoOoO

Itachi avait erré quelques temps, le cœur en miettes et ses doigts cherchant son téléphone avec hésitation.

Il s'assit sur un banc, dans un parc, en se demandant s'il devait appeler Deidara. Il avait peur que le blond lui lâche un truc du genre « elle ne te mérite pas ».

En ce moment précis, assis seul au milieu d'un parc désert sous un ciel noir de nuages, il avait l'impression que c'était lui qui ne la méritait pas. Qu'il ne méritait personne. Qu'il n'était pas digne d'être aimé.

Il récapitula : l'Itachi qui avait tué ses parents était haï par Sasuke, l'Ichigo qu'il avait feint d'être pendant des mois n'existait plus, l'Itachi _so manly_ de Sapporo ne plaisait ni à Deidara ni à Yahiko et l'Itachi dépravé qu'il était réellement ne méritait plus l'amour de Nadeshiko.

Qui qu'il fût, la souffrance était la même, et il s'aperçut avec un tressaillement que les deux personnes dont il était tombé amoureux ne s'étaient laissées approcher que par des « faux lui » et rejeté le « vrai lui ». On avait aimé le masque, on détestait l'acteur.

Ce qui le conforta dans cette idée simpliste et morbide que pour être aimé, il lui fallait mentir et que personne ne pourrait jamais aimer le petit garçon malheureux qui avait tué ses parents.

Une phrase lui revint en mémoire, il ne savait plus qui l'avait dite, Yahiko ou Deidara…

« Tout le monde a le droit d'être heureux, même les gamins perdus qui ont flingué leurs parents et endossé toutes les responsabilités pour sauver leur petit frère ».

Oui mais non. Tout retombait toujours sur la même chose.

Etre heureux sans Sasuke, il avait déjà essayé. Mais il n'avait jamais vécu de jours plus beaux que ceux passés à ses côtés, sous le masque de sa fausse identité.

Il avait le droit au bonheur, sans doute. Il ne se voyait plus comme un criminel. Mais être heureux sans que la cause de tous ses crimes soit reconnue, être heureux sans que Sasuke approuve son bonheur, il ne pouvait pas.

Parce qu'il l'aimait encore, parce qu'il voyait encore sa présence à travers toutes les jolies filles, tous les types attirants. Il ne pouvait pas commencer quelque chose de nouveau parce qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec Sasuke, parce qu'il l'aimait et espérait encore pouvoir se racheter.

Aimer son propre frère.

-Quel pervers, siffla Itachi entre ses dents.

Peut-être que Nadeshiko avait raison, peut-être que dans le fond, il aurait bien aimé forcer Sasuke « par amour ». Aimer caresser sa peau, goûter sa chair, sentir son odeur affolante s'insinuer en lui, entendre les battements effrénés de son cœur, voir ses yeux s'écarquiller de plaisir.

Il repensa à toutes ces nuits passées dans le même lit, toutes ces heures d'insomnie où il épiait sa respiration, tendait le doigt pour toucher sa peau puis se retenait, se penchait sur ses cheveux puis se reculait prudemment avant d'étouffer ses sanglots dans l'oreiller. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces souvenirs de frustration et sortit de sa poche la bague que Nadeshiko avait refusée.

Il n'aurait jamais dû mentir. Il n'aurait jamais dû avoir honte de qui il était.

La vérité fait mal, mais c'est un mal pour un bien. Le mensonge a quelque chose d'irréversible. Ce qui est trahi est perdu, et on ne peut jamais le reprendre. Il ne récupérerait jamais Nadeshiko. Comme il ne récupèrerait jamais Sasuke.

Du plus loin qu'il se souvînt, il avait toujours trop aimé son frère. Déjà enfant, quand il lui donnait son bain, le soir, il ressentait une affection démesurée pour ce petit bout d'homme, ses grands yeux noirs, ses épis ruisselants d'eau et sa bouille ronde d'enfant de quatre ans.

Il devait lui parler. Lui demander de le haïr ou de l'aimer, de le détruire ou de le rejoindre. Et s'il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui pardonner, alors il le supplierait de détruire ce lien qu'il y avait entre eux, de ne plus rien lui laisser, plus aucune chance, plus aucun espoir. Lui broyer le corps, disloquer sa raison, tuer ce reste d'espoir qui subsistait en lui, puis partir et le laisser.

Il ne lui demanderait jamais de le tuer. Il ne voulait pas lui imposer le poids d'un meurtre. Il ne voulait pas le faire encore souffrir, non. Il saurait mourir seul.

Sans cela, il demeurerait éternellement dans l'immobile attente d'un signe de lui.

-Je dois demander à Deidara si Sasuke est allé chez Tokugawa, chuchota-t-il en retournant l'anneau d'or blanc entre ses doigts.

Si oui, il l'affronterait à nouveau, avec la vérité comme alliée.

Et il était prêt à se prendre tous les coups du monde. Parce qu'il les méritait largement.

Ce dérangeant masochisme, il l'avait toujours eu. Ce goût de l'auto-flagellation. De l'autodestruction. Balancer entre vie et mort, au bord du vide, flottant avant de tomber.

Il lança l'anneau dans les airs…

_Flotter._

…puis le rattrapa.

_Tomber._

Il joua un moment ainsi, à faire voltiger la bague dans les airs. Le ciel s'assombrit, teintant de gris le parc vide.

Il pleuvait.

OoOoO

Sasuke trouva le studio de ladite Nadeshiko.

Il monta à l'étage que lui avait indiqué Yahiko, et sonna. La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme en pleurs.

-Bonjour, dit froidement Sasuke. Est-ce qu'Itachi Uchiwa est ici ?

-Non, il est parti, ce sale pédé, cracha la jeune femme entre deux sanglots.

Il releva à peine l'insulte.

-Vous… vous êtes séparés ? supposa Sasuke.

-Tous les mecs qui me plaisent sont des cinglés, murmura la jeune femme pour elle-même.

« Et moi, alors » songea Sasuke avec amertume. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre, il était le plus cinglé de tous, d'être amoureux de son propre frère.

-C'est triste de se faire quitter, marmonna-t-il, plus par politesse que par sentimentalisme.

Dans le fond, ça lui faisait plaisir qu'il l'ait quittée.

-Ne me dites pas ça, c'est moi qui l'ai viré, claqua Nadeshiko en essuyant ses yeux.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant plus très bien.

-Oh, je ne vais pas pleurer là-dessus pendant des siècles. J'ai un nouveau petit ami depuis trois semaines, et il viendra me voir d'un moment à l'autre. Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, je vous laisse partir, dit Nadeshiko en secouant négligemment la main.

Sasuke tourna les talons, perplexe. Trois semaines ? Mais… elle trompait Itachi !

Une nouvelle aversion contre elle grandit en Sasuke, non plus nourrie par la jalousie mais par le mépris. Cette traînée ne méritait pas Itachi. De là à dire que lui le méritait…

Il sortit de l'immeuble, les idées peu claires et l'esprit empli d'amertume. Arrivé sur le trottoir, il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu la trace d'Itachi.

-Et merde ! grogna-t-il en shootant dans un caillou.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retourner chez Yahiko, s'il retrouvait son chemin.

Et en plus, il s'était mis à pleuvoir.

_A suivre..._

* * *

(1) je sais, c'est trèèèèès OOC un Sasuke qui renonce à la vengeance. Mais je fais ce que je veux, na !

Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré le manque d'action... je ne suis pas très douée pour traduire les piétinements mentaux des gens... mais c'est un passage obligé ^^''' Si cela vous a semblé incohérent, je vous répondrai, en spécialiste des ruminages intensifs (je suis très douée pour l'introspection^^" c'est maladif, je n'arrête pas de ruminer mes idées noires): dès qu'il se met à réfléchir sur lui-même, l'homme est incohérent! Et contradictoire! J'ai essayé de traduire cette façon qu'on (moi, du moins) a de tourner en rond mentalement et se contredire quand on cherche à comprendre sa propre essence... Bref, petite analyse psychologique à deux balles, ce ne sera pas la dernière, mais en tout cas c'était la pire^^"""

Niveau action, je me suis quand même débarrassée de Nadeshiko et j'ai réussi à pousser Sasuke et Itachi l'un vers l'autre! xD Prochain chapitre, retrouvailles! Bisou sous la pluie et tout et tout^^

J'espère être vite de retour, mais je ne promets rien! Soyez patientes, mes chères petites lectrices! Je vous adore!

PS: vous aimez Itachi en punk? J'ai deux petits dessins (faits par moi-même-euh xP) qui le représentent dans toute sa splendeur! (quoique, en version édulcorée par rapport à ce que j'ai décrit dans ce chapitre xD)

Je vous mets les liens (enlevez les espaces avant et après les points et les slash^^

http: / / i66 . servimg . com / u / f66 / 15 / 16 / 20 / 48 / deidar10 . jpg

http: / / i66 . servimg . com / u / f66 / 15 / 16 / 20 / 48 / itachi10 . jpg


	19. PII: chap5: Sasuke et Itachi

Hello tout le monde! Après de nombreuses hésitations, j'ai enfin réussi à finir ce chapitre pour vous l'offrir en avant-première! (avant-première par rapport à quoi, je n'en sais rien ^^") Nous arrivons à la fin de la deuxième partie de cette fic. La troisième partie aborde un autre thème que le pardon (qui, vous l'aurez remarqué, est le thème des deux premières parties), je peux donc vous dire que quand vous arriverez à la fin de ce chapitre, vous aurez normalement réponse à toutes les questions soulevées depuis le début. La troisième partie n'est "que" le récit de la vie de couple d'Itachi et Sasuke, rendue difficile par le viol que Sasuke a subi au premier chapitre. Je ne parlerai plus de tout ce qui est pardon/haine/vengeance, etc.

**Note:** en écrivant cette fic, je savais qu'à un moment où à un autre, j'allais soulever le genre de critique qui dit "il est trop tôt pour que Sasuke pardonne à Itachi", ou ce genre de choses. Je savais que je m'engageais sur un terrain glissant, puisque la notion de pardon est différente d'une personne à l'autre. Mes opinions n'engagent que moi, vous avez le droit de ne pas être d'accord avec ma vision des choses. Cependant, ceci reste mon histoire. Ce sont donc mes idées que j'expose, et pas les vôtres^^ Si certaines personnes ont du mal à comprendre ma vision des choses, je les renvoie aux **RàR** ci-dessous^^ J'ai mis en gras italique les parties qui expriment clairement mon point de vue, afin que tout le monde ne soit pas obligé de lire le roman que j'ai adressé à la lectrice qui a soulevé la question^^

**RàR**

**A-la-lectrice-sans-pseudo**(ce qui est très gênant, j'ai du mal à t'imaginer en tant que personne si je n'ai pas un nom à accrocher à la review^^"):

Bon, j'ai directement écrit ma réponse à ta review dans un document à part, dès que je l'ai reçue, pour être sûre de ne rien oublier xD

Pas de problème, les reviews tardives ne sont pas un problème en soi (je suis une revieweuse indigne, donc je me vois mal critiquer ce genre de choses xD).

Je vais commencer par te remercier pour le positif : je suis contente que mon style te plaise, et désolée, je suis déjà prise (yeah, déjà trois demandes en mariage xP) ! Je suis toujours flattée quand on me parle de mes phrases « bandantes » selon tes propres termes xD J'avoue que généralement j'y réfléchis un moment en espérant qu'elles soient bien frappantes… ça a fonctionné, parfait !

Maintenant, passons à ma défense ! (ça fait tribunal xDD) J'adore les reviews un peu négatives, ça me permet de réfléchir sur mes écrits, c'est très très enrichissants. Donc bon. Pour l'écueil du « tout le monde est gay »… je plaide coupable ^^ mais avec des circonstances atténuantes ! Ce texte est l'un de mes tous premiers, quand j'étais encore une fan hystérique, illogique etc. Et quand je l'ai remaniée, le mal était fait, les couples étaient formés. Je peux tenter cette défense : les gays forment une communauté. Il n'est pas rare qu'un gay ait un réseau d'amis gays. Je ne dis pas que « tout le monde est gay » mais que le groupe restreint de personnes que j'ai décrit dans cette fic est une communauté gay. Et toc ! xD (cet argument vaut ce qu'il vaut, je ne démentirai jamais le fait que ce soit peu probable, j'essaie juste de faire un semblant de défense, mon énorme ego aurait mal sinon xD). Grief suivant (et ce n'est pas le moindre xD) : Itachi !

Ce que tu me dis est un point de vue. C'est ce qui est délicat avec ma fic, en effet.**_ Tout dépend du point de vue_**. Est-ce que tu connais le roman « l'affaire Jennifer Jones » ? C'est l'histoire d'une petite fille qui a tué sa meilleure amie, qui a fait dix ans dans un centre de détention et qui tente de se réinsérer dans la société. Certains peuvent le lire en se disant « cette fille est un monstre, elle doit rester enfermée ». Je l'ai lu en me disant « elle a payé le prix, entre sa peine de « prison » et sa propre culpabilité ». Je pense qu'Itachi a payé suffisamment cher… de plus, tu me dis qu'il aurait pu « blesser ses parents ». J'avais précisé qu'il avait peur d'être retrouvé… tu me proposes aussi d'avoir écrit un Itachi foutant le feu à sa maison. Il n'en resterait pas moins un criminel ! Pourquoi sa culpabilité serait moindre s'il les avait immolés ? Au moins ils n'ont pas « trop » souffert. Pour en revenir à Itachi, strictement : _**je n'aime pas les visions manichéennes à la « il a tué, il est coupable ». Je suis plutôt du genre à croire que chacun est la victime de quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre**_. Et je croyais l'avoir suffisamment développé : **_Itachi ne les a pas tués par plaisir, il l'a fait parce qu'il était poussé par une situation où il était la victime, où ses parents étaient les bourreaux_**.**_ Pour le fait que Sasuke s'en veuille de son attitude : soyons clairs, __je n'ai jamais dit qu'il s'en voulait de l'avoir haï, il ne se reproche pas sa haine en soi, mais son ignorance._ _Il s'en veut de s'être laissé aveugler par la haine_** et de ne pas avoir compris Itachi. C'est peut-être ce qui est difficile à comprendre, parce que c'est totalement différent du manga… Mais mine de rien, si on en reste au manga : dès que Sasuke a eu connaissance des motivations d'Itachi, il a automatiquement pris son parti. C'est ce que je fais aussi. Pour le « Itachi a choisi, Sasuke a subi » : qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ce n'est pas l'inverse ? Sasuke a choisi de haïr, Itachi a subi sa culpabilité. Tout est toujours question de point de vue ! _**Oui, Itachi a choisi de tirer sur ses parents. Mais il n'a pas choisi de l'abandonner ! Il n'a pas choisi de le laisser mariner dans sa haine ! Il a choisi de lui mentir. Mais est-ce qu'il avait un autre choix ?**_ genre il se présente devant lui « Yo Sasu-chan, tiens, mais pourquoi pointes-tu cette arme vers moi, attends, je dois te parler de… » pan ! Itachi's dead. **_Son plan de départ n'était pas de lui dévoiler son identité après un petit moment. C'était de jouer un rôle, le rôle d'un mec qui ferait le déclic chez Sasuke pour après disparaître dans la nature et laisser sa place à Itachi. C'était tout. Ce n'était pas un mensonge, c'était un gain de temps_**. Pour le passage avec Yahiko : j'ai trouvé ça très justifié, en fait. Mais, toujours, il suffit de choisir son point de vue. Yahiko connaît Itachi depuis la prison. Il a vu sa souffrance, il a vu sa culpabilité. Il prend son parti, c'est tout. Il en va de même pour Deidara, ils prennent parti pour Itachi qu'ils connaissent suffisamment pour comprendre ses agissements. Pour le pardon de Sasuke : je pense qu'il est temps. Le processus a été lancé depuis la première rencontre entre Ichigo et lui, et ça fait quoi, douze, treize chapitres ? (j'ai perdu le compte) ici le problème était surtout de remettre tout en ordre dans le cerveau de Sasuke xD Je comprends parfaitement ton point de vue, mais ce n'est pas le mien. J'ai beaucoup pesé mon histoire avant de l'écrire, et **_je n'ai jamais ressenti que leurs retrouvailles arrivaient trop tôt, ni même que Sasuke devait le détester._** Je veux dire, Itachi a _réellement_ sauvé son frère ! Il l'a traumatisé, il l'a laissé seul, il lui a menti. Mais il n'a pas fait ça « pour-essayer-de-le-sauver-parce-que-papa-et-maman-voulaient-lui-mettre-une-robe-jaune-et-violette ». Il l'a sorti de sa condition d'esclave. Et Sasuke _a_ souffert de ce traumatisme, mais Itachi a _aussi_ souffert. Différemment, peut-être, mais cela ne change rien ! Une fois de plus, je comprends et accepte tes remarques, mais **_je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit incohérent, ou qu'Itachi ait moins le droit au pardon parce qu'il a choisi en son âme et conscience de tuer ses parents_**. Et alors ? Comment peux-tu tracer une ligne entre l'acceptable (l'incendie criminel que tu suggérais) et l'inacceptable (le meurtre par balles). Dans les faits, Itachi aurait tué ses parents, dans les deux cas. Tu me diras peut-être « Sasuke ne l'aurait pas vu mettre le feu ». Il aurait pu le voir déambuler en vidant des bidons d'essence ! Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? A partir du moment où j'ai décidé (comme l'indique le manga) qu'Itachi a tué ses parents, il est un criminel. Mais un criminel n'a-t-il pas le droit à la pitié ? Est-ce que parce qu'on ne le voit pas, c'est moins grave ? Bon, je crois que je m'écarte de ce que tu as voulu me dire précisément. Tu voudrais que je torture encore mes personnages ? J'en ai l'intention, mais plus sur ce registre. Pour moi, c'est inévitable, **_Sasuke a déjà pardonné à Itachi_**. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Parce qu'il est impulsif, il ne reste pas à gamberger cent cinquante ans. Il hait ou il aime, il n'y a rien entre les deux. **_Il a pris connaissance des faits tels qu'ils étaient, il a compris qu'ils avaient soufferts autant l'un que l'autre, grâce à ses discussions avec Deidara et Yahiko, et il a fait ce simple choix de pardonner_**. Je sais que ça peut être difficile à comprendre pour des personnes, par exemple, qui sont très rancunières. C'est peut-être ton cas, je n'en sais rien. Petite, j'allais des fois à l'Eglise, et je suivais des cours de religion catholique à l'école. Le pardon est un choix, le Christ a choisi de pardonner à ses tortionnaires. Je veux pas paraître pour une illuminée, mais c'est dans mon éducation, il faut savoir pardonner quand ça en vaut la peine. Ici, ça en vaut largement la peine. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer autrement que ça m'avait l'air naturel ^^'' Je répéterai seulement cela : Sasuke sait objectivement ce qu'il s'est passé, il sait qu'il a eu « tort » de haïr Itachi (et je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un réel tort, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, je l'admets à cent pourcent. Comme dit mon père **_"on fait des choix en fonction des éléments qu'on a devant soi. Lorsqu'après coup d'autres éléments apparaissent, on comprend que nos choix n'étaient pas les bons, mais sur le moment on ne pouvait pas connaître ces éléments nouveux". Sasuke a choisi la vengeance parce qu'il ne savait pas tout, et il est revenu sur ce choix lorsqu'il a pris connaissance de tous les tenants et aboutissants de l'histoire_**), il sait que si Itachi a su passer par-dessus sa souffrance pour le retrouver, alors il peut le faire aussi. Et donc, le pardon va de soi. De plus, il l'aime. Et _**quand on aime quelqu'un de cette façon, parce qu'il est à la fois un frère, un sauveur et un amant… c'est difficile de le haïr en même temps. Il a choisi.**_

Voilà, je crois que je suis partie un peu dans tous les sens, et je me suis répétée plusieurs fois. En conclusion, simplement, je le dis encore une fois : c'est une question de point de vue. Je savais qu'un sujet aussi délicat que le droit à l'absolution pour un parricide allait soulever un débat à un moment^^ mais quand on lit un texte, on doit accepter le point de vue de l'auteur, et mon point de vue c'est que Sasuke pardonnera à Itachi parce que, selon les différents arguments que j'ai développés plus haut, c'est le moment. J'espère que cela ne va pas t'empêcher de continuer à me lire… Mais je pense que c'est un peu le prix à payer quand on se lance en tant qu'auteure dans ce genre de débat^^ Je ne regrette absolument pas, par ailleurs, car le ton était donné dès le départ. **_Je suis pour le pardon. On a toujours le choix de laisser la souffrance derrière._** J'ai déjà vécu deux, trois petites choses qui m'ont fait comprendre que soit tu te lamentes, soit tu dis merde à la souffrance et tu t'en tires. Dans cette fic, j'ai voulu dire que le pardon était pareil. Tu peux choisir de laisser les traumatismes derrière toi, aussi difficile ce que fût, et de pardonner à celui qui fut ton bourreau mais qui peut être maintenant un allié. Je suis pas une allumée, je suis une pacifiste^^''

Je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans le marshmallow immangeable, mais je ne vais pas me lancer dans une énième dispute entre Sasuke et Itachi. Ce qui devait être dit a été dit, et s'il ne pardonne pas maintenant, je ne vois pas pourquoi il le ferait plus tard… Mais c'est comme toujours mon point de vue personnel qui n'engage que moi^^

Cependant je t'ai fait quelques concessions, après réflexion. Tu les repéreras sans doute^^

**Appo98 **Merci beaucoup^^ J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite^^

**x1999kamui** oui, mon Itachi est _un peu_ maso ^^ (je dis "mon" parce que je parle de celui de ma fic, qui est très différent du vrai). Mais bon, on lui en veut pas, il doit être tellement sexy en cuir avec un fouet et... ahem. Je n'ai rien dit (essuie la bave au coin de ses lèvres) Merci pour tes encouragements!

**Mia-vie-ou-meurt** Merci pour ton enthousiasme! Bonne lecture^^

**Miss Osaki** merciiii! Je suis tellement contente qu'on me dise que je suis _cohérente_ ! xD Je veux dire, j'ai commencé ma fic en me disant que je voulais un Sasuke comme-ci et comme-ça, ce qui était très OOC. Et j'ai réussi à le faire évoluer jusque là où je voulais de façon cohérente! je suis fière xP Bref! Merci et bonne lecture!

**Lycksam **Merci! Et ne va pas te noyer, Yahiko serait très triste d'avoir perdu une fan! xD

**Fuhastu** Merci! Bah, le Deidara était un peu mal foutu, donc c'est pas trop grave que tu l'aies pas vu xD Bonne lecture~!

**Jojo** AH! Tu t'es trahie! Tu as dit "je suis content_**E**_" ! Maintenant tout est clair dans mon esprit, tu es une fille! AH! Je t'ai démasquée! (oui, je pars facilement dans mon trip^^') Bref, merci beaucoup pour cette review! Vive les bisous xD

**reytan **Merci beaucoup! Je suis très contente de susciter en toi tant d'impatience (c'est bon signe huhuhu)

**xx-Honoka-Chan-xx **Maman, j'ai peur xD Merci pour ton enthousiasme, ça fait trop plaisir! J'espère que je resterai toujours à la hauteur de ton admiration! (et là je me demande si c'est français comme phrase... bref.) Oui, bon, Itachi en Drag-Queen c'est _un peu_ bizarre. Mais j'arrive plus à le voir autrement, c'est ancré dans mon cerveau! Arg!

* * *

**Partie II**

**Chapitre 5  
****Sasuke et Itachi****  
**

Avec un mouvement de colère déraisonné, Itachi jeta la bague au loin. Il ne voulait plus la voir. L'argent, il s'en fichait un peu. Il en avait. Il gagnait assez et il avait bien économisé depuis deux ans. Alors il laissa sans remords la bague tomber dans la boue.

Il songea qu'avec l'argent des Uchiwa, il aurait pu se permettre de jeter des centaines de diamants dans des centaines de flaques de boue.

Il avait reçu un important héritage de ses géniteurs à sa sortie de prison. Mais il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à utiliser cet argent. Il avait frôlé la misère et dormi dans des halls de gare, mais il n'avait jamais pris le moindre yen de ce sombre héritage. Et même s'il avait failli mourir de froid sous un pont, il s'en était tiré. Grâce à Deidara.

Et tout cet argent se multipliait dans son compte en banque et il s'était contraint à faire des heures supplémentaires à l'Akatsuki pour se payer des repas minables alors qu'il aurait pu vivre sans travailler et se nourrir des meilleurs plats.

Il n'avait accepté d'utiliser cet argent que pour Sasuke. Pour son loyer, ses factures, sa nourriture, son téléphone, sa télé. Parce qu'il méritait de recevoir quelque chose de ces parents indignes, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu de leur vivant. Et le compte en banque qu'il lui avait ouvert contenait tout l'argent dont il n'avait pas hérité, lui, le cadet, l'enfant sans droits.

Itachi soupira d'amertume, son long corps mince courbé sous la pluie battante.

Le mascara coulait sur ses joues, mais ce n'était plus l'effet de ses larmes.

Il se sentait totalement vidé. Ni joie ni peine ne troublait son regard. Une coquille vide balayée par le vent.

Il sortit son téléphone de son sac et fouilla le répertoire. Le prénom de Sasuke apparut en surbrillance. Itachi resta un long moment, le pouce en suspens au-dessus du bouton d'appel.

« Il n'est pas allé voir l'avocat. Il n'y est sûrement pas allé »

« Il ne veut plus entendre parler de moi »

« Je lui ai déjà fait trop de mal »

Il y avait des millions de raisons pour lesquelles Itachi ne devait pas appeler Sasuke. Mais il y avait une raison qui le poussait à vouloir le faire.

« J'ai tellement besoin de lui… »

Il appuya sur le bouton et entendit les tonalités.

-Merde, je lui avais dit que je l'emmerderais plus, geignit Itachi en cherchant à raccrocher.

Avant qu'il en ait eu le temps, la voix de Sasuke le retint.

-_Moshi moshi ?_

Itachi sentit son cœur s'arrêter puis battre la chamade. Son frère, son petit frère. L'enfant qu'il avait chéri, le garçon qu'il avait aimé.

Il n'osa pas prononcer un mot.

_-Qui est à l'appareil ?_ demanda la voix légèrement grave de l'adolescent.

Itachi entendait des bruits de circulation et de la pluie. Il pleuvait aussi, à Konoha ? Quelle tristesse.

OoOoO

Sasuke marchait au hasard lorsqu'il entendit son téléphone sonner. Il décrocha tout en continuant de marcher et en rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête pour se protéger de l'averse.

-Moshi moshi ?

Personne ne répondit et Sasuke traversa la route pour rejoindre l'autre trottoir.

-Qui est à l'appareil ?

Toujours rien, silence radio. Il n'entendit qu'une respiration hachée et le bruit de la pluie.

-Merde, c'est qui ? J'ai pas que ça à foutre !

Sasuke avait débouché sur un grand parc désert.

-Je suis vraiment paumé, marmonna-t-il. Bordel, vie de merde.

Il s'apprêtait à raccrocher lorsqu'une voix murmura quelque chose.

-Quoi ? s'impatienta Sasuke, de plus en plus excédé. Qu'est-ce que tu…

Il se tut, stupéfait. Cette silhouette, courbée sur un banc détrempé, ces cheveux noirs de jais… Itachi !

Sasuke remarqua qu'il était au téléphone et sourit.

OoOoO

Itachi retint sa respiration quelques secondes, avant de murmurer :

-Excusez-moi, je me suis trompé de numéro.

Mais sa voix resta étranglée dans sa gorge et il n'émit qu'un gargouillis indistinct.

_-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu…_

Itachi entendit les pas de Sasuke s'accélérer. Il songea à raccrocher, mais fut retenu par la voix de son frère, soudain devenue douce.

_-C'est Itachi qui t'a donné mon numéro ?_

Itachi tressaillit, balbutia quelques mots avec la timidité effrayée d'un animal blessé. Une fois de plus, il ne put rien prononcer d'intelligible.

_-Tu veux pas me dire qui tu es, dis-moi au moins d'où tu m'appelles !_ continua Sasuke avec une séduisante insolence.

-Sapporo, grommela Itachi en tentant de moduler sa voix pour qu'elle soit méconnaissable.

_-Oh, j'y suis justement. Tu habites là ? Tu ne sais pas où vit Itachi ?_

Il écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant plus que dire. Du coin de l'œil, il vit un homme se pencher sur la bague qu'il avait jetée. Mais il n'y fit pas attention. Qu'il la prenne, s'il le voulait.

-N-Non, je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il, son pouce cherchant à l'aveuglette la touche pour raccrocher. Je ne connais pas d'Itachi.

_-C'est pas beau de mentir,_ dirent deux voix.

L'une dans le téléphone, l'autre face à lui.

Itachi leva les yeux vers l'homme qui avait ramassé le diamant et se tenait maintenant devant lui. Il ne pouvait distinguer ses traits dans l'ombre de sa capuche, mais son cœur s'accéléra, envahi d'appréhension. Sasuke repoussa sa capuche et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche.

La bague était passée à son index et son visage était souriant.

-Itachi. Nii-san.

Itachi déglutit péniblement, incapable de se lever. Sasuke se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

-Tu t'es fait larguer ?

-Mouais, articula difficilement Itachi, la gorge nouée.

Il était intimidé par l'aisance qu'avait Sasuke à faire comme si de rien n'était. Il avait changé.

-C'est une jolie bague, pourtant.

-Pour une jolie femme, chuchota Itachi en fixant ses mains crispées sur le tissu rêche de son manteau trempé.

-Ça devait être une conne…

Sasuke ne dit pas qu'il savait qu'elle l'avait trompé.

-… pourquoi ? demanda Itachi tout bas.

-Bah, pour laisser un mec comme toi, elle ne devait pas être très intelligente.

Itachi sembla ne pas entendre le compliment.

-Non. Je veux dire : pourquoi tu es là ?

-« Comment », tu veux dire. J'ai appelé Kisame qui m'a passé Deidara qui m'a dit où habite Nadeshiko qui m'a envoyé au diable.

-…l'avocat…

-Je l'ai vu. Un crétin.

Itachi rit brièvement, d'un rire sans joie.

-A vrai dire, c'est surtout Yoko qui m'a convaincu.

Itachi eut un léger sourire.

-Elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue, celle-là.

-J'aurais dû te croire dès le début. J'aurais dû avoir confiance en toi…

-Tu as cru ce que tu as vu. C'est normal.

-Tu es mon grand frère, celui qui a toujours pris soin de moi. J'aurais dû comprendre… Si j'avais eu une quelconque valeur aux yeux du clan, je n'aurais pas moisi dix ans dans un orphelinat.

-On ne peut pas tout comprendre à sept ans.

-Je suis… désolé. J'ai été horrible.

Itachi lâcha un ricanement incrédule.

-Toi ? Horrible ? J'ai tué tes parents devant toi. C'est moi qui étais horrible.

-Tu as tout fait pour que je ne sois pas au courant. Tu m'as sauvé la vie…

-Je t'ai abandonné. Pas que j'aie pu faire autrement, mais… J'aurais dû prendre contact avec toi. J'aurais pu exiger de te voir, quand j'étais en prison. Ça t'aurait évité…

Itachi ferma les yeux en revoyant le visage blafard d'Orochimaru.

-Ça t'aurait évité de faire des conneries.

-C'est comme ça qu'on grandit, non ? En faisant des conneries.

-Tu m'as manqué. Tu me manques depuis toujours… chuchota Itachi, le corps douloureusement raidi.

Il n'osait pas se laisser aller à le regarder. Parce qu'il sentait le désir monter en lui et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps. Ce n'était pas le moment, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il avait toujours été tellement _inconséquent_. Au moins Sasuke semblait serein, c'était déjà plus ou moins bon signe.

-Ichigo me manque, répondit Sasuke dans un souffle.

Itachi serra douloureusement les mâchoires.

-Tu… sors avec Naruto, finalement ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

-Non.

-Célibataire ?

-Si on veut.

-C'est pas une réponse, sourit Itachi.

-Disons que j'ai beaucoup d'amants et peu d'amour, lâcha l'adolescent d'une voix plate.

-On dirait moi, soupira Itachi. Enfin, il y a quelques mois. Maintenant…

Son regard se perdit dans les clapotis de la pluie sur les flaques d'eau.

Les yeux de Sasuke couraient timidement sur le corps de son frère. Les Doc Martens, les bas filés, le manteau, les bijoux, les traînées de mascara.

Sasuke pensa à Ichigo et s'entendit dire :

-J'ai acheté un animal de compagnie. J'ai un chat, maintenant.

-Moi, j'ai Yahiko. C'est mieux qu'un chat, il se nourrit lui-même, plaisanta Itachi à mi-voix.

-Tu couches avec lui ? demanda Sasuke à brûle-pourpoint.

Itachi secoua la tête.

-J'ai plus touché d'hommes depuis… depuis Konoha.

-Pourquoi ? interrogea Sasuke avec brusquerie.

-Parce que… j'aimais un homme qui ne m'aimait pas. Je ne pouvais pas aimer d'autre que lui, c'était lui ou rien. Mais j'avais besoin d'essayer d'être heureux quand même, donc j'ai aimé Nadeshiko.

-Tu l'aimes encore, ce type ? osa demander Sasuke.

-Toujours. Jusqu'à ma mort. Je n'arrive pas… il faudrait qu'il me torture à m'en rendre fou, qu'il me détruise et j'arrêterai peut-être d'espérer… je sais pas.

-…comme moi avec Ichigo. Mais il ne peut pas me détruire puisqu'il n'existe pas.

Itachi eut un long soupir.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses… je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait tomber amoureux de m… d'Ichigo.

Sasuke ricana.

-Bien sûr qu'on peut. Il a tout pour ça : il est beau, intelligent et gentil. Il est con et lourd, mais généreux. Il est pervers. Il est sexy. C'était dur de dormir à côté de lui.

Itachi se retint de dire « c'était dur de dormir à côté de toi aussi ».

-Tu crois qu'il m'aimait ? demanda Sasuke en faisant tourner la bague autour de son index.

-Il était fou de toi. Il pensait à toi tout le temps, il attendait de te revoir avec des papillons dans l'estomac, parfois la nuit il restait éveillé rien que pour te regarder dormir. Il était jaloux. Il était raide de toi.

-Saï…

-Les tailles basses très bas et les hauts très haut ?

-Oui. Il m'a dit que… quand on aime quelqu'un… son âge, ses origines, son sexe… tout ça n'a aucune importance.

-Deviendrais-tu tolérant ? plaisanta Itachi.

Sasuke le fit taire d'une bourrade en riant un peu. Faire semblant d'alléger l'atmosphère, comme si ces mots n'étaient pas si lourds à dire, comme si cette conversation n'était pas si dramatiquement douloureuse.

Il redevint sérieux.

-Et la généalogie ? chuchota-t-il.

Itachi tressaillit, la colonne vertébrale parcourue d'un frisson de plaisir.

-Je… commença-t-il.

-Avant que tu répondes, l'interrompit Sasuke avec précipitation. Avant que tu me dises « oui » ou « non », je veux juste que tu me promettes de plus partir. Même si c'est non, même si tu es dégoûté, même si tu ne veux pas, promets-moi de ne plus partir. J'ai besoin de… de toi. De rattraper le temps perdu.

Itachi acquiesça en murmurant un « bien sûr, je n'en avais pas l'intention ». Sasuke parut soulagé, mais Itachi ne le vit pas, le regard pudiquement posé ailleurs.

-Et je dois te le dire avant de… avant de savoir ta réponse…

Sasuke prit une grande inspiration et se leva du banc, la bague serrée dans sa main, à tel point qu'il avait l'impression que le diamant allait lui fendre la paume.

-Je te pardonne.

Itachi leva les yeux vers lui, avec un ébahissement un peu idiot. Bien sûr, s'il était là, c'était pour lui dire ces quelques mots. Mais les entendre ainsi prononcés… c'était tellement étrange.

Tellement agréable.

-Je sais que tu vas croire que c'est des mots en l'air, et que je t'en veux encore pour… pour l'abandon, pour le traumatisme et tout… Je… j'avoue que j'ai du mal à passer au-dessus de…

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas prévu de discours, et c'était plutôt décousu. Mais il devait mettre des mots sur ce qu'il y avait au fond de lui.

-Tu m'as abandonné tellement de fois. Tu es à chaque fois parti en étant le _méchant_. Je sais que tu ne l'étais pas vraiment, mais tu comprends… à ce moment-là tu étais le sale type. Celui que je devais détester. Mais c'est fatiguant de te détester jour après jour, c'est épuisant. Alors je laisse tomber, et je te donne… le pardon. Celui dont tu m'as parlé. Celui qui recouvre tout. J'aurais pas cru que je pourrais y arriver… mais c'est comme tu disais. C'est un choix. Je choisis de te pardonner.

Sasuke soupira un petit « voilà », puis se tut. Il chipota la bague, histoire d'échapper au regard scrutateur de son vis-à-vis. Il la glissa de nouveau à son index.

-T'as pas entendu ? s'exclama-t-il soudain, irrité par son manque de réactivité.

Itachi attrapa son poignet et se leva à son tour. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux détrempés et attira son visage contre le sien. Quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles d'Itachi, Sasuke agrippa les bords de son manteau noir.

-Merci, chuchota l'aîné contre sa bouche.

Tout en ouvrant son manteau pour laisser Sasuke s'y réfugier et toucher son corps de plus près, Itachi écarta un peu les lèvres, lui offrant le choix d'approfondir ou non le baiser.

Sans réfléchir, Sasuke s'engouffra et dans son manteau et dans sa bouche, avec un empressement enfantin. Ses mains gelées par la pluie rencontrèrent le grand corps qu'il avait toujours voulu toucher, les flancs, les abdominaux, les fesses…

Itachi se cambra à ce contact et Sasuke éclata de rire, de bonheur et d'excitation, et mordit involontairement la langue de son frère.

-Sauvage, murmura ce dernier dans un tendre sermon.

Puis il se tut, regardant fixement les lèvres roses de Sasuke.

-Combien ? chuchota-t-il en les effleurant du pouce.

-Combien de quoi ?

-Combien de gens ont embrassé ces lèvres ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite, surpris.

-Euh… une dizaine… ou une quinzaine… je ne les embrasse pas tous.

Itachi se rembrunit un peu.

-Incroyablement classe.

-Et toi, quand tu t'es soûlé et drogué et je sais pas quoi d'autre, c'était classe, peut-être ?

-J'aurais voulu être ton premier.

-Seulement si j'avais été ton premier.

-Logique.

-Disons que tu es la première personne que j'embrasse en en ayant vraiment envie.

-Ça suffira, je pense, chuchota Itachi en se penchant pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Sasuke frissonna à ce nouveau contact et grogna d'insatisfaction lorsqu'Itachi le rompit.

-Je t'aime.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, pris au dépourvu.

-Ah. Euh… merci, balbutia-t-il en rosissant.

Itachi éclata de rire, ébloui par la candeur enfantine cachée derrière les vestes en cuir et les coups de gueule. Il se rassit en riant toujours et Sasuke s'installa à ses côtés.

-Pourquoi tu te marres ? bougonna-t-il.

-Tu es trop mignon ! répondit Itachi en le serrant contre lui.

Sasuke avait retiré la bague de son doigt et la regardait fixement, gêné par ses paroles.

Il lut, gravé à l'intérieur de l'anneau, « A la lumière de ma vie ». Il eut l'air surpris.

-C'est ce que tu m'as dit, le jour où j'ai allumé la lumière quand tu étais dans la douche.

-Hm ?

-Si, tu m'as dit que j'étais la lumière de ta vie.

-C'est que la bague est pour toi, alors, murmura Itachi en haussant une épaule.

-Pas pour Nadeshiko ?

-J'ai dû me tromper.

Itachi prit la bague et la glissa autour de l'annulaire de Sasuke en murmurant :

-Vis avec moi.

-Ici ?

-Ou à Konoha, suggéra Itachi avec un léger sourire.

Sasuke acquiesça et se tendit pour un nouveau baiser.

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment. Ils étaient bien, là, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs lèvres scellées avec douceur, comme si rien d'autre n'existait, comme si aucun orage n'allait éclater dans le lointain.

Soudain, Itachi s'exclama :

-Demain j'achète des billets d'avion pour rentrer à Konoha. Ce soir, on dort chez Yahiko. D'accord ?

Sasuke acquiesça en silence. Itachi eut une moue dépitée.

-Mais la moitié de mes affaires est chez Nadeshiko. Je vais devoir les récupérer…

Il dit cela du ton geignard de l'enfant qui ne veut pas aller à l'école parce que la maîtresse le martyrise. Sasuke se leva et prit sa main avec autorité.

-T'es le mec bien.

-Quoi ? balbutia Itachi.

-Dans les mauvais films romantiques, y a toujours un mec bien qui sort avec une salope. T'es le mec bien. Va récupérer tes affaires.

Itachi hésita entre rire et pleurer, et il opta pour une troisième solution. Il se leva et embrassa Sasuke.

-J'aurais jamais cru t'entendre dire que j'étais un mec bien.

Sasuke marmonna un « ouais bon ben hmpf » ou quelque chose approchant.

La pluie s'intensifiait et ses cheveux corbeau étaient plaqués sur son crâne à l'exception de quelques épis qu'on n'avait jamais pu discipliner. Ses yeux brillaient et ses joues étaient rosées. Itachi repensa à son petit frère de quatre ans à qui il avait fait prendre tant de bains.

-Ok, on y va.

OoOoO

L'Akatsuki était désespérément vide. Kakuzu faisait les comptes, Hidan nettoyait les tables pour la quinzième fois de la journée, Sasori avait classé les bouteilles d'alcool par ordre alphabétique, puis par couleur et finalement par ancienneté. Deidara était assis sur le comptoir et calculait mentalement.

-Nade-cinglée et Ita-chan sont sans doute déjà séparés. Sasu-bâtard-chan a dû rencontrer Ita-chan il y a un petit moment… ils sont certainement en train de discuter… et dans cinq minutes il va m'appeler pour me dire qu'il rentre à Konoha.

Le téléphone sonna.

-Ah, j'y étais presque !

OoOoO

Dans l'ascenseur de l'immeuble de Nadeshiko, Itachi se démaquillait d'une main en téléphonant de l'autre. Sasuke le regardait avec un sentiment indéfinissable.

-Ah ! Deida-chan.

Itachi eut un rire bref.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je t'appelais. Je rentre demain. Oui, avec Sasuke. Je te raconterai tout demain, là je dois raccrocher… Ok, bye !

Il rangea son téléphone dans son grand sac à main et en sortit mascara et eye-liner.

-Je dois me refaire une beauté ou Nadeshiko va croire que j'ai pleuré, expliqua-t-il.

Sasuke acquiesça, l'esprit accaparé par autre chose. Il avait déjà entendu dire que c'était un fantasme courant, de faire l'amour dans un ascenseur. Il repéra du regard le bouton d'arrêt et songea qu'il lui suffisait de tendre le doigt pour _enfin_ faire l'amour à l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Sasu-chan, murmura Itachi.

-Hm ?

-Tu saurais bloquer l'ascenseur ?

Cette phrase lui fit l'impression d'une douche froide. Ou plutôt, l'impression que la cabine d'ascenseur s'était subitement transformée en hammam sans prévenir.

-Euh, oui… balbutia le jeune homme en appuyant sur le bouton.

Il déglutit péniblement. Des images défilaient dans son cerveau, dignes des meilleurs films X de toute l'histoire du cinéma pervers. Il imaginait le corps d'Itachi entièrement offert à lui, il entendait déjà ses gémissements et il voyait en pensées les torsions délicates de son dos cambré de plaisir. Ça lui donnait des grondements rauques dans le fond de la gorge et de l'impatience au bout des doigts.

-Je dois être totalement prêt, tu vois… dit Itachi en lui adressant un regard entendu.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien te préparer » songea Sasuke avec la brusquerie des prédateurs.

-…pour revoir Nadeshiko. Je dois être impassible et parfaitement présentable. Et un trajet en ascenseur, c'est un peu court pour se remaquiller entièrement.

Le fauve en Sasuke eut un instant de doute.

-Ah. On fait pas l'amour, alors ?

Itachi eut une expression surprise dans le miroir. Puis il éclata de rire.

-Non, pas cette fois !

Sasuke se sentit intensément frustré.

-Non, non. Pour ta première fois, ce sera mille fois mieux dans un lit.

-Ce n'est pas ma première fois, crut-il bon de préciser.

Itachi eut une mine pincée.

-Je sais.

Ses traits se détendirent sous le pinceau de l'eye-liner.

-Mais c'est la première fois que tu seras le uke du divin Uchiwa Itachi, meilleur amant de tout l'Orient. Je laisse l'Occident à Yahiko, puisqu'il n'est pas japonais d'origine, plaisanta-t-il doucement en ourlant ses cils de noir.

-Je me voyais plutôt en dominant, râla Sasuke.

Itachi rangea son maquillage.

-Certainement pas.

-Et pourquoi pas ? insista Sasuke.

-Parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un te rappelle que ça peut être très agréable d'être en dessous.

-Excuse-moi de ne pas te croire, mon unique expérience dans le genre m'a plutôt dégoûté.

-Je sais. Evidemment que je le sais, soupira douloureusement Itachi.

Il se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa doucement.

-En tout modestie, je suis un très bon amant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurai être patient. Ce sera vraiment très bon, ça te plaira.

Sasuke entrouvrit les lèvres comme pour parler, puis renonça.

-Je t'aime, Sasuke.

-Oui, oui. Bon, achève de te remaquiller.

Itachi sourit.

-J'ai fini.

Sasuke remit l'ascenseur en marche et ils arrivèrent bien trop vite à l'étage de Nadeshiko. Itachi sonna à la porte et jeta un regard du côté de Sasuke. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, son visage retrouva une expression impassible. Lorsqu'il vit que c'était un homme qui lui avait ouvert, ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement.

-Bonjour, dit-il de sa voix la plus glaciale. Je pourrais parler à Nadeshiko, s'il vous plaît ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

L'homme ouvrit plus largement la porte et s'effaça pour laisser entrer les deux visiteurs. Nadeshiko écarquilla les yeux en les voyant.

-I-Itachi…

-Je vois que je n'ai pas été trop difficile à remplacer. C'est bien. Tu l'as rencontré quand ? Cinq minutes après que je sois parti ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te reg-

-Depuis trois semaines, répondit l'homme.

Une étrange lueur passa dans le regard d'Itachi. Il se tourna vers Sasuke.

-Trois semaines, tu te rends compte ? J'ai partagé ma femme avec un étranger pendant trois semaines !

Il eut un rire sans joie, à faire froid dans le dos.

-En fait, Nadeshiko… je ne ressens plus le moindre soupçon de culpabilité vis-à-vis de toi. Je n'ai même plus l'impression de t'avoir fait du mal. Tu m'as vraiment déchargé d'un poids en te révélant être une salope.

-Hey ! s'exclama l'homme, qui faisait une tête de plus que lui.

-Quoi ? fit très calmement Itachi en se tournant vers lui.

Tout en lui était glacial et violent, de sa voix à son regard en passant par le mouvement convulsif de sa bouche, une sorte de rictus cruel.

-Elle t'a peut-être dit que j'ai fait de la prison, non ? dit-il avec de la menace dans la voix.

Sasuke tenta de le calmer en posant une main sur son épaule. Il le repoussa.

-Tu devais être le type que les autres enculent, non ? le nargua l'homme, ignorant le ton de menace.

Itachi éclata de rire.

-Pense ce que tu veux.

Dans ses yeux passa le reflet du sang, des cris et de la rage. En un seul regard il communiqua toute sa brutalité à l'homme qui se figea d'effroi. En cet instant précis, Itachi n'était que haine. Sasuke ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, à part peut-être cette nuit-là, dans la ruelle.

-Je récupère mes affaires et je m'en vais, dit-il finalement. Viens, Sasuke.

Les deux Uchiwa se dirigèrent vers le couloir. L'homme profita qu'il avait le dos tourné pour se jeter sur lui. Il n'allait pas le laisser les insulter, lui et Nadeshiko. Cette dernière le regarda sans rien dire, tétanisée. Alors que l'homme agrippait la nuque d'Itachi, celui-ci se retourna vivement et balança sa main si vite que l'autre n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. L'index et le majeur d'Itachi s'immobilisèrent à quelques millimètres de ses yeux.

-Lâche-moi, siffla-t-il.

-Sôichi ! s'écria soudain Nadeshiko. Laisse-le ! Laisse-le prendre ce qu'il veut et s'en aller.

Itachi ricana de dégoût. La femme qu'il avait aimée réagissait comme s'il était un cambrioleur.

-Ecoute-la. Tu sais, je suis assez instable, comme mec.

Il le lâcha et Itachi reprit le chemin de la chambre de Nadeshiko. Sasuke le suivit sans un mot.

OoOoO

Quand ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, Itachi fut pris d'un fou-rire. Sasuke le regardait, hébété. Il avait quoi, là ? Quand il se fut calmé, il articula :

-J'étais crédible en psychopathe ?

Sasuke ne sut que répondre. Il était encore déstabilisé par ce qu'il avait entraperçu de la folie de son frère.

-Sasu ? Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Itachi en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

Sasuke le repoussa sans réfléchir. Il lui faisait peur. Il n'aimait pas avoir peur, et surtout pas de lui, pas après ce qu'ils s'étaient dit dans ce parc… mais il n'arrivait pas à contrôler cela.

D'une voix brutale, plus violente qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il parvint à demander :

-Tu étais comme ça, la nuit où tu les as tués ?

Itachi parut ne pas comprendre la question. Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant quelque chose à dire.

-Ici, je faisais semblant, tu sais… dit-il lentement, comme s'il expliquait quelque chose à un enfant. Cette nuit-là, je… j'étais en larmes. Je n'étais pas furieux, j'étais désespéré. Je n'essayais pas de leur faire peur.

Sasuke se recula quand Itachi voulut l'approcher. Il lut de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

-Tu n'as pas confiance, soupira-t-il. C'est normal. Si tu veux, tu peux rentrer seul à Konoha.

Il appuya son dos contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, loin de Sasuke. Comme si de nouveau un mur les séparait. Ce fut le cadet qui fit le premier pas vers lui.

-Tu joues tellement de rôles. Je ne sais plus lequel est le vrai. Je ne sais pas si celui que… celui dont j'ai besoin… je ne sais pas si c'est le vrai… Je ne pense pas que je pourrai vivre en me demandant chaque matin si l'homme qui dort à côté de moi est celui que je crois ou un masque.

Il prit une inspiration. Son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de son torse.

-J'ai besoin de vérité, maintenant. Je vis dans le mensonge depuis ma naissance. J'ai été un mensonge à ma propre conscience. Tu m'as donné toute la vérité en retard, et tu me mens de nouveau alors que tu sais que tu es la dernière personne qu'il me reste pour ne pas devenir fou.

Itachi, les yeux baissés sur ses Doc Martens, cherchait ses mots.

-Je t'ai menti, commença-t-il sans le regarder. Cependant, je ne t'ai pas menti pour te manipuler. Seulement pour te protéger. Mais j'ai quand même perdu ta confiance, c'est normal. C'est normal qu'on ne fasse pas confiance à Uchiwa Itachi.

Il se grattait les poignets, à la lisière de ses bracelets de cuir. Sasuke prit ses mains dans un mouvement brusque. Hors de question qu'il lui fasse une « crise » alors qu'ils discutaient d'un truc sérieux.

Itachi se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui, les bras levés puisque Sasuke les maintenait. Il posa son front contre les genoux de son frère, le suppliant sans un mot de croire en lui.

-Je suis cinglé. Je sais que je suis cinglé, chuchota-t-il. Mais pas comme ça, pas violent. J'aime la paix parce qu'il y a trop de guerres en moi. Je mens parce que la vérité m'a transpercé trop tôt. Je mens parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle te transperce à ton tour. Mais c'est le mensonge qui te tourmente, alors je deviens le méchant. Le méchant Itachi. Celui qui tue, qui ment, qui abandonne, qui fait souffrir. Je t'en supplie. Laisse-moi être le gentil Itachi. Celui qui t'aime, qui te protège et te guide. Je t'en supplie…

Sasuke lâcha ses mains. Elles s'agrippèrent à son pantalon et il entendit les légers sanglots de son frère.

-N'essaie pas de me faire pitié Itachi, dit-il finalement.

Il y eut un accroc dans la respiration d'Itachi. Il se leva en s'essuyant les joues.

-Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il. Je me sens tellement… Il n'y a pas de mots. Je démolis toujours tout, et dès que j'essaie de reconstruire… je détruis de nouveau. Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai essayé de me faire pardonner, je ne mérite rien de toi…

-Tu essaies encore de me faire pitié, soupira Sasuke.

-Mais non ! Je te dis de partir avant que je te blesse encore plus…

-Sois un homme, merde ! Ne me supplie pas de te pardonner, force-moi à te croire. Mon pardon, tu l'as déjà. Arrête d'être le gosse qui a tué ses parents et qui est tout seul dans le noir. Pour toi, j'ai arrêté d'être le gosse qui a vu ses parents mourir et qui a grandi seul dans la haine. Je mérite mieux que ce que tu me fais, là ! il criait, à présent. Je mérite qu'un homme me regarde droit dans les yeux et me dise « fais-moi confiance » !

Il marqua une pause, haletant.

-Je me fous de pardonner tes mensonges, reprit-il, plus calme. J'ai tout pardonné en bloc. Je veux que tu me dises si tu es l'homme qui m'a séduit ou si tu es le type violent que j'ai vu tantôt ou encore un autre… Je veux avoir un homme en face de moi, un homme qui me dise la vérité, pour une fois.

Itachi se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et se plaça face à Sasuke, l'échine encore courbée et la tête basse. Tout doucement, il se redressa, respirant lentement pour calmer le tremblement de détresse qui agitait son corps. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et Sasuke ne lut que de la détermination dans son regard.

-Je t'aime.

Sa voix était grave et posée.

-Je suis Uchiwa Itachi, j'ai vécu des choses qui m'ont rendu instable, mais globalement j'essaie d'être un mec bien. Je suis bisexuel avec une préférence pour les hommes. Je m'habille de façon excentrique pour attirer l'attention sur ma joie de vivre et pas sur ma tristesse. Je suis quelqu'un de facile à vivre et plutôt sympa, en dépit de ce que mon passé peut faire croire. Il m'arrive de faire des crises d'angoisse, lorsque la situation m'échappe. Dans ces cas-là, j'ai l'air d'un petit enfant. Ce n'est pas ce que je suis, c'est une facette de ma détresse. Je devrais voir un psy, mais j'ai jamais le temps. Et je connais une personne auprès de laquelle j'ai vécu pendant des mois sans aucune crise.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux, puis les rouvrit, avec un léger sourire.

-Quand j'étais chez toi, Sasuke, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Et à cette époque, le seul mensonge que je t'aie dit était mon nom. Tout le reste de ce qu'était Ichigo Sanada est la vérité. Si tu aimais Ichigo, tu aimais aussi Itachi.

Sasuke lui rendit son sourire.

-C'était tout ce que je voulais entendre, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de lui.

Les mains de l'un se perdant sur le corps de l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent sans un bruit. La main d'Itachi se détacha du dos de Sasuke et appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Le cadet pressa sa bouche contre l'oreille de l'aîné, comme pour lui chuchoter un secret.

-J'ai envie d'être heureux avec toi, Itachi.

-Je ferai de mon mieux, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire empli d'espoir.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils sortirent en tirant derrière eux les bagages d'Itachi. Ils quittèrent l'immeuble, un sourire aux lèvres.

Une ère sombre de leur vie semblait s'achever.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Comme toujours, je suis prête à faire des corrections si quelque chose vous a dérangé dans la forme (pas dans le fond, bien sûr^^). Par exemple, si vous auriez voulu un baiser plus romantique ou je sais pas quoi, je suis prête à refaire, parce que je trouve que ce chapitre est important et mérite d'être parfait!^^

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, tout comme vous attendez le chapitre suivant! (bonne nouvelle, puisque j'ai fini la partie II, je n'ai plus besoin d'écrire la suite, je n'ai qu'à taper à l'ordi ce que j'avais déjà fait depuis des mois^^ ça devrait donc _normalement_ être plus rapide)

Petite note concernant la Partie III: Je vais me lancer dans le processus de "guérison" du viol de Sasuke. Vous aurez remarqué qu'on ne parle plus de cet "incident" depuis bien des chapitres (et j'en fais mention dans celui-ci pour justement introduire la suite)... c'est pas parce que je sous-estime les conséquences d'un tel événement, c'est juste parce que je le réservais pour la Partie III. Et vu que je ne m'y connais pas du tout dans le domaine, ça pourra paraître un peu étrange. Comme pour tout, j'écris en essayant de me mettre à la place du personnage: comment je réagirais si ça m'arrivait. J'ai des réactions étranges, vous allez donc avoir droit à un Sasuke étrange! J'espère que ça restera tout de même cohérent, parce que je n'ai pas le sentiment d'avoir bâclé cette partie!


	20. PIII: chap1: Passé, présent futur?

Bonsoir tout le monde! J'ai écrit la suite que vous attendiez avec impatience^^ (enfin, j'espère que vous l'attendiez avec impatience ^^")

Petites révélations sur le passé d'Itachi dans ce chapitre^^

Je remercie **Girl without name**, **Lycksam**, **Mlle Madness**, **Jojo la crapaude**, **reytan**, **Strange-Aya**, **Appo98**, **xx-Honoka-Chan-xx** et **Tenshihouou **d'avoir reviewé mon chapitre précédent! Je suis un peu déçue de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles de la revieweuse-sans-pseudo, mais bon.

Bonne lecture!^^

**Partie III**

**Sasuke et Itachi  
**

**Chapitre 1**

**Passé, présent... futur?**

(titre pourri, mais j'avais aucune idée ^^")**  
**

-Hey ! Les frangins sont réconciliés ? demanda Yahiko en apparaissant dans l'entrée. Nadeshiko a appelé, elle a parlé de police ou je sais pas quoi, j'ai rien capté.

-On a rompu, dit Itachi en posant sa veste trempée sur un radiateur. Elle m'a chassé de chez elle quand j'ai parlé de la prison, elle me trompait depuis deux semaines, on a eu un accrochage quand je suis allé chercher mes affaires.

Yahiko bondit de joie et se jeta sur l'aîné Uchiwa.

-Oooh si tu savais comme je suis content pour toi ! Viens dans la chambre, on va fêter ça !

Sasuke se racla bruyamment la gorge.

-Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je suis casé, s'excusa Itachi en se tortillant pour se dégager de l'emprise du roux.

-Déjà ? Tu ne fais même pas une pause ?

-Pas de répit pour moi.

-Encore fou amoureux ? Depuis qu'on est revenus de Konoha, tu tombes amoureux tous les deux jours. Calme-toi, ton pauvre palpitant va exploser avant que tu aies atteint la trentaine. C'est qui, cette fois ?

-Sasuke.

Yahiko resta muet quelques secondes.

-Excellent ! Excellent ! s'écria-t-il enfin en tapant dans le dos d'Itachi. Je vais appeler Deidara.

-Naon ! Si tu lui dis, je le connais, il va débarquer avec tout l'Akatsuki et il va plus me lâcher. Je lui dirai quand je rentrerai à Konoha.

-Tu retournes à Konoha ?

-Oui, dès que j'ai rassemblé mes affaires.

-Tu pars aujourd'hui ?

-Demain, plutôt.

Yahiko acquiesça.

-On se quitte de nouveau, dit-il avec un faux air triste. Voilà ce que c'est, les enfants ! Un jour tu trouves un pauvre gamin tout maigre et malheureux, tu t'en occupes et tu le chéris, le lendemain il a vingt ans et des poussières et il s'en va de ta maison ! Snif !

-Tout maigre et malheureux ? répéta Sasuke, inquiet.

-Oui, en prison il ne mangeait presque pas, c'est moi qui…

-Ta gueule ! s'exclama Itachi. Sasuke n'a pas … il n'a pas besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé quand j'étais en prison.

-Comme tu veux ! Vous feriez bien de prendre un bain avant de tomber malades.

Itachi montra à Sasuke le chemin de la salle de bain. Il attrapa deux serviettes dans une armoire et les fixa en équilibre précaire devant le miroir et au-dessus de la douche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Yahiko aime avoir des yeux partout. Ça ne me dérange pas trop en général, mais pour toi, je préfère prendre mes précautions.

-Pourquoi ce cinglé met des caméras dans la salle de bain ?

-Il a à peu près trois nouvelles conquêtes par semaine. Il aime garder des souvenirs. Les caméras sont à des points stratégiques : la chambre, la salle de bain, le salon. Mais bon, il suffit de quelques serviettes.

-Ce mec est encore plus bizarre que toi.

-La prison déforme les esprits, sans doute, supposa Itachi.

-Deidara a aussi fait de la prison ?

-Non. Lui c'est de naissance, rit l'aîné en ouvrant le robinet d'eau chaude.

Les deux frères restèrent silencieux et regardèrent l'eau couler.

-Je suis bien avec toi, souffla Itachi en vérifiant la température de l'eau du bout des doigts.

-Idem, murmura Sasuke alors qu'il retirait son T-shirt trempé.

Itachi posa une main sur la hanche de Sasuke pour coller son bassin contre le sien. Il l'embrassa doucement en passant son autre main dans ses cheveux.

-Je crois que si les vieux avaient su que je finirais raide de ma réserve d'organes, ils se seraient suicidés avant que j'aie eu le temps de les tuer, dit Itachi avec un sourire.

-C'est pas drôle.

Itachi haussa les épaules et commença à défaire la ceinture de Sasuke.

Celui-ci s'affola. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs, il avait déjà couché avec tant de gens… Mais il avait toujours été au-dessus, pour peut-être rester fidèle à Ichigo, d'une façon un peu paradoxale.

Ne s'offrir qu'à lui.

Mais perdre le contrôle de la situation, à vrai dire, ça l'effrayait. Sasuke s'en voulut de ne pas avoir assez de courage pour laisser les mains d'Itachi prendre son corps, comme ses propres mains avaient pris tant d'autres corps. Il ne put s'empêcher de protester.

-Je croyais que tu avais parlé d'un lit…

Itachi resta interloqué.

-Je t'aide simplement à te déshabiller pour te laver…

-…

-Tu… tu vas bien ? Tu es tout pâle…

Sasuke enleva ce qu'il lui restait de vêtements pour aller dans l'eau. Itachi ne le lâchait pas des yeux, il le sentait même s'il n'osait pas le regarder. Il se racla doucement la gorge, cherchant à retrouver contenance.

-Ça va. Tu viens dans le bain ?

Itachi se déshabilla et se glissa dans l'eau, face à Sasuke. Ce dernier ramena instinctivement ses jambes contre lui avant de se rendre compte de l'idiotie de son geste.

L'homme de sa vie était à quelques centimètres de lui, nu et beau, tellement beau.

Il tendit de nouveau les jambes et frôla celles d'Itachi avec un sourire timide.

-C'est à cause d'Orochimaru ?

-De quoi ? demanda innocemment le plus jeune.

-C'est à cause de lui si tu as peur ?

-Je n'ai pas peur ! se récria Sasuke.

Itachi sourit et caressa la joue de Sasuke.

-Si tu le dis.

OoOoO

-Pourquoi tu as saboté mes caméras ? s'énerva Yahiko en désignant une télévision où on voyait du tissu-éponge en gros plan.

-A partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis le seul au monde à pouvoir regarder le corps d'éphèbe de Sasuke.

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je montre mon « corps d'éphèbe » à qui je veux, d'abord.

-Comme tu veux, mais va y avoir du sang. Je suis légèrement possessif, lâcha simplement Itachi.

-Itachi, dis à Yahiko de ranger son appareil photo.

-Ben quoi ? se défendit le roux. Vous êtes trop mignons, installés comme ça !

Sasuke était assis en travers du divan et Itachi était allongé entre ses jambes écartées, la tête posée contre son torse, le dos contre son ventre.

-Pourquoi personne ne me laisse lire mon yaoï tranquillement ? se plaignit Itachi en levant la tête. Yahiko, c'est vrai que t'es lourd.

-Quand on voit un couple aussi bien assorti que vous deux, il faut l'immortaliser, non ?

Sasuke soupira et se replongea lui aussi dans la lecture du manga d'Itachi. L'aîné des Uchiwa se tordit pour voler un baiser à son frère.

-Vivement qu'on rentre à Konoha et que ce cinglé nous foute la paix, marmonna Sasuke.

-Sasu, faut être gentil avec Yahiko. Il a fait beaucoup pour moi, murmura Itachi, les yeux rivés à ceux de Sasuke.

Ce dernier soupira. Qu'est-ce que Yahiko avait bien pu faire pour qu'Itachi lui soit à ce point reconnaissant ?

OoOoO

Itachi se coucha et fut vite rejoint par Sasuke.

-A Konoha, on retrouvera notre lit, murmura-t-il en se glissant entre les bras de son chéri.

-Bonne nuit, mon ange.

-Bonne nuit.

-…

-…

-Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir pu te détester…

-Chut…

Itachi l'embrassa de nouveau et le serra contre lui.

-Tout ça n'a plus la moindre importance.

OoOoO

Sasuke fut réveillé par un bruit de céramique cassée provenant du couloir. Inquiet, il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Yahiko se tenait contre le mur, une moitié d'assiette en main, le reste éclaté au sol. Tout laissait penser qu'il l'avait cassée contre le mur _volontairement_.

-Pardon, je t'ai réveillé ? demanda le roux en lâchant la demi-assiette. Itachi a le sommeil assez lourd en ce moment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'impatienta Sasuke.

-Tu veux un café ? J'ai deux-trois trucs à te dire.

Sasuke le suivit dans la cuisine et prit la tasse fumante que lui tendait Yahiko. Il s'assit, le roux resta debout. Il avait l'air étrangement sérieux.

-Je préfère te dire ça tant qu'Itachi dort. Il m'en voudrait à mort s'il le savait.

Sasuke soutint le regard de Yahiko.

-Itachi est… spécial. Tu l'as remarqué, il peut passer de sérieux à complètement déjanté en moins de deux secondes. Mais surtout, il est extrêmement sensible en ce qui concerne les gens qu'il aime.

-J'avais remarqué, dit Sasuke, acide.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il supportera un choc affectif supplémentaire. Je serai toujours là pour lui, mais à force de se faire ramasser à la petite cuillère, il finira par se perdre lui-même. C'est pourquoi je te demande, ou plutôt je t'ordonne de ne jamais le faire souffrir. Ou Deidara et moi, on te le fera regretter.

Sasuke reposa la tasse avec tant de violence qu'il faillit la briser.

-Qui dit que j'ai l'intention de le faire souffrir ?

-Personne. J'expose juste les faits. Itachi est assez con pour se laisser mourir pour toi, alors fais attention. Il a déjà essayé.

-A cause de moi ? répéta Sasuke.

Bien sûr, il savait d'où venaient les cicatrices aux poignets d'Itachi, il savait qu'il avait tenté de se suicider… mais l'idée que ce soit à cause de lui ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Pourtant c'était tellement _logique_.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé quand il était en prison.

Yahiko se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

-Il ne veut pas. J'ai toujours plus ou moins fait ce qu'il voulait.

Sasuke ne dit rien, faisant glisser la bague en diamant le long de son doigt. Il cherchait les mots pour convaincre le roux.

-Je vais faire un résumé très court. Comme ça, ce sera un peu comme si je n'avais pas trahi sa promesse.

L'Uchiwa acquiesça.

-On partageait la même cellule au QHS.

-Le quoi ?

-Quartier haute sécurité. Il était au courant que tu savais qu'il avait tué Fugaku et Mikoto. Il pensait qu'un policier te l'avait dit. En te mentant, il comptait préserver l'affection que tu avais pour lui, pour pouvoir te retrouver à sa sortie de prison. Quand il est entré au QHS, tout ça avait été détruit. Il n'existait plus pour personne. Il ne bougeait pas, ne mangeait pas, ne parlait pas. Ses yeux étaient tout le temps dans le vide. Il ne bougeait que pour vomir le peu de bile qu'il avait dans le ventre, ou boire un peu d'eau. Ça a duré une semaine, j'attendais qu'on le jette en section psychiatrique. Et puis une nuit, je l'ai entendu hurler. Il avait les mains plaquées sur les yeux. Il appelait ton nom. Il te demandait pardon. Quand je me suis levé pour le calmer, il s'est mis à me parler. « Itachi, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? ». Il délirait de fièvre. C'était à pleurer.

Sasuke déglutit péniblement.

-Le lendemain, je l'ai fait manger. Après, il m'a dit qu'il était fatigué. Il avait toujours la fièvre. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait dormir, et il m'a demandé un bisou avant de dormir, un bisou pour…

-Chasser les cauchemars, compléta Sasuke.

Il connaissait cette phrase pour l'avoir répétée mille fois à l'heure du coucher, lorsqu'il était enfant.

-Je l'ai embrassé. Son délire s'est arrêté à ce moment-là. On a décidé qu'on serait toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Je l'ai vu revivre. Il a pris des cours par correspondance, il travaillait comme un malade parce que j'avais réussi à le récupérer, le ramasser, lui faire croire qu'il y avait un avenir. Le jour d' « anniversaire » de son double meurtre, il a essayé de se tailler les veines. Après, je l'ai surveillé, tout le temps. Il allait mieux. C'était parfait. On a couché ensemble quand il a eu quinze ans. J'ai fait comme j'ai pu pour qu'il ne se sente plus coupable. Et puis il est sorti de prison.

-…

-Quand il m'a dit qu'il quittait Konoha, c'était grave. Il buvait. Il sortait pas. Et puis on s'est remis à draguer, il tombait amoureux sans arrêt pour oublier qu'il était amoureux de la seule personne qu'il ne pouvait pas aimer. Et puis il y a eu Nadeshiko… Alors maintenant que tout est résolu, je te saurai gré de ne pas foutre en l'air tous mes efforts.

-O-Oui, balbutia Sasuke, la gorge nouée.

-T'as intérêt à le rendre heureux, petit con, dit affectueusement Yahiko en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Sasuke se sentait bizarre… il ne savait pas exprimer exactement ce qu'il ressentait.

Pendant dix ans, il s'était plaint de son sort comme s'il était le seul à souffrir, alors que le martyre d'Itachi avait été pire que le sien. Sasuke n'avait perdu « que » ses parents et son frère. Itachi avait perdu sa famille, sa liberté, son innocence, la confiance des siens, sa propre confiance en lui. Il avait perdu le goût de vivre, perdu jusqu'à l'illusion de mériter l'attention de qui que ce fût.

-Il tient vraiment à toi. Tu as de la chance.

-Il y a un an, j'étais sûr du contraire, murmura Sasuke en se levant pour retourner dans la chambre.

-Attention aux morceaux d'assiette ! le prévint Yahiko.

Sasuke contourna les débris de vaisselle et retourna se glisser dans les draps. Itachi se retourna dans son sommeil puis ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

-T'étais où, bébé ? marmonna-t-il.

-Toilettes.

-Hm, 'fait froid sans toi, murmura Itachi en prenant délicatement Sasuke dans ses bras.

-Dis, Itachi…

-Hm ?

-Tu peux… me donner un bisou pour chasser les cauchemars ? murmura Sasuke, honteux.

Itachi l'embrassa tout doucement.

-Bisou magique, souffla-t-il en plongeant son nez dans les cheveux noirs de Sasuke.

Ce dernier laissa ses larmes couler silencieusement dans l'obscurité. Il pleurait pour leur amour et leur rencontre, pour tout le bonheur à venir, pour toute l'horreur du passé, pour les tortures qu'ils s'étaient infligées. Itachi se redressa.

-Tu pleures ?

-Non…

-Sasuke…

-Ça va.

Itachi essuya du pouce les larmes de son petit frère.

-C'est… des larmes de joie, mentit Sasuke.

-Tu n'aimes pas que je te voie pleurer.

-Qui aimerait ça ?

Itachi embrassa les joues de Sasuke, léchant du bout de la langue les sillons salés tracés par ses larmes. Il glissa jusqu'à sa mâchoire, jusqu'à son oreille.

-Je t'aime, mon ange, chuchota-t-il avant de piquer son cou de milliers de baisers-papillons.

-Moui…

-Alors ne pleure plus. Dors, mon ange.

-Moui, murmura Sasuke en calant sa tête dans le cou d'Itachi.

Dans le couloir, Yahiko décolla son oreille de la porte et ramassa les morceaux d'assiette.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Il était court, non? o.Ô Enfin bon... c'est sans doute parce que je suis repassée à mon "ancien" manuscrit, celui qui date de 2010, où mon écriture était moins... endurante? ^^"

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, posez-moi des questions si vous ne comprenez pas très bien ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Sasuke (ça risque d'être... confus... ^^")


	21. PIII: chap2: Toi et moi

****Etant donné mon impardonnable retard de publication (j'étais très occupée par une fic que j'ai écrite pour une amie), je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous tenir en haleine pendant une kilométrique note de l'auteure. Je remercie tout le monde, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir une réponse particulière à donner à qui que ce soit, donc je vais faire court (en plus je suis fatiguée, dur dur la rhéto T.T).

Bonne lecture!

PS: Comme je vous l'avais déjà dit auparavant, nous entrons dans la phase pur yaoi, quand nos deux bishos sont en couple. Ne vous étonnez pas de la quantité de guimauve. En fait, après coup, tout cela me semble horriblement cliché... mais je pense que toutes les histoires d'amour sont cliché, non? ^^"

**Partie III  
Chapitre 2  
Toi et moi**

-Voilà les billets d'avion. Vous partez dans quatre heures, dit Yahiko en montrant deux bouts de papier aux Uchiwa qui entraient dans la cuisine en bâillant et en s'étirant.

-Cool, merci, dit Itachi en empochant les billets.

-Je t'ai préparé un thé. J'ai fait du chocolat chaud pour Sasuke.

-Mais pourquoi tout le monde pense que j'aime ça ? râla Sasuke en s'asseyant.

-Parce que c'est le cas, répondit Itachi en vidant sa tasse de thé vert. Bon, j'ai deux-trois trucs à régler avant de partir, je reviens dans deux heures.

-Je peux venir avec toi ? proposa Sasuke.

-Non, c'est ok, reste ici.

-Ah. D'accord.

Itachi l'embrassa, puis courut dans sa chambre. Il réapparut, enfilant une ceinture rouge dans les passants de son slim noir, puis se remaquilla et attrapa son sac avant d'enfiler ses chaussures et de sortir.

-A tout à l'heure ! s'exclama-t-il en refermant la porte.

-Ce type est très bizarre. Dire que je vais devoir être le uke d'un travelo pareil… ça me fait froid dans le dos.

-Quand il s'agit de sexe, Itachi est beaucoup moins précieux et efféminé. J'en sais quelque chose.

Sasuke haussa les épaules et but son chocolat.

-Dis, t'as pas vu ma bague ?

-Quelle bague ?

-Le diamant qui était pour Nadeshiko.

-Non, chais pas.

-C'est bizarre, je l'avais hier, en me couchant…

-Tu demanderas à Itachi.

OoOoO

-Tu m'appelles quand t'as besoin.

-Oui, Yahiko.

-Tu laisses personne te piquer Sasuke.

-Non, Yahiko.

-Tu me donnes régulièrement de tes nouvelles.

-Oui, Yahiko.

-Si vous adoptez, je veux choisir le prénom et être parrain.

-Oui, ce sera pas pour tout de suite.

-S'ils te servent des sushis dans l'avion, n'y touche pas. On sait pas la qualité.

-Ok.

-Tu m'envoies des chocolats pour Saint-Valentin.

-Oui, oui.

-Tu surveilles bien que Sasuke fait ses devoirs.

-Oui, Yahiko.

-Itachi, grouille, on va manquer le vol ! s'énerva Sasuke.

-J'arrive, mon amour ! lança Itachi en disant au revoir à Yahiko.

Il rejoignit Sasuke, qui fulminait.

-Et arrête de hurler, on est dans un lieu public.

-Ah, je retrouve mon petit Sasu-chan coincé à mort. Ça me rassure, j'avais cru que l'esprit de Deidara avait pris possession de ton corps.

-Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités.

-Je te préfère quand t'es coincé, ainsi je peux te débaucher à mon aise, MON AMOUR !

-Arrête de crier, les gens nous regardent.

-Ils nous regardent parce qu'ils sont jaloux de voir deux personnes aussi belles, parfaites et heureuses que nous !

-Bien sûr. Bon, on doit aller aux portiques de sécurité, puis on prend l'avion à la porte 3.

-A vos ordres, chef !

Itachi voulut l'embrasser, mais Sasuke se dégagea.

-On est dans un aéroport, il y a plein de gens et de caméras.

-Je suis fou de toi, j'en ai rien à battre des gens et des caméras, MON AMOUR !

Sasuke soupira, découragé. Il enleva sa ceinture et la posa dans un panier en plastique avec sa montre, afin de pouvoir passer le portique de sécurité.

Itachi prit beaucoup plus de temps que lui à se débarrasser de ses objets métalliques.

-Mes boucles d'oreilles, mon bracelet, mon collier, ma ceinture, mon sac à main, mes chaussures, mon téléphone, ma montre…

-Vide complètement tes poches, ce sera plus rapide, s'énerva Sasuke.

-Ok.

Itachi vida les poches de sa veste et en empila le contenu dans deux paniers.

-Mascara, lime en carton, paquet de mouchoirs… ah, mes clés… baume pour les lèvres… hm-hm.

-C'est quoi ? demanda Sasuke en montrant une petite boîte en carton rose.

-Capotes. Oh, des bonbons ! s'exclama Itachi en sortant des caramels du fond de sa poche.

-Mais qu'est-ce que les gens vont penser ?

Itachi haussa les épaules et passa dans le portique. Il récupéra toutes ses petites affaires puis se dirigea avec Sasuke vers la porte 3.

-Tu veux un caramel ? demanda Itachi en enfournant un bonbon.

-Non, merci.

-Ils sont super-bons, pourtant.

-Ouais ben j'en veux pas, rétorqua Sasuke en se mettant dans la file de la porte 3.

-T'es sûr ? Ils sont délicieux…

-Ok, refiles-en un, grommela Sasuke, plus pour le faire taire que pour autre chose.

Il tendit la main pour recevoir le caramel, et sursauta quand les lèvres d'Itachi se pressèrent sur les siennes. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour protester et sentit quelque chose s'écraser sur sa langue. Le caramel. Sasuke repoussa Itachi.

-Dégueu !

Itachi essuya ses lèvres du revers de la manche.

-Tu pouvais pas m'en donner un autre ?

-J'allais pas rater une aussi belle occasion, quand même… s'expliqua l'aîné avec un sourire penaud.

Sasuke se résigna. Itachi était irrécupérable et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister à ses sourires innocents.

OoOoO

-Thé ou café ? demanda une hôtesse de l'air aux jambes interminables et à la poitrine trop opulente pour être naturelle.

-Un thé vert, s'il vous plaît, répondit Itachi avec un petit sourire.

-Deux, grogna Sasuke.

L'hôtesse versa le liquide brûlant dans deux tasses et les tendit aux deux Uchiwa avant de s'éloigner. Itachi trempa ses lèvres dans le thé.

-Hm, pas sucré… grimaça-t-il. Mademoiselle ? Vous pourriez me donner du sucre, s'il vous plaît ?

-Oui, bien sûr, voici, dit l'hôtesse en lui tendant un petit sachet.

-Merci.

-De rien, répondit-elle en repartant.

Le tout avec moult sourires et battements de cils. Sasuke fulminait.

-T'es _obligé_ de faire le beau devant toutes les filles qui passent ? s'exclama-t-il.

-C'est la moindre des politesses, un petit sourire.

-C'était _pas_ un petit sourire. T'avais l'air d'une pub pour Colgate White !

-Ah. Désolé, je n'avais pas fait attention.

-Forcément, toute ton attention était concentrée sur ses jambes et son décolleté !

-Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? Ses mollets étaient aussi gros que ceux de Yahiko et ses seins étaient visiblement à quatre-vingt-cinq pourcents en silicone. Beurk.

-Si tu l'as vu, c'est parce que tu as regardé !

-Ça te stresse donc tant que ça que je regarde des filles ? T'es vraiment, vraiment jaloux.

-Mais c'est pas ça ! s'énerva Sasuke. C'est que… que… moi, j'ai rien pour rivaliser avec elles, continua-t-il à voix basse en fuyant le regard de son frère.

Itachi haussa les sourcils, surpris.

-T'as plein de trucs pour rivaliser ! Tiens, _ça_, par exemple, dit-il en posant la main sur l'entrejambe de Sasuke.

Ce dernier repoussa sa main d'une claque.

-« Ça », comme tu dis, ne me sert à rien tant que j'ai peur de coucher avec toi.

Il plaqua ses deux mains contre sa bouche en rougissant violemment.

-J'ai rien dit ! J'ai pas peur du tout de…

-C'est pas grave, le rassura Itachi avec un sourire. Ça viendra, tu verras. C'est normal que tu n'aies pas encore confiance en moi.

Il l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Et c'était beaucoup. Sasuke enfonça ses doigts dans la chevelure tiède d'Itachi pour rapprocher son visage du sien. Les deux frères s'interrompirent en entendant le crépitement des flashes d'appareils photo. Itachi composa son plus beau sourire en serrant Sasuke contre lui. Toutes les fans de yaoi que comptait l'avion voulaient les avoir en photo. Sasuke s'énerva et se dégagea. Il appuya son front contre le hublot, dépité. Il ne pouvait pas être tranquille deux secondes. Itachi lui colla un baiser dans le cou pour le calmer.

-Chéri, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui en grommelant.

-C'est bon, les groupies ont rangé leurs appareils ?

-Hm-hm. Voilà mon cadeau, murmura Itachi en lui donnant une petite boîte rose – celle qu'il avait sorti de ses poches à l'aéroport.

-Des capotes. Cool. T'as peur que je te trompe sans me protéger ? dit Sasuke d'une voix agressive et blessée.

-Ce n'en sont pas. Ça, c'est ce que je t'ai dit pour pas que tu regardes avant que je te l'offre. Ouvre, je pense que tu vas aimer.

Sasuke regarda la boîte comme s'il allait pouvoir, par la force de son regard, percer le carton et voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

-T'ouvres pas ?

-Venant de toi, j'ai peur de tomber sur une adaptation yaoi du Kâma-Sûtra.

-La boîte est trop petite pour ça. Et puis, je sens bien que tu n'aimerais pas.

Sasuke ouvrit doucement la petite boîte et en sortit…

-Oh, joie ! Une autre boîte, marmonna-t-il. Depuis le temps que je rêve de recevoir une _boîte_.

-Ouvre-la et épargne-moi tes sarcasmes.

Sasuke l'ouvrit et vit deux anneaux d'or blanc, garnis chacun d'un petit diamant entouré de deux minuscules onyx. Bien que sertis de pierres précieuses, ils ne donnaient pas une impression de féminité, seulement d'élégance classe.

-Ils t'ont fait une réduction deux pour le prix d'un à la bijouterie ? demanda Sasuke, pas du tout impressionné.

-Aaah, soupira Itachi. Puisque t'as pas compris, je vais devoir te le dire en japonais. Si t'as pas encore compris, je peux te faire un dessin, mais je suis pas Léonard de Vinci, je te préviens.

-Abrège.

-Bon. J'ai jamais vraiment eu l'impression d'être stable dans la vie, j'ai toujours été dans un entre-deux. Gosse, j'attendais de quitter la maison. Une fois que j'ai… _fait ce que j'ai fait_, je me suis retrouvé là où on n'a pas trop les moyens de se faire vraiment un avenir. Après je suis allé à l'hôpital, j'ai été à la rue, j'ai un peu bossé sans trop savoir pourquoi je devais gagner ma vie, alors que ma vie était déjà un peu finie. J'ai joué un rôle pour toi, un rôle qui n'était pas voué à être éternel. J'attendais que tu me pardonnes, mais je ne vivais toujours pas… Puis j'ai joué un rôle pour moi, pour oublier que j'allais dans le mur.

Sasuke ne voulait pas l'entendre parler de Nadeshiko. Mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour ne pas donner l'impression qu'il l'interrompait dans un discours visiblement important. Itachi s'interrompit finalement lui-même, d'un geste vague de la main.

-Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que ça commence. Je commence à vivre. Tu m'as… hum… donné naissance, si on veut. Je veux juste marquer l'événement, pour qu'on se souvienne toujours que tu m'as donné la vie.

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie, murmura Sasuke en écho à ses paroles.

-C'est un peu comme des alliances, on va dire. C'est maintenant que notre… commença Itachi, cherchant ses mots. Notre vie commence. Je crois que c'est même plus qu'un mariage. C'est pas juste une officialisation d'une vie à deux… c'est le symbole de notre vie, tu vois. On a souffert séparément, alors on sera heureux ensemble. Toi et moi.

Sasuke soutint son regard sans pouvoir rien dire.

-Epouse-moi. Officieusement, bien sûr, vu qu'au Japon ce n'est pas…

Le cadet s'enfonça dans son siège.

-Parle moins fort, chuchota-t-il.

-Sasuke.

-Je ne dirai oui que si tu parles moins fort, menaça-t-il.

Itachi hurla de joie et Sasuke le fusilla du regard. Il se tut, puis se pencha vers lui pour murmurer au creux de son oreille :

-Je savais que tu dirais oui.

Sasuke soupira.

-Tu pouvais pas me le demander à Konoha, pour pas qu'on soit en public ?

-J'en pouvais plus d'attendre, gloussa Itachi, tout joyeux.

On aurait dit un petit chiot tout fou.

-Dites, grogna une voix devant eux. Vous pouvez pas la fermer ? Tout l'avion n'a pas besoin d'assister au spectacle écœurant de vos effusions perverses.

Sasuke se leva d'un bond et saisit à la gorge l'homme qui avait parlé.

-Qui c'est que tu traites de pervers, enfoiré ? gronda-t-il en serrant les doigts autour du cou dudit enfoiré. Tu veux crever, c'est ça ? T'en as marre de ta vie ?

Tout à coup, tous les passagers se turent.

-Calme-toi, mon ange, dit Itachi d'une voix morne, avec un sourire carnassier. Il a raison. On est des pervers. Des pédés, des tapettes, des dépravés, des travelos, des anormaux. Faut pas se voiler la face. Lâche monsieur, il ne fait rien de plus que dire la vérité. Il ne connaît pas sa chance d'être normal, d'être un hétéro bien rangé. Il est sans doute marié, sa femme l'attend à la maison en s'occupant de leurs enfants. Nous, on n'a pas cette chance. Ce sera ton enfant ou le mien ou celui d'autres, mais jamais le nôtre. Monsieur ne connaît pas la chance qu'il a de ne jamais avoir senti les mains d'un homme caresser doucement son corps, de ne jamais avoir connu l'immense plaisir de goûter à tes lèvres. Monsieur est hétéro, c'est tellement mieux, il n'aura pas le malheur de tomber amoureux d'un homme aussi parfait que toi. Vous êtes marié, monsieur ? Ou célibataire ? Ou divorcé ? C'est vrai que ça doit être dur de garder une femme, quand on a une tête de connard prétentieux et intolérant. Lâche-le, Sasuke. Il ne faut pas discriminer les connards parce qu'ils sont différents de nous, chéri. Il faut de tout pour faire un monde, des gens comme toi et moi, et d'autres comme… _monsieur_.

Le « monsieur » final avait été prononcé avec tant de dégoût que Sasuke relâcha l'homme, de peur d'être contaminé par sa connerie. Il se rassit à contrecœur, et sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Le discours d'Itachi avait fait son petit effet.

-Tu peux pas t'empêcher d'attirer l'attention sur toi.

-L'occasion était trop belle.

-Pas mal, ton discours, murmura Itachi en enfilant l'une des deux bagues à son annulaire gauche.

Itachi enfila l'autre en couvant son cher et tendre du regard.

_A suivre..._

* * *

C'est guimauve, hein? ^^" désolée... si ça vous dérange, je peux rectifier le tir, bien sûr (en clair: n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer, les reviews sont là pour ça xD).

Au fait, quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre (il y a plus d'un an), je me suis dit que c'était _impossible_ qu'il existe une personne aussi jalouse et pudique qu'un Sasuke amoureux (genre "pas ici, il y a plein de gens", et "arrête de regarder les filles"). Ma vie amoureuse m'a appris l'inverse: je sors avec un spécimen jaloux et pudique (c'est pas de tout repos, croyez-moi xD). Donc en bref, je refuserai net les "il est nunuche ton Sasuke, c'est pas crédible, etc." xD


	22. PIII: chap3: jalousie, confiance, amitié

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour le délai. J'ai l'impression de beaucoup m'excuser ces derniers temps^^" Mais comme je l'ai peut-être déjà expliqué, je suis actuellement en rhéto (l'équivalent de la terminale en Belgique), et j'ai jamais autant bossé pour l'école de ma vie. En même temps j'essaie de boucler mes autres fics, c'est compliqué, ça prend du temps, et donc voilà^^" Excusez-moi T.T

Je remercie tout le monde pour vos belles reviews! Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre que vous avez tant attendu! Et je m'excuse encore ^^""

**Partie III  
Chapitre 3  
Jalousie, confiance, amitié**

-Sasu-chan, réveille-toi mon amour…

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux.

-Quoi ? marmonna-t-il, la bouche pâteuse.

-On vient d'atterrir, murmura Itachi.

-On est à la maison ? grommela Sasuke en se redressant.

-Euh… pas encore.

-Mpff va falloir appeler un taxi, ça me gonfle, grogna le plus jeune en se levant.

Itachi, qui reprenait son sac dans le porte-bagages, s'immobilisa avec un sourire crispé.

-J'ai… prévu autre chose…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Euh… Deida-chan nous attend…

Sasuke soupira bruyamment.

-C'est obligé, c'est mon deuxième meilleur ami.

-Ouais, ben je suis où dans le classement, moi ? Je voulais être avec toi.

Itachi soupira en prenant Sasuke contre lui.

-T'es tout en haut du classement, mon ange, t'inquiète pas.

Sasuke grogna encore un peu pour la forme, et ils sortirent de l'avion. Une tornade blonde se jeta sur eux.

-Oh, Ita-chan, mon amour, mon chéri, c'est merveilleux, que je suis heureux, je t'aime, je suis tellement content, oh putain ma belle c'est trop…

-Deidara, calme-toi, je sens les ondes meurtrières de Sasori et de Sasuke…

En effet, les deux jeunes hommes les regardaient avec tellement d'intensité que l'on eût dit que leurs yeux étaient des poignards.

Deidara se détacha d'Itachi à regret, avant de se mettre à sautiller partout.

-Tu reviens à Konoha ? C'est pour toujours ? Tu partiras plus ? Tu reviens à l'Akatsuki ? Dis, c'est juré, hein, tu nous laisses plus, hein ?

-Deidara, calme-toi, murmura Itachi, qui se sentait tout à coup des envies de sautiller lui aussi.

C'est que c'était contagieux, ce truc. Deidara se tut soudain et attrapa la main gauche de Sasuke. Il la regarda un instant, puis prit la main d'Itachi.

-Mais, mais, mais, mais…

Un ange passa, pendant que Deidara répétait ce mot, les yeux écarquillés.

-OH MON DIEU ! s'écria Deidara en se jetant à nouveau sur Itachi pour l'embrasser.

-Hé ! protestèrent Sasuke et Sasori.

Deidara n'écoutait pas, il s'était remis à sautiller.

-Tu l'as fait, tu l'as fait !

-Mais de quoi ? s'énerva Sasori.

-Il a demandé Sasuke en mariage ! Ah, c'est pas à moi que ça arriverait, une belle et romantique demande en mariage.

Sasori rougit, et devint aussi écarlate que ses cheveux.

-C'était pas romantique du tout, coupa Sasuke. La bague était cachée dans une boîte de capotes.

Deidara se remit à sautiller de plus belle, en prenant les mains d'Itachi pour qu'il l'accompagne dans sa pseudo-danse étrange.

-C'est trop mignooon !

Sasuke soupira en s'éloignant, prétextant aller récupérer les bagages. Sasori secoua la tête et accompagna Sasuke.

-Ils t'énervent pas, des fois ? demanda le cadet Uchiwa.

-Tout le temps.

Sasuke ricana. Il se figea en entendant la voix de Deidara crier :

-Mais alors, ce soir, c'est la nuit de noce !

Il fixa son frère pour voir sa réaction. Itachi semblait gêné en expliquant que non, c'était pas trop possible pour le moment, oui, peut-être plus tard, non, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Sasuke soupira. Il se sentait un peu minable. Deidara et Itachi les rejoignirent et ils prirent les bagages, Sasuke et Sasori silencieux, Deidara parlant pour trois et Itachi répondant vaguement de temps à autre.

Sasuke était bien, à ce moment précis, marchant à côté de son frère, la tête sur son épaule et son bras autour de la taille.

OoOoO

-Tu passes à l'Aka, dire bonjour à tout le monde ? demanda Deidara, dans la voiture.

-Euh… c'est-à-dire qu'il faudrait d'abord qu'on pose mes affaires à la maison, objecta Itachi.

Il sourit un peu. Il avait un vrai « à la maison », maintenant.

-Ok, répondit Deidara. Hm, Sasori, gare-toi. C'est ici.

Le roux acquiesça et décéléra pour finalement s'arrêter près de l'immeuble de Sasuke. Deidara sortit les valises et les cartons du coffre.

-Je t'aide à les monter ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, c'est bon, reste ici. J'en ai pour deux minutes, répondit Itachi en soulevant ses deux valises d'une main et en chopant un carton sous son autre bras.

Sasuke prit l'autre carton et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Itachi le regarda appeler l'ascenseur avec un silence recueilli.

-J'aurais jamais pensé revenir ici, dit-il enfin en empilant ses bagages dans la cabine.

-Tu es content ?

-Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été.

Sasuke sourit un peu, puis les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. L'adolescent fouilla dans ses poches pour trouver la clé de l'appartement.

-Attends ! s'exclama Itachi.

-Quoi ?

Itachi le souleva de terre et le porta en princesse.

-Tu fais QUOI ? s'énerva Sasuke.

-Ben quoi, le marié est censé porter la mariée pour passer l'entrée de leur nid d'amour, non ?

-Repose-moi par terre !

-Attends que je réfléchisse… mh… non.

Itachi rit doucement en s'appuyant contre le mur pour enlever ses chaussures sans faire tomber Sasuke.

-Tu fais chier.

-Voui !

Itachi vola un baiser à son « mari » avant de le déposer délicatement dans le divan du salon.

-Mrâwww !

Itachi fronça les sourcils.

-C'était quoi ?

-Kurosaki, répondit Sasuke.

Le chat noir bondit sur la poitrine de l'adolescent et ronronna langoureusement en frottant sa tête contre son T-shirt, à la recherche de caresses.

-Kurosaki ? répéta Itachi avec un sourire incrédule.

-Oui, c'est parce que c'est le nom de famille de…

-J'avais compris, le coupa-t-il avec un sourire encore plus grand. (1)

-T'es bien le seul, grommela Sasuke en grattant le cou du chat. Moi qui te croyais complètement aveugle.

Itachi fixait les mains blanches de Sasuke qui couraient sur la fourrure noire.

-Tu pourrais… enfin, je veux dire…

-Tu veux le caresser ? demanda Sasuke.

-Non, c'est pas ça… c'est juste que… c'est pas juste s'il n'y en a que pour lui…

Sasuke sourit à moitié et tendit la main vers le visage d'Itachi. Il caressa sa joue et Itachi songea qu'il avait les mains agréablement chaudes. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'ébène et l'embrassa.

-Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi.

OoOoO

-C'était la première fois que tu voyais Kisame ? s'étonna Itachi, sur le chemin du retour, après trois heures passées à l'Akatsuki.

-Oui.

-Oh bon… je croyais pourtant que… ah, non, c'est vrai, tu étais inconscient.

-De quoi tu parles ? grogna Sasuke en relevant la tête, qu'il avait négligemment posée sur l'épaule d'Itachi.

-Le soir où… je t'ai trouvé… j'ai appelé Kisame pour qu'il m'aide. En fait, il a différents contacts chez les yakuzas et d'autres gangs, et donc il a arrangé le coup avec Orochimaru.

-Hein ? s'étonna Sasuke.

-En réalité, j'ai appelé la police pour faire coffrer ce… type, et j'ai demandé à Kisame d'organiser une sorte de protection.

-Pour quoi faire ?

Itachi soupira bruyamment.

-Tu crois pas que tu aurais pu subir des représailles ? Enfin, c'est pas tous le jours qu'Orochimaru se fait livrer à la police, merde !

-Je… n'y avais pas pensé.

-Hm.

-Mais… pourquoi je n'ai pas rencontré de flics, moi ?

-Je ne leur ai pas parlé de toi, tout simplement, sourit Itachi. Orochimaru a commis suffisamment de crimes pour qu'on l'arrête sans que j'aie eu besoin de mentionner cet… incident.

-Soit. J'aurais dû en entendre parler dans les journaux, non ?

-J'ai filtré. Tu étais tellement obnubilé par l'idée de le retrouver que j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que tu ne sois pas au courant.

-Tu m'as caché beaucoup de choses, comme ça ?

-Juste le strict nécessaire.

-Je sais tout, maintenant ?

-Oui. Et moi ? Je sais tout ?

-Tout quoi ?

Un ange passa.

-Rien, dit finalement Itachi.

Sasuke scruta le fin visage de son amour.

-J'aime pas Naruto. C'était un plan débile pour te rendre jaloux. Je lui ai filé trois mille yens pour qu'il joue la comédie et il a accepté parce qu'il te trouvait sympa. C'est tout.

Itachi sourit et prit Sasuke par la taille.

OoOoO

Sasuke soupira et se retourna entre les draps. Sa jambe frôla la peau fraîche d'Itachi et il se rapprocha de ce corps tellement doux. Itachi dormait encore, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Sasuke sourit à peine et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il s'étira et sortit du lit pour prendre sa douche. Il se demanda si Itachi se réveillerait avant qu'il ne parte en cours.

Quand Sasuke entra dans la cabine de douche, Itachi entrouvrit les yeux. Il regarda l'heure. Sept heures trente, déjà…

Itachi s'étira et suspendit son geste en entendant la sonnerie du téléphone. Il se leva, buta sur Kurosaki qui s'enfuit en sifflant et crachant, puis décrocha enfin.

-_Mmmoshi-moshi,_ marmonna-t-il.

_-C'est Neji. Je passe chez toi ce soir ?_

Itachi fronça les sourcils en se grattant la joue.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-_Ben… pour baiser._

-Ah non, c'est pas possible, ça. Je suis en couple.

-_Sasuke ?_

-Non, je suis son copain.

Itachi raccrocha, vaguement irrité. Il était jaloux. Mais bon, il le savait bien que Sasuke avait eu plusieurs aventures avant de le rejoindre à Sapporo. Mais ça l'énervait quand même.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui.

-Ah, tu es réveillé…

-Hm. Neji a appelé.

-Et ?

-Je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il n'était plus question que vous couchiez ensemble.

-Hm. Je comptais lui en parler aujourd'hui, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, marmonna Itachi.

Un silence s'installa, troublé par le bruit de la douche.

-Tu vas… m'accompagner jusqu'au lycée ?

-Evidemment.

Sasuke sourit à demi.

-Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner, murmura Itachi.

OoOoO

-Tu étais _où_ pendant ces deux jours ? s'énerva Kakashi.

Il était seul dans sa classe, avec Sasuke qui restait enfermé dans son mutisme.

-Si tu manques l'école, tu dois te justifier. Alors, tu étais où ?

-A Sapporo

-Sa… Sapporo ? Mais comment… ?

-Vous avez déjà entendu parler des avions ? Vous savez, les grandes machines qui volent…

Kakashi frappa du poing son bureau.

-Ne te fous pas de moi. Pourquoi tu es allé là-bas ?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Kakashi grogna mais dut admettre qu'il avait raison.

-Iruka s'est fait un sang d'encre, se justifia Kakashi.

-Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de me surveiller.

-Sanada-san l'a fait.

-Je _sais_ ce que mon frère a fait. Il n'y a plus besoin de me surveiller.

Kakashi sembla étonné que Sasuke sache qu'Ichigo Sanada et Itachi Uchiwa étaient la même personne, mais ne dit rien.

-C'est bon pour une fois, mais si tu disparais encore je ferai de ta vie un enfer, compris ?

Sasuke eut un léger sourire, que Kakashi ne vit pas. Ce type était trop protecteur pour être honnête. C'était sans doute sa façon d'être un prof attentionné.

OoOoO

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais à Sapporo ? demanda Naruto d'une voix tranquille en piquant des chips dans le paquet de Gaara. Surtout qu'on y est allés il y a pas longtemps.

-J'ai retrouvé mon frère.

Naruto resta interdit un petit moment.

-Ton… frère ? A Sapporo ?

-C'était Ichigo.

Sasuke se tut définitivement, laissant le cerveau de Naruto pédaler dans le vide. Le blond balbutia quelques phrases sans queue ni tête, puis secoua la tête et enfourna d'autres chips. Gaara se pencha à son oreille et murmura une phrase.

-Ah, oui, j'avais pas fait attention ! s'exclama Naruto. C'est quoi ?

Le blond désignait l'anneau d'or blanc à l'annulaire gauche de Sasuke.

-C'est une bague.

-On dirait une bague de fille.

Sasuke soupira d'agacement et ferma le poing pour que Naruto arrête de dévisager son alliance.

-Tu sais, on dirait ces… allez, comment on dit… Gaa-chan, aide-moi ! Tu sais, les bagues qu'ils ont pour les mariages…

-Une alliance ?

-Oui, c'est ça ! On dirait une…

Sasuke rougit et se leva. Il partit en claquant des pieds, feignant la fureur pour masquer sa gêne.

OoOoO

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda Itachi en passant un bras autour de la taille de Sasuke et en se penchant vers son visage.

-Oui, murmura Sasuke sans le regarder.

Itachi fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

-Ça ne va pas ? chuchota-t-il, inquiet.

Sasuke faisait tourner doucement sa bague autour de son annulaire.

-Non, c'est Naruto qui m'a… énervé.

Itachi sourit un peu et tenta d'embrasser son chéri, mais il détourna la tête.

-Pas devant tout le monde…

Itachi releva la tête et vit tous les élèves, tous sans exception, qui avaient les yeux rivés sur eux.

-Ça leur fera des bons souvenirs !

-Itachi…

-Ok, on y va…

Itachi commença à marcher, sous les protestations de Sasuke qui voulait absolument qu'il le lâche.

-J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais emmerdant ! explosa le cadet.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

OoOoO

Les jours s'écoulaient, tranquilles. Un matin, alors que Sasuke était seul dans l'appartement, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Saï ? Dégage, chuchota Sasuke, ulcéré, en ouvrant la porte.

-Tu m'en veux encore pour la fois où on s'est engueulés ?

-Aucun rapport. Dégage avant qu'Itachi revienne ! s'énerva Sasuke en poussant Saï hors de son appartement.

-Oh. C'était donc vrai… Tu lui as pardonné, alors !

-Saï, dégage, vraiment. Itachi est descendu acheter du riz, il va revenir d'un instant à l'autre et…

-Il est jaloux ?

-Pas… particulièrement, mentit Sasuke. Mais même ! Je tiens pas à me trouver dans la même pièce qu'un ex-amant et l'actuel.

-Oh ! Vous couchez ensemble ?

Sasuke soupira bruyamment.

-C'est pas tes affaires.

Saï fit une grimace faussement attristée, exagérant chacun de ses traits pour compenser son manque de réactivité naturel.

-Je t'ai aidé, tu te rappelles ? On peut parler, non ?

-Mais je…

Sasuke fut interrompu par une sonnerie de téléphone.

-Attends deux secondes…

Il alla chercher son portable et décrocha.

-_Chaton ?_

-Itachi… gémit Sasuke, horrifié à l'idée qu'Itachi puisse voir Saï.

_-Deida-chan a besoin de moi à l'Aka, je reviens dans une heure._

-Hein ? Mais je…

_-Tu peux venir, si tu veux._

-Mais non, j'ai un test de math demain, je dois étudier… j'ai pas le temps.

_-Ok. A tantôt, Sasu-chan !_

-Voui…

_-Je t'aime._

-Idem.

Sasuke raccrocha et se tourna vers l'entrée. Saï n'y était plus.

-Putain, t'es où ?

Il était installé dans le divan et pianotait sur les touches de son téléphone.

-Tu fais _quoi_, pauvre taré ? s'exaspéra Sasuke.

-J'appelle Naruto.

-Pardon ?

-Ce serait plus simple d'en discuter à plusieurs. Tiens, je vais appeler aussi Neji et Shikamaru, et Sakura-chan et Kiba et…

-Non mais t'es pas un peu con, toi ? s'énerva Sasuke.

-Si le sexe fonctionne pas, il faut le quitter.

-Plaît-il ? Mais tout va très bien, merci !

-On est tes amis. On peut t'aider ! Ils vont tous venir ici et on va discuter de ça calmement, tous ensemble.

-Alors là, j'en reviens pas ! lâcha l'Uchiwa, excédé. Bon, sors de chez moi, j'ai pas besoin de vous.

-Yo Sasuke, Saï ! s'exclama une voix criarde depuis l'entrée.

-Et merde.

Maintenant que le blond était dans la place, il ne pourrait plus y couper.

-Hello, c'est ici qu'on parle de la sexualité déchaînée de Sasuke ? hurla Kiba en entrant lui aussi.

Sasuke était tellement scié qu'il n'arrivait plus à protester. Les deux surexcités s'assirent dans la cuisine et Saï les rejoignit.

-Gaa-chan devrait venir aussi, lança Naruto en sortant une bouteille de saké de son sac à dos.

-De l'alcool ? s'étonna Sasuke.

-On va te soûler pour te faire avouer ! ricana Kiba.

La porte d'entrée se rouvrit et six personnes entrèrent : Sakura, Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji et Karin. Ils s'installèrent comme si de rien n'était dans la cuisine, en plaisantant et en riant bruyamment.

-Tout le monde est là ? demanda Naruto, tandis que Sasuke entrait dans la cuisine, totalement à côté de ses pompes.

-Non, Kakashi-sensei doit venir aussi, commenta Saï.

Sasuke ne réagit même pas. Il prit la bouteille de saké et but une grande rasade d'alcool. Avec un peu de chance, il tomberait dans un coma éthylique et à son réveil, tous ses « amis » seraient partis.

-Yo les mômes, c'est bien ici pour la conférence sur les coutumes nuptiales de l'Uchiwa en rut ? s'exclama Kakashi avec un grand sourire, en débarquant dans la cuisine. Iru-chan se serait fait un plaisir de venir mais il n'a pas le temps.

Sasuke s'assit sur le comptoir et but une nouvelle lampée de saké. Rester calme… Après tout, quoi de plus normal que de parler de sa vie sentimentale supposée secrète avec dix personnes dont trois filles, un professeur et deux ex-amants ?

-Bon, commença Sakura avec un sourire bienveillant. On ne va pas te le cacher, Sasuke, on a beaucoup parlé de toi ces derniers jours dans le groupe.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. Il semblait que depuis qu'il évitait la bande, ça jasait beaucoup à son sujet…

-On sait qui c'est… on dira donc que le plus gros est passé, continua-t-elle.

Elle avait eu un peu de mal à avaler que Sasuke – _son_ Sasuke – ait pu avoir une relation visiblement stable avec un homme, qui plus est son propre frère. A vrai dire, l'idée n'avait pas enchanté grand monde dans le groupe. Cela fait toujours un effet bizarre de savoir qu'on connaît quelqu'un qui donne dans l'inceste.

-Je t'avoue qu'on a tous été choqués au départ, se permit d'ajouter Karin.

Tous les autres acquiescèrent gravement.

-Et puis on s'est dit que de toute façon, c'était parce que tu ne le connaissais pas en tant que « frère » que tu l'as aimé. Je veux dire, si vous aviez grandi ensemble et tout, ça ne t'aurait pas fait cet effet-là, tandis que là, tu l'as rencontré étant déjà adulte. C'est un homme qui par hasard a les mêmes parents que toi…

Sasuke ne put pas corriger l'emploi abusif du mot « parents », étant donné que ses lèvres étaient soudées au goulot de la bouteille. Mais il écoutait attentivement.

-Ça fait combien de temps, maintenant ? demanda Sakura. Deux semaines ?

-Trois, chuchota Sasuke en tripotant sa bague.

-Et c'est quoi le problème ? s'interrogea Shikamaru.

Sasuke refusa de répondre.

-Il est gentil avec toi, au moins ? demanda Karin en faisant craquer les articulations de ses doigts dans un bruit sinistre et menaçant.

-Euh… ouais…

-Il est amoureux ? l'interrogea Gaara.

-Hm, hm.

-Il est tendre ? demanda Temari.

-Hn, acquiesça-t-il.

-Il te prend dans ses bras ? demanda Neji.

-Hn.

-Aucun problème, alors, décréta Kakashi en s'étirant, déjà mort d'ennui.

Ah, ces gosses qui se faisaient des crises d'angoisse pour rien !

-Si, justement, objecta doucement Saï. Ils ne couchent pas ensemble.

Un « hooon » désapprobateur flotta dans la cuisine.

-Ça fait que trois semaines ! objecta Sasuke.

-Avec Iruka, il n'a fallu que cinq minutes, rétorqua Kakashi.

-Ouais, mais vous, vous êtes un pervers, répliqua Naruto. Et je serai vous, je serais pas trop fier, parce que faire ses rencontres amoureuses derrière le cinéma porno de Konoha, c'est tout sauf romantique.

-C'est _Iruka_ qui m'a entraîné derrière le cinéma ! J'étais très bien dans la salle ! En plus ce film-là je l'avais vu que deux fois…

-On est ici pour parler du vieux ou de Sasuke ? s'impatienta Kiba.

-Je ne suis pas vieux ! s'outra Kakashi.

-Bon, Sasuke, dit Naruto sans plus faire attention au professeur. Gaara m'a dit que c'est parce que tu ne voulais pas.

-_Quoi _? s'écria Sasuke.

-C'est mon cousin Sasori qui me l'a dit, expliqua Gaara.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas, répondit farouchement Sasuke avant de boire à nouveau.

-On est tes amis, lança Kiba. On est là pour s'occuper de ce qui nous regarde pas !

-Il te plaît pas, physiquement ? demanda Neji pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi au nom du Ciel Sasuke se refusait à l'homme le plus attirant de Konoha – après lui-même, le magnifique et très peu modeste Hyûga Neji.

-Si, murmura Sasuke.

-Tu te sens coupable parce que c'est ton frère ? demanda Temari.

-Non.

-T'as peur qu'il te quitte, après ? demanda Sakura.

-Non ! J'ai confiance en...

Sasuke s'interrompit.

_Il avait confiance en Itachi._

Alors, pourquoi se sentait-il si mal lorsqu'il s'agissait de… _ça _?

-Tu as fait vœu de chasteté pour pouvoir entrer dans un monastère bouddhiste ? suggéra Kakashi.

-Mais nan !

-Alors quoi ? s'impatienta Shikamaru.

Sasuke but à nouveau. Sa gorge le brûlait et ses yeux picotaient.

-J'ai… peur… d'avoir un blocage. J'ai jamais fait ça.

Naruto, Kiba et Kakashi éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Neji et Saï, plus discrets, arborèrent un sourire railleur. Les filles roulèrent des yeux moqueurs.

-Sasuke-le-tombeur-en-série a jamais couché avec personne, _bien sûr_, ironisa Sakura.

-J'ai… jamais… été en-dessous, murmura Sasuke, ne mentant qu'à moitié.

-Moi non plus, lança Kakashi comme s'il était le centre de la discussion.

-Ben, pour une première fois, c'est bien que ce soit avec celui que tu aimes, souffla doucement Karin.

Sasuke partit d'un grand rire nerveux. Sa première fois, il l'avait eue dans une ruelle sordide avec un répugnant violeur. C'était loin d'être idyllique.

-Chuis pas prêt, grommela-t-il, le regard fuyant.

-T'as peur d'avoir mal ?

-Je… je sais pas…

-C'est par rapport à ton amour-propre, ou ta fierté ?

-Hein ?

-Tu veux pas être dominé, reformula Naruto, étrangement sérieux. Peur de perdre le contrôle ?

-Peut-être…

-T'as peur qu'il profite de la situation ?

-Non ! J'ai… j'ai…

Sasuke n'en revenait pas. C'était ça l'amitié ? Des gens qui s'inquiètent les uns pour les autres, qui sont là pour s'entraider ou simplement pour parler ? Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était entouré par ce genre de personnes… Ce qu'Iruka lui avait dit quelques temps plus tôt lui revint en mémoire. « On est là. Y a plein de gens qui sont là pour toi, pourquoi tu ne les vois pas ? » Ouais, pourquoi il ne les avait pas vus plus tôt ?

-J'ai confiance en lui.

-Des fois, il faut savoir se laisser aller, marmonna Naruto en tapant dans le dos de Sasuke. Take it easy, fais-toi beau tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'il en puisse plus et qu'il te saute dessus. Et à ce moment-là, tu le laisses faire, et si ce qu'il te fait ne te plaît pas, tu le lui dis. Et si ça te plaît, tu lui dis aussi. Et tu te laisses aller, parce que s'il t'aime, alors il ne te fera pas de mal.

Sasuke voulut pleurer, bizarrement. Ça ne devrait pas être permis, dix personnes sorties de nulle part qui vous donnent des conseils pour votre couple.

-Je voudrais… je voudrais être seul…

Naruto acquiesça et les dix personnes sortirent de la pièce. Dans un sursaut de courtoisie, Sasuke les raccompagna jusque dans l'entrée. Ils lui dirent tous au revoir, certains en frappant affectueusement son épaule, certains en le serrant dans leurs bras, les filles en lui faisant la bise. Ils étaient tous ses amis et il lui avait fallu tant de temps pour le voir.

_A suivre..._

* * *

1 ) Pour rappel, quand Sasuke a acheté son chat, il l'a appelé « Kurosaki » d'une part parce qu'il est noir (kuro) et d'autre part parce que c'est le nom de famille d'Ichigo, dans Bleach. C'était un remplacement pour Itachi-Ichigo.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Comme d'habitude, je ne peux rien vous garantir quand au délai jusqu'au chapitre suivant. La suite sera un peu angst, et ça tournera beaucoup autour des angoisses de Sasuke. Histoire de ne pas faire trop dans le guimauve^^"

Envoyez-moi encore des belles reviews! Et à la prochaine ! :D


	23. PIII: chap4: dépendance et blocage

Bonsoir everybody^^ Voici le tout nouveau chapitre :D Il est un peu plus court que les précédents, me semble-t-il... Je remercie **xx-Honoka-Chan-xx **et **reytan **^^ Je suis un peu déçue que ce chapitre ait suscité moins d'engouement que les précédents, mais en même temps je comprends, ça commence à devenir long et vu que je m'engage sur un truc assez différent du début, c'est peut-être déstabilisant... En tout cas il reste trois chapitres après celui-ci, nous approchons donc de la fin^^ C'est pas ça mais je commençais à être "fatiguée" de cette fic^^" C'est bizarre de rester sur la même histoire pendant presque deux ans... J'espère malgré tout que vous continuez d'aimer cette histoire, même si vous êtes moins à reviewer^^"

Bon... le titre de ce chapitre est tout pourri xD En fait pour le découpage des derniers chapitres, j'ai essayé de remettre les mots-clés des sentiments qui sont développés dans le chapitre (contrairement à la première partie où je mettais le nom des personnages nouvellement introduits, et à la deuxième partie qui était... assez aléatoire xD), du coup ce n'est pas toujours du plus bel effet... veuillez m'en excuser^^"

**Partie III  
**

**Chapitre 4**

**Dépendance et blocage**

Sasuke dormait du sommeil du juste, confortablement enroulé dans les draps, quand son frère s'approcha de la fenêtre.

-Wake up ! s'exclama Itachi en ouvrant brusquement les rideaux.

-Naaaaan… grogna Sasuke, aveuglé par les flots de lumière qui tombaient en cascade dans la chambre.

Il se retourna, le nez dans l'oreiller. Itachi sourit, il était tellement _sexy_, à moitié nu et les cheveux ébouriffés.

-Tu dois aller en cours, dit-il d'un ton autoritaire, en réprimant son envie de se jeter sur lui et lui arracher le peu de vêtements qu'il portait.

-Pas envie, répondit Sasuke en lui tournant ostensiblement le dos.

-Tu vas y aller ! insista Itachi en arrachant les couvertes du lit.

-J'ai sommeil…

-Si tu ne te lèves pas, tu n'auras plus de bisous pendant tout un mois complet ! menaça Itachi.

-Tant mieux ! Ça va te lasser avant moi.

-Je peux tout à fait vivre sans bisous, protesta Itachi d'une voix boudeuse.

-Toi ? Mais tu es le démon du bisou, mon pauvre ! Tu ne survivrais pas une heure sans témoignage d'affection. Un peu comme un animal de compagnie, ricana le plus jeune en se redressant péniblement.

-Même pas vrai !

-Si !

-Nan !

-Si !

-J'te dis que non !

-Siii !

-Tch !

-Hmpf !

-Tsss…

-Hn !

Ils continuèrent à employer tout leur repertoire d'onomatopées uchiwesques, jusqu'à ce que l'aîné se jette sur le cadet.

-Embrasse-moi !

-T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? se braqua Sasuke.

-Mais-euh, j'y peux rien, t'as qu'à embrasser moins bien ! Alleeez, un bisou !

Sasuke consentit à lui tendre ses lèvres, qu'Itachi happa avec avidité.

-Ça devrait pas être permis, un petit chat aussi sexy que toi… murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en s'écartant légèrement.

Son regard était lourd de désir, les pupilles dilatées d'envie.

-Mais ta gueule, laisse-moi dormir… grogna Sasuke en le repoussant, gêné.

-T'aimes pas que je te dise que tu es sexy, observa Itachi d'une voix plate en le regardant se recoucher.

-Non.

-C'est un compliment.

-Rien à foutre.

-T'es SE-XY, souffla Itachi en détachant chaque syllabe et en glissant son index sous l'élastique du pantalon de pyjama de Sasuke.

Ce dernier repensa à ce que lui avait dit Naruto, quelques semaines plus tôt. « Tu le laisses faire, et si ce qu'il te fait ne te plaît pas, tu le lui dis. »

Il ferma les yeux.

Se laisser faire.

Ce n'était pas bien compliqué, et puis c'était agréable, la bouche d'Itachi dans son cou et sa main fraîche sur son ventre. Les lèvres d'Itachi happèrent doucement sa peau et sa langue caressa tendrement sa carotide. Sa main glissa peu à peu vers sa hanche pour repousser son pantalon. Le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement. Se laisser faire. Il aimait Itachi, et c'était bon.

Se laisser faire. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ait un blocage. Alors qu'il formulait cette pensée, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas peur de l'acte en lui-même, mais du blocage qui pourrait survenir. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas _Itachi_ qu'il craignait, mais _de lui faire croire qu'il le craignait_. Peur de le décevoir, en quelque sorte… Peur de le blesser. De le voir s'éloigner.

Il fallait toujours qu'il fasse plus compliqué que les autres.

Itachi ressentit sa nervosité et interrompit ses caresses. Il se redressa et remit en place le pantalon de Sasuke qui ouvrit les yeux.

-Pardon, murmura Itachi en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière, gêné. Je… je suis désolé, je me suis laissé emporter et je n'ai pas réfléchi à… pardon.

Sasuke soupira en regardant Itachi se tordre nerveusement les mains. A tous les coups il devait être en train de s'insulter mentalement, de se dévorer de culpabilité. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Sasuke pouvait lire ses pensées en lettres de feu sur son front : « je suis horrible, j'étais à deux doigts de le violer, je ne vaux pas mieux qu'Orochimaru ».

-Arrête ! cria presque Sasuke. Arrête de demander pardon ! Tu n'as plus besoin de me demander pardon, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Arrête d'être gentil. Arrête de faire comme si j'étais un truc fragile, comme si j'avais besoin de toutes ces attentions. Arrête de me prendre dans tes bras comme si j'étais blessé. Arrête de me laisser de l'espace pour respirer. Arrête de me faire des compliments quand je fais semblant de ne pas aimer ça. Arrête d'être gentil.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Itachi.

Il le savait, mais il voulait l'entendre le dire.

-Parce qu'après, je vais être accro à toi, répondit-il en toute honnêteté. Et ce n'est pas _moi_.

-Pas besoin d'être gentil pour rendre les gens accro. Regarde, moi. Je suis devenu totalement dépendant à ta présence. Et pourtant, on ne peut pas dire que tu aies souvent été tendre avec moi. Si moi j'ai envie d'être gentil, si j'ai envie d'être jaloux, si j'ai envie de te dire des compliments, si j'ai envie de te rendre dépendant, j'ai le droit, non ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas et le silence s'éternisa dans la chambre baignée de lumière.

-Je vais y aller. C'est l'heure de l'école.

-Je vais reprendre mon job à l'Aka, dit tout à coup Itachi. Je saurai pas venir te chercher au lycée, désolé. J'ai fini à cinq heures.

-Ok. Pas de problème, répondit Sasuke en s'habillant.

-Je t'aime.

-Je ne sais plus ce que je veux, murmura-t-il. J'aime quand tu dis que tu m'aimes, mais j'aime pas quand t'es gentil. J'aime quand tu m'embrasses mais j'aime pas quand tu me touches trop. J'aime l'idée de coucher avec toi, mais j'aime pas…

Il ne sut pas achever sa phrase, ne trouvant pas les mots.

-C'est pas parce que j'ai peur d'avoir mal, reprit-il un ton plus haut, évitant son regard.

-C'est parce que tu as encore mal, compléta Itachi à mi-voix.

Oui, il avait mal. Il savait que la clé qui le libèrerait de sa douleur se trouvait quelque part entre Itachi et l'absurde immensité de l'amour que ce dernier lui vouait. Mais il avait peur. Tellement peur de le décevoir… de ne pas mériter cette clé.

-On attendra que ça passe, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Ça ne me dérange pas d'attendre, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Itachi.

Sasuke acquiesça silencieusement, les mains dans les poches de son jean. Il se sentait un peu paumé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dire ce genre de choses, d'avouer que tout cela l'affectait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pensait.

-Il n'y a aucun problème, murmura Itachi. Il fallait bien que ça sorte un jour. On ne peut pas garder sa douleur enfouie en soi indéfiniment. Tu as été courageux pendant près d'un an, maintenant c'est…

-Ce n'est pas une question de courage ou de douleur. Je…

Il ne voyait pas quoi ajouter. Tout lui semblait contradictoire. Il se tut, finalement. Itachi le serra brièvement contre lui. Sasuke s'était vite relevé de son viol.

Trop vite.

La preuve en était qu'il n'avait presque pas pleuré, ne s'était presque pas plaint. Mais les blessures n'étaient pas aussi superficielles qu'il voulait bien le croire. Tout ce que l'adolescent avait fait, c'était de fermer les yeux et d'avancer à l'aveuglette, en espérant pouvoir oublier ses plaies béantes. Le pire était à venir, mais Itachi savait que c'était un travail que Sasuke devait faire sur lui-même, seul. Ouvrir les yeux, admettre sa douleur, chercher la lumière dans l'océan de noirceur de sa blessure. Il serait là pour le soutenir, mais il ne pouvait pas le pousser à guérir plus vite. Il devait se tenir à l'écart. Comme toujours. Attendre sans rien faire d'autre qu'être là.

Sasuke acheva de s'habiller, prit son sac et sortit de la chambre.

-C'est moi qui te demande pardon, murmura-t-il en refermant la porte.

Itachi ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans un mot, les yeux noyés de détresse, puis il se reprit et bondit à la suite de son petit ami, l'entourant de ses bras, et il s'exclama :

-Passe une bonne journée, mon amour !

Sasuke eut un demi-sourire.

-T'es con.

Il l'embrassa, caressa brièvement le dos de Kurosaki qui dormait sur un meuble, puis sortit.

OoOoO

-Ha ! Je le savais ! Il n'a pas pu résister ! s'écria Naruto en rattrapant Sasuke sur le chemin du lycée.

-Quoi ?

-Tu lui as fait les yeux doux, il s'est jeté sur toi et tu as perdu ta virginité en une heure d'extase !

-D'une, je n'ai fait les yeux doux à personne. De deux, je ne suis plus vierge depuis longtemps et tu le sais. De trois, une heure c'est un peu réaliste quand on parle d'extase. Et de quatre, d'où est-ce que tu sors cette conclusion douteuse ?

-T'as un ma-gni-fique suçon en plein milieu du cou.

Sasuke plaqua sa main dans son cou.

-Euh… t'as pas une écharpe ? murmura-t-il, gêné.

-Nan ! Alors, c'était comment ?

-On n'a rien fait.

-Quoi ? Tu as osé le couper en plein élan ? Mon Dieu, je ferais ça à Gaa-chan, je me ferais laminer !

Sasuke soupira bruyamment et accéléra le pas, espérant stupidement pouvoir semer le blond.

-Je l'ai pas coupé en plein élan, c'était l'heure de l'école, répondit-il finalement quand il s'aperçut que Naruto le suivait toujours.

-Oh, il est du matin ?

-Mais rien à voir ! Et je vois même pas pourquoi je te parle de ça, grommela Sasuke.

-Sasuke. Ça va faire deux mois que vous êtes ensemble. Il serait temps de s'activer ! Pourquoi tu refuses tout le temps ? C'est parce que tu t'es fait violer ?

Sasuke s'immobilisa, le visage blême. Le monde entier sembla suspendre sa course, tant ces quelques mots avaient quelque chose de _choquant_, en décalage avec l'ordre naturel de l'univers.

-Comment tu le sais ? chuchota-t-il, la gorge sèche et le front enflammé.

La tête lui tournait. Il avait la sensation de se tenir sur un radeau à la dérive, le monde tanguait sous lui, les ténèbres l'enveloppaient et _Naruto savait qu'il s'était fait violer_.

-Hein ? mais qu'est-ce que tu…

Naruto se tut, ne comprenant pas, et Sasuke sentit son radeau couler dangereusement dans des eaux glacées.

-Tu… as été… victime d'un viol ? murmura le blond, ulcéré.

-Mais nan ! mentit Sasuke, la voix trop aiguë pour paraître naturelle.

-Oh putain, pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

-Oh mais bien sûr, j'allais me pointer devant la classe et dire « salut les mecs, je me suis fait violer dans une ruelle. Oh, et vous savez quoi ? C'est moi qui l'ai cherché. Ouais, je suis une belle victime consentante, j'ai donné mon cul à un yakuza pour pouvoir tuer mon frère. Et le plus _drôle_, c'est que je l'ai même pas tué, non, je sors avec lui ! Ouais, on est même mariés maintenant, mais comme le con que je suis, j'ose pas coucher avec lui ! » C'est très digne, ça, très Uchiwa.

Sa voix se brisa et il passa une main tourmentée dans ses cheveux, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose d'invisible à ses pieds.

-T'aurais pu me le dire, à moi.

-Pour quoi faire ? Piétiner le peu de dignité qu'il me reste ?

-C'est pas de la dignité de souffrir en silence. C'est de la connerie pure et simple.

-Hn.

-Et Itachi, il est au courant ?

-J'espère bien, c'est lui qui m'a trouvé, marmonna Sasuke en reprenant sa marche.

-Alors, t'as pas à avoir peur de lui, le rassura Naruto en le suivant. Il sait que tu es fragile et que…

-Je ne suis pas _FRAGILE_ ! s'écria Sasuke en s'arrêtant de nouveau. Tu sais ce que je voudrais ? Qu'on arrête de me traiter comme un grand blessé, surtout Itachi. Qu'il arrête d'avoir pitié de moi. Qu'il soit méchant, juste pour une fois.

-Sasuke, tu…

-Je voudrais qu'il me prenne de force pour ne pas que je puisse réfléchir, pour ne pas me laisser le temps d'avoir peur. Mais il est _gentil_, désespérément _gentil_, et il ne me fera pas l'amour tant que je ne serai pas clairement et parfaitement prêt, et c'est pas parce que je manque de confiance, c'est parce que je ne sais pas lui prouver que j'ai confiance. Alors fous-moi la paix avec tes grands discours. Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Sasuke respira un grand coup et s'éloigna en claquant des pieds.

-Tu sais, les blocages, c'est souvent dû aux souvenirs, lança Naruto.

-Ta gueule. Je me passerai de tes conseils.

-Ok, je me tais. Mais sache que si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là. Je suis pas aussi con que tu sembles le croire, et en relationnel, je suis plus doué que toi.

-C'est ça, boucle-la.

_A suivre..._

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! J'essaierai de ne pas tarder pour la suite, mais vu que j'ai une semaine de congé dans deux semaines, on peut espérer que ça arrive dans pas trop longtemps xD Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît *puppy-eyes* Surtout qu'il y a eu plus de cent personnes qui ont ouvert le chapitre! Et deux reviews seulement! Je suis outrée! (ou pas xD)


	24. PIII: chap5: mémoire

Hello everyone! Je remercie tout le monde pour les jolies reviews que j'ai reçues et qui m'encouragent à continuer :D (d'ailleurs vous aurez remarqué la rapidité de rédaction de ce dernier chapitre :D) Un merci tout particulier à **Sherlocked** que je n'ai pas su remercier pour son autre review sur une de mes fics Good Omens (enfin... si "just a silly sherlocked girl" est la même personne que "sherlocked" xD Au fait, j'imagine que ce pseudo a un rapport avec Sherlock Holmes? Dont je suis une grande fan (même si je n'en ai lu que deux ou trois nouvelles... Que voulez-vous, les films, Robert Downey Jr, la série BBC... tout cela a contribué à faire de moi une grosse fan ^^) Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews, et même si le KakuHi me plaît beaucoup, je n'en écrirai pas puisque je suis en train de prendre lentement ma retraite en tant que fanfickeuse^^" Ah, et merci aussi pour la demande en mariage (pas straight mais casée, désolée pour toi xD), ça ne fera jamais que la quatrième ^^- Je me sens comme une princesse au milieu d'un tournoi de chevaliers :D)

Après ces habituels remerciements (je vous adore mes lectrices :D), je vous laisse lire ce chapitre!

**Partie III**

**Chapitre 5**

**Mémoire**

Les jours s'écoulaient, tranquilles, puis les semaines et les mois, sans aucun incident majeur. Itachi guettait les changements d'humeur de Sasuke, espérant trouver les traces d'un quelconque contrecoup à son viol qui pourrait laisser prévoir une guérison. Mais rien, Sasuke restait le même et Itachi n'osait plus trop le toucher.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? lança Sasuke, un samedi matin, en rejoignant son frère sur le divan.

-Oh, rien, c'est un truc que Yahi-chan m'a passé.

Sasuke eut une mine lugubre.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris d'acheter un appartement à Konoha, il était pas bien à Sapporo ? grommela-t-il.

-Je vois que tes sentiments à son égard n'ont pas évolué… constata Itachi avec un léger sourire.

-Il fait des vidéos de toi quand tu te laves, tu crois pas que j'ai des raisons de râler ? rappela Sasuke, évoquant les caméras que Yahiko avait installées dans leur salle de bain à Sapporo.

-Ah, la jalousie, soupira l'aîné, son sourire grandissant.

-Ta gueule, le houspilla Sasuke. Bon. C'est quoi ce magazine ?

-C'est un truc pour tester si ton couple va bien. Faut répondre à des questions, comparer les réponses avec ce qui est mis dans le magazine pour voir de quel type de couple on est, expliqua Itachi.

-C'est des conneries, ce genre de test. Y a que les filles pour faire ça, se moqua Sasuke.

-Je l'ai commencé.

-Ça donne quoi ? demanda Sasuke, curieux malgré lui.

-C'est plutôt pas mal. En gros, ça dit qu'on est complémentaires, très très amoureux l'un de l'autre, et à la limite du fusionnel. D'après l'auteur de ce magazine, notre couple est fait pour durer ! Youhou ! s'exclama Itachi en levant les bras au ciel.

-Y a même un article tout entier sur le sexe ? s'étonna Sasuke en lui prenant les magazine.

-Euh… ouais, marmonna Itachi en le lui reprenant et en le fermant, les yeux fuyants.

-C'est quoi, les différents couples en ce qui concerne le cul ? demanda le cadet.

-Tss, quelle vulgarité.

-Allez, réponds, insista-t-il.

-Mécanique, spontané, animal, sacré, récita Itachi.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Itachi soupira. Il était légèrement – c'était un euphémisme – gêné de parler de cela avec Sasuke, étant donné leur évident problème.

-Mécanique, c'est quand tu le fais parce que ça doit être fait, mais que t'en as pas vraiment envie. Comme dans les vieux couples mariés, tu vois…

Sasuke l'écoutait attentivement.

-Spontané, c'est quand tu le fais sous l'impulsion, sans trop réfléchir.

-Tu as un exemple ? demanda le cadet à voix basse.

-Avec… avec Deidara, c'était un peu comme ça. On se jetait l'un sur l'autre sans penser à rien, sans faire attention à rien…

Sasuke se tut, vaguement tiraillé entre la jalousie et une forme de honte de ne pas être à la hauteur d'Itachi.

-Animal, commença Itachi en rougissant un peu, c'est comme pour le type spontané, mais en plus fort, plus violent. C'est bestial, tu vois. Ça a ses avantages, mais dans le cas du uke… c'est souvent douloureux.

Il rit doucement, se rappelant quelques épisodes peu glorieux de sa vie sexuelle.

-Un de mes ex était comme ça. Et enfin, le type sacré. C'est un peu comme s'il y avait quelque chose de mystique dans le rapport. C'est quand on fait l'amour doucement, silencieusement, les yeux dans les yeux, tu vois ? C'est plutôt courant chez les adolescents, parce qu'il y a la magie de la première fois… c'était comme ça avec Yahiko.

Un ange passa.

-Et c'est quoi, ton type préféré ? demanda Sasuke avec hésitation.

-Chais pas trop… spontané, c'est cool, répondit pensivement Itachi.

-Moi, c'était plutôt animal, ou mécanique. Avec Neji, Saï et les autres, je veux dire.

Itachi eut un mouvement convulsif du sourcil droit, que Sasuke interpréta comme un signe de jalousie qu'il tentait de dissimuler derrière une mine impassible.

-Ça ne te manque pas trop ? demanda Sasuke, tout bas.

Itachi eut l'air surpris de la question, puis son visage prit une grimace irritée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde à ça ? Si je dis oui, tu vas culpabiliser. Si je dis non, tu vas te dire qu'alors tu n'as pas à affronter ta peur et qu'on a qu'à rester un couple abstinent pour toujours.

Sasuke ne sut que répondre, estomaqué par le ton froid de son frère.

-Alors oui, ça me manque, parce que depuis que j'ai quinze ans, il ne s'est jamais passé deux semaines à la suite sans que j'aie des rapports. Ça te choque peut-être mais c'est comme ça, et ici ça va faire quatre mois que c'est le calme plat dans notre lit, donc oui, ça me manque un peu.

Sasuke se rembrunit. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à une telle réponse.

-Si ça te manque tant que ça… cracha-t-il finalement, avec plus de colère qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Va te faire baiser par Yahiko !

La gifle partit toute seule.

Sasuke, la joue rouge, restait pétrifié de surprise.

-Tu me dis ça encore _une fois_, et tu me revois plus jamais, lança Itachi, glacial, avant de sortir du salon.

Sasuke resta interdit quelques secondes, puis se jeta hors du divan. Il courut à pas léger dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte de leur chambre.

-Itachi !

Ce dernier était appuyé sur la rambarde du balcon. Sasuke le saisit doucement par la taille et posa son front entre ses omoplates.

-Excuse-moi, chuchota-t-il.

Itachi se tourna face à lui.

-J'espère bien.

-Je suis désolé, continua Sasuke. C'est sorti tout seul, je voulais pas te vexer…

-C'est pas que tu m'as vexé, c'est que tu as mis en doute les promesses que je t'ai faites et que…

-Itachi, l'interrompit l'adolescent.

-Quoi ?

-Fais-moi l'amour.

Itachi parut déstabilisé, avant de répondre par la négative.

-Hein ? s'exclama Sasuke. Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu dis ça pour te faire pardonner. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Sasuke attrapa Itachi par la nuque et l'embrassa. Il guida ses mains sur son corps, jusqu'à ses reins. Il rompit doucement le contact.

-Juste un peu, murmura-t-il.

-Quoi « juste un peu » ? demanda Itachi, perplexe.

-Touche-moi juste un peu. Je ne vais pas tomber en poussière juste parce que tu me caresses.

Itachi se sentit un peu coupable. C'était vrai, depuis quelques temps il n'osait plus le toucher. Il posa le front contre celui de son cadet et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il en insinuant ses fines mains sous son T-shirt.

-Pareil, murmura Sasuke, frissonnant sous le contact de ces mains tant désirées.

Itachi lui enleva son T-shirt avant de se mettre lui-même torse nu. Il embrassa doucement ses épaules et son cou en laissant ses mains se promener librement sur le corps tellement convoité de Sasuke.

-Je continue ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix en revenant vers le visage de Sasuke.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas mais leva la tête, pour dévoiler un peu plus de sa gorge d'ivoire. Itachi y déposa encore quelques baisers, apprivoisant en silence le corps de son ange. Il l'allongea doucement sur le lit, avant de se placer au-dessus de lui et d'onduler lentement pour caresser sa peau de la sienne. Sasuke se cramponna à ses épaules et plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux de jais.

-Je t'aime, Sasuke…

-Hm…

Itachi embrassa son ventre avec délice, goûtant sa peau fraîche. Il remonta doucement, ses lèvres redessinant les contours des muscles de son amour. Sasuke se tortillait sous ces caresses, déjà à moitié perdu de plaisir.

-Ita-chiii… murmura-t-il lascivement en serrant les doigts dans sa chevelure.

Itachi sourit et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, horriblement excité.

-Redis-moi ça, Sasu-chan…

-Hn ? dit Sasuke, qui ne comprenait pas.

-Redis mon nom, chuchota Itachi dans le creux de son oreille, tout en ondulant de façon plus appuyée.

-I-Itachiiii… souffla Sasuke, sa voix mourant sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il sentait la bouche d'Itachi jouer impudemment du côté de son oreille.

L'aîné se redressa un peu, caressant le ventre de son amour du bout des doigts.

-Plus… bas, chuchota Sasuke, rougissant à vue d'œil.

-Je peux ?

-Tu dois.

Itachi rit doucement en caressant Sasuke à travers son pantalon.

-Dis-moi… dis-moi que tu m'aimes… gémit Sasuke.

-Je t'adore. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

Il glissa lentement sa main dans le pantalon de Sasuke, veillant à ne pas le brusquer. Celui-ci poussa un petit cri de surprise et s'agrippa encore plus fort à lui, tirant sur ses cheveux.

-Mmmm…

Il avait baisé avec tant d'inconnus que cela ne l'atteignait même plus, et là il allait _faire l'amour_ et cela le chamboulait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Il tendit ses lèvres vers celles d'Itachi, qu'il happa avec avidité, affamé de caresses, assoiffé de baisers, éperdu d'amour. Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'il venait dans la main d'Itachi et, étourdi, ne sachant plus ni qui il était ni où il se trouvait, il appela doucement son frère et rouvrit les yeux.

-Ita…

Mais ce n'était pas lui, ses cheveux n'avaient pas leur brillance, ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi sombres et doux que les siens, ses lèvres minces n'étaient pas celles, pleines, d'Itachi, et son rictus moqueur n'avait rien de commun avec les sourires tendres de son frère.

-Sassss'ke-kun, siffla l'homme au-dessus de lui.

Sasuke se révulsa d'horreur et repoussa violemment son violeur, qui tomba du lit et s'écrasa le crâne contre le mur.

-DEGAGE ! hurla Sasuke, hystérique.

L'homme obéit, laissant Sasuke seul dans la chambre. Ce dernier tomba à genoux au sol, tétanisé par la peur, un goût de bile dans la bouche. Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain et rendit son petit-déjeuner dans la cuvette des WC. Il se redressa, la vue troublée, se lava les dents et alla au salon.

Itachi y était, à genoux sur le tapis, les épaules voûtées, lui tournant le dos. Il était au téléphone.

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il pleurait.

-Itachi ?

L'aîné se retourna, hagard. Il raccrocha sans un mot, fixant Sasuke de ses yeux humides.

-Il est parti ? demanda Sasuke en s'agenouillant face à son frère. Il t'a fait du mal ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-De quoi tu parles ? s'inquiéta Itachi en essuyant ses yeux, laissant de larges traînées de mascara sur ses joues.

-Orochimaru. Il était là, et… tu ne l'as pas vu ?

-Orochimaru est en prison. Il n'y avait que toi et moi, dans la chambre, expliqua lentement l'aîné.

-Mais… je l'ai vu…

Itachi se mordit les lèvres, les yeux tendus vers le Ciel comme s'il y cherchait une réponse. Une douleur immense était peinte sur tout son visage et de nouvelles larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles. Il se pencha légèrement vers l'avant, pleurant en des hoquets silencieux, et Sasuke ne savait plus quoi faire. Il attrapa doucement son menton pour redresser son visage et le fixa dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, tu le sais… chuchota Itachi, la voix tremblante.

-Oui.

-Alors, pourquoi tu vois Orochimaru quand c'est moi qui suis là ? murmura-t-il.

Alors, c'était cela. Cette peur qui le tenait au ventre.

La mémoire.

Naruto l'avait prévenu.

Mais comment une peur pouvait-elle évoluer jusqu'à une phobie aussi dévorante ? Comment pouvait-elle lui donner des hallucinations morbides ? Lui faire oublier jusqu'au visage de son amour ? Comment avait-il pu voir Orochimaru ? Comment avait-il pu le confondre avec Itachi ? Que devait-il faire pour lutter contre _ça _?

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire, chuchota Itachi. Je me suis promis d'être fort pour toi et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour t'aider.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu… tu veux me quitter ? Non ! S'il te plaît ! Ne me laisse pas ! s'affola-t-il en posant ses mains sur le visage d'Itachi. Tu ne peux pas me laisser… je ferai des efforts…

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je te quittais… je dis juste… je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je suis démuni…

-Mais ça va aller ! continua Sasuke. Je vais faire des efforts, je te le promets, j'avais presque réussi à oublier mais…

Itachi se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres.

-Tu n'avais pas oublié. Tu avais juste fermé les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? chuchota Sasuke, complètement perdu.

-Je ne sais pas…

-…Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé… s'excusa Sasuke en se glissant entre les bras d'Itachi.

Celui-ci l'embrassa encore et le fit s'allonger sur le tapis. Il se coucha contre lui et posa sa tête sur son torse d'albâtre, en silence, lui indiquant sans un mot que l'incident était clos. Sasuke ferma les yeux et se sentit dériver vers le sommeil. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le poids sur sa poitrine avait disparu. Itachi préparait le repas dans la cuisine. Sans un bruit, Sasuke alla chercher son téléphone dans sa poche.

Il voulait envoyer un message à Naruto, sans trop savoir si c'était la bonne chose à faire. Il était à moitié endormi, et la par éveillée en lui trouvait primordial l'avis de Naruto sur la question. Il tapa son message sans réfléchir à sa clarté.

_Quand il me touche je me rappelle mon accident._

_Je fais quoi ?_

_Réponds vite._

Sasuke ferma les yeux en soupirant et alla à la cuisine.

-Itachi…

L'interpellé se retourna.

-Oui ?

Sasuke le fixait sans rien dire.

-Tu tires une tronche jusque par terre… tu veux du café ?

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! lui répondit Itachi avec un sourire réconfortant.

-…J'aime pas être comme je suis. Déjà avant, je m'aimais pas beaucoup… mais là…

Itachi le serra contre lui.

-Moi je t'adore. Ça compense, non ?

Le téléphone vibra dans la poche de Sasuke.

-Excuse-moi… murmura-t-il en lisant la réponse de Naruto.

_Yo Teme_

_Ça te va si je te trouve une réponse pour lundi ? Faut que j'en parle aux autres._

-QUOI ? s'affola Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Itachi.

-Naruto est un crétin !

Il composa le numéro du blond et colla son téléphone à son oreille, furieux.

-Merde, ça sonne occupé… il doit déjà être en train d'ameuter tout le quartier.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-J'ai eu le malheur de demander _un_ conseil à cet imbécile, résultat : il va faire une conférence à mon sujet avec tout le lycée.

-C'est bien…

-C'est… bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre !

-Je suis content de voir que tu as des amis qui tiennent à toi, expliqua doucement Itachi.

Sasuke roula des yeux et leva les mains au ciel, prenant Dieu à témoin que son frère était fou.

OoOoO

Quand Sasuke arriva au lycée le lundi suivant, ce qu'il avait redouté était arrivé. Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Saï, Sakura, Neji, Hinata et Karin l'attendaient de pied ferme.

Les quatre filles firent craquer les articulations de leurs poings et de leur cou, d'un air menaçant.

-Qui est l'enfoiré qui t'a fait ça, qu'on aille lui arracher les couilles, commença Karin.

-Et qu'on les lui fasse bouffer… compléta Temari.

-Je vais lui casser tous les os de son misérable corps ! acheva Sakura.

Hinata n'ajouta rien mais une aura sombre s'était développée autour d'elle.

Sasuke fit trois pas en arrière, intimidé.

-Tu l'as dit aux _filles _? Débile ! Tu veux me ridiculiser devant tout le lycée ? hurla-t-il à l'attention de Naruto.

-On est tes amies, crétin ! rétorqua Sakura.

-La seule raison pour laquelle tu pourrais traiter Naruto de débile, c'est parce qu'il lui a fallu autant de temps pour nous en parler ! Ça fait combien de mois que tu es au courant ? cracha Karin en fusillant Naruto du regard.

Sasuke se fit la réflexion qu'effectivement, depuis le temps qu'il avait laissé échapper ce « détail » en présence du blond, ce dernier aurait pu déjà mettre au courant tout Konoha.

-Enfin bref. Il est où l'enfoiré ? continua Temari, une lueur sadique brillant dans son regard.

-Il est… en prison, répondit Sasuke.

Les quatre filles parurent presque déçues.

-On a longtemps réfléchi, et il en est ressorti que ton problème est beaucoup plus compliqué que prévu, expliqua Naruto.

-Oui, ce n'est pas un problème de confiance, ni de peur du blocage, comme on le croyait au début… commença Gaara.

-… C'est plutôt de l'ordre du blocage affectif, compléta Saï. Tes souvenirs t'empêchent de t'épanouir.

-J'aurais pu le deviner tout seul, ça, grommela Sasuke.

-En gros, il faut que tu domines ce blocage, expliqua Shikamaru.

-Tu dois faire face à ta peur, dit Kiba.

-Petit à petit, évidemment, compléta Neji.

-C'est-à-dire ? grogna Sasuke en cachant le bas de son visage derrière le col haut de sa veste.

-Ben… beaucoup de préliminaires, quoi, résuma Naruto, rougissant.

-Je veux bien mais on a essayé samedi et j'ai fini en l'assommant contre un mur.

-Alors il ne reste qu'une solution.

-Quoi ?

-Tu te soûles.

-Vous êtes au courant que l'alcool ne résout pas tous les problèmes ?

-Oui, mais ça peut te désinhiber. Ainsi, tu passeras outre le blocage et logiquement ça t'aidera à affronter et vaincre tes mauvais souvenirs.

-N'importe quoi.

-Tu peux toujours essayer, dit Sakura en haussant une épaule.

Sasuke n'osa pas dire que s'il ne voulait pas, c'était parce qu'il tenait à être parfaitement lucide pour sa première fois avec Itachi.

-Juste une question : tes souvenirs, ils arrivent avant, après ou pendant ? demanda Neji.

-A la fin.

-Au moment de… ?

-Non, juste après, marmonna Sasuke, plus rouge que jamais.

-Ok… le seul truc que je trouve à te conseiller, c'est de te raccrocher à un truc réel quand tu sens que ça arrive… pour ne pas te laisser emporter par les souvenirs.

-Un truc réel ? Quel genre ?

-Une partie de son corps, par exemple, ses yeux. Tu te répètes que ce sont les yeux d'Itachi, que tu es dans ton lit avec Itachi, et pas dans cette ruelle… tu vois ?

-Et si je pète un câble et que je le tabasse ?

-Euh… tu le préviens avant de commencer que ça risque de déraper.

-Si je lui dis, il refusera.

-Ben alors tu prends sur toi…

Sasuke sourit tristement. Il avait été bien innocent de croire que tout s'arrangerait, une fois Itachi revenu à Konoha.

-Je sais pas quoi dire… murmura Naruto, qui n'avait plus d'idée pour aider son ami.

-Je devrais peut-être me faire exorciser, pensa Sasuke à voix haute.

-Oui ! Il faut chasser Orochimaru de ton corps ! s'exclama Karin. J'ai du sang d'exorciste dans les veines ! Ma mère dit que qui boit mon sang est purifié des démons qui le possèdent !

-T'es pas un peu frappée toi ? s'inquiéta Sasuke.

-Sasuke, mords-moi !

-Sale perverse ! s'écria-t-il en la repoussant.

-C'est bon, c'était pour rire, soupira-t-elle.

-Je ne ris pas ! s'énerva Sasuke.

Il s'éloigna à grands pas. Naruto et les autres ne lui avaient été d'aucune aide. « Affronter sa peur ». Il s'en serait bien douté tout seul. Ça l'énervait d'être devenu _ça_. Il avait passé son adolescence à vouloir être fort. Et il était devenu _ça_.

« Ce soir, on le fait » songea-t-il, résolu.

De toute façon, plus il attendrait, plus cela s'aggraverait.

Et cette saloperie de mal de tête qui perdurait depuis une semaine…

OoOoO

-Aaaah, j'ai mal au dos ! s'écria Itachi en se déchaussant.

Sasuke se leva du divan pour accueillir son frère.

-Ça va ?

-J'ai plus l'habitude du service, geignit-il. J'ai le dos et les pieds en compote…

-Tu sais quelle heure il est ? grommela Sasuke.

-Désolé, c'était le coup de feu, je pouvais pas les laisser…

Sasuke soupira. Il prit le sac et le manteau d'Itachi et les déposa sur le divan.

-J'ai préparé à manger, mais je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, j'ai pas l'habitude.

-Ça doit être délicieux, mon ange, souffla Itachi en le suivant jusqu'à la cuisine.

Il venait de remarquer que Sasuke avait enfilé son tablier.

-T'es très mignon dans mes vêtements, chuchota l'aîné en l'enlaçant tendrement.

-Tais-toi ! ordonna Sasuke en lui assénant un coup de cuillère sur la tête.

-Aïe ! Je suis un mari battu ! s'exclama Itachi avec un grand sourire. Déjà que je souffre le martyr à cause de mon dos…

-Prends des antalgiques au lieu de geindre.

-T'as aucune pitié pour moi, gémit Itachi, sur-jouant la douleur.

-Je suis un Uchiwa.

-Moi aussi je suis un Uchiwa, objecta Itachi.

-Nan, toi, t'es une erreur de la nature.

Itachi fit semblant d'être vexé. Il ouvrit un placard et fouilla dans les boîtes de médicaments. En tendant la main vers le fond du meuble, il bouscula un tub d'aspirine qui tomba au sol avec un son anormalement creux.

-Tiens, il est presque vide, il faudra en racheter, marmonna Itachi en le ramassant.

Il se tut, pensif.

-J'en ai acheté quatre la semaine dernière… ils sont où, les trois autres ?

-J'avais mal à la tête, j'ai dû exagérer un peu sur les doses, répondit Sasuke d'un ton anodin en touillant dans le riz.

-Trois tubes en une semaine, t'appelles ça « exagérer un peu » ? Ton sang doit être plus liquide que de l'eau ! Tu…

Sasuke tourna la tête, étonné de ne plus entendre la voix de son frère.

-Ça ne va pas ?

Itachi était silencieux et pensif. Il s'approcha de Sasuke et l'attrapa par le menton, orientant son visage à la lumière. Itachi blêmit. Il attrapa Sasuke par la main et le tira vers le couloir, lui laissant tout juste le temps d'éteindre la cuisinière. Dans la chambre, il attrapa un sac, l'ouvrit d'une main et y jeta quelques vêtements appartenant à Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal au poignet…

Itachi ne répondit rien, il semblait perdu entre ce monde et celui de la mémoire. Il passa la sangle du sac à son épaule, tira Sasuke à sa suite jusqu'à l'entrée, ne le lâchant que pour lui laisser enfiler sa veste et ses chaussures. Kurosaki pointa le bout de son nez dans l'entrée, inquiété par l'agitation qui y régnait. Puis il retourna au salon, laissant ses maîtres seuls.

Ils sortirent de l'immeuble et Itachi remonta la rue au pas de course.

-Arrête ! Tu vas trop vite !

Itachi semblait toujours ne pas l'entendre. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et composa un numéro. Il porta l'appareil à son oreille, tout en continuant de courir.

-_Moshi moshi _? C'est Itachi… Oui, c'est urgent. Vous êtes toujours au travail ? Je prends le Shinkansen, j'arrive dans une demi-heure… Merci beaucoup, Tsunade.

Sasuke s'immobilisa.

-Tsunade ? Itachi, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? explosa-t-il.

Itachi se tourna enfin, daignant lui accorder un regard, et il put voir une larme couler le long de sa joue.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Alors, selon vous, pourquoi Itachi pleure-t-il? C'est facile à deviner xD

Ceci était donc l'antépénultième chapitre de cette fic... Dans deux chapitres j'en ai fini avec Itamour et Sasu-bâtard-chan... je suis en même temps soulagée d'en finir et en même temps triste... c'est bizarre les fins de fics.

Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé^^


	25. PIII: chap6: angoisse

Bonjour les gens ! Désolée pour le retard mais… euh… bon, okay, j'ai pas d'excuses. A part que la vie a voulu que j'aille à l'école tous les jours, que j'aie des devoirs, une autre fic à gérer et une passion dévorante pour une _certaine_ série télé et les fics qui y sont dédiées (Seigneur j'ai dû lire au moins une centaine de fics « Sherlock » ^^'). Mais aujourd'hui je suis là avec un beau chapitre, l'avant-dernier mes amis !

Le dernier prendra encore un peu de temps avant d'arriver (les examens approchent à grands pas), mais je vous le promets pour juillet. Je vais essayer d'avoir fait ça pour avant le 15 (je dois en être capable xD).

Nous approchons donc de la fin, et je voulais remercier tout le monde d'avoir suivi cette fic ! Elle m'a souvent donné du fil à retordre, et aujourd'hui je me rends compte qu'en bien des points elle ne correspond plus à ce que j'écrirais… je veux dire, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai commencé ce « projet » que j'ai eu le temps de changer de centres d'intérêts et d'affinités, et si je devais refaire cette fic, plein de choses changeraient. Malgré tout je suis très contente que vous l'aimiez « telle qu'elle est », et j'espère que tous les messages que j'ai essayé de porter à travers cette histoire ont quand même fait leur chemin, sur la responsabilité, le pardon, l'amitié, l'amour… Ce n'est pas un chef-d'œuvre, loin de là, ce n'est pas non plus ce qu'on appelle une « histoire moralisatrice », mais j'ai essayé d'insuffler un peu de ma philosophie dedans, et c'est ça qui fait que cette histoire, bien que remplie de tout le fan-service dont j'étais accro à l'époque où j'ai commencée à l'écrire, est autant réfléchie et porteuse de messages que celle que j'ai écrite sur la guerre et l'US Army (« On n'est pas morts », dans le fandom D Gray man) ou que ma fic « Stairway to heaven », gros melting-pot de tous les mangas les plus connus des CLAMP (dans le fandom Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle), qui parle aussi de traumatismes, de quête du bonheur, d'amitié… J'ai presque envie de dire : en lisant « Quand la vengeance ne suffit plus », vous avez assisté à la métamorphose de mon style, le passage de « fan-service » à « réflexion philosophique » xD J'espère que vous avez aimé, tous et toutes (mêmes ceux/celles qui n'ont pas toujours reviewé) et je vous remercie encore de m'avoir suivi dans cette « aventure ».

**Partie III**

**Chapitre 6**

**Angoisse**

Par la fenêtre, on pouvait voir le ciel noir et les étoiles scintillantes. Il faisait nuit et Itachi aurait dû être en train de dormir dans le lit de Sasuke, avec Sasuke contre lui. Le bureau de Tsunade était blanc et lumineux, parfaitement accueillant et rassurant. Pourtant Itachi aurait mille fois préféré se trouver dans un autre décor, un qui ne soit pas hypocrite, un qui soit sombre et gris parce qu'on n'a pas le droit de demander aux gens d'être bêtement _rassurés_ alors que ceux qu'ils aiment sont en danger.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda Shizune en posant affectueusement la main sur l'épaule d'Itachi. Tu sais, ça ne sera pas fini avant une ou deux heures.

L'homme sursauta légèrement, il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il n'était plus seul dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à me proposer ? murmura Itachi après une seconde d'hésitation.

-Saké, whisky, tequila, vodka,… énuméra Shizune.

-C'est pas sérieux, pour un médecin, ricana Itachi.

-Tsunade n'est pas quelqu'un de sérieux.

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens; non, elle n'était pas sérieuse, mais ils connaissaient tous deux sa valeur en tant que chirurgienne.

-Sers-moi ce que tu veux.

Itachi plongea son visage dans ses mains, les coudes sur le bord du bureau.

-C'est censé n'arriver qu'une fois toutes les dix générations. J'aurais dû avoir payé pour lui, non ? souffla-t-il d'une voix tourmentée.

-Cette maladie n'a pas encore livré tous ses secrets, répondit Shizune en lui tendant un double scotch.

-Ça finira jamais, les emmerdes ? marmonna Itachi en serrant les doigts autour de son verre.

Ses articulations étaient blanches tant il était crispé de colère et de frustration.

-Il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-il en levant la tête vers Shizune.

-Vingt-deux heures. Tsunade doit avoir fini l'IRM.

-Et s'il est contaminé ? continua-t-il.

Sa voix était teintée d'une horrible angoisse.

-On l'opérera, répondit la jeune femme avec sa voix la plus rassurante.

-Et si ça rate ? S'il meurt ? Je fais _quoi_ si Sasuke meurt ? se lamenta Itachi en avalant son whisky.

Shizune le regarda fixement pendant un long moment, intriguée.

-Tu as l'air très attaché à ton frère, murmura-t-elle. Enfin, je m'en doutais déjà avant, mais…

-On est ensemble. Officieusement mariés.

Il soutint le regard de Shizune, qui finit par sourire.

-Je peux pas dire que j'encourage le mariage avant la majorité, et encore moins l'inceste, mais bizarrement je savais que ça finirait comme ça… Enfin, je savais que tu voudrais que ça se finisse comme ça.

Itachi sourit, touché par la bonté de Shizune. Son sourire se mua en grimace.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il meure. On n'a encore rien vécu. On n'a même pas couché ensemble.

-En admettant qu'il faille l'opérer : l'intervention ne peut pas rater, dit Shizune d'une voix autoritaire.

-Pourquoi ?

-On l'a fait sur toi, et tu étais dans un état horriblement avancé. Pourtant tu es vivant ! Sasuke n'a pas le quart des symptômes que tu avais à l'époque.

-Il est quelle heure ? demanda Itachi, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Pourtant ses mots reposaient en lui, plein d'espoir. Elle avait intérêt à avoir raison.

-Vingt-deux heures dix.

-File-moi un autre whisky.

OoOoO

-De toute façon, s'il meurt, je vous tue et je me jette du toit de l'hôpital (1), balbutia Itachi, à moitié soûl.

-Bien sûr, ironisa Shizune.

-Ouais ! insista Itachi pour la convaincre. J'hésiterai pas une seconde !

La porte s'ouvrit et Tsunade entra. Itachi se leva d'un bond.

-Vous avez les résultats ? s'exclama-t-il en lui attrapant les mains.

-Oui, ils sont négatifs, grommela Tsunade d'un air sombre.

Itachi lui lâcha les mains et resta muet un instant.

-Négatif, c'est qu'il n'a rien ? demanda l'homme comme s'il n'avait plus confiance en son vocabulaire.

-C'est ça, répondit Tsunade.

Itachi ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était aussi lugubre, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, soulagé que Sasuke soit en bonne santé.

-Mais… et ses maux de tête ? interrogea-t-il.

-Le stress, sans doute. A-t-il des problèmes à l'école ou ailleurs ?

Itachi ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire, il _savait_ quel était le problème de Sasuke.

-Et pour ses yeux ? continua-t-il, comme pour se convaincre. Ils étaient rouges, sur le bord de la pupille, comme moi avant les opérations…

-Une irritation, simplement. Je lui ai prescrit des gouttes apaisantes.

Itachi rit de nouveau, portant ses mains à son visage. Il rayonnait de soulagement.

-Il n'a rien ? répéta-t-il. Rien du tout ?

-Non, sourit Tsunade.

Une ombre triste restait encore dans son regard, mais Itachi n'en avait rien à faire, Sasuke allait _bien _!

-Où est-il ? demanda-t-il soudain, impatient de le retrouver.

-Dans une chambre. J'ai dû le mettre sous morphine pour l'un des examens, il est encore groggy, expliqua posément la chirurgienne.

-Oh putain, il n'a rien, merci Kami-sama, continua Itachi, les mains devant lui et les paumes tournées vers le ciel, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue. C'est quelle chambre ?

Il s'était approché de la porte, mais Tsunade lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de sortir.

-Il vaut mieux que tu n'y ailles pas.

-Pourquoi ? s'exclama Itachi, presque scandalisé.

-Il est à bout, émotionnellement. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait été agressé… A cause de la morphine, il est dans un état second, et on dirait qu'il parle à son agresseur. Il vaut mieux le laisser seul.

-Non ! Dites-moi où il est ! exigea-t-il en se dégageant de sa poigne.

-J'ai dit que tu n'irais pas, dit Tsunade d'une voix coupante en croisant les bras sous son opulente poitrine.

-_Je _sais ce qui est bon pour mon frère, alors laissez-moi le voir, s'irrita Itachi.

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me laisser donner des ordres par des gamins deux fois plus jeunes que moi.

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'obéir aux gens qui veulent me séparer de Sasuke.

Tsunade soutint son regard, en silence.

-Bien. Je trouverai tout seul, dit Itachi avec un sourire mauvais.

Il fila hors du bureau avant que Tsunade ait pu l'arrêter. Il ouvrit une porte à la volée.

-SASUUUUKEEEE TU ES LAAAAAA ? beugla-t-il, sur-jouant l'inquiétude.

Un vieil homme se réveilla en sursaut avec un glapissement de surprise.

-Ah, ce n'est pas lui, dit platement Itachi.

Il ferma la porte et en ouvrit une autre.

-SASU-CHAAAN MON AMOÛÛÛR C'EST TOI ?

Une femme hurla de frayeur.

-Pas lui non plus, commenta l'homme en refermant de nouveau la porte.

Il semblait déterminé à réveiller tout l'étage jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé Sasuke. Tsunade arriva soudain derrière lui.

-Ok, c'est bon, je t'amène à sa chambre, mais arrête de hurler ! chuchota-t-elle d'une voix outrée.

Itachi sourit.

-On finit toujours par s'entendre !

-Oui, toi, c'est sûr qu'on t'entend, grommela Tsunade, très mécontente.

Elle ouvrit une porte et Itachi entra en silence. Il entendait Sasuke gémir et pleurer.

-On a dû l'attacher, il frappait les infirmières.

Itachi acquiesça. Il connaissait les procédures : lorsqu'un patient dans un état second faisait des mouvements risquant de le blesser lui-même ou d'autres personnes, on pouvait lui attacher les poignets ou les chevilles aux barreaux du lit. Il le savait mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de sentir comme une grande injustice en sachant son frère lié à un lit alors qu'il revoyait en songes son viol.

-Laissez-moi seul avec lui, murmura-t-il.

Tsunade sortit à contrecœur et Itachi s'approcha du lit. Il s'assit sur le bord du matelas.

-Sasu-chan. C'est moi. Je suis là… chuchota-t-il.

-Je ne veux pas…

Sasuke ne l'entendait pas.

-Lâchez-moi ! Je ne veux pas !

Il secouait la tête de gauche à droite et agitait ses bras entravés. Itachi maintint son visage entre ses mains et le força à ouvrir les yeux.

-Sasuke, mon ange, c'est moi, c'est Itachi… calme-toi, tout va bien…

Sasuke le fixait sans le voir.

-Laissez-moi ! cria-t-il. Je ne veux plus !

-SASUKE ! cria Itachi à son tour, les larmes aux yeux. Sasuke, c'est moi, Itachi ! Regarde-moi, Sasuke !

Sasuke sembla l'entendre. Il tourna les yeux vers lui.

-Itachi… ne le laisse pas me toucher…

-Non, Sasuke, murmura Itachi. Il ne te touchera plus.

-Tu m'aimes, hein ? Tu me laisseras plus tout seul ? Quand je suis seul je deviens con.

Itachi rit un peu et détacha les poignets de Sasuke.

-Moi aussi, je suis con sans toi.

-Moi c'est pire, je suis rien sans toi.

-Comme c'est mignon ! s'exclama Itachi pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je devrais te mettre sous morphine plus souvent.

Sasuke se poussa sur le côté, laissant une place pour Itachi.

-Je peux pas dormir ici, essaya d'expliquer l'aîné.

-Si tu pars, il reviendra…

Itachi se glissa entre les draps et serra Sasuke contre lui.

-Quand tu es là, il s'efface, murmura Sasuke.

Itachi sourit.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Mais il disparaît pas totalement. Il devient tout petit.

-C'est bien, c'est déjà ça, souffla Itachi.

-Itachi… J'ai envie de…

Il murmura quelque chose dans son oreille.

-Nan, t'es sous morphine, ça compte pas.

Sasuke soupira et plongea son nez dans la chemise d'Itachi.

-Pourquoi je suis ici ? murmura Sasuke.

-Je pensais que tu avais eu la même maladie que moi. Mais tu n'as rien, mon ange.

-Tu sens l'alcool, dit-il à brûle-pourpoint.

-Hm. J'ai un peu bu.

-Un peu ?

-Un tout petit peu.

-Quand on sera lucides, on fera l'amour comme des bêtes, déclara Sasuke avec le plus grand sérieux.

-Tu n'as pas peur de _lui_ ? demanda Itachi avec hésitation.

-Il ne peut plus venir. Maintenant, tu le fais fuir.

-T'es bizarre quand tu es sous morphine.

-Toi, t'es bizarre tout le temps. Embrasse-moi encore, exigea Sasuke.

Itachi prit quelques secondes pour observer son visage si doux et apaisé par les calmants. Il lui obéit enfin, ses longs cheveux caressant la peau blanche de son frère.

-Mercredi, c'est ton anniversaire, chuchota-t-il finalement. Eh bien, puisque c'est ce que tu veux, et si tu le veux encore à ce moment-là, on « fera l'amour comme des bêtes ».

-T'as pas le sida, au moins ? demanda tout à coup le plus jeune, comme si c'était la question la plus naturelle et la plus délicate à poser dans ce genre de situation.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, ricana Itachi. Mais tu me répondrais qu'on a fait le test l'autre jour, et qu'il était négatif, n'est-ce pas ?

-Nah, j'avais oublié, balbutia Sasuke, la bouche pâteuse.

-Je t'aime, chaton.

-T'es con.

OoOoO

Itachi ouvrit les yeux en bâillant sans bruit, pour ne pas réveiller Sasuke. Il garda le regard fixé sur son frère. Il était tellement beau. Son visage détendu rayonnait de sérénité, appuyé sur le torse d'Itachi, sa blancheur tranchant avec la chemise rouge sang.

Itachi caressa du bout de l'index les sourcils droits et noirs d'encre de son amour, pour une fois déchargés de tous les soucis qui les tenaient froncés à longueur de temps. Son doigt dériva sur ses temps d'ivoire, puis sur ses joues, effleura sa bouche rosée et alla se perdre dans son cou.

Itachi resserra ses bras autour de son frère toujours endormi et plongea son nez dans ses cheveux de jais.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

Sa main chercha celle de Sasuke, et lorsqu'elle l'eut trouvé, ses doigts s'entremêlèrent aux siens. Itachi découvrit avec horreur les bandages qui entouraient ses poignets.

Ils avaient été placés là pour que Sasuke ne se blesse pas avec les lanières qui lui entravaient les bras, mais ils lui rappelaient trop les bandages que lui-même avait portés, quand il avait approché la mort d'un peu trop près, ses ailes d'anges brûlées par l'incendie de ses remords.

Itachi embrassa le poignet bandé de Sasuke, puis son bras tout entier, puis son épaule dénudée, que la chemise de l'hôpital ne couvrait pas.

L'aîné Uchiwa s'étira un peu et ramena ses cheveux en arrière, toujours sans un bruit. Il détacha enfin son regard de Sasuke et vit Tsunade, assise sur la chaise près du lit.

-Tu me vois, enfin, dit-elle, visiblement mécontente.

-Hm, bonjour, marmonna Itachi.

-Tu sais que c'est interdit de dormir dans le lit d'un malade.

-Il n'est pas malade.

-Tu aggraves ton cas en grandissant. Au moins, quand tu étais en prison, tu ne me tenais pas tête.

-Je n'avais rien à protéger.

Tsunade sourit.

-Tu m'énerves, mais je t'aime bien.

-Moi aussi, souffla Itachi. Mais ne le dites pas à Sasuke, il risque d'être jaloux.

Un sourire illumina ses traits alors que ses yeux se posaient à nouveau sur l'endormi.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment, alors ? osa Tsunade.

-Oui.

-Pour sa crise d'hier soir, je…

-C'est passé, l'interrompit Itachi.

Il ne voulait pas en parler, cela n'avait plus d'intérêt puisque le problème s'était réglé de lui-même.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'il fait ce genre d'hallucinations ? insista la chirurgienne.

-Ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois, samedi, lâcha-t-il à contrecœur.

-Tu veux que je lui trouve un psy ? proposa Tsunade.

-Non.

La réponse était nette, coupante. Un silence suivit, maladroit.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda finalement la femme.

-Rien.

-Il a dû avoir un traumatisme pour que… commença-t-elle.

-Ce n'est rien que vous puissiez arranger, répondit Itachi avant qu'elle ait fini sa phrase.

Il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que par cette phrase il s'était vendu : il était arrivé quelque chose à Sasuke et maintenant Tsunade le savait.

-Itachi.

-On va régler ce problème tout seuls. _Il est réglé_.

Sasuke remua un peu.

-Itachi… souffla-t-il en serrant ses doigts autour du tissu de sa chemise.

-Je suis là, mon ange. La morphine fait toujours effet ?

-Non, répondit Tsunade.

-Itachi…

-Je suis là, Sasu-chan. Ça va ? Tu as bien dormi ? chuchota l'aîné avec la voix douce qu'on prend pour rassurer un oiseau blessé.

-Hm, hm.

-On va rentrer à la maison, promit-il.

Sasuke sourit à peine.

-Je devrais avoir l'habitude, soupira Tsunade.

-L'habitude de quoi ? demanda Itachi.

-L'habitude de te voir n'en faire qu'à ta tête.

-Mais j'étais sage, pendant mon hospitalisation, objecta l'Uchiwa à mi-voix, en dévorant Sasuke du regard.

-Sage ? Toi ? s'étrangla la femme. Tu draguais toutes les infirmières, tu faisais les yeux doux aux cuisiniers pour avoir plus de dessert, tu invitais des amis dévergondés pour organiser des pyjama-parties dans les couloirs, tu as même réussi à faire en sorte que l'anesthésiste vire de bord, alors qu'il allait t'endormir !

-Vous oubliez le plus important, ajouta Itachi avec un sourire malicieux – à peine honteux. J'ai dépucelé tous vos stagiaires.

-C'est vrai ? grogna Sasuke en plissant les yeux.

-Oui mais c'est pas grave, c'est toi que j'aime, mon cœur, bêtifia-t-il en se tournant vers son frère.

Il l'embrassa avec un grand sourire.

-Bon. Mine de rien j'ai du travail. J'ai des _vrais _patients qui sont _vraiment_ malades, dit Tsunade avec ironie.

-Okay, au revoir, chantonna Itachi sans relever le ton cynique de la chirurgienne.

-Merci, lui dit Sasuke, avec quelque chose d'une profonde honnêteté dans le regard.

Tsunade sourit, puis quitta la pièce sans un bruit, faisant balancer de gauche à droite son corps gracieux et son ample poitrine.

-Je sais pas si tu te souviens de tout ce qu'on a dit quand tu étais sous morphine… commença prudemment Itachi, tout sourire disparu de son visage.

-J'ai dit que quand tu es là, Orochimaru s'efface.

-Mais pourtant, samedi… balbutia Itachi.

-J'étais déboussolé, je n'avais même plus conscience d'où j'étais. Mais je pense que…

Un ange passa, Sasuke ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer cette impression si forte qui palpitait en lui.

-Tu apprivoises ta peur, petit à petit, compléta Itachi.

-Ouais, c'est ça, marmonna Sasuke.

« Peur ». Il n'aimait pas ce mot.

-C'est grâce à toi, murmura-t-il en rougissant à peine. Grâce à toi, Itachi.

Ce dernier rayonnait, un sourire s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres.

-Oh, et un autre truc… sembla-t-il se rappeler. Tu as dit quelque chose d'autre.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, il ne s'en souvenait pas.

-Tu es sûr ? dit-il.

-Plus que sûr, sourit l'autre.

Il se pencha vers son oreille et lui répéta ses paroles de la nuit.

-QUOI ? Je peux pas avoir dit ça ! nia Sasuke, rouge de confusion. C'est pas moi, de dire ça…

-Pourtant… commença Itachi, légèrement railleur.

-Et ce serait pour quand ?

-Mercredi, répondit Itachi en regardant ailleurs, l'air indifférent. En cadeau.

Sasuke resta un instant la bouche entrouverte. Pour les anniversaires, on offre généralement une montre, un paquet de chocolat, un livre, mais pas… pas une partie de jambes en l'air ! Si ?

-Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter, murmura Itachi, un peu blessé.

-Ben… je me demandais, pour… tu sais… Orochimaru.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je suis sûr que si tu me regardes droit dans les yeux, et que tu me laisses faire, il ne t'arrivera rien.

-Tu parles comme Neji.

-Les grands esprits se rencontrent, chuchota Itachi, le cœur toujours pincé d'un peu de jalousie. Bon, on devrait peut-être penser à partir.

-Il est quelle heure ? demanda Sasuke.

-Huit heures et demie. Avec un peu de chance on sera à Konoha dans une heure, tu pourras aller en cours.

Le garçon acquiesça, se leva et piocha des vêtements dans la valise que lui avait préparé Itachi.

Lorsqu'il fut habillé, il se tourna vers ce dernier :

-Ça se voit que j'ai passé la nuit à l'hôpital ?

-Ça se voit que j'ai vidé la réserve d'alcool de Tsunade, avec Shizune ? fut sa seule réponse.

Ils s'entreregardèrent un instant puis répondirent « non » en chœur.

Itachi prit Sasuke par la taille, enfila la sangle de son sac et sortit de la chambre. Ils marchèrent vers la gare du Shinkansen, en discutant sur des sujets anodins tels que la texture du sol du bureau de Tsunade après quatre verres de vodka.

OoOoO

-T'étais où ? demanda Naruto de but en blanc lorsqu'il vit Sasuke arriver – en retard.

-Hôpital, répondit laconiquement ce dernier.

-Pourquoi ? continua Naruto, les yeux plissés.

Sasuke ne répondit pas.

-Elle est zarb, ta chemise, commenta le blond.

Sasuke baissa les yeux sur son habit : il s'agissait d'une chemise noire ornée de fines rayures rouges, fermée par une multitude de minuscules boutons. Sans être extravagante, elle donnait l'étrange impression d'appartenir à une femme. Sasuke haussa une épaule en répondant :

-C'est un cadeau d'Itachi.

-Bah, je comprends mieux. Oh, en parlant de cadeaux, c'est pas ton anniversaire mercredi ?

-Oh… si, répondit Sasuke avec comme de la méfiance dans la voix.

-On se fait un ciné ? proposa gentiment Naruto.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, pas certain d'avoir bien compris.

-Tous les deux ? fit-il d'une voix hésitante – il connaissait un psychopathe roux et un travesti brun qui n'allaient pas apprécier l'idée.

-Avec Gaara, bien sûr. Et Neji. Saï, aussi. Kiba. Shika et Temari, forcément. Sakura, Hinata et Karin. Peut-être qu'Ino et Chôji vont s'incruster. Lee voudra sans doute venir, Tenten aussi… euh… à part ça c'est tout.

-Tout ça ? s'étonna Sasuke.

-Yep, répondit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

-De toute façon, ce ne sera pas possible, réalisa le brun.

-Pourquoi ? se plaignit le blond.

-Mercredi, c'est _le_ jour, dit fièrement Sasuke.

-Ooooh, fit Naruto, qui avait compris. Tant pis, on se fera un ciné un jour où tu pourras t'asseoir.

Sasuke l'assomma avec son classeur, outré. Sakura arriva sur ces entrefaites.

-Ça fait plaisir de te voir devenir humain, Sasuke, dit-elle avec un sourire doux.

-Euh… hésita Sasuke. J'étais pas humain avant ?

-Nan.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

OoOoO

-Oui t'es un beau chat, oui, hein ! Oh tu l'aimes papa Itachi, oh oui ! Tu as faim Kuro-kuro ? Oui tu as faim ! Papa Itachi arrive tout de suite avec une montagne de croquettes juste pour le gros Kuro-kuro ! bêtifia Itachi en caressant le chat.

-T'es bizarre, marmonna Sasuke en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

-Tu veux de l'aide pour tes devoirs ? demanda Itachi en sortant le sac de croquettes d'un placard.

-Non, ça va.

-Comme tu veux, répondit l'autre en servant un monticule de croquettes à Kurosaki.

Il s'assit à côté de Sasuke et commença à lire un de ses yaoï préférés.

-Itachi ? murmura Sasuke.

-Hm ?

-Toi aussi, tu trouves… que j'étais pas humain, avant ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, hésitant.

Il devait avoir l'air idiot, il n'aimait pas ça.

-Pourquoi « étais » ? Tu n'as pas changé.

Sasuke resta bouche bée un instant, estomaqué par ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

-Merci ! grommela-t-il, vexé.

-Je veux dire : il faut t'apprivoiser pour se rendre compte qu'il y a un humain sous les sarcasmes et l'indifférence.

Itachi souriait de toutes ses dents, un peu moqueur et très attendri.

-…j'ai pas changé ? répéta Sasuke, sans regarder son interlocuteur.

-Hein ? mais si… soupira Itachi. C'est juste que c'est toujours la même galère qu'avant pour t'approcher. Mais tu as changé. Tu as grandi.

Sasuke sembla méditer sa réponse, puis continua :

-Sakura a dit que je devenais humain.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es ouvert à tes amis que tu t'es ouvert au monde entier, mon ange.

-Tu voudrais que je m'ouvre au monde entier ?

Un silence s'installa et Itachi prit bien son temps pour sourire.

-Non. Si ça t'ennuie, tu n'es pas obligé de changer pour moi.

Sasuke sourit.

-Encore un stratagème pour me rendre accro, j'imagine.

-Arrête avec ça, soupira Itachi. Tu étais déjà accro à moi avant que je ne parte à Sapporo.

-Même pas vrai ! se buta Sasuke.

-Tu es érotomane.

-Erotomane, répéta Sasuke, plus que sceptique.

-Oui. Comme « héroïnomane ». Tu es dépendant à l'amour.

-« Erotomane », c'est une personne qui est persuadée à tort que quelqu'un est amoureux d'elle. Un mytho de l'amour.

Itachi fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. J'ai vu un film sur ça et… j'ai vu des cas vivants.

Un frisson parcourut son échine.

-Des cas vivants ? s'interrogea Itachi.

-Deux noms : Sakura et Ino.

Itachi éclata d'un rire franc, alors que Sasuke serrait les dents pour chasser tous ses souvenirs traumatisants de ces années à chercher à échapper aux deux folles.

-Mais alors, c'est quoi, les gens qui sont dépendants à l'amour ? insista Itachi, un doigt posé sur le menton.

-Des animaux de compagnie, trancha Sasuke.

-Ha-ha, très drôle.

-Tu vois pas que je travaille ?

-T'es pas drôle.

-T'es lourd.

-T'es méchant.

-Tu fais chier.

-T'es malpoli.

-Je t'emmerde.

-T'es encore malpoli.

-Ferme-la.

-Seulement si tu me dis que tu m'aimes.

-…ferme-la.

-Je t'aime.

-Hm.

Itachi l'embrassa, considérant peut-être que son « hm » boudeur correspondait à une déclaration d'amour enflammée, puis s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce.

-Je vais prendre une douche et me faire belle pour le repaaas ! chantonna-t-il d'une voix lascive en faisant un clin d'œil à Sasuke.

La porte se referma avec un petit bruit plein de promesses (comment une porte pouvait exprimer ce genre de choses ?) et Sasuke se surprit à sourire à son livre de maths.

On était mardi.

_A suivre…_

* * *

(1) J'avais écrit cette menace il y a bien longtemps, à une époque où le fait de dire qu'on va sauter du toit d'un hôpital ne me serrait pas le cœur de tristesse. Aujourd'hui je connais la série BBC « Sherlock » et je ne peux plus parler de « suicide depuis le toit d'un hôpital » sans avoir une pensée nostalgique pour cette putain de magnifique série ! Ceux qui connaissent comprendront l'allusion (et ma mélancolie) et ceux qui ne connaissent pas… vous attendez quoi pour aller regarder ? xD

* * *

Et voilà, il ne nous reste que le dernier chapitre ! Ce sera bien évidemment le lemon, et il sera à l'image de toute la fic : en même temps débile et délirant, et très sérieux xD Je vous souhaite d'ores et déjà de joyeux examens ! (que je suis méchante ^^') laissez-moi des reviews (je les aimeuh).

Tchuss !


	26. PIII: chap7: happy birthday Sasuke!

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici l'ultime épisode de ma longue saga sur le thème de « peut-on pardonner et aimer la personne que l'on tenait pour responsable de l'échec de sa vie et que l'on voulait tuer ? ». Dissertation en minimum quatre-vingt-cinq mille mots. Ça m'a pris une énooorme partie de mon énergie, mon imagination, sur la fin ça m'a même fatiguée (je jure que si vous n'aviez pas été là avec vos reviews et votre impatience, j'aurais tout envoyé au feu depuis longtemps xD), mais je l'ai fait, je suis arrivée au bout et je suis fière de moi :D j'espère que vous avez aimé, je ne regrette pas l'aventure même si mon Dieu j'ai souvent failli l'abandonner (en parlant de Dieu, une revieweuse m'a fait remarquer que j'avais laissé sous-entendre dans une de mes notes de l'auteur que je croyais en Dieu. Je sais que beaucoup de gens s'en foutent un peu, mais je tenais à préciser que ce n'était pas le cas xD J'ai passé un mois à écrire une dissertation sur l'inexistence de Dieu alors ça m'embête un peu qu'on croie que j'ai la foi. Bref. Je suis une brebis égarée u.u).

Où en étais-je ? Merci tout le monde, pour les reviews et tout. Je suis contente que mon histoire vous ait plu, un peu triste d'avoir vu certaines de mes lectrices du début ne plus reviewer (mais bon, ça m'arrive aussi alors je ne jetterai pas la pierre xD), très contente d'avoir vu arriver de « nouvelles venues ». Le mystère du sexe de Jojo-le-crapaud a été percé, ce qui dans un sens est bien dommage (j'aime les mystères p), les malentendus ont été éclaircis, j'ai raconté mon histoire, j'ai proposé ma vision des choses et du monde, et si vous n'aviez pas été là pour lire tout ça, rien n'aurait été possible. J'ai appris en cours de littérature que des écrivains du XXème siècle, les néoromanciers (c'est-à-dire ceux qui écrivent dans le genre « Nouveau roman »), considéraient que le rôle du narrateur n'était pas d'être omniscient et que le rôle du lecteur n'était pas de recevoir le texte comme un produit fini. C'est le lecteur qui doit construire l'histoire, lui donner du sens, une interprétation. En d'autres termes, sans le lecteur, l'histoire n'existe tout simplement pas. J'aime bien cette idée, c'est grâce à elle que ma façon d'écrire a évolué, parce que j'ai écrit pour vous. Cette histoire étant une de mes plus longues dans le temps, elle a vu mon style « vieillir », elle a assisté à cette prise de conscience : ce que j'écris est _pour vous_. Juste pour vous.

Voilà pour le long discours plein d'émotions xD Je remercie tout le monde, bisou bisou bisou, I love you all, et bonne lecture !

**Partie III**

**Chapitre 7**

**Happy birthday Sasuke!**

Sasuke s'étira en bâillant. L'autre côté du lit était vide. Itachi devait être en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Sasuke entendait de la musique venant de la cuisine. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre, toujours en pyjama.

Itachi _chantait_ sur l'air d'une chanson étrangère qui était inconnue à l'adolescent. Ayant de très vagues notions de français, il parvenait à comprendre quelques paroles… qui lui semblèrent parfaitement obscures.

-_Je suis une poupée de cire-euh, une poupée de son, mon cœur est gravé dans mes chansons, poupée de cire poupée de son !_

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? marmonna Sasuke en trouvant son frère habillé d'un simple jean, se déhanchant exagérément sur le rythme de la musique, chantant à tue-tête devant la cuisinière.

-Oh Sasuke, déjà debout ? s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. _Je vois la vie en rose bonbon, poupée de cire pou-_

Sasuke éteignit la radio.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette musique pourrie ? grogna-t-il.

-« Poupée de cire, poupée de son ». De France Gall, indiqua Itachi, vaguement vexé qu'on lui ait coupé la musique.

-Connais pas.

-C'est une chanteuse française, expliqua patiemment Itachi. C'est elle qui a chanté « les sucettes ».

-Les… quoi ?

-« Annie aime les sucettes, les sucettes à- »

-C'est pervers, ce truc ! s'horrifia Sasuke.

-C'est un peu le but, sourit Itachi. J'adore cette chanson.

-Normal, t'es un pervers, soupira le garçon.

-Bon, trêve de plaisanteries. Assieds-toi, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Sasuke s'assit à table et vit apparaître devant lui une montagne de muffins, gaufres, crêpes, choux à la crème, croissants, cookies, chocolats…

-Qu'est-ce. Que. C'est ? articula-t-il, les yeux lui sortant presque des orbites.

-Je savais pas quoi préparer, alors j'ai fait un peu de tout, s'expliqua Itachi d'un air un peu gêné.

Sasuke observa le silence quelques secondes, estomaqué.

-Bon anniversaire, ajouta son aîné.

Sasuke l'embrassa et mordit dans un muffin.

-Tchu shais quoi ? Je vais avoir tchrop. Tchu peux en manger ausshi, shi tshu veux… proposa-t-il, la bouche pleine.

Itachi le fit se lever, puis s'assit à sa place et l'installa sur ses cuisses.

-Comme tu veux, souffla-t-il en mordant dans le muffin que Sasuke avait en main.

-Je tsh'adore, mon Shash'ke ! Et j'adjore ches muffins…

-Moi ausshi.

Les deux frères s'esclaffèrent. Ils étaient vraiment trop ridicules, peinant à articuler des phrases rendues incompréhensibles par leurs joues gonflées de nourriture.

OoOoO

-Bon anniversaireuh ! s'écria Naruto en bondissant sur Sasuke.

-Aïe ! se plaignit ce dernier.

-On a un cadeau pour toi ! s'exclama Sakura, en lui tendant un gros paquet emballé de bleu.

-On s'est tous cotisés, indiqua Saï.

Sasuke jeta un regard circulaire aux neuf adolescents rassemblés autour de lui (Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Saï, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru et Temari). Il commença à défaire l'emballage bleu, pour tomber sur un emballage rouge, qu'il défit. Puis il défit une couche de papier journal. Puis de papier-cadeau vert. Puis beige. Puis doré.

-Vous avez emballé ça combien de fois ? s'énerva Sasuke.

-Jusqu'à ce que ça ait une taille acceptable pour un cadeau, répondit Karin.

La taille du cadeau diminuait à vue d'œil. Il était tout plat, de cinq centimètres sur cinq, lorsque cinq lorsque Sasuke arriva enfin au dernier emballage.

-Un préservatif. D'accord… marmonna Sasuke, vaguement déçu.

-On a su que c'était le grand jour, alors on s'est dit que c'était le meilleur cadeau ! s'exclama Kiba.

-Mouais, grommela l'Uchiwa en cachant le condom dans sa poche.

-Tiens, on t'offre la boîte avec, j'imagine que vous en aurez besoin de plusieurs, dit Naruto en lui lançant un paquet rose foncé.

-Et je range ça _où_, moi ? Si un prof tombe dessus, j'ose même pas imaginer ce que…

-Oh ! J'étais justement en train de me dire qu'il fallait que j'en rachète ! s'exclama Kakashi en attrapant la boîte.

-Et merde, grogna Sasuke, sentant déjà venir le sermon, la punition, voire les heures de colle.

-Oooh, c'est ceux qui brillent dans le noir ! s'extasia Kakashi. Iruka-chan les adore. Je peux les prendre ?

-Si vous voulez, balbutia l'Uchiwa, n'y croyant pas trop.

Le professeur s'éloigna en secouant joyeusement la boîte rose.

-Sale voleur ! s'écria Naruto, outré. Bon, tant pis, il va falloir que vous vous contentiez d'un.

Sasuke se demanda s'il fallait réellement qu'il lui annonce qu'Itachi avait de quoi ravitailler tous les bordels de la région en préservatifs, ou s'il devait simplement se contenter d'annoncer que de toute façon ils avaient été tous les deux diagnostiqués séronégatifs. Sa réflexion fut interrompue lorsque Naruto se jeta sur lui.

-T'as intérêt à être heureux, Teme.

-Euh… oui, Usuratonkachi.

-Si Itachi t'en fais baver, on le tue. C'est aussi simple que ça, lui assura Sakura.

Sasuke songea qu'il avait des amis un peu trop portés sur le meurtre, mais bizarrement, cela lui faisait… chaud au cœur.

OoOoO

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Itachi ? s'étonna Nagato en voyant l'Uchiwa faire la danse du ventre en lavant la vaisselle.

-Je crois que c'est hormonal, répondit Konan en servant une table.

-Hormonal ? répéta un client curieux.

-Ça veut dire que ce soir, il va sauter son mec, et que ça va lui faire beaucoup de bien parce que ça fait des mois qu'il n'a plus tiré son coup, répondit Deidara.

-Hey ! protesta Itachi. Tu parles de moi comme d'une traînée !

-On dit « gigolo », quand on est un mec, indiqua Kisame avec un sourire moqueur.

-Je vais pas « sauter mon mec », je vais « honorer mon conjoint », reprit Itachi.

-C'est du pareil au même, rétorqua Yahiko.

Itachi soupira bruyamment.

-Vous n'avez aucun sens de la romance.

Il se remit à danser en rangeant les verres dans une étagères.

-Voilà les hormones qui redémarrent, ricana Deidara.

-Tu râlais moins quand elles t'étaient destinées, mes hormones, rétorqua Itachi en sautillant pour atteindre le haut de l'étagère.

Sasori gronda sourdement et Itachi lui tira la langue.

-Ah, j'en peux plus d'attendre ! se lamenta-t-il.

-Mais que quelqu'un le calme, il fait fuir les clients ! se plaignit Kisame.

-Itachi, arrête de te frotter contre le comptoir, dit Deidara d'un ton anodin en imprimant l'addition d'un client. Y a des toilettes, si tu veux te soulager.

-Quoi ? Mais ! s'offusqua Itachi.

Deidara lui sourit, railleur.

-On le sait, que tu l'aimes. Calme tes ardeurs.

Itachi leva les mains au ciel, scandalisé. La porte d'entrée d'ouvrit dans un tintement léger.

-Itachi est encore là ? demanda le nouvel arrivant.

-Son corps, oui. Mais je crois que son esprit a pris la tangente, répondit Konan, très sérieuse. Ita-chan, y a du monde pour toi !

Le serveur apparut de derrière le comptoir.

-Sasukeeee ! s'écria-t-il en se jetant sur son frère. T'as déjà fini les cours ?

-J'avais Hatake en dernière heure, dit Sasuke en haussant une épaule.

-Il est malade ? s'inquiéta Itachi, qui appréciait le professeur.

-Pas exactement. C'est juste que Hatake + Iruka-sensei + capotes phosphorescentes = une heure de cours en moins.

-Oooh, je vois.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à vivre sous l'impulsion de tes hormones, lui lança Yahiko.

-Râh mais ta gueule !

-On rentre ? demanda Sasuke.

-Euh… c'est que je dois terminer mon service et il n'est que onze heures…

-Vas-y. De toute façon, tu es incapable de travailler dans cet état, lui dit Deidara.

Itachi sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Merci !

Il prit son sac et son manteau, dit au revoir à tout le monde et sortit au bras de son chéri.

-T'es pas stressé ? murmura Sasuke.

-Hm, dix mille fois plus que quand j'étais encore vierge. Et ça fait beaucoup.

Sasuke l'embrassa.

-C'est nul qu'on soit stressés.

-Non, c'est génial. Ça rajoute de l'importance ! dit-il, encourageant.

-T'es bizarre.

-Je t'aime.

-Idem.

Itachi se surprit à courir en tirant Sasuke derrière lui. Il était tellement impatient !

OoOoO

-Tu es sûr ? murmura Itachi.

-Sûr.

-Okay.

-Mh.

-J'y vais.

-Oui.

-Maintenant.

-Hm-hm.

Itachi inspira profondément, puis embrassa Sasuke. Il défit doucement les fermetures de son pull. Sasuke était immobile et silencieux, debout au milieu de la pièce, restant concentré sur Itachi et uniquement sur lui. Itachi embrassa ses joues et ses tempes, le couvrant de milliers de baisers, légers comme des plumes. Il lui ôta son pull et sa chemise, guidant ses mains vers ses propres vêtements.

Sasuke le fixa droit dans les yeux avec un petit sourire crispé, avant d'ouvrir sa chemise rouge.

Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son front, les marques de ses joues, le coin de sa bouche, son cou, tout doucement, sans un son.

Itachi captura ses lèvres, tendrement, et se mit à baisser le pantalon de Sasuke. Ce dernier commençait à avoir la vue brouillée, il ne savait plus où il était, seuls comptaient lui et… et…

Et le temps de cette légère déconcentration, Sasuke était perdu. Il se rattrapa _in extremis_, réintégra son corps et murmura d'une voix rauque :

-Eloigne-toi de moi…

Itachi écarquilla les yeux.

-Je vais te faire du mal. Il.. il revient, éloigne-toi, je risque d'encore te frapper.

Sasuke, qui était à présent en boxer, recula de quelques pas et s'aplatit contre le mur.

-Je suis désolé…

-Mais je croyais que… souffla Itachi en s'approchant.

-Il n'est _pas_ parti ! protesta Sasuke. Il est toujours en moi, et même si je ne le vois pas, son ombre est là et j'ai peur… de perdre pied…

-Sasuke… chuchota Itachi d'une voix angoissée.

-Eloigne-toi, soupira le plus jeune.

-Non ! se rebiffa-t-il. Je t'ai écouté, samedi, et je me suis éloigné, mais je n'ai pas à _fuir_ tout le temps !

Sasuke se prit la tête dans les mains. L'image d'Orochimaru dansait devant ses yeux, il n'entendait plus ni ne voyait Itachi, il était perdu. Itachi s'alarma et attrapa son bras.

-Sasuke ! répéta-t-il.

-Lâchez-moi ! hurla l'adolescent. Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas tuer mon frère ! Je ne veux plus… je l'aime ! Je t'aime Itachi ! Lâchez-moi !

Itachi tressaillit. C'était la première fois que Sasuke lui disait explicitement qu'il l'aimait.

-Sasuke ! REGARDE-MOI !

Il prit son visage tordu par la peur entre ses mains.

-C'est moi ! C'est Itachi… murmura-t-il. Je t'aime, mon ange.

-Si tu m'aimes, sauve-moi. Exorcise-moi. Fais-le sortir de mon corps. Chasse-le, si tu m'aimes ! S'il te plaît. Prends sa place.

Itachi cligna les yeux, étourdi. C'était la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'on lui eût faite, sans doute parce que ces mots sortaient de la bouche pâle de son ange.

Il souleva Sasuke de terre et l'allongea sur le lit.

-Tue-le, Itachi. Tue-le. Il m'a fait tant de mal… murmura le garçon en attrapant ses poignets.

-Où ? demanda Itachi avec impatience.

Sasuke ne comprit pas sa question.

-Montre-moi où il t'a fait mal. Je veux apaiser toutes les blessures qu'il t'a faites.

Sasuke ne se souvenait que trop bien de cette nuit. Il se souvenait de la poigne trop forte sur son épaule, de sa tête cognée contre le mur, de son front éraflé sur les briques… Sans un mot, il désigna son épaule. Itachi se pencha et souffla doucement sur sa peau, comme pour en apaiser la douleur, et y posa un baiser, pour laisser son sceau sur l'épiderme pâle.

Sasuke posa le doigt sur l'arrière de son crâne, où il avait percuté le mur. Itachi soupira dans ses cheveux et embrassa sa tête. L'adolescent désigna son front, que son aîné embrassa. Puis son torse, son omoplate, son bras…

Entre chaque baiser, Itachi lui murmurait des mots d'amour, tellement loin des phrases crues qu'Orochimaru lui avait crachées dans les oreilles.

Quand Sasuke toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts, Itachi embrassa d'abord sa main, glissant vers ses doigts et enfin vers sa bouche. Il l'embrassa longuement, comme pour aspirer Orochimaru hors de son corps, par la bouche. Quand il se redressa, il lut dans les yeux de Sasuke quelque chose d'une infinie reconnaissance.

-Il t'a fait mal ailleurs ? murmura Itachi.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, honteux, avant de prendre la main droite de son frère et de la guider vers son entrejambe.

Itachi acquiesça et, de la main gauche, amena la main libre de Sasuke vers son visage.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il contre sa paume.

Il guida Sasuke, glissant les doigts de son petit frère dans sa longue chevelure d'ébène. Il se pencha sur son torse, l'embrassant doucement, la main de Sasuke toujours dans ses cheveux. Il arriva à son boxer, qu'il ôta lentement, dévoilant cette part cachée de Sasuke. Il l'embrassa tendrement, appliquant le même rituel que sur le reste de son corps. Il sentit la main de Sasuke se crisper sur sa tête.

-C'est moi, Sasuke. C'est Itachi.

Il préférait le lui rappeler, pour éviter tout accident.

-Je sais que… c'est toi… idiot ! chuchota-t-il, la voix hachée.

-Hum, je te fais de l'effet, on dirait, sourit Itachi, plutôt fier de lui.

-Tais-toi !

Itachi ricana et le prit lentement en bouche, plus tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Cela faisait presqu'un an qu'il n'avait plus fait _ça_. Mais il avait l'air de s'en tirer assez bien, au vu des soupirs extatiques que lâchait Sasuke.

-Hmmm… Itachiiii…

Ses doigts crispés dans ses cheveux le guidaient dans ses mouvements. Itachi s'arrêta soudain, détachant les mains de Sasuke.

-Itachi ! protesta-t-il.

-Attends un peu, chuchota Itachi en embrassant ses lèvres.

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas résister, quand Itachi assaillait sa bouche.

-Il t'a fait mal ailleurs ou juste au…

-Non. Il m'a juste défoncé le cul.

Itachi grimaça.

-C'est pas joli, des mots pareils dans ta bouche d'ange.

Sasuke sourit.

-Je t'aime, murmurèrent-ils en même temps.

Itachi se recula et sa tête disparut de nouveau entre les jambes de Sasuke, qui se cambra violemment en sentant sa bouche à un endroit… _inapproprié._

-Itachiii qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Je chasse Orochimaru. Dis donc, tu as des belles fesses, tu m'avais caché ça.

-Ta gueule.

La tête d'Itachi réapparut. L'aîné Uchiwa tendit le bras vers sa table de nuit et en sortit un tube de lubrifiant. Sasuke captura ses lèvres au passage.

-Tu ne le vois plus ? chuchota l'aîné.

-Maintenant qu'il sait que tu le traques, il n'ose plus se montrer, répondit Sasuke à voix basse.

Itachi soupira de soulagement. Il ouvrit le tube de lubrifiant, interrogeant Sasuke du regard.

-Vas-y, murmura-t-il en écartant un peu plus les jambes.

Itachi embrassa son ventre, redessinant ses abdominaux, sa langue s'attardant dans le creux de son nombril, tandis qu'il le préparait lentement à sa venue.

-Oooh, Itachi…

-Je te fais mal ?

Sasuke secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-C'est bon ?

-Ouiii… soupira l'adolescent en ondulant légèrement les hanches.

De sa main libre, Itachi acheva de se déshabiller.

-Prêt ? murmura-t-il.

-Oui, répondit Sasuke, sans tout à fait comprendre le sens de la question, l'esprit complètement embrumé, le cerveau englué de plaisir.

Itachi se retira de lui, tout doucement. Il souleva son bassin et glissa ses jambes repliées sous le dos de son frère. Il le redressa doucement et Sasuke se retrouva assis sur ses cuisses.

-Ça te fera moins mal comme ça, chuchota-t-il en le soulevant un peu.

-Itachi, je t'aime… murmura Sasuke, perdu entre ce monde et un autre.

-Moi aussi, chaton… attention…

Sasuke poussa un petit cri tandis qu'Itachi l'aidait à s'empaler sur lui.

-Ça va ? chuchota Itachi, inquiet.

-Ouiii…

Il avait mal, bien sûr, un peu. Mais étrangement ce n'était pas le genre de douleur qui faisait _peur_, c'était le genre de douleur un peu délicieuse, qui donne envie de _plus_, tout simplement.

Itachi sourit, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de son frère, mari et désormais amant.

Mais Sasuke avait de plus en plus de mal à les garder ouverts.

-Itachi… murmura-t-il.

Celui-ci réagit enfin et commença à se mouvoir en lui.

-Sasuke, tu es tellement…

Le plus jeune le fit taire d'un baiser, puis s'immobilisa, foudroyé par une vague de plaisir plus forte.

-C'était _quoi _? haleta-t-il.

-Prostate, diagnostiqua Itachi avec un sourire en coin, en se déhanchant un peu plus, provoquant un nouveau cri.

Sasuke se cramponna à ses épaules et le tira en arrière, se couchant sur le dos.

-Refais-le, ordonna-t-il, les paupières à moitié closes.

Itachi sourit. Il l'adorait. Il était fou de lui. Totalement et irrémédiablement accro.

Il souleva une de ses jambes pour la poser sur son épaule, chacun de ses gestes provoquant un gémissement chez Sasuke, puis se remit à onduler en lui.

Sasuke, toujours désespérément accroché à ses épaules, avait la bouche grande ouverte, mais n'émettait plus un son. Itachi sondait ses yeux, cherchant à voir si son visage exprimait le plaisir ou la douleur, mais ne trouva rien que deux orbes noirs et abominablement vides.

Quelque chose se passait derrière ses yeux, quelque combat insensé auquel Itachi n'avait pas accès. Il l'embrassa tout en faisant de longs va-et-vient en lui.

-Sasuke, chuchota-t-il. Sasuke, c'est moi. C'est juste moi.

-Je… sais, murmura Sasuke d'une voix rauque entrecoupée de gémissements. Il est… parti…

Itachi plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sasuke, comme pour vérifier ses dires. Ils n'étaient plus vides, ni froids, ni tristes. Ils étaient grands et brillants, comme lorsqu'il était enfant, et ils luisaient de bonheur. Itachi accéléra subitement ses mouvements. Sasuke, sans réfléchir, enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau pâle, pressant sa bouche dans son cou pour ne pas crier.

-Plus… fort… gémit-il en se tordant sous lui.

Itachi accéléra à sa demande, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, et Sasuke sentit quelque chose grandir en lui, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti aussi bien.

-Itachi… je vais…

-Viens.

La voix rauque et horriblement sexy d'Itachi le secoua d'un long frisson et, rouge de confusion, il vint entre leurs deux ventres. Itachi ferma violemment les paupières, en soupirant bizarrement et en soufflant le prénom de Sasuke, avant de se répandre en lui.

Il s'effondra sur le corps encore frissonnant de son frère et l'embrassa nerveusement.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…

Ce dernier desserra son emprise sur les larges épaules de son amant et laissa ses mains retomber sur les draps, en reprenant son souffle. Itachi lécha les quelques larmes qui avaient perlé au coin de ses paupières en murmurant des « je t'aime » désordonnés, entrecoupés de profonds soupirs.

-Waouh, souffla Sasuke, encore ébloui.

Itachi rit doucement et se retira de lui, avant de se coucher sur le dos.

-Ça fait ça, d'être en-dessous ? murmura Sasuke.

-Ah non, ça fait ça _d'être en-dessous d'Uchiwa Itachi_. Le commun des mortels ne pourrait pas te faire jouir de la sorte, mon chou.

-« Mon chou ». C'est quoi ce surnom débile ? Ça va être quoi, après ? « Mon canard en sucre » ?

-Mais non, mon chaton.

Sasuke se blottit contre lui.

-Il est quelle heure ? chuchota-t-il.

-Midi quart, murmura Itachi.

-On n'a même pas fermé les rideaux ! réalisa le cadet avec une expression horrifiée. Si ça se trouve, les voisins se sont rincé l'œil !

-Oh, Kurosaki était sous l'armoire !

-C'est un perver…

-C'est mignon un chat pervers ! s'exclama Itachi en faisant mine de se lever pour le caresser.

Sasuke le retint par le bras.

-Reste près de moi, susurra-t-il avec une moue aguicheuse, l'air de dire « je veux un câlin_ maintenant_ ».

Itachi rit de bon cœur et se rallongea près de lui.

Kurosaki se coucha comme un sphinx au pied du lit, observant avec intérêt les deux corps qui se mouvaient sur les draps défaits. Il savait que c'étaient ses maîtres, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il regardait. Il regardait toujours, en fait, qui que soit la personne accompagnant son jeune maître, cela l'intriguait au plus haut point. Mais il n'aimait pas quand son jeune maître faisait _ça_ avec un autre, il n'y avait rien de beau, rien de magique, rien de parfait dans l'union de deux corps si inconnus l'un de l'autre.

Mais Kurosaki regardait quand même, car il lui semblait que c'était de son devoir d'être là, de signaler à son maître, une fois seul, que _lui_ ne partirait pas. Un contrat implicite entre chat et humain.

Ce second maître avait rendu ce contrat totalement inutile. Parce que lui non plus ne partirait pas. Alors les voir faire _ça _enchantait presque Kurosaki, parce que c'était vraiment beau, magique et parfait, parce que leurs deux corps se connaissaient sans s'être jamais touchés si intimement, leurs âmes s'étaient reconnues et n'attendaient que de pouvoir fusionner. Et même si Kurosaki ne pouvait pas tout comprendre des humains, il comprenait que les soupirs qui s'échappaient des lèvres de ses deux maîtres étaient les plus beaux qu'ils pouvaient produire.

Kurosaki ne comprenait pas tout du langage des humains. Il savait que ses deux maîtres parlaient différemment, le plus jeune, avare de mots, le plus âgé parlant à tort et à travers. Il ne comprenait pas le sens du mot « pervers », que son jeune maître lui adressait souvent lorsqu'il l'épiait du coin de sa pupille verticale. Si dévouer toute son affection de chat à son maître, si surveiller qu'il ne souffre pas trop, si affirmer sa présence apaisante faisait de lui un « pervers », alors il était pervers.

Kurosaki aimait ses maîtres.

Il aimait les voir.

Il aimait les voir s'aimer.

OoOoO

-Il est… quelle heure ? soupira Itachi en repoussant le drap trop moite en bas du lit.

-Dix-huit heures, souffla Sasuke, épuisé.

Itachi éclata d'un long rire fatigué.

-On a tenu plus de six heures de baise ?

-Faut croire, dit Sasuke, le sourire en coin.

-Tu vas me tuer.

-Je plaiderai le crime passionnel.

-Si on continue comme ça, je vais devoir me mettre au viagra pour tenir le rythme. La honte… je me vois déjà à la pharmacie, tiens…

-Je t'aime.

Itachi roula sur le côté et se colla à son petit frère.

-Moi aussi.

-Je vais pas savoir me lever.

-En effet, ricana Itachi.

-J'ai faim.

-Il reste des choux à la crème dans le frigo.

-Tu vas me les chercher ? demanda Sasuke avec douceur, la main posée sur son bras.

Itachi se leva et s'étira, faisant rouler ses muscles sous sa peau d'albâtre, rougie en plusieurs endroits par les morsures, les griffures et les marques que lui avait appliquées Sasuke.

-Hello, Kurosaki ! Toujours en train de mater, à ce que je vois.

Le chat miaula fièrement et bondit sur le lit. Sasuke caressa le matou avec une tendresse encore plus grande qu'à l'accoutumée. Itachi lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, intégralement nu. Il ouvrit le frigo, sortit l'assiette de pâtisseries et s'apprêta à retourner à la chambre lorsqu'il entendit des coups frappés à la porte. Il attrapa un torchon qu'il noua à ses reins et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

-C'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-il le plus naturellement du monde en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière. Oh, Naruto. Ça va ?

Le blondinet était bouche bée, scrutant les différentes marques sur la peau blanche de son interlocuteur.

-Je venais voir Sasuke, ça fait deux heures que j'essayais de le joindre et… je pensais que vous aviez fini depuis longtemps… je me demandais si ça allait… bégaya Naruto, pour une fois privé de sa loquacité légendaire.

-Aussi bien qu'on peut l'imaginer en voyant ce qu'il a fait de mon corps parfait, répondit Itachi en écartant les bras – lui ne manquait pas de volubilité. Ce serait mieux que tu repasses une autre fois.

-Ouais, ça vaut mieux, acquiesça Naruto en faisant mine de tourner les talons.

Itachi tendit la joue pour lui faire la bise, mais rebuté par l'odeur forte qu'il dégageait, Naruto préféra décliner l'invitation. Il partit en courant presque et Itachi referma la porte.

-C'était qui ? demanda Sasuke en accueillant son Messie personnel, descendant du ciel avec ses choux à la crème.

-Naruto. Je crois que je l'ai choqué à vie.

-Y a pas qu'à lui que tu fais cet effet, ricana Sasuke. Le voisin du dessus vient d'appeler, il aimerait que tu me bâillonnes, la prochaine fois.

-Hm… intéressant… murmura pensivement Itachi, en se grattant le menton.

Il ouvrit l'armoire et en sortit un nouveau drap. Il se recoucha et étendit le drap propre sur leurs deux corps en répétant « intéressant ». Il se pencha vers le visage de Sasuke pour happer du bout des lèvres un peu de crème pâtissière qui était tombée sur son menton.

-Tu manges comme Naruto.

-C'est de ta faute. Tu m'as trop crevé.

-_Ma_ faute ? _Qui_ m'a fait ses yeux de vamp en se collant à moi jusqu'à ce que j'en perde la tête ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules, boudeur. Il avala encore deux choux, puis bâilla exagérément et remonta le drap sous son menton, prêt à dormir. Itachi l'entoura de ses bras, glissant sa main dans la sienne et s'installa plus confortablement, satisfait.

De sa vie, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi comblé.

Le diamant de son alliance capta un rayon de soleil et le réfléchit, dirigeant la lumière dorée vers le diamant, tout proche, de la bague de Sasuke.

Les deux pierres brillaient d'un éclat irréel et Itachi s'endormit sur cette vision merveilleuse.

_Fin._

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé^^ Laissez plein de reviews pour finir cette histoire en beauté :D


	27. Petite annonce!

Bonjour tout le monde!

Pas de nouveau chapitre, cette histoire est bel et bien finie, mais une simple **petite annonce**!

Je sais que parmi les lecteurs/trices de cette fic, nombreux/ses sont ceux/celles qui m'ont mise en alerte et nombreux/ses sont ceux/celles qui m'ont affirmé être intéressé(e)s dans la lecture de mes prochains écrits si je me faisais publier. Ce jour est arrivé, **mon premier roman sort ce 25 août** (sauf retard) !

Pour plus d'information (où lire la "mise en bouche", où se le procurer, etc.), tous les liens sont sur mon profil !

Voilà, c'est tout :D Désolée si j'ai fait une fausse joie aux personnes qui croyaient trouver un nouveau chapitre^^"

Encore une fois, merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont lue et soutenue au long de mon aventure sur FFnet! :D


End file.
